Petits Secrets et Compagnies
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: La surdité de Ziva a crée une proximité entre Tony et Ziva, Gibbs en a bien conscience, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que ses deux agents ont un lourd passé gardé secret, entre flashbacks et moment présent, vous découvrirez la vie de Tony et Ziva...
1. Chapitre 1 Celle qui a un nouveau chien

**Petits Secrets et Compagnies**

_Spoiler : Courant saison 7._

_Me voici avec une nouvelle fic sur laquelle je bosse depuis des mois et autant dire que j'ai déjà bien avancé même si je l'ai pas encore terminé. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas chaud au sujet des longues fics passez votre chemin, les autres bonne lecture et bon plongeon dans cet univers tiva dans laquelle je baigne depuis un moment, entre flashbacks et moment présent, vous découvrirez la vie de Tony et Ziva._

**Chapitre 1 Celle qui a un nouveau chien**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il la laissa passer. Il avait pris cette habitude, depuis qu'ils ne prenaient plus qu'une seule voiture pour venir, Gibbs appréciait aussi le faite que Tony était maintenant toujours à l'heure voir même en avance mais ça c'était beaucoup plus rare. Resserrant son emprise sur la laisse de cuir du Husky qui avançait juste devant elle, Ziva se glissa derrière son bureau. L'animal se coucha sagement à ses pieds après qu'elle lui est détachée sa laisse. Pendant ce temps, Tony rejoignit son bureau également, avant de cesser de regarder Ziva. Il devait se concentrer sur son travail, alors que la jeune femme avait déjà allumé son ordinateur. Pourtant une idée lui trottait dans la tête, cela faisait un an qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans cette maison au nord de Washington, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais il n'aurait laissé sa place à McGee pour rien au monde, même si vivre en collocation avec elle relevait parfois d'une expérience totalement suicidaire. Soudain une tornade brune arriva dans l'open space en criant, un peu inutilement, le nom de Ziva. Le chien gémit et posa sa patte sur les genoux de sa maitresse. Sursautant, elle posa les yeux sur l'animal avant de regarder son partenaire qui lui montrait Abby d'un geste de la main.

Ziva : Bonjour Abby.

Abby : Alors c'est lui, il est trop mignon !

Abby à genoux, caressait l'encolure du chien. Ziva se tourna vers Tony, qui lui fit signe de laisser courir. Abby se releva et posa le regard sur Ziva qui la regardait sans comprendre.

Abby : Pardon Ziva j'oublie parfois. Tu as fait tellement de progrès. Ca y est tu le gardes définitivement ?

Ziva : Non. Il retourne ce soir chez son instructeur.

Abby : J'ai un cadeau pour lui.

La jeune scientifique tendit un paquet emballé à Ziva, qui le prit en fronçant des sourcils.

Abby : Ca ne va pas exploser. Pardon pour le mauvais jeu de mots.

Ziva : Ne t'en fait pas. Ca va maintenant.

Pourtant, elle inspira profondément essayant de rendormir les souvenirs douloureux au fond de sa conscience. Le souvenir de la douleur lui vrilla les tympans, et elle porta ses deux mains à sa tête pour essayer de l'atténuer. Sa tête lui tournait, ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Anticipant la jeune femme, Tony bondit comme un diable hors de sa boite pour soutenir la jeune femme et tous deux glissèrent sur le sol. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de crises, mais le plus souvent cela se passait dans l'intimité de leur domicile. La douleur était plus psychologique que physique, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en départir. La bombe, l'explosion, Tony, la douleur…

Abby : Je suis désolé… Vraiment désolé…

Le chien jappait, Abby paniquait, sous les cris de douleur de Ziva.

Tony : Jack couché !

L'animal se glissa sous le bureau de Ziva et laissa échapper un gémissement. Recroquevillée sur elle-même dans les bras de Tony et les mains bouchant ses oreilles, Ziva se balançait d'avant en arrière.

Tony : Abby ! Stop ! Ca n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Calme-toi. Elle viendra te voir plus tard.

Abby : Tu lui donneras mon cadeau, dis lui que je suis désolé.

Tony : Je le ferais.

McGee arriva sur l'entrefaite, puis Gibbs un café à la main.

McGee : Qu'est ce que… ?

Tony : Ne pose pas de question le bleu. Ca n'est pas le moment.

Le chien quitta le dessous du bureau en rampant puis posa son museau sur la jambe de sa maitresse, laissant échapper une plainte. Les cris de Ziva avaient stoppé pour être remplacé par une série de gémissements à peine audible.

Tony : Cinq minutes boss.

Il les observa à même le sol, lui berçant sa partenaire dans ses bras, puis son regard s'accrocha à la cicatrice qui courrait de l'oreille de Ziva pour se perdre sur son épaule droite. Il se souvient, il y a dix huit mois de cela, une bombe dans un hangar. Ziva leur avait crié de courir avant de les suivre, mais il était trop tard, elle avait juste eu le temps de pousser Tony derrière le mur qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Au moment du silence oppressant de l'après, alors que des objets brulaient ici et là, ils avaient découvert avec horreur le corps ensanglanté de Ziva. Un morceau de métal lui avait déchiré la peau de l'oreille jusqu'à la naissance du bras. Et ses tympans avaient été déchirés par le souffle de l'explosion, la laissant définitivement sourde. Les jours suivant furent une horreur pour la jeune femme. La douleur était intolérable, mais les médecins n'avaient pas pu la plonger dans le coma, trop de risques, le choc avait été important, ses blessures profondes. Elle criait, hurlait sans entendre le son de sa voix. Terrifiée, murée dans un silence, seule la présence de Tony à ses cotés semblaient la calmer quelques heures si bien que le corps médical l'avait autorisé à rester plus longtemps. Gibbs savait que même si la règle numéro douze n'avait pas été enfreinte, le lien qui unissait était au-delà de ça, et il ne pouvait définitivement rien y faire.

Gibbs : Tu as cinq minutes, pas plus. McGee, venez.

Les laissant seuls, Tony senti peu à peu Ziva se calmer. Elle avait relâché ses oreilles et une de ses mains s'était perdu dans le pelage du husky pendant que l'autre serrait les doigts de Tony. De sa main libre, Tony esquissa quelques signes pour lui demander si elle allait mieux.

Ziva : Oui. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive au bureau.

Il l'aida à se relever et à s'assoir à sa place, avant de lui, s'assoir sur le bureau. Tony reprit le paquet et le tendit à la jeune femme.

Ziva : Abby…

Tony : Je lui ai dit que tu descendrais la voir.

Machinalement, Ziva ouvrit le petit paquet pour découvrir une plaque du NCIS, celle-ci étant destinée à Jack. Le chien d'assistance de la jeune femme.

Tony : Elle a demandé l'autorisation spécial au directeur pour en obtenir une.

Ziva : C'est gentil.

Après avoir passé, un mois entier à l'hôpital, Ziva était rentré chez elle dans son appartement sur Adams Street, mais les deux premiers jours avaient été un nouvel enfer, rien n'était adapté. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder la télévision, n'entendait pas son réveil, son téléphone, l'interphone, la sonnette. Prenant un sac et quelques affaires, elle s'était retrouvée chez Tony sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Incapable de communiquer avec lui. Pourtant elle se souvenait de sa réaction, il lui avait pris la main et l'avait entrainé avec lui, l'invitant à prendre place dans le canapé. Revenant avec deux tasses de café et un bol de pop corn, il avait mit un DVD enclenchant le mode sous-titrage pour malentendant. Elle s'était endormit devant le film et avait passé sa première vraie nuit de sommeil depuis l'explosion. Bien que de nouveau autorisé à rentrer chez elle, Ziva passait ses journées à l'hôpital et avait prit peu à peu l'habitude de rentrer chez Tony, plutôt qu'à son appartement. Il était devenu ses oreilles et sa présence la rassurait. La chambre d'ami du jeune homme était devenu peu à peu sa chambre, mais la première fois qu'il avait eu la surprise de la voir réapparaitre devant chez lui, il était rentré tard à cause d'une enquête, et il l'avait trouvé endormi devant sa porte.

_**Flashback**_

_Fatigué, il était rentré lasser du boulot, sans Ziva l'atmosphère était particulièrement lourde entre les trois hommes, et Gibbs enchainant café sur café, plus que de raison, était de méchante humeur. Passant les portes de son immeuble, il monta quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au troisième étage. Mais alors qu'il relevait la tête après avoir sortit son trousseau de clefs, il fut surpris de découvrir la jeune femme endormie en boule devant sa porte. _

_Tony :__ Ziva…_

_Il se maudissait, il aurait du lui laisser une clef alors qu'il l'avait laissé à Bethesda, au lieu de ça, il l'avait laissé là-bas sans réfléchir qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer. Il aurait s'agit d'une autre femme, il l'aurait soulevé pour la porter à l'intérieur, mais il préféra la réveiller. Lui effleurant les cheveux, il lui posa une main sur la hanche sachant que son épaule la faisait encore souffrir. La jeune femme sursauta violement, portant la main à son arme avant de réaliser qui se trouvait devant elle. Se relevant, elle se posta devant lui. Glissant sa clef dans la serrure, il ouvrit la porte sans la lâcher des yeux. Communiquer avec elle, lui manquait. Il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix depuis plus d'un mois, et il savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas avant très longtemps. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à entrer. Se dirigeant vers un tiroir, il attrapa un bloc note et rédigea quelque chose dessus. « Veux-tu qu'on passe à ton appartement prendre quelques affaires ? » Puis il lui montra. Elle hocha la tête, et tout deux quittèrent l'appartement. _

_**Flashback end**_

Ziva observa une nouvelle fois la plaque d'agent du NCIS, avant de l'accrocher au collier de Jack.

Tony : Ca lui va plutôt bien.

Ziva : Agent Jack David.

Tony : Agent Jack DiNozzo, ça sonne mieux.

Ziva : En quel horreur ?

Tony : Honneur.

Ziva : J'ai dit quoi ?

Il lui signa le mot qu'elle avait dit de travers. Depuis sa surdité, les zivaïsmes de la jeune femme avait repris de plus belle, au plus grand plaisir de Tony qui avait pu reprendre les taquineries. Les quatre mois passés dans cette école de sourds à vivre 24h sur vingt quatre avec les enfants avaient renforcé les liens entre eux, Gibbs les y avait envoyé tout les deux sachant pertinemment que la jeune femme communiquerait avec Tony, de plus le directeur avait insisté pour que l'agent DiNozzo épaule Ziva. Tony avait travaillé dure pour apprendre la langue des signes, alors que Ziva luttait avec les orthophonistes pour réapprendre à oraliser et lire sur les lèvres. Elle avait voulu reprendre le travail, le plus vite possible.

Ziva : Je vais aller remercier Abby.

Gibbs : (arrivant) Pas le temps, un mort à Anacostia. Prenez vous affaires.

Mais une autre voix, venant de l'étage, interrompit le chef d'équipe. Descendant les marches, Leon Vance s'approcha de Gibbs.

Vance : Tony, Ziva dans mon bureau. Gibbs, j'ai besoin d'eux un certain temps. Si tu as besoin je te réaffecte d'autres agents.

Gibbs : Je ne préfère pas, ça n'a pas été une grande réussite la dernière fois.

Vance : En effet.

TBC


	2. Chapitre 2 Ceux qui avaient une mission

_Voilà je mets le deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui car il est possible que je sois très fatiguée demain et après demain pour cause de cours et de debout a 5h du mat'… Enfin bon bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, j'adore les recevoir, ça me motive pour écrire._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Ceux qui avaient une mission**

Bureau du directeur Leon Vance. 

Quand Tony laissa passer Ziva en premier, Jack à ses cotés, il leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans le bureau. Un homme d'un certain âge, était assis autour de la table de conférence. Tony, Ziva et Leon Vance se joignirent à lui.

Vance : Agent David. Comment se passe ce premier jour avec le chien ?

Tony : Son nom est Jack… monsieur.

Ziva : Plutôt bien. C'est un bon chien.

Vance : D'accord.

Tony : Mais suppose qu'on n'est pas là pour parler de Jack. Pas avec l'agent Keller ici.

Keller : Moi aussi je ne suis pas vraiment heureux de vous revoir, agent DiNozzo. Mais les Services Secrets ont besoin de vos… compétences.

Tony : Lesquels ? Mes talents sont variés.

Keller : Celle pour lesquels vous êtes ici. Et pas dans l'Agence où vous devriez être en ce moment.

Tony : Oh, celles là.

Vance : Je n'ai pas eu le choix, agent DiNozzo, vous savez que…

Tony : Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien malheureusement. Alors à quoi je suis sensé jouer cette fois ?

Keller : Le gouvernement japonais cache une information dans les serveurs de son Ambassade à Tel Aviv.

Tony : Et pourquoi les Services Secrets veulent-ils cette information ?

Keller : Secret défense.

Tony : Mettre les pieds en Israël est quelque chose de dangereux pour Ziva, par conséquent, je suis en droit de savoir.

Vance : L'agent David n'est pas obligé de vous suivre.

Tony signa quelques gestes, et la jeune femme laissa un rire lui échapper.

Vance : Je peux savoir pourquoi elle rit ?

Ziva : Il suffit de me le demander, directeur Vance. Je n'ai pas perdu mes facultés intellectuelles.

Vance : Sachez agent David que cette situation est difficile pour tout le monde.

Ziva : Et ce qui me fait rire, c'est qu'Israël est encore plus dangereux pour lui que pour moi.

Tony : Elle couvrira mes arrières. Personne d'autres. Même sourde j'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en vos agents, directeur adjoint Keller. Normalement il est de rigueur que je te donne mes félicitations pour votre promotion mais…

Keller : Les agents en question ont été élevés pour vous servir de soutien logistique.

Tony : Ca je m'en moque… Enfin bon. L'information.

Keller : Elle concerne le programme Athéna. Ou du moins un programme semblable.

Tony : Je vois, les USA ne veulent pas que des centaines d'agents de ces programmes se promènent dans le monde. J'ai quand même une question. C'est pour protéger le monde ou alors seulement le fait que le NCIS est l'agence qui dispose du plus grand nombre de ses soldats ?

Keller : Le NCIS n'est pas l'agence qui a le plus de…

Tony : Ah oui ? Vous voulez parier, Keller ? Le programme Athéna vous rend tous dingue dans les hautes sphères mais la soif de pouvoir est plus grande encore.

Ziva : Tony ! Ce qui doit être fait…

Tony : Je sais, Ziva.

Ziva : Et ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne le programme.

Vance : Nous l'avons compris, agent David.

Keller : Mais les ordres sont les ordres. Une voiture passera vous prendre ce soir à 22 heure. Soyez prêt.

Tony : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Vous risqueriez de vous faire des cheveux blanc avant l'heure. Même si mon sort ne vous a jamais vraiment préoccupé par le passé.

Domicile de Tony et Ziva. 21h. 

Dans la cave, Tony et Ziva se faisaient face, sur un désaccord. Pieds nus sur le tatami en paille de riz tressé, elle hésitait entre faire les cent pas et rester sur place à le défier du regard. Après la conversation avec Vance et Keller, ils avaient continué leur journée comme si de rien n'était, en mettant à jour leurs rapports avant de déposer Jack chez l'instructeur. Puis il était rentré chez eux descendant directement à la cave. La pièce était décorée comme une salle de combat japonaise. Au fond de la pièce, le mur orienté au sud, le kamiza, était décoré d'un autel où brulait encore de l'encens et de calligraphies. Des sabres étaient posés sur un présentoir, un œil entrainé à voir des sabres japonais aurait reconnus deux magnifiques Katana et deux wakizashi qui y trônaient royalement. Tout le dojo dégageait une atmosphère de calme et de respect avec ses murs blancs et ses poutres sombres.

Tony : On n'a pas le choix Ziva.

Ziva : Je sais mais je ne le sens pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Tony : Tu le dis toi-même. Les ordres sont les ordres. Tu as appris à les respecter non. Ca faisait parti de ton entrainement au Mossad ! Obéir aveuglement !

Ziva : Ne remet pas mon entrainement au Mossad sur le tapis ! Ton entrainement à toi aussi été loin d'être une partie de plaisir !

Tony : Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais bien besoin de ça. Où est mon ordinateur ?

Ziva : Là ou tu l'as laissé la dernière fois !

Tony s'approcha du mur et le fit coulisser avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. L'ordinateur portable de taille moyenne et de couleur grise semblait avoir quelque peu souffert, une longue éraflure se faisait voir le long de la coque, souvenir d'une dispute avec Ziva. Pourtant l'agent avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas en changer. Remettant la cloison en place, il se tourna vers Ziva, pour découvrir qu'elle était face à l'escalier, son arme à la main. Doucement, il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, et elle baissa son arme, bien que la colère se lisait toujours sur le visage de l'israélienne. L'intrus observa les lieux avant de descendre les marches.

Tony : Sois le bienvenu au dojo, Gibbs.

Gibbs : Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Ziva : Non.

Tony : Ziva !

Tony : Un jour, tu trouveras les réponses ici Gibbs. Le dojo est un excellent lieu de méditation. Ziva ne l'utilise pas toujours à sa juste valeur.

Ziva : Tony, le temps presse !

Tony : Désolé Gibbs mais elle n'a pas tord.

Rengainant son arme, Ziva passa à coté de Gibbs pour monter les marches. Tony invita son boss à la suivre puis il éteignit les lumières du dojo. Refermant la porte de la cave, il suivit Ziva à l'étage de la maison et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans des pièces différentes. Les portes ouvertes firent comprendre à Gibbs qu'ils disposaient chacun de leur chambre. Gibbs avait observé les lieux pour se rendre compte que tout reflétait le calme et la sérénité d'un habitat traditionnel japonais. Et ses deux agents semblaient apprécier ce style de vie, dans la chambre de Ziva, il pouvait apercevoir un bouddha de jade posé sur la commode d'où elle sortait quelques affaires pour les glisser dans son sac.

Gibbs : Je peux au moins savoir votre destination ?

Tony : Secret.

Gibbs : Votre date de retour ?

Tony : Dans moins d'une semaine.

Tony lui répondait depuis sa chambre sachant pertinemment que Ziva ne les entendait pas. Gibbs se rendit donc dans la chambre de son second. Sur le sol, un futon était recouvert d'une couette, et en face su un meuble bas était posé un écran plat ainsi qu'un lecteur DVD. A coté du lit, à même le sol était posé un radio réveil. Sur le mur se trouvait une seule étagère où était posé un bonzaï et des pierres rondes. Traversant la pièce, Tony fit coulisser une porte coulissante, laissant découvrir un oshiire, un placard mural. Prenant des affaires et les glissant dans son sac, Tony essayait de faire abstraction de la présence de son boss qui l'observait. Il avait une mission, et devait se concentrer. Glissant ensuite son ordinateur dans le sac de voyage, il l'attrapa et sortie de la pièce. S'approchant de la chambre de Ziva, il actionna deux fois l'interrupteur, et quelques secondes plus tard, Ziva était à son tour devant la porte, toujours pieds nus. Un coup de klaxon retentit.

Tony : Gibbs, il faut vraiment qu'on parte. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Ca va bien se passer.

Ziva : Et la prochaine fois. Enlève tes chaussures !

Gibbs les observa descendre les escaliers puis se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, enfilant leur chaussures, ils invitèrent Gibbs à quitter la maison avant de fermer la porte à clef. Et il assista impuissant à l'entrer de ses deux agents dans une grosse berline noir avec des plaques du gouvernement.

TBC


	3. Chapitre 3 Retour en Israël

Chapitre 3 Retour en Israël

Tony regarda par le hublot, la terre qui se rapprochait doucement. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds en Israël depuis son dernier affrontement avec Eli David, le père de celle avec qui il vivait. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis pratiquement deux ans. Deux ans que Ziva avait tiré un trait sur son père, le Mossad et Israël. Il posa son regard sur sa partenaire, elle dormait. Elle dormait toujours avant le début d'une mission. Il lui avait déjà demandé pourquoi et elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle pourrait redormir alors autant se reposer avant. Lui ne pouvait pas. Préférant voir et revoir dans sa tête, toutes les possibilités. D'autant plus que s'infiltrer dans l'ambassade du Japon ne serait pas simple, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le profil local. Alors que l'avion privé amorçait sa décente, Tony reposa le livre qu'il feuilletait depuis une bonne heure, un livre de Ziva. Non décidément, l'hébreu ne lui manquait vraiment pas. Ziva s'éveilla doucement.

Ziva : Mon livre ne te plait pas ?

Tony : De la poésie dans ta langue, non pas trop. Et l'auteur a une conception assez fade de l'amour.

Ziva : Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi, de l'amour ?

Tony : Je crois que c'est un des sujets à éviter non ? Prêtes pour une mission sans aucun soutien technique ?

Ziva : C'est notre job. Ah et bon retour en Israël.

Tony : Espérons que cette fois, on ne veille pas encore me tuer. A chaque fois que je mets les pieds sur ce sol, on veut ma mort.

Ziva : Les fois précédentes le contexte était différent.

Les roues de l'avion touchèrent le sol. Récupérant leurs affaires, Tony et Ziva quittèrent l'appareil, mais alors que la jeune femme respirait un grand bol d'air, appréciant la chaleur sèche qui lui manquait parfois, Tony lui observait autour de lui sur ses gardes.

Ziva : Nous ne sommes pas épiés.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle se tourna vers le soleil qui commençait inexorablement sa course vers l'horizon.

Ziva : On est vendredi, Tony. Il faut louer une voiture rapidement. Sinon nous allons être coincés par le début du Shabbat.

Tony : On ne pourra intervenir que dimanche. Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ? Du tourisme ?

Ziva : Tu as assez fait de tourisme à Tel Aviv.

Tony : Alors allons prier.

Ziva : Tu viens à la Synagogue ?

Tony : Oui.

Ziva : Une dernière chose. Évite la langue des signes, elle pourrait nous trahir.

Tony : A tes ordres Néssiha.

Il n'avait pas voulu la contredire mais des centaines de petits détails pouvaient les trahir, son accent américain, leur attitudes. Car oui son attitude à elle aussi pouvait les trahir, ses sept dernières années passés aux États-Unis l'avaient changé plus qu'elle ne voulait le croire. Mais surtout sa surdité, était repérable, bien qu'elle cachait sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux, et qu'elle avait travaillé des heures durant sur sa diction, elle gardait des traces de cet accent particulier qu'on les gens qui n'entendent pas leur propre voix. Oui des centaines de choses pouvaient les trahir et les conduire à une mort certaine, mais qu'importe, au moins il pouvait veiller sur elle.

Hôtel. 22h.

En entrant dans la chambre, Ziva prit le temps de tout visiter son arme à la main. Il la laissa faire, elle était loin d'avoir reçu le même type de formation que lui. Récupérant son ordinateur, Tony s'installa au bureau de la magnifique suite que leur avaient loué les Services Secrets.

Ziva : Si McGee te voyait.

Relâchant son écran des yeux, il chercha la jeune femme, pour la regarder en face pour lui répondre.

Tony : Il n'en serra jamais rien, Ziva.

Ziva : Tu as pourtant donné des indices à Gibbs avant de partir.

Tony : Je n'ai pas fait ça.

Ziva : Si tu l'as fait.

Tony : C'est juste que tout comme toi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ziva : On va récupérer cette information et rentrer à la maison. Jack me manque.

Tony : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de ce chien.

Ziva : Je me suis faite à sa présence. Et je peux relâcher un peu mon attention avec lui.

Tony : Tant mieux. Votre première rencontre est un souvenir que j'affectionne particulièrement.

Ziva qui était assise sur le lit se saisit d'un oreiller pour l'envoyer sur Tony qui l'évita trop facilement. Ramassant le polochon il le renvoya sur la jeune femme qui éclata de rire. Amusé, Tony referma son ordinateur et rejoignit la jeune femme sur le lit, avec l'intention de la chatouiller. Il aimait l'entendre rire et ça n'arrivait que trop rarement à son gout. La jeune femme, riant tenta d'inverser leur position et fit rouler son compagnon sous elle. La maintenant par les hanches pour lui éviter la chute au pied du lit, les rires cessèrent. Leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, ils s'observèrent avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Ziva : Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Se dégageant de son étreinte, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. Se positionnant à coté d'elle, il lui prit le visage entre les mains pour l'obliger à la regarder.

Tony : Ce qu'on avait avant me manque.

Ziva : A moi aussi. Merci d'être venu à la Synagogue, je sais que tu ne pratiques pas mais…

Tony : Chut…

Il lui posa un doigt sur la bouche avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres. La jeune femme semblait avoir besoin de réconfort, et ils se laissèrent prendre par leurs sens, et le désir qui les prenait au corps de temps à autre. Coincés dans un système qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, ils ne pouvaient compter que l'un sur l'autre et la vie n'était pas tendre avec eux. Elle était sa compagne de jeu, sa compagne de galère, son âme sœur, ça il ne pouvait en douter. Enchainant caresses et baisers, profitant de l'autre comme si il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Ils prirent leur temps et pourtant une certaine urgence naissait et s'accroissait entre eux. Leurs peaux nues l'un contre l'autre, les faisaient se sentir vivant. Et quand finalement il mit fin à leur échange épuisé, il se contenta d'écouter la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme, ralentir jusqu'à devenir ce ronflement qui parfois l'agaçait royalement mais qui là semblait le rassurer. Tony posa les yeux sur la jeune femme endormit dans ses bras. Et se remémora la raison de leur corps à corps. Le souvenir de la rencontre entre Jack et Ziva. Oui une rencontre mémorable.

_**Flashback**_

_Hôpital de Bethesda._

_Une femme entra dans la salle de rééducation, Tony fronça les sourcils, il la connaissait, il avait déjà vu cette femme par le passé, ici même à Washington alors qu'il filait Ziva à la demande de Gibbs. Elle était la femme à l'étoile de David, qui avait remis la fausse identité à Ari Haswari. _

_Ziva :__ Tony, je te présente Tali Cohen Solal._

_Tony :__ Ta sœur est…_

_Ziva :__ Ma sœur est morte, Tony. _

_Tali :__ Heureuse de vous revoir, agent DiNozzo. _

_Tony :__ Je ne sais pas si je peux en dire autant. Que fait un agent du Mossad dans un hôpital militaire américain ?_

_Tali :__ Je suis médecin avant d'être agent enfin presque je dois terminer mes études._

_Tony :__ Ca je ne le crois pas. Un agent reste un agent. _

_Tali :__ C'est vrai. D'autant plus que c'est la condition sine qua non pour que le Mossad termine de payer mes études. Mais je travail bien plus souvent à soigner des gens. Ma fiancée travail dans un programme de dressage de chien guide au Canada. Le chien, Jack, celui qui si il t'est compatible sera à toi, fait partie d'un programme d'étude sur cette race. Pour Catherine, Jack est un échec, il a échoué sur les tests de comportement, mais il reste quand même apte. J'ai demandé à ce que nous terminions quand même son dressage quand j'ai appris pour l'incident. _

_Tony :__ Les nouvelles vont vite au Mossad apparemment. _

_Tali :__ Oui en général oui. Eli David avait l'intention de récupérer sa fille coute que coute, et cet incident l'a mit hors de lui. Enfin passons, terminer l'apprentissage m'a prit presque 18 mois supplémentaires. J'ai du l'habituer à l'hébreu et à l'anglais alors qu'il était dressé en français, et au bruit des armes à feu. Je sais que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, mais je sais aussi que tu aurais refusé à l'époque. _

_Tony :__ Ziva avec un chien ça je donnerais tout l'or du monde pour voir ça !_

_Ziva :__ Sheket Bevakasha, Tony !_

_Tali :__ Venez avec moi, agent DiNozzo. _

_Tony suivit la jeune brune jusqu'à un coin de la pièce, puis lui intima l'ordre de rester là. Puis le docteur Cohen Solal se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant elle prit la laisse des mains à une jeune infirmière. Tony posa le regard sur Ziva, seule au milieu de la pièce, elle observait le chien intriguée et terrifiée. Tali approcha avec le chien d'un pas décidé vers son amie et s'arrêta à trois mètres d'elle, puis lui retira sa laisse. Le chien, un magnifique Husky à la robe rouge cuivré à la tête de rebelle et dont les yeux marron étaient aussi sombres que ceux de Ziva, défia la jeune femme du regard. Pourtant Ziva n'abaissa pas le regard se contentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux sans esquisser un seul mouvement. Et il se passa comme ça une bonne minute avant que Ziva face le premier pas, puis Jack le second._

_Ziva :__ Shalom Jack._

_Le chien s'assit sur son derrière et poussa un hurlement avant de s'approcher de la main de Ziva pour y passer la tête. La jeune israélienne lui gratouilla le sommet du crane avant de lui donner une caresse. Tali souriait, la rencontre s'était bien dérouler entre les deux, elle fit signe à Tony d'approcher pour terminer les présentations. Quand Tony croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il put y découvrir cette étincelle d'innocence qu'il n'avait pas vue sans ses yeux depuis tellement longtemps. _

_**Flashback end**_

Il lui posa doucement un baiser sur la tempe, et l'observa dormir. Comment pouvait-elle dormir alors qu'elle avait passé le vol Washington Tel Aviv à dormir ? En même temps, il l'avait toujours vu s'endormir après l'amour, à l'exception d'une fois ou deux, au bureau ou appelés au dernier moment pour une enquête, ses fois là, il avait pu se rendre compte que privée de ses quelques heures de sommeil, elle pouvait être véritablement ronchon et agaçante mais terriblement sexy.

Tony : Laila Tov, Ma Ziva.


	4. Chapitre 4 Visite à l'Ambassade

_J'essaye de mettre des chapitres le plus régulièrement possible mais je dois avouer que ma licence d'anthropologie me prend plus de temps que prévu, je me lève a 5h du mat', rentre pas avant 20h et j'ai mes devoirs à faire par-dessus le marché… en un mot vous avez de la chance que j'ai grandement avancé dans cette fic, en fait j'ai presque 40 chapitres d'écris, y'a de quoi lire. En tout cas, bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 4 Visite à l'Ambassade**

Tony avait beau essayé de se concentrer, le bruit de la télé le rendait dingue, les commentaires en hébreu et les jolies écarts de langage de Ziva à chaque fois que son équipe perdait le ballon, le mettait sur les nerfs. Alors qu'il essayait de focaliser toute son attention sur ce maudit programme pour cracker les codes des ordinateurs de l'ambassade.

Tony : Ziva ! Baisse le son !

Il se sentait idiot, il avait encore zappé qu'elle ne pouvait l'entendre. Se levant brusquement, lui prit la télécommande des mains et coupa le son !

Ziva : Hé !

Tony : Tu es sourde Ziva ! Mais moi non !

Ziva : Merci de me le rappeler. Maintenant pousse toi, je voudrais finir le match.

Récupérant la télécommande, elle ralluma le son et se replongea dans son match de Basket.

Tony : Cette fille est dingue !

Ziva relâcha son match des yeux pour regarder Tony qui se réinstallait au bureau avec son ordinateur. Elle décida de baisser un peu le son, sachant pertinemment que la réussite de la mission dépendait de sa concentration. Il fallut encore une bonne demi-heure avant que le match ne se termine. Éteignant la télé, la jeune femme quitta le fauteuil dans lequel elle était affalée, s'approchant, elle s'installa sur le bureau, à coté de l'ordinateur.

Ziva : Besoin d'un coup de main ?

Tony releva les yeux vers elle pour l'observer, elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et le boxer qu'elle avait enfilé à son réveil. Ses longues jambes cuivrées, le frôlèrent. L'attitude provocatrice de Ziva, lui faisait parfois perdre la tête, mais là il tenta de rester concentrer dans les lignes du programme.

Tony : Et si tu allais embêter le service d'étage pour avoir à manger.

Ziva : Hum je veux bien mais ça signifierait descendre dans cette tenue.

Tony : Ziva…

Ziva : Oui ?

Tony : File à la douche ! Je commande à manger !

Ziva : Bonne idée. Commande en anglais ! De toute façon tu as la tête d'un touriste !

Tony : File avant que je décide de te…

Ziva : De me quoi ?

Tony : Ziva. Concentre-toi sur la mission.

Ziva : Après ma douche.

Asia House 4 Weizmann st. 22h30. 

Vêtue d'un pull violet d'un pantalon de toile beige et d'une paire de rangers de la même couleur ainsi que son éternel sac à dos kaki, Ziva suivait son partenaire dans les couloirs de l'immeuble contenant les ambassades de Suède et du Japon. Tony, les oreilles aux aguets essayant d'entendre pour les deux, foulait le sol, jetant de temps à autre un regard derrière lui pour être certain que la jeune femme le suivait toujours. Vêtus d'un pantalon de toile anthracite, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste coupe vent noir, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis une paire de rangers également, amortissant le bruit de leurs pas, une besace de toile kaki en bandoulière contenant son ordi portable. Les deux, dans les rues les conduisant ici, était passé pour des touristes. Un jeune avait même eu le toupet de draguer Ziva qui l'avait saisit par les parties lui intimant l'ordre de filer. Tony avait eu cruellement mal pour lui, mais il devait avouer qu'il appréciait l'audace de sa jeune femme. Tony se tourna vers sa compagne et lui signa l'ordre de crocheter la serrure de la porte devant laquelle ils se tenaient. Ouvrant la porte, la jeune femme s'y introduisit et visita la pièce son arme à la main. Tony lui se dirigea directement vers le terminal des serveurs puis y connecta son ordinateur portable.

Ziva : (Signant) Fais vite.

Tony : (mimant sur ses lèvres) Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais décida de scanner la pièce du regard. Elle ne voulait pas être surprise. Pas ici, pas en Israël et pas avec Tony. Peu certaine que son… père laisse la vie sauve au jeune italien, pas après toutes ses années. Une bonne demi-heure passa, elle commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Pour tuer le temps, sans pour autant lâcher sa concentration, elle se rappela sa première rencontre avec Anthony DiNozzo, elle venait tout juste d'avoir 17 ans à l'époque.

_**Flashback**_

_L'avion contenant la délégation israélienne venait de se poser sur le tarmac de l'aéroport international de Washington Dulles. Mais alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le terminal, un homme, tout juste la trentaine, vêtu d'un costume noir italien hors de prix approcha d'eux. Ziva méfiante posa sa main sur son arme, prête à l'utiliser en cas de besoin. Son équipe, composé d'une dizaine de membre était chargé de protéger quelques huit membres du gouvernement dont son père, directeur adjoint du Mossad. L'homme approcha un peu plus et retira ses lunettes de soleil malgré l'absence de soleil, un sourire niais sur le visage. _

_Tony :__ Bienvenu à Washington. Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Services Secrets. Je suis chargé de votre sécurité. _

_Eli David :__ J'ai déjà un garde du corps. _

_Tony :__ Et bien nous devrons faire équipe, les ordres sont les ordres. _

_Ziva :__ Ziva David, chargée de sécurité._

_La chaleur de son accent et ses traits fins lui plaisaient pourtant il devait rester professionnel. Il était ce qu'il était, devait suivre les ordres, il n'avait pas le choix. Pourtant il ne lui était pas interdit de s'amuser un peu, et cette fille semblait être exactement avoir assez de caractère pour ça, malgré son jeune âge. Elle était jolie, un visage en forme de cœur, ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et sans maquillage, elle était une de ses beautés naturelles et exotiques qu'on ne rencontrait que rarement. _

_Tony :__ Le reste de mon équipe nous attend aux voitures suivez moi. _

_Ils s'exécutèrent, une fois tous en voiture il prit place dans la grosse berline aux cotés de Ziva David et du directeur adjoint David. Assis face aux deux israéliens, son regard se posa sur la jeune femme. Il savait qui elle était et le déplorait, elle semblait si jeune, mais l'innocence qui aurait du marquer ses traits semblait avoir disparu depuis longtemps. La colonne de voiture progressait lentement dans la circulation dense de la ville à cette heure là. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner l'homme en face de lui, à la différence de sa jeune garde du corps. _

_Ziva :__ Ils ne peuvent pas avancer plus vite !_

_Tony :__ On est à Washington, ici mademoiselle David, pas au Moyen Orient._

_Ziva :__ Officier David. Et vous croyez que parce qu'on est à Washington, on soit forcement, plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs ?_

_Eli :__ Ziva, calme-toi._

_Ziva :__ Je suis calme, papa, je veux juste faire mon job. _

_Eli :__ Et tu le fais très bien, alors cesse de t'agiter. Un conseil, agent DiNozzo. Ne jamais laisser le volant à ma fille. _

_Tony :__ J'en prends note monsieur. _

_Et il esquissa un sourire à Ziva qui ravagea son cœur sans qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait. _

_**Flashback end**_

Soudain, elle posa son regard sur Tony en sentant un mouvement de son coté, il venait de se relever brusquement et arrachait la prise qui reliait son ordinateur portable aux serveurs.

Tony : Il faut partir Ziva, C'est un piège !

Glissant son PC dans son sac, il se saisit de son arme et se mit à courir entrainant Ziva avec lui. Il n'avait pas peur mais une angoisse sourde lui vrillait le ventre. Il valait qu'il sorte Ziva de ce piège qui était entrain de se refermer sur eux. Cette fois les balles seraient réelles pas comme lors du vol de Domino, mais surtout il était dans une ambassade étrangère dans un pays étranger. Sortir Ziva d'ici, il n'avait que cette idée dans la tête. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne supporterait pas une seule séance de malmenage. Une explosion provoqua l'expulsion de la porte anti incendie, et le souffle de l'explosion provoqua une nouvelle crise chez Ziva. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus, d'autant que quatre hommes habillés en noir arrivaient dangereusement sur eux. S'approchant d'elle, agenouillée sur le sol tentant de se boucher les oreilles avec les mains, elle releva un regard contenant assez mal ses larmes vers son compagnon.

Ziva : Cours ! Va-t'en !

Elle était prête à mourir, mais elle voulait qu'il parte, qu'il sauve sa vie. La sienne ne comptait plus vraiment.

Tony : Pas sans toi.

Soulevant la jeune femme du sol, il la serra contre son cœur, avant de se remettre à courir. Mais soudain, le choc fut violent et il ne resta que l'obscurité. Resserrant sa prise sur Ziva, il sombra dans l'inconscient.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapitre 5 Ceux qui avait disparu

**Chapitre 5 Ceux qui avait disparu**

NCIS. Trois jours plus tard…

Un homme approcha du bureau de Gibbs, qui semblait plus que soucieux. L'agent Gibbs releva les yeux sur cet homme, pas très grand, le ventre un peu bedonnant et chauve, il l'avait déjà vu sortir du bureau de Vance, peu avant le départ de ses deux agents.

Homme : Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs : A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Homme : Directeur Adjoint John Keller. USSS.

Gibbs : Et que puis-je faire pour les Services Secrets ?

Keller : Rien, Le directeur Vance m'a demandé de vous faire part en personne de la mort de l'agent DiNozzo et de sa femme.

Faisant demi-tour, l'homme prit la direction de l'ascenseur avant que Gibbs ne se lève pour le prendre à la gorge et le plaquer contre le mur.

Gibbs : Vous voulez bien répéter ! Je crois que je n'ai pas tout compris !

Keller : Les Services Secrets ont perdu le contact avec David et DiNozzo depuis trois jours. Ils sont considérés comme mort en mission.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Que faisaient mes agents au juste ?

Keller : Vos agents ? Ziva David et Anthony DiNozzo dépendent de l'United States Secrets Service. Écoutez, je suis là, simplement parce que votre directeur m'a demandé de vous l'annoncer moi-même. Maintenant relâchez moi. Ou je m'arrange pour que vous soyez renvoyé ou écroué.

En colère Gibbs relâcha cet homme infâme et retourna dans l'open space pendant que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Le regard que posait McGee sur ce qui venait de se passait, lassa comprendre à Gibbs que le jeune agent était sous le choc de la nouvelle.

McGee : Boss, Tony et Ziva ne peuvent pas être…

Incapable de prononcer le mot sans risquer de s'effondrer, McGee referma la bouche et posa un regard confiant et plein d'espoir à son chef d'équipe.

Gibbs : Ils ne sont pas morts. Je le serais.

McGee : On fait quoi boss ?

Gibbs : Comme pour Ziva, on les retrouve.

McGee : Mais cette fois, on n'a aucun indice pour commencer à chercher.

Gibbs : Ce Keller a dit quelque chose de bizarre. McGee, ouvre les états civils de Tony et Ziva.

McGee sembla ne pas réaliser et attendit jusqu'à ce que Gibbs le rappelle à l'ordre, s'exécutant il se mit à maltraiter son clavier à toute vitesse.

McGee : Boss c'est étrange…

Gibbs : Quoi ?

McGee : Il n'y a rien d'écrit dans leur état civil au sujet de leur statut, pour l'État, ils ne sont ni célibataire, ni marié. Sur un dossier, ça peut être un bug mais…

Gibbs : Ca n'est pas une coïncidence. Tu peux accéder aux dossiers israéliens ?

McGee : Ca risque de prendre plus de temps. Et je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'Abby.

Gibbs : Ne met personne d'autre au courant.

Bureau du directeur Vance.

Comme à son habitude, Gibbs entra sans frapper, et se posta devant Vance. Le directeur savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que l'agent senior n'apparaisse dans son bureau. Et le pire pour lui est qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était l'aiguiller en lui envoyant Keller, sachant pertinemment que l'arrogance de ce type le ferait parler.

Gibbs : Où sont mes agents ?

Vance : Je ne peux rien dire.

Gibbs : Leon, je ne plaisante pas.

Vance : Moi non plus. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'un retour aux sources pour des agents comme ses deux là, peut être dangereux.

Gibbs : Israël c'est ça !

Vance : David et DiNozzo sont talentueux, beaucoup de compagnies les courtisent.

Gibbs : Compagnies ? Tu parles de quelles agences, Leon ? Mossad ? CIA ? Services Secrets ?

Quelque part en foret…

Ziva se réveilla brusquement, avec un mal de tête impressionnant. Son dernier souvenir était que pliée de douleur, on lui avait tiré le bras pour lui faire une piqure et voila qu'elle se réveillait dans un endroit inconnu en pleine nature. Tony ? Non elle savait qu'il était à coté d'elle, elle l'avait vu sur le sol, elle devait d'abord regarder autour d'elle si il n'y avait aucun danger. Elle tourna sur elle-même observant les arbres oppressants autour d'elle. Aucun danger immédiat. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux près du corps de son amant et le secoua.

Ziva : Tony. Tony réveille toi.

Elle sentit qu'il disait quelque chose, mais impossible de comprendre.

Ziva : Tony, on a été drogué. Je… Je ne sais pas où nous sommes.

Tony ouvrit les yeux, surprit par la panique dans la voix de sa partenaire. Toute cette verdure lui fit mal aux yeux et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se laisser rouler sur le dos pour découvrir le visage de Ziva penché sur lui.

Tony : Ca va ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe acquiescement. Puis il décida de se mettre debout entrainant la jeune femme dans son mouvement.

Ziva : Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

Tony : On devrait être mort. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi nous piéger, pour nous conduire ici.

Ziva : Pour nous laisser mourir à petit feu.

Tony : Il faut faire confiance à Gibbs, il nous retrouvera.

Ziva : Tony, tu connais le protocole aussi bien que moi. Gibbs, s'il a été mis au courant doit nous penser mort.

Tony : Ziva, fais confiance à Gibbs. Je te pensais morte en Somalie, et je suis quand même venu te chercher. Je n'ai pas suivis ce maudit protocole. Pour le moment, il faut trouver un abri pour la nuit, le soleil décline vite, et j'ai la sensation qu'il va faire froid.

Ziva : J'en ai l'impression. On est plus en Israël, n'est ce pas ?

Tony : Non. La température en Israël pour le coup était plus agréable. Mettons nous au travail. De quoi disposons-nous ? Il faut qu'on allume un feu assez rapidement. Ou avec l'humidité et le froid nous ne passerons pas la nuit.

Ziva : J'ai toutes mes affaires à l'exception de mon arme et de mon portable.

Tony : Pareil pour moi. Ils m'ont prix mon arme et mon téléphone, mais j'ai encore mon ordinateur.

Ziva : Ca ne va pas nous être très utile.

Tony : Si j'arrive à avoir une couverture satellite si. Je pourrais nous géo-localiser.

Ziva : Tu ne peux pas utiliser des mots plus simples.

Tony : Trouver notre position Zee-Vah !

Ouvrant l'ordinateur, il découvrit au moment de l'allumer que celui-ci n'avait plus de batterie.

Tony : Et merde.

Ziva : Maintenant pose ton jouet, il faut trouver du bois sec.

Tony : Et trouver de quoi allumer une flamme aussi.

Ziva : J'ai une barre de magnésium pour ça.

Tony : J'avais oublié que tu étais spécialisé entre autre dans la survie.

Ziva : Oui, je l'ai entre autre appris à mes dépends.

Tony : De quoi tu parles ?

Ziva : Je… J'ai passé quatre semaines dans le désert du Néguev.

Tony : Quand ?

Ziva : Avant de te connaitre. Dans une autre vie. Tony, il faut se mettre au travail.

TBC


	6. Chapitre 6 Celle qui n'est pas qui

**Chapitre 6 Celle qui n'est pas qui elle prêtant**

NCIS Office. Le Lendemain.

Revenant dans l'open space, Gibbs découvrit une enveloppe épaisse et molletonnée l'attendait sur son bureau. Sortant son couteau, il ouvrit l'enveloppe sur le coté, s'assurant qu'elle n'était pas piégé. Faisant glisser le contenu sur le bureau, il prit une paire de gant avant de déplier la feuille de papier blanc. Il s'agissait d'un dessin. D'un dessin identique à ceux que réalisait Caitlin… Pourtant c'était impossible. La mort de Kate était une des raisons de l'arrivée de Ziva au NCIS pourtant sur le dessin on pouvait voir Tony et Ziva face à face devant l'autel, la jeune femme paraissait tellement jeune dans sa robe de mariée et une inscription en hébreu en bas de la feuille. Il était perdu. Que Tony puisse connaitre Kate avant s'était bien possible après tout il venait de découvrir que son jeune agent était en réalité des Services Secrets. Mais que faisait-il donc au NCIS depuis 2002 ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il trouvé à Baltimore ? Les yeux sur ce dessin des milliers de questions traversaient son esprit. Si ses deux là étaient ensemble, pourquoi n'en avoir jamais rien dit ? Personne ne leur aurait reproché d'être mariés. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient laissé les choses s'envenimer. Pourtant non quelque chose clochait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ziva semblait si jeune sur cette image et pourtant chacun avait eu des aventures depuis même si cela avait été entre eux bien souvent source de jalousie. Glissant le dessin à plat dans un sachet de preuve il ramassa, l'autre feuille, de moins bonne qualité, avec une seule inscription en anglais dessus « Elle l'a tué pour survivre dans le désert de Néguev, pourra-t-elle faire la même chose avec son âme sœur ? ».

Voix : Agent Gibbs.

Gibbs releva la tête pour découvrir une femme qu'il avait déjà vue par le passé, pas très grande, brune, et une étoile de David au cou. Oui, il l'avait déjà suivi, quand il poursuivait Ari Haswari. Il en déduisit qu'elle était du Mossad. Que pouvait bien faire le Mossad au NCIS au moment de la disparition de Tony et Ziva. Et que faisait-elle avec Jack ?

Gibbs : Que puis-je pour vous Officier…?

Femme : Je préfère Docteur, mais officier est juste aussi. Je suis Tali.

Gibbs : Et l'officier Tali a-t-elle un nom ?

Tali : En faite plusieurs, mais inutile de les utiliser, ils sont tous faux, et je n'ai pas le droit de donner le vrai sous peine d'entrainer plus de mort qu'il n'y en a déjà eu. Je suis une amie de Ziva.

Gibbs : Mais vous ressemblez plus à une sœur.

Tali : Je ne suis pas là pour ça, agent Gibbs.

Gibbs : Vous parlez l'hébreu.

Tali : C'est ma langue natale.

Gibbs lui tendit le dessin protéger par le sac, et la jeune femme l'observa quelques instants une lueur triste dans le regard.

Tali : J'aurais tellement aimé être là, ce jour là. Mais au lieu de ça, Eli David me tuait.

Gibbs : La traduction.

Tali : Il y a deux inscriptions, deux écritures. La première dit : « Puissiez vous être heureux un jour. ». La seconde, c'est l'écriture de Ziva. Elle a écrit : « Nous n'étions que des pions sur un échiquier bien trop grand, mais nos cœurs en ont toujours décidé autrement. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour. Le plus heureux d'entre tous. » Ca sonne beaucoup mieux en hébreu.

Gibbs : Quand ?

Tali : Quand quoi ?

Gibbs : Depuis quand sont-il ensemble ?

Tali : 1999, mariés la même année. Ziva venait tous juste d'avoir 17 ans. Je ne sais pas si vous croyez au coup de foudre mais entre deux ça a été comment dire…

Gibbs : Venez avec moi.

Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto.

Abby : Je n'arrive pas à y croire. McGee, pince-moi. Je dois rêver. Aïe ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

McGee : Tu viens de me le demander.

Gibbs : (arrivant) Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Abby : Et bien selon les lois de l'État d'Israël, Tony et Ziva sont…

Gibbs : Marié oui.

Abby : Oui ça oui, mais ils ont aussi eu un enfant ensemble. Il est mort peu après sa naissance.

Tali : Assassiné.

Abby : Et vous êtes qui ?

Gibbs : Une amie du Mossad à Ziva.

Abby : Jack ! Qu'est ce que fait une amie à Ziva avec Jack ? Il était chez son instructeur.

Tali : Je suis l'instructeur de Jack. Docteur Tali Cohen Solal.

McGee : Boss, pourquoi avoir laissé Ziva passer son test de citoyenneté alors qu'elle aurait pu légalement devenir américaine en faisant valoir leur mariage.

Gibbs : Je ne sais pas McGee. Tali, qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans le désert de Néguev ?

Tali : Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de plus d'information.

Gibbs tendit à Abby les deux feuilles de papier, la jeune femme observa le dessin.

Abby : Elle est tellement belle. Elle semble heureuse, vraiment heureuse.

Gibbs : Trouve des empreintes. Apparemment Tony et Ziva ont été enlevés.

Abby : Tu plaisantes ? Quand comptais-tu nous le dire ? D'abord on nous annonce leur mort et maintenant tu dis qu'ils ont été enlevés ! Qu'est ce qui se passe Gibbs ?

Gibbs : Je te le dirais quand je le serais.

Tali : Je vais sortir Jack.

Extérieur du NCIS.

Gibbs : Hé !

Tali releva le regard, pendant que Jack flairait l'herbe avec contentement. Il pouvait se rendre compte que la jeune femme retenait avec force ses larmes.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

Tali : J'en sais pas plus que vous. Je suis venue ici quand j'ai vu que Tony et Ziva ne revenaient pas reprendre Jack. Je ne sais pas le b.a.-ba de ce qu'ils sont, c'est étrange. Eli David m'a fait disparaitre de la vie de Ziva pour l'endurcir. Pour la détruire, pour détruire tout lien affectif. Ziva n'avait plus que lui sur qui compter, et il en a abusé, ça l'a démolie. Puis un jour, Tony DiNozzo est entré dans la vie de Ziva, Eli ne savait pas qu'en la poussant dans ses bras, il détruirait son parfait petit soldat. Le jour où Anthony DiNozzo a mis le pied en Israël pour la première fois, j'ai vu une étincelle dans les yeux de ma sœur que je n'avais jamais vue avant, j'avais la sensation que quelqu'un avait réalisé mes prières.

Gibbs : Mais les choses ne se sont pas bien passé, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit à votre sœur que vous étiez vivante ?

Tali : Parce que ça aurait été la mort de Ziva, celle de son mari ou celle de Catherine, voir des trois.

Gibbs : Catherine ?

Tali : Ma compagne. Eli David ne plaisante pas quand il promet quelque chose. Voilà, vous êtes le détenteur de mon secret et de ma plus grande crainte. Vous pouvez me détruire quand vous le désirez.

Gibbs : Pourquoi vous confier à moi ? Ce n'est pas dans l'optique du Mossad de donner des informations compromettantes.

Tali : Ziva a confiance en vous. Et je suis fatiguée des mensonges. Je veux sauver ma sœur et son mari. C'est une preuve de ma bonne foi non.

Gibbs : Laissez-moi en juger. Vous me cachez quelques choses, et je découvrirais ce que c'est.

Tali : Faite attention agent Gibbs. Parfois déterrer un secret est pire que de le laisser cacher aux yeux des gens.

Le portable de l'agent Gibbs sonna, celui-ci sembla écouter ton interlocuteur.

Gibbs : On arrive Abs.

TBC


	7. Chapitre 7 Visite à domicile

**Chapitre 7 Visite à domicile **

Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto. 

Abby : J'ai trouvé empreinte sur les deux feuilles. Il y avait celle de Ziva, de Tony, Kate Todd et d'une autre personne. Je les ai rentré dans l'ordinateur et…

McGee : Les empreintes ont donné un résultat.

Gibbs : Aussi vite ?

Abby : Parce que la personne est blacklister sur les compagnies aériennes. Il s'agit d'un ressortissant israélien du nom d'Adino Navone, on a rien trouvé sur lui. Hormis qu'il est soupçonné de terrorisme.

Tali : Je vais me renseigner. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, agent Gibbs.

Gibbs : Faite donc. Prenez le bureau de Ziva. McGee, viens avec moi.

McGee : Où boss ?

Gibbs : Pas de question.

Domicile de Ziva et Tony. 

Gibbs après une conduite brutale et rapide stoppa la voiture devant une maison dans la banlieue de Washington. De l'extérieur, la maison ressemblait à toutes celles du quartier, une petite barrière blanche, une boite aux lettres… Descendant de voiture, Gibbs poussa la barrière et s'enfonça dans l'allée jusqu'au perron, McGee et Ducky sur les talons. Gibbs avait tenu à emmener Ducky pour faire une analyse de ce qu'ils trouveraient, on lui avait menti et il voulait démêler le vrai du mensonge. Au moment où Gibbs posa le pied sur le perron, la lumière de l'entrée et celle du perron s'allumèrent. Sortant son arme, l'agent senior crocheta la serrure et entra méfiant.

McGee : Boss, il y a des détecteurs de mouvement. C'est eux qui ont allumé les lumières.

Gibbs : Des installations pour Ziva.

McGee : Ca en a l'air.

Gibbs : Ducky, tu restes avec moi.

McGee et Gibbs visitèrent pièce après pièce pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'intrus puis revirent dans l'entrée.

McGee : J'ignorais que Tony et Ziva affectionnaient le style japonais.

Ducky : Après ce qu'ils ont vécu, la Somalie, l'explosion, et apparemment leur passé commun, je crois que c'est le contrôle et le calme de ce mode de vie qui les attirent.

Gibbs : Quand je suis venu, ils étaient à la cave. Mais on va d'abord visiter les autres pièces. McGee commence par le salon, je m'occupe des chambres.

McGee : Des ?

Gibbs le défia du regard d'en demander plus et monta à l'étage avec Ducky.

Gibbs : C'est la chambre de Ziva.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, l'endroit était bien rangé, le lit fait, à la différence de Tony son futon à elle était encadré d'un tour de lit très bas, à coté une petite table de nuit avec une lampe, et un simple cadre photo. Gibbs s'approcha pour prendre le cadre. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Tony et Ziva entourés d'enfants, elle avait été prise à l'école pour sourds. Tony avait le bras passé autour de la taille de Ziva qui soufflait des bougies sur un gros gâteau d'anniversaire avec une petite fille dans les bras.

_**Flashback**_

_Institut pour sourd. Washington D.C._

_Tony :__ Allez viens avec moi Ziva. Il faut absolument que tu vois ça !_

_Ziva :__ Parles pas si vite, Tony, je ne comprends pas tout._

_Il s'arrêta et signa un désolé. Voilà un peu moins de trois mois qu'ils étaient tout les deux là, et il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de la voix caverneuse de la jeune femme. Il lui passa doucement la main sur la joue, près de la cicatrice et elle détourna la tête. Mais il n'était pas décidé à la laisser faire, et il l'obligea à le regarder. _

_Tony :__ Pas avec moi Ziva. Ne détourne pas le regard. Peu importe le nombre de cicatrices, pour moi tu seras toujours mienne. _

_Ziva :__ Tony, ne rend pas les choses compliqués._

_Tony :__ Pourtant elles l'ont toujours été. Aller, viens les enfants nous attendent. _

_Ziva :__ Tu adores ces gosses._

_Tony :__ Toi aussi._

_Ziva :__ Oui. _

_Tony :__ J'ai envie de t'embrasser._

_Ziva :__ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. _

_Tony :__ 29 ans ! Et dire que tu en avais 17 quand je t'ai épousé. _

_Elle regarda autour d'elle comme une adolescente qui avait peur d'être surprise avant de lui voler un baiser. La saisissant par les hanches, il la retint pour l'empêcher de fuir et approfondit le baiser, il n'avait pas gouté la saveur de ses lèvres depuis des mois, ni vraiment senti la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, depuis qu'ils étaient entré au Centre. Quand il se sépara de ses lèvres, elle avait encore les yeux fermés, elle pouvait se permettre une tel faiblesse, seule avec lui, elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas, et la protégerait. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait cette rougeur sur les joues, lui aussi souriait, il savait que peu importe les hommes qui avaient traversé sa vie, il était le seul à lui faire cet effet. _

_Tony :__ Les enfants…_

_Ziva :__ Oui. _

_Tony :__ Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit._

_Lui posa la main dans le bas du dos, la frôlant à peine, il l'entraina dans la pièce d'à coté où tous les enfants étaient là entouré de mademoiselle Rebecca, leur institutrice, une jeune femme de l'âge de Ziva, brune aux yeux bleus, qui avait tenté de faire du plat à Tony avant de se rendre compte qu'il se concentrait sur Ziva la majorité du temps. Les enfants scandaient des « Joyeux anniversaire », ceux capable d'oraliser le disaient à haute voix, tout comme Ducky, Abby et McGee qui avaient fait le déplacement. Tony incita la jeune femme à avancer mais celle-ci se tourna vers lui. Celui-ci lui murmura un joyeux anniversaire, avant que les enfants ne les entourent. Touchée par ces preuves d'amour, Ziva s'exprimait à voix haute sans vraiment faire attention. Tony ne pu s'empêcher de rire en l'entendant, tout comme ses autres collègues. Ziva s'en rendant compte posa le regard sur mademoiselle Rebecca qui se retenait de rire aussi. _

_Rebecca :__ Tu te trompes de langue, Ziva. _

_Ziva :__ Oups. Désolé. _

_Tony :__ Pas de quoi t'excuser. _

_Abby :__ Bonne anniversaire, Ziva._

_Et la jeune gothique s'approcha pour étreindre son amie. Puis ce fut au tour de McGee, Ducky puis Gibbs. Soudain, Ziva fut distraite, quelque chose tirait son pantalon, mais alors qu'elle allait réagir brutalement par reflexe, elle stoppa net en sentant la main de Tony se refermer sur son poignet. Ziva posa son regard sur Tony, puis sur l'enfant qui était entrain d'essayer d'attirer son attention, la petite fille blonde avait tout juste cinq ans, elle avait perdu l'audition à trois ans à la suite d'un accident de voiture où ses deux parents y avaient laissé leur vie. Louanne avait été placé là par l'assistance publique sans vraiment d'espoir de trouver une famille un jour. _

_Louanne :__ Bon… anniversaire… Ziva. _

_Ziva :__ Merci ma chérie._

_Louanne :__ Souffle… tes… bougies. _

_Ziva :__ Tu m'aides ?_

_La petite hocha la tête et Ziva s'approcha du gros gâteau au chocolat recouvert de nappage au chocolat sur laquelle était inscrit à la crème : « bon anniversaire Zee-vah », surement une idée de Tony. Elle lui lança un regard de défi. Un bras autour du corps de Ziva, proche d'elle, Tony aida la jeune femme et l'enfant à souffler les bougies au moment ou un flash d'appareil photo tenu par Abby immortalisa l'instant. _

_**Flashback end**_

McGee : On va les retrouver Boss.

Gibbs : On en trouvera rien ici, descendons à la cave.

Arrivés en bas, la pièce impressionna McGee qui ne pu s'empêcher d'en faire le tour. Le dojo était immense faisant presque la superficie de la maison, mais il savait que le plus important était invisible à leurs yeux. Gibbs décida de faire coulisser un des deux immenses panneaux de bois blanc. Derrière celui-ci se trouvait des centaines de choses rangées plus ou moins méthodiquement. Un chevalet de peinture, un tabouret de bar de la même couleur, des sabres en bois, des dizaines de livres de mathématiques, en plusieurs langues dont plusieurs en hébreu leur faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient apparemment à Ziva, des livres d'informatique.

McGee : Boss, ni Tony, ni Ziva ne sont compétent dans ses matières, pourquoi…

Ducky : Je ne suis pas sûr… Tony et Ziva sont bien plus intelligents qu'on ne le pense. Ils ont bien été capables de nous cacher des informations comme un mariage et un bébé.

McGee : Ou le faite qu'ils soient des Services Secrets.

Un cahier d'écolier attira l'attention de l'agent senior, il avait déjà vu Ziva écrire dedans quand elle se murait dans le silence, incapable de s'exprimer. Il l'ouvrit surpris de le voir couvert de symboles qui ressemblaient vaguement à des mathématiques.

Gibbs : Traduis.

McGee : Ca n'a aucun sens pour moi, Gibbs. J'ai fait des mathématiques mais là pour moi c'est du délire.

Ducky : Ses toiles sont absolument magnifiques.

Gibbs observa Ducky regarder quelques unes de la dizaine de toiles sagement rangées au pied du chevalet. Sur les étagères les plus hautes, des centaines de DVD, Tony rangeait apparemment sa collection ici. Ce qui fit comprendre à Gibbs qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Un carton attira son attention, ressemblant aux boites dans lesquelles on rangeait habituellement les pièces à conviction, Gibbs le tira et fut surpris d'y découvrir le nom de Kate. L'ouvrant, il découvrit pêle-mêle des dessins, des fusains, des crayons et divers objets ayant appartenu à la jeune femme. Pour ne pas faire du mal à la mémoire de celle qu'il avait aimé, il referma le carton et le remis à sa place. Il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il cherche dans ce placard là. Gibbs le referma pour ouvrir l'autre et ce qu'il vit le laissa sceptique. Des armes une quinzaine, la plupart de poing, des couteaux, une cible, dans une caisse des dizaines de passeports à des noms différents, et des pays d'origine différent chaque fois avec la photo de Tony et Ziva. Divers autres papiers d'identité, permis de conduire, cartes bancaires. Chaque identité et les papiers assortis étaient attachés ensemble par des élastiques.

McGee : Qu'est ce que… ?

Ducky : Apparemment Tony et Ziva en cachent bien plus que ce que nous pensions.

McGee : C'est fou ! On se croirait dans un de ses films que Tony affectionne.

Une pile de CD attira le regard de l'agent senior, Gibbs se saisit de la pile et la donna à McGee.

Gibbs : On rentre au bureau.

TBC


	8. Chapitre 8 Premiers amours

Petit retour dans le passé avec ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 Premiers amours**

Une cinquième journée dans le froid de cette forêt, où l'humidité leur glaçait les os. Une cinquième journée de marche qui se terminait avec la descente du soleil. Tony s'était éclipsé pour chasser pendant que Ziva étalait les écorces souples d'arbre qui leur servaient de couche et les préservait un peu du froid. Puis elle alluma un feu avant qu'ils soient dans l'obscurité. La température chuta rapidement, les quelques vingt degrés descendirent proche du zéro. La jeune femme frissonna et se rapprocha du feu, inquiète que Tony tarde à revenir. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un animal mort dans les bras. S'installant près du feu, il commença à dépecer l'animal pour le faire cuire.

Tony : Bonne nouvelle on a un diner.

Ziva : Je meurs de faim.

Tony : Et je sais où nous sommes.

Ziva : Tu plaisantes ?

Tony : Non. L'animal, c'est une marmota olympus. Nous sommes dans le parc national d'Olympique, près de Seattle.

Ziva : Ca explique le froid en pleine été.

Tony : Oui.

Les deux compagnons de galère firent cuire leur diner et mangèrent en silence avant de s'allonger blottie, l'un contre l'autre assez proche du feu, dans l'espoir de conserver un maximum de chaleur.

_**Flashback**_

_Eli David :__ Séduis-le !_

_Ziva :__ Qui ?_

_Eli :__ L'agent DiNozzo. _

_Ziva :__ Quoi ? Non ! _

_Eli :__ Je sais qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférente. Et ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Ton travail est de faire ce que je te dis de faire, alors séduis le, épouse le, fais ce que tu dois faire ! Rentre chez toi. Téléphone-lui. C'est un ordre, officier David. _

_Ziva :__ Mais papa…_

_Eli :__ Tu oses me défier ?_

_Ziva :__ Non. _

_Croisant le regard déterminé de son père, Ziva eu la sensation d'être de nouveau une enfant. Cette enfant qu'on avait bien souvent malmenée pour l'endurcir. Mais surtout elle se sentait mise à nue, pourquoi son père lui faisait ça, elle avait déjà eu du mal à contrôler cette attirance qu'elle avait pour l'agent DiNozzo pour ne rien laisser paraitre, et d'un coup elle se sentait fragile et violée dans son intimité, même si elle savait qu'un agent comme elle, était entièrement à la merci du Mossad, et par conséquent à cet homme en face d'elle : Son père. Quittant le bureau, elle prit la direction de son appartement. Un minuscule studio en plein cœur de Tel Aviv, qu'elle possédait depuis deux ans déjà. Elle avait appris très jeune la solitude, et y trouvait un certain réconfort. Mais même ici, elle ne se sentait pas chez elle. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir sa place dans ce monde. Elle n'était qu'un pion qu'Eli David utilisait à son gré. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge pendant qu'elle posa son sac à dos sur son lit. Elle récupéra une boite dans le frigo, les restes d'hier et les mit dans le micro onde. Elle était trop fatiguée pour cuisiner et trop énervée pour dormir. Attrapant son portable, elle composa le numéro qu'il lui avait donné. Et attendit. Une sonnerie, deux, trois mais alors qu'elle allait raccrocher, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit._

_Voix :__ Allo…_

_Ziva :__ Tony._

Tony : Ziva ? C'est toi ?

_Ziva :__ Oui. _

Tony : Ca va ? Tu as une drôle de voix…

_Ziva :__ C'est rien, juste le boulot. Je suis désolé, je te réveille. Je n'ai pas pensé au décalage horaire. _

Tony : Ce n'est pas grave. Le son de ta voix vaut bien un réveil à deux heure du mat'.

_Elle entendit le bruit des draps de son lit, il devait s'être assis, son portable à l'oreille. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle l'avait appelé parce qu'on le lui avait ordonné, mais surtout, le son de sa voix lui manquait, son charisme, sa présence. _

Tony : Ah moi aussi, tu me manques.

_Ziva :__ Je… _

_Son micro onde sonna._

Tony : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Ziva :__ Mon diner._

_Elle attrapa la boite dans le micro onde et prit une fourchette dans le tiroir avant de s'installer sur son lit. _

Tony : Et que manges tu de bon, Miss David ?

_Ziva :__ Couscous. _

Tony : Oh ! Bonne appétit.

_Ziva :__ Merci. Je devrais te laisser dormir. _

Tony : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mia bella.

_Ziva :__ J'ai le droit à ton numéro de séducteur ?_

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu veux on ne se refait pas.

_Ziva :__ Tu me manques. _

Tony : Ziva, je suis en congé la semaine prochaine. Veux tu que je passe ?

_Ziva :__ Tu ferais 9000 km pour moi ?_

Tony : 9443 pour être exact. Et oui, je les ferais.

_Ziva :__ Je devrais pouvoir me libérer. _

Tony : Génial. J'ai hâte d'y être.

_Ziva :__ Bonne nuit Tony. _

Tony : Et bonne soirée à toi.

_Ziva :__ Merci._

Tony : Je t'embrasse.

_Puis il raccrocha. Ziva se sentit mal. Elle mourrait d'envie de le voir mais en même temps, elle avait l'impression de sentir le piège se refermer sur eux. Elle savait que son père userait et abuserait de cette relation. _

_**Flashback end**_

Ziva : Nooonnn !

Se réveillant en sursaut, Ziva paniqua avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait réveillé Tony en même temps. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais les faibles flammes de leur feu, donnait assez de lumière pour permettre à Tony de voir le visage paniqué de son amie. Se redressant, il se saisit de son visage et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui.

Tony : Ca va aller. Je suis là. Parle-moi. Ne garde pas tes démons pour toi.

Ziva : Je repensais à comment mon père m'a obligé à te piéger.

Tony : Cesse de t'angoisser avec ça Ziva. Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais, mais moi aussi j'avais envie de ta présence.

Tony remit du bois dans le feu pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu, avant de prendre Ziva dans ses bras pour profiter tout deux de leur chaleur corporel. Il ne devait pas faire plus de un ou deux degrés et l'air était vraiment humide. Bercé par la respiration de la jeune femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire en attendant l'aube.

_**Flashback**_

_L'avion amorçait sa descente vers Tel Aviv, la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air annonça en hébreu, en arabe puis en anglais des instructions. Il se sentait nerveux comme un gamin de seize ans qui devait se rendre à son premier rendez-vous. Il n'avait vu Ziva qu'une seule semaine à Washington dans le cadre de son travail. Mais cette simple semaine avait fait des étincelles. Sa formation lui empêchait d'aimer, mais pas d'être attiré par une femme. Mais le caractère impétueux de la jeune femme l'avait attiré plus que de raison. Les sentiments et les raisonnements se bousculaient dans sa tête. « Aimer » Ce mot lui faisait peur et cruellement défaut. Saleté de programme qui détruisait des vies pour que certain est le pouvoir. Ziva. Les papillons qui naissaient dans son ventre quand il pensait à elle, lui vrillait le cœur, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Mais la discussion qu'il avait eux avec Keller son supérieur lui donnait envie de vomir. Il avait pour ordre d'utiliser Ziva pour se rapprocher du directeur adjoint du Mossad, Eli David. Il savait que s'il réussissait son coup, on lui affecterait une certaine Kate Todd comme agent de liaison, qui devrait se faire passer pour sa sœur. Au moins il n'aurait plus Keller sur le dos, c'était déjà ça. Mais au delà de ça, la seule véritable raison qui le rendait si nerveux est qu'il allait la revoir. Il s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon, nerveusement. Une hôtesse approcha de lui pensant qu'il était nerveux pour l'atterrissage, il laissa échapper un rire contenu. _

_Hôtesse :__ Ca va aller, monsieur ?_

_Tony :__ Oui, ça n'est pas la première fois que je prends l'avion. _

_Hôtesse :__ Oh, je vois, alors c'est une femme qui vous rend nerveux._

_Tony :__ Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_

_Hôtesse :__ (baissant la voix) Vous êtes le seul homme dans cette cabine qui n'est pas essayé de me draguer. _

_Tony posa machinalement le regard sur la jeune hôtesse, elle devait avoir 25 ou 30 ans. Grande, blonde et jolie. Elle était de ce genre de femmes qui ne laissait pas indifférent quand elle passe dans une pièce. Pourtant elle ne l'intéressait pas. _

_Hôtesse :__ Je ne la connaitrais jamais mais elle a de la chance. J'espère qu'elle en a conscience. _

_Tony :__ Si vous saviez. _

_L'hôtesse s'éclipsa pour aller s'attacher pour l'atterrissage. _

_Quittant l'appareil puis arrivant dans le terminal de l'aéroport international de Tel Aviv, sa besace à l'épaule. Elle était là, si jeune, si belle, au bout de l'allée. Son cœur s'emballa, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas comment se comporter, il lui ouvrit les bras. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se jeta dans ses bras, avant d'échanger un baiser des plus passionnés. _

_Ziva :__ Bienvenue en Israël._

_Tony :__ Et bien, si toutes les femmes sont aussi accueillantes dans ton pays, je devrais venir plus souvent ! Aïe._

_Elle venait de lui mettre un coup de poing dans l'épaule, et il comprit qu'en plus d'expérimenter l'amour, la jeune femme expérimentait également la jalousie. Ca promettait d'être intéressant. _

_Ziva :__ Et si au lieu de t'écouter dire des banneries, on allait chercher tes bagages._

_Tony :__ Âneries ! Ziva. _

_Lui passant un bras autour de la taille, ils prirent ensemble la direction des tapis à bagages. _

_**Flashback end**_

Ziva : Le Soleil va bientôt se lever Tony, il va falloir reprendre la marche.

Tony : Je sais.

Ziva : Je suis gelée.

Tony : On va se remettre à marcher, ça ira mieux.

Ziva : Et c'est toi qui dis ça.

TBC…


	9. Chapitre 9 Le début de l'histoire

**Chapitre 9 Le début de l'histoire**

_**Flashback**_

_Ziva ouvrit la porte de son minuscule studio, et sembla d'un coup nerveuse, pourtant elle le laissa entrer. Jamais personne n'était venu ici par le passé. Pas même une femme de ménage. Cet endroit était le seul endroit dans sa vie où elle se sentait un minimum en sécurité. Elle pouvait être juste elle-même. Sans le poids des désirs sadiques de son père. Même si là de suite, elle était en plein dans un de ses désirs. Comment séduire un homme quand on ne connait rien à l'amour ? Draguer un homme pour le mettre dans son lit, ça elle savait faire, mais séduire une personne… _

_Ziva :__ Bienvenu chez moi. Ca n'est pas le luxe mais…_

_Il la voyait nerveuse, et la trouvait touchante. Il posa son sac sur le lit, et s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre le visage entre ses mains en coupe. _

_Tony :__ Ziva. Je suis là pour toi. Même si je trouve ton appartement très mignon. Petit mais mignon. _

_Il lui vola un baiser. La jeune femme enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser faire, il voulait ralentir la situation, prendre son temps avec elle. Il se moqua de lui mentalement, il n'avait jamais été lentement avec une femme par le passé. Il avait satisfait ses besoins ou pour une mission. Mais Ziva n'était pas totalement une mission. _

_Tony :__ Tu me fais visiter ton appartement ?_

_Ziva esquissa un sourire, il avait le don de la faire rire. Elle se sentait moins tendu d'un coup. _

_Tony :__ Ziva, et si on laissait les choses se faire, juste voir comment ça avance ?_

_Ziva :__ Oui, j'aimerais aussi. Tu voulais visiter ? Alors te voilà dans ma chambre, salle à manger, cuisine. _

_Tony :__ Hum, multifonction apparemment. _

_Ziva :__ Oui. _

_Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina avec elle vers la petite pièce à coté. _

_Ziva :__ Et ça c'est ma salle de bain, j'ai la chance d'avoir une baignoire, c'est pas donné à tout le monde !_

_Tony :__ Je vois ça. _

_Ziva :__ Et le meilleur pour la fin, viens. _

_Retraversant la pièce en faisant attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le lit envahissant l'espace, elle l'entraina vers l'immense baie vitrée qui prenait toute la longueur du mur. La jeune femme l'a fit coulisser, et l'entraina avec elle sur le balcon. Ziva posa les mains sur la rambarde et regarda la ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Tony se moquait bien de la vue, préférant observer la jeune femme qui inspirait profondément l'air brulant du désert. _

_Tony :__ C'est magnifique, tu as raison. _

_Elle se retourna, et rougit devant son regard posé sur elle. Elle était tellement désirable, mais si jeune. _

_Tony :__ Tu as l'air crevé, Ziva._

_Ziva :__ Je ne suis pas la seule._

_Tony :__ J'ai l'excuse du décalage horaire. _

_Ziva :__ Et moi d'avoir commencé ma journée à 5h. Je vais te faire à manger. _

_Tony :__ Ziva… Je n'ai pas faim. _

_Passant à la salle de bain, Tony en caleçon et tee-shirt, s'installa sur le lit de Ziva et attendit que la jeune femme revienne. Un gros livre, un manuel de mathématiques attira son attention sur la table de nuit, ainsi qu'un bloc de papier couvert de formules au crayon à papier. Certaines formules avaient un sens pour lui, d'autres étaient trop complexes. Il tourna quelques pages du bloc et fronça des sourcils. Il l'avait peut-être sous estimé finalement. _

_Ziva :__ Je préférais que tu ne touches pas à ça. _

_Il releva les yeux sur elle. Elle était là devant lui, vêtue d'un petit short et d'un débardeur. Ses cheveux détachés encadraient son visage contrarié. Il posa le bloc et le livre sur la table de nuit._

_Tony :__ Je suis désolé. _

_Ziva :__ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. _

_Tony :__ Tu étudies les mathématiques ?_

_Ziva :__ Non, ça m'aide juste à réfléchir. _

_La jeune femme récupéra ses armes et glissa son arme de secours et son couteau dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit avant de mettre son arme principale sous son oreiller._

_Tony :__ Tu dors toujours armé ?_

_Ziva :__ Depuis l'âge de treize ans. Et je sais que toi aussi tu es armé, Tony._

_Il esquissa un sourire pendant que la jeune femme faisait le tour du lit pour fermer les rideaux, les plongeant dans une pénombre agréable._

_Tony :__ Sous le lit. _

_Se fut à son tour de sourire, heureuse qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour le lui révéler. Elle lui passa par-dessus, pour rejoindre son coté du lit et se glissa sous la couette. _

_Ziva :__ Si tu veux je peux enlever la couverture. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de telles températures._

_Tony :__ Ca va aller._

_Couchée à coté de lui, la jeune femme hésita avant de se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon et de fermer les yeux._

_Tony :__ Bonne nuit, Ziva._

_Ziva :__ Laila tov à toi aussi. _

_Le soleil avait beau être encore assez haut dans le ciel et la chaleur estivale écrasante, les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent rapidement lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand Tony s'éveilla, il faisait encore nuit dehors. Et il pouvait entendre la respiration quelque peu bruyante de la jeune femme qui reposait sous cette masse de cheveux bruns. Mais alors qu'il repoussa une mèche sans faire de mouvement brusque pour voir son visage endormi, la jeune femme s'éveilla dans un sursaut, mais ne pu saisir son arme, coincée sous le corps de son compagnon._

_Tony :__ Doucement. Ce n'est que moi. _

_Ziva :__ A l'avenir, évite de faire ça. Ça peut être dangereux. _

_Tony :__ Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es l'habitude d'avoir des hommes dans ton lit._

_Ziva :__ J'ai partagé la couche de bien des hommes. Mais tu es le premier à qui je fais assez confiance pour dormir avec. _

_Tony :__ Je ne sais pas si je dois être jaloux ou honoré. _

_Ziva :__ A toi de voir. _

_Tony se redressa conscient de l'écraser sous son poids. La jeune femme en profita pour se mettre sur le dos restant proche de lui. _

_Tony :__ Bien dormi ?_

_Ziva :__ Très. _

_Elle lui vola un baiser, mais rapidement les gestes s'enflammèrent, les mains sur ses hanches, Tony la rapprocha brusquement de lui, alors que les mains de Ziva se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Mais alors qu'elle pouvait largement sentir son désir contre son ventre, Tony la repoussa doucement. _

_Tony :__ On n'est pas obligé si…_

_Ziva :__ Je ne suis pas prude Tony. Et j'en ai envie. _

_Elle sourit, l'attention était tellement mignonne. Il la savait jeune et voulait la protéger, et elle trouvait ça plus que désirable. Elle avait envie de lui, et jusque là, ils avaient été trop sages. Pourtant elle sentit un pincement au cœur en comprenant que son père avait réussit à la piéger, à les piéger et qu'elle était consentante malgré elle. _

_Une odeur de café et une de pate le réveillèrent. Ouvrant les yeux, il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir où il se trouvait. Il venait de passer sa première nuit avec Ziva, et il devait avouer que coté sexe la jeune femme n'était pas une débutante, l'expérience ne lui avait franchement pas déplu. Entendant du mouvement, Ziva retourna un pancake dans la poêle et se tourna vers le lit._

_Ziva :__ Shalom Tony. _

_Tony :__ Boker tov à toi aussi. _

_Ziva :__ Tu t'es mis à l'hébreu ?_

_Tony :__ Un peu, ils donnent des cours à la Synagogue de Washington. _

_Ziva :__ Une envie de conversion ?_

_Tony :__ Qui te dit que je ne suis pas déjà juif ?_

_Ziva :__ Tu n'es pas circoncit, sweetheart. _

_Tony :__ Juste. _

_Ziva :__ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

_Tony :__ Si la conversion est une solution pour être avec toi, alors je le ferais. _

_Ziva :__ Aïe !_

_Surprise par sa réponse, Ziva s'était brulée. Elle avait été troublée par la sincérité qu'elle avait vu dans son regard en disant ça. Leur relation était tellement récente et pourtant elle avait parcouru plus de chemin avec lui qu'avec les hommes qui avaient partagé sa vie par le passé. Quittant le lit, Tony s'était approché pour voir si elle allait bien._

_Ziva :__ Ca n'est qu'une petite brulure. J'ai connu bien pire ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis plus costaud que j'en ai l'air. _

_Tony :__ Ca je veux bien de croire, mia bella. _

_**Flashback end**_

Ziva : Tony ? Ca va ?

Il lui signa oui et lui expliqua qu'il devait s'arrêter pour un besoin naturel. Mais se cachant derrière un arbre, il se laissa aller à la violente quinte de toux qui lui prenait à la gorge. Il sentait sa respiration devenir sifflante depuis deux jours, mais ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse devant Ziva. Et il savait que bien que sourde, à dormir contre Ziva, elle finirait par s'en rendre compte. Il avait bien vu l'inquiétude qu'elle avait nourri quand elle avait pensé que la peste avait ressurgit, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour un mauvais rhume.

TBC


	10. Chapitre 10 Des chiffres et des lettres

**Chapitre 10 Des chiffres et des lettres**

Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto. 8h00.

Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire où il savait que les deux jeunes gens avaient travaillés une partie de la nuit. Posant un caf-pow! et un café sur le bureau, il fut surpris de découvrit que Tali était déjà là.

Abby : Merci.

McGee : Merci boss.

Tali : Shalom agent Gibbs.

Gibbs : Bonjour officier Tali.

Le husky laissa échapper un bruit entre l'aboiement et le hurlement. Gibbs posa son regard sur l'animal et bu une longue rasade de son café. Décidemment ce chien ressemblait vraiment à ses ex-femmes, roux et bruyant !

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

McGee : Pour la plupart des CD ce sont des jeux, de simples jeux même si leur concepteur est un génie et devrait les faire breveter.

Gibbs : McGee !

McGee : Pardon Boss, Abby et moi n'avons pas vraiment dormi et… Il y a un CD en particulier qui portait votre nom.

Abby le glissa dans l'appareil, et Tali se leva de sa chaise pour les rejoindre, Jack trottinant à son coté. L'image de Tony apparu à l'écran.

_Tony :__ Salut probie, Abby… une partie des réponses sont là, je sais que Gibbs va détester mais il va falloir trouver le mot de passe, si Dieu te déteste rend lui la monnaie. _

_Ziva :__ (hors champ) Tony, attrape le chat et éteint cette caméra. _

Puis l'image se brouilla laissant un espace pour rentrer un mot de passe.

Gibbs : Tony et Ziva n'ont pas de chat. C'est un indice.

McGee : Et connaissant Tony, enfin autant qu'on peut le connaitre ça a un rapport avec un film.

Abby : Reste à trouver lequel. Je te laisse travailler. Je dois filer à l'université.

Gibbs : Abs ?

Abby : J'ai un ami là-bas. Il est professeur de mathématique. Il devrait comprendre le charabia de ce cahier.

Université de Georgetown. 9h30.

Son ombrelle fermée à la main, et le cahier sous le bras, Abby attendait la fin du cours en haut de l'amphithéâtre. Elle savait que le professeur l'avait repéré, elle ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Le professeur, un homme bedonnant d'une soixantaine d'années congédia sa classe avec cinq bonnes minutes d'avance sur l'heure. Abby descendit les marche une à une.

Homme : Abby ! Que me vaut ta présence ici.

Abby : Professeur Lambert. Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'abroger votre cours pour moi.

Lambert : J'étais trop intrigué de voir ce que le NCIS me voulait.

Abby : Qui dit que ce n'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie ?

Lambert : Parce que tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis des jours.

Abby : Deux en faite. Deux de mes collègues et amis ont disparu.

Lambert : Et que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Abby : Gibbs a trouvé ça.

Elle lui tendit le cahier, et le professeur Lambert s'installa à son bureau avec. Glissant ses lunettes sur son nez, il feuilleta le cahier avant de se concentrer plus attentivement sur les listes de symboles.

Lambert : Certains caractères ne sont pas des chiffres.

Abby : C'est de l'hébreu. Ziva est israélienne.

Lambert : Et bien ton amie a apprit les mathématiques d'une manière assez peu conventionnel.

Abby : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Lambert : Et bien ça m'a l'air de calculs de probabilités.

Abby : Mais pour obtenir quoi ?

Le professeur tourna une ou deux pages.

Lambert : Cette Ziva est une mathématicienne hors pair. J'aimerais vraiment faire sa connaissance.

Abby : Il faudrait d'abord qu'on la retrouve vivante.

Lambert : Elle a mis au point un algorithme pour calculer les probabilités de suites alphanumériques, apparemment il ne s'agit que de la moitié du travail. Une autre personne a fait des annotations dans un langage informatique. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir étudier ça plus en profondeur.

Abby : Impossible, il s'agit d'une pièce à conviction.

Lambert : Qui sont l'agent Jack et Tony ?

Abby : Tony est son partenaire et mari. Jack c'est son chien, pourquoi ?

Lambert : Et bien le nom de Jack apparait de façon aléatoire sans vraiment de logique dans les annotations destinés à ce Tony.

Abby : Je verrais ça doit bien avoir un sens.

Lambert : Dans quelle université a-t-elle étudié ?

Abby : Ziva n'a jamais été à l'université.

Lambert : Alors le travail de cette petite est exceptionnel. Quand tu la retrouveras, je tiens absolument à la rencontrer.

Abby : Je ne te garantie rien. Merci du coup de main.

NCIS Office. Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto. 11h30.

McGee : Ah Abby ! Tu tombes à pic, je crois que je viens de trouver le mot de passe de Tony. Il s'agit en réalité de deux références à un film : _L'Arme Fatale_.

Abby : Et bien essayons.

Gibbs : (Arrivant) Ca avance ?

Abby : McGee a peut-être trouvé le code de Tony.

McGee tenta de rentrer sa solution, mais une image de Tony lui disant qu'il pouvait faire mieux apparu.

Abby : Tu as essayé de cracker le code ?

McGee : Impossible, il y a une double sécurité.

Abby : Essaye avec l'année du film alors.

Gibbs : Plutôt le réalisateur. Chez eux, les DVD étaient classé par réalisateur.

McGee : Qui a réalisé l'Arme Fatale ?

Abby : Attends, je googlise… Richard Donner.

McGee entra le mot de passe et l'image changea pour laisser voir un couple sur l'autel, échangeant leur vœux, Ziva semblait si jeune, mais le feu qui dansait dans ses yeux montrait qu'elle était heureuse. Tony une kippa sur la tête, la serra dans ses bras. Avant qu'un homme approche, Eli David. Tony lui serra la main, alors que plus hésitante, Ziva accepta son étreinte avant de retourner dans les bras de Tony. Les images changèrent. Tony et Ziva dansaient, autour d'eux des gens mangeaient et riaient, mais les deux agents semblaient seuls au monde. Soudain Tony s'approcha de l'oreille de Ziva et lui murmura quelque chose, la jeune femme éclata de rire avant de quitter ses bras et de s'approcher de la caméra. L'image bougea signe que Ziva venait de la prendre. Et Caitlin Todd apparu à l'écran dans une robe de soie rose, D'un geste de la main, Tony l'invita à danser. Une nouvelle fois l'image se brouilla, et le visage du Tony d'aujourd'hui apparu à l'écran.

_Tony :__ Gibbs, McGee, coucou à toi aussi Abby, désolé pour la devinette, mais ses images sont précieuses, Bref, si vous les regardez c'est que vous avez fouillé notre appartement. Donc que l'on vous a annoncé notre mort à Ziva et à moi, peu importe que ce soit la vérité ou pas d'ailleurs. Gibbs, sache que j'ai voulu te le dire des milliers de fois, Au début ça importait pas vraiment que je sois marié, Ziva avait disparu de ma vie depuis quatre ans et je n'avais pas le droit de rentrer en contact avec elle pour notre protection. Et puis Ari m'a retrouvé, il a voulu venger la mort de Tali, tué par son père, me détruire aurait détruit Ziva, son précieux agent surdoué. Je suis désolé pour Kate patron, je savais que tu l'aimais, mais pour elle, les choses étaient différentes, tu as fait battre son cœur, tu l'as troublé, mais on ne lui a pas appris à aimer. Quand Ziva est arrivé à Washington, les choses se sont compliquées une nouvelle fois. Ziva n'était plus celle que j'ai épousée, elle était de nouveau ce que son père avait fait d'elle. Enfin ses ordres étaient compliqués, trop compliqués, trop long à expliquer. Mais voilà, enfin bon. Gibbs, je ne voulais pas te mentir, mais si tu avais su tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu l'aurais éloigné et j'aurais perdu ma dernière chance de la sauver. Ziva est ma vie, elle est la clef de tout, de mes décisions, de mes mensonges. Enfin il y a quand même une chose que tu remarqueras c'est que mon mariage dure plus longtemps que les tiens !_

Soudain Ziva apparu à l'écran et mit une claque derrière la tête à Tony.

_Tony :__ Aïe ! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?_

_Ziva :__ Je suis sûre que Gibbs serait d'accord avec moi si je dis que tu l'as mérité !_

Ziva se tourna vers la caméra, sa cicatrice un peu trop apparente à cause de ses cheveux à moitié attachés.

_Ziva :__ Pardon pour les mensonges Gibbs. Et je ne le dis pas comme un signe de faiblesse. Mais sache que ce que je t'ai dit en rentrant de Somalie tient toujours, tu es le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Merci pour cette confiance qui m'a bien souvent permit d'avoir l'impression d'exister et d'être apprécié comme la femme que je suis et pas comme l'agent uniquement. McGee, Abby, Ducky et toi êtes les meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais eus. Les seules en faite. Merci pour ça. _

_Tony :__ Gibbs, tes médailles sont dans mon bureau, cette fois prends les ! J'insiste. _

Puis l'image se brouilla, laissant comprendre que s'était la fin du DVD.

McGee : Wooow.

Abby : Là ca fait beaucoup d'un coup.

Gibbs : C'est un jeu de piste. Il faut trouver la suite.

McGee : Dans le bureau de Tony.

TBC


	11. Chapitre 11 Sentiments de perte

_Désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai eu des soucis, j'ai déménagé et au lieu de transférer ma ligne, ils l'ont simplement résilié du coup trois semaines sans internet et de surcroit est bridé au McDo le seul endroit ou je peux avoir internet. Mais ça m'a aussi posé des problèmes pour mon terrain anthropologique, du coup j'ai perdu du temps alors que je suis déjà en retard dans mon étude, grrr._

_Mais bon même si je n'ai internet que sur mon PC portable, (pas de carte wifi sur mon PC fixe, encore un achat à faire… mon compte pleure), je vous mets des chapitres…_

**Chapitre 11 Sentiments de perte**

Quelque part en forêt…

Tony : Ziva. On va faire une pause d'accord. Il y a un ruisseau pas loin.

Elle hocha la tête et retira son sac à dos, et suivit Tony, buvant à même le ruisseau. Mais alors que Tony se pencha, une partie de la berge s'effondra, l'emportant avec lui.

Ziva : Tony !

Tony fut rapidement emporté par le ruisseau tumultueux. Se saisissant de son sac et de la besace de Tony, Ziva se mit à courir le long de la berge, essayant de le rattraper. Chutant une première fois, elle se releva et reprit son chemin, contournant les arbres, fouettée par les branches basses, s'accrochant. La peur lui saisissait la gorge. Elle n'allait pas assez vite, le courant emportait Tony au loin. Elle avait peur de le perdre de vue, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'entendre crier. Courant toujours plus vite elle finit par le retrouver. Accroché à une branche d'un arbre en travers. Son sang lui battait dans les tempes, lâchant les sacs et grimpant sur l'arbre allongé en travers du ruisseau déchainé, elle se pencha pour essayer de lui attraper la main.

Ziva : Tony, attrape ma main !

Il se hissa une première fois mais sa main tremblante et mouillée glissa contre la peau de Ziva, et le courant le tirait vers le bas, l'entrainant avec lui. Mais soudain alors que Tony se souleva brusquement vers le haut s'arrachant momentanément au courant, Ziva se saisit de lui et l'aida à se hisser sur l'arbre mort. Sans bouger, affalés, reprenant leurs souffles, Tony chercha la main de Ziva pour établir un contact avec elle. Elle se leva et l'obligea à en faire autant, il fallait s'éloigner avant que l'arbre ne cède et que tout deux finissent à l'eau. De nouveau sur la terre ferme, Ziva lui caressa le visage avant de lui signer qu'il devait retirer ses vêtements. La matinée était encore un peu fraiche, mais ses vêtements trempés le faisaient frissonner. Se dirigeant vers leurs sac, Ziva sortit de la besace de Tony sa veste, et lui redemanda de retirer ses vêtements. Et pendant qu'il se déshabillait, elle installa le campement, détachant les écorces souples nouées entre eux à l'aide d'une ceinture, elle prépara un feu, un peu plus grand que d'habitude. Tony la regarda faire, ses gestes étaient à la fois nerveux et machinales. Il était certain qu'elle était absente dans son esprit, résolvant il ne sait quelle énigme mathématique complexe. Il l'avait déjà vu faire ça, pour court-circuiter son esprit. Il frissonna violement et uniquement vêtus de sa veste, il s'approcha et s'installa sur les écorces, près du feu. Ziva attrapa les vêtements et les étendit sur une branche basse, assez près du feu pour les faire sécher. Une fois terminé, elle s'approcha de lui et s'installa à son coté, le regard qu'elle posa sur lui, lui fendit le cœur. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui caresser le visage, elle retira ses doigts. Tony se saisit brusquement d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, la jeune femme accepta l'étreinte, avant qu'il ne l'entende sangloter contre son épaule. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, à la fois pour profiter de sa présence et de sa chaleur, à moitié nu, il était transit de froid. Passant une jambe au dessus du corps de Tony, Ziva se hissa contre lui, collant son corps contre le sien. Il répondit à son baiser, et son corps s'enflamma au contact des mains impudentes de Ziva sur lui. Elle savait comment le faire réagir au quart de tour et il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres, contente d'avoir obtenue ce qu'elle cherchait. La chaleur de leurs corps joints leur permettant de se réchauffer. Tant pis aujourd'hui, ils ne parcouraient que peu de distance, car il savait qu'après avoir fait l'amour, Ziva dormirait et lui-même fermerait surement les yeux épuisé par la lutte pour éviter la noyade.

_**Flashback**_

_Lendemain du mariage._

_Installés à la terrasse de l'hôtel où ils avaient passé leur nuit de noce, Tony et Ziva prenaient leur petit déjeuné. Servis comme des rois, au plus grand plaisir de Tony. _

_Tony :__ Alors madame DiNozzo ?_

_Elle grimaça. _

_Tony :__ Mon nom te pose un problème, Ziva ?_

_Ziva :__ Tony, je suis israélienne. _

_Tony :__ Et ?_

_Ziva :__ Pourquoi c'est tellement compliqué ?_

_Tony :__ Peut-être parce qu'à trop vouloir faire les choses bien on va tout détruire. Ziva… Si tu veux garder ton nom, garde-le, mais dis-le. _

_Ziva :__ Je veux garder mon nom. _

_Tony :__ Pas de problème. La seule chose que je veux, c'est toi. _

_Mal à l'aise, Ziva fit tourner son alliance autour de son doigt, avant de boire une gorgée de son thé pour se donner une contenance. _

_Tony :__ Tu ne la garderas pas à ton doigt, n'est ce pas ?_

_Ziva :__ Pas plus que toi. C'est ce qui arrive quand on est dans des agences d'espionnage. _

_Tony sortit un écrin de sa poche et le posa sur la table. _

_Tony :__ Si tu ne peux pas porter ton alliance, je sais que tu porteras ça. _

_Elle prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit une étoile de David en or._

_Ziva :__ Elle est magnifique Tony. _

_Tony :__ Pas autant que toi. _

_Elle la sortit et la fit tourner à la lumière du soleil. Tony se leva et la prit, la jeune femme dégagea son cou pour lui laisser la lui passer. L'étoile se glissa au creux de son cou. Doucement, elle y porta sa main, caressant le bijou. _

_Tony :__ Je t'aime Ziva. _

_Ziva :__ Je… _

_Tony :__ Non tu n'es pas obligé de le dire. Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile. Écoute Ziva, il faut que je te parle d'un truc, et si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais. _

_Ziva :__ Tu es déjà marié ?_

_Tony :__ Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !_

_Ziva :__ Alors quoi ?_

_Tony :__ Ziva, je sais que tu es un agent Athéna. _

_La jeune femme se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise et recula à deux doigts de prendre la fuite. _

_Tony :__ Ziva, non, attends. _

_Ziva :__ Tu m'as piégé !_

_Tony :__ Non ! Nos agences nous ont piégés. Moi je veux juste être avec toi. _

_Ziva :__ Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance… _

_Tony :__ Crois-tu que si j'avais voulu te piéger je t'aurais dit que je savais ?_

_Ziva :__ Je… _

_Tony se leva à son tour et fit un pas en avant, mais la jeune femme recula encore, une main en avant en signe de défense. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la perdre. _

_Tony :__ Écoute, je sais que tu avais pour mission de me mettre dans ton lit, ton père veut m'utiliser. Mon gouvernement veut t'utiliser pour avoir des renseignements sur ton père. Ziva, ton père ne sait pas qui je suis, n'est ce pas ?_

_Ziva :__ Et qui es-tu au juste ?_

_Tony :__ Je suis comme toi. _

_Ziva :__ Tony, non. Bevakasha, ne dis pas un mot de plus. _

_Tony :__ Ziva… _

_Il pouvait voir les larmes ruisseler sur son visage d'ange, et il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Le cœur serré, il la regarda s'enfuir, espérant que maintenant elle ferait le bon choix. Les agents de leur trempe n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leur stabilité émotionnelle. _

_**Flashback end**_

Tony se redressa sans faire trop de mouvement pour ne pas réveiller Ziva, puis tira sa veste sur eux. Lui caressant les cheveux, il posa les yeux sur sa cicatrice. Cette horrible marque qui lui rappelait chaque jour qu'il avait failli la perdre. En fait il avait failli la perdre tellement de fois que l'idée aurait pu le rendre fou. Ca devait être pour ça qu'on empêchait les agents Athéna d'aimer. Il se savait capable de sacrifier des innocents pour la sauver elle, hommes, femmes, enfants, elle passait avant tous. Elle passait même avant sa propre vie, alors qu'il savait qu'elle ne vivrait pas sans lui. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi Dieu avait-il voulu que son chemin croise celui de Ziva ? Elle n'aurait pas été là, il aurait pu faire son chemin et mourir, son seul objectif pour trouver la paix autrefois. Sa vie aurait été plus simple. Un chemin qu'il emprunte avec un panneau fin de route à la fin. Au lieu de ça, il y a 13 ans il était monté à bord de montagnes russes, tant au niveau des émotions que physique. Ziva n'avait jamais tenu en place et il s'en rendait encore compte ici en Amérique. Mais elle avait changé dans ce pays, elle s'était ouverte à d'autres personnes et elle avait réussi à se désunir de son Contrôleur, même si ça n'avait pas été sans heurt.


	12. Chapitre 12 Retrouvaille

_**Et voilà partiels terminés sauf l'anglais jeudi prochain mais ça je sais que ça sera une cata, je suis anthropologue et informaticienne moi, pas franchement anglophone mais bon… En tout cas je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.**_

**Chapitre 12 Re-trouvaille**

_**Flashback**_

_Appartement de Ziva David. Israël. _

_Tony frappa à la porte. Il savait qu'elle était là, il fallait qu'elle lui ouvre. Il le fallait, il le souhaitait, il avait besoin de la prendre dans ses bras. Si elle se confrontait au Mossad maintenant, c'était la fin pour eux deux. Eli David ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir été découvert. Dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré ! Il aurait du se douter qu'elle n'avait pas la maturité pour ce jeu. Il lui avait déjà fallu à lui tellement de temps pour arriver à se dissocier un minimum de son Contrôleur, pour apprendre à réfléchir par lui-même. Il cogna une nouvelle fois sur le montant de bois. _

_Tony :__ Ziva… Je t'en prie ouvre-moi. Il faut qu'on parle. _

_Il inspira profondément, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, et il n'avait pas voulu continuer à lui mentir. _

_Tony :__ Ziva…_

_Ziva :__ Va-t'en Tony… Retourne en Amérique. _

_Elle lui avait répondu, certes à travers du panneau de bois mais elle lui avait répondu. Cela signifiait qu'elle l'écoutait. _

_Tony :__ J'ai besoin de te parler. Après, je partirais, si tu le souhaites. Bevakasha, Ziva. _

_Ziva :__ Parle._

_Tony :__ Tu veux vraiment parler de ça à travers une porte ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tes voisins…_

_La porte s'ouvrit enfin et il découvrit la jeune femme, les cheveux détachés, vêtus comme le matin, son arme à la main, pointée dans sa direction. Elle reculait, pour le laisser avancer, maintenant une certaine distance entre eux deux. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était belle, magnifique même. Il croisa son regard, il ne contenait pas de haine, non juste de la colère, elle semblait avoir l'air de s'être sentit trahis. _

_Tony :__ Ziva, baisse ton arme…_

_Ziva :__ Parle._

_Tony parcourra la pièce des yeux, cherchant des indices. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut le tableau blanc au mur couvert de symboles mathématiques, d'équations en tout genre, il en reconnaissait certaine partie pour les avoir étudiés en informatique, mais le reste… Trop compliqué… Plus que vouloir la récupérer, elle pourrait l'aider dans son travail personnel. _

_Ziva :__ Tu m'as piégé._

_Tony :__ Non. Nos Contrôleurs nous ont piégés, je suppose que ton père est le tien. _

_Ziva :__ Non, tu m'as piégé. _

_Tony :__ Ziva…_

_Ziva :__ Tu ne comprends pas. Tu es un idiot. _

_Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer. Apparemment, quelque chose au delà des mots se bloquait dans sa gorge et la mettait mal à l'aise. Coincée, noyée, perdue dans un flot d'émotions qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, elle ne savait plus quoi faire face à lui. _

_Ziva :__ Mon père veut que tu commences au Mossad demain. _

_Elle venait de changer de sujet. Il était conscient qu'elle n'avait encore la force de continuer sur ce qu'elle voulait exprimer juste avant. _

_Ziva :__ S'il sait ce que tu es, il va vouloir prendre le contrôle._

_Tony :__ Alors je dois compter sur toi, pour que tu gardes mon secret._

_Ziva :__ Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui désobéir s'il me le demande directement._

_Tony :__ Et moi je suis sûr que si. _

_Ziva :__ Comment as-tu su ?_

_Tony :__ Ce que tu étais ?_

_Ziva :__ Oui._

_Tony :__ En croisant ton regard._

_Ziva :__ Tu te fois de moi ?_

_Tony :__ Non. Enfin il y a eu aussi d'autres détails, et je n'en ai eu la confirmation qu'en piratant les fichiers du Mossad. Ziva, toi et moi sommes pareil._

_Ziva :__ Non, nous ne le sommes pas. _

_Doucement elle baissa son arme, la laissant pendre au bout de son bras. Mais il ne fit pas un geste vers elle. Elle devait faire le premier pas, il le savait. _

_Tony :__ Je t'aime Ziva. Je t'ai épousé parce que je t'aime et pas parce que ton père m'a forcé la main. _

_Ziva :__ Les agents Athéna sont incapables de…_

_Tony :__ Incapable de quoi ? D'aimer ? Alors pourquoi ton cœur te crie le contraire ?_

_Ziva :__ Ca fait tellement mal._

_Tony :__ Je sais. Pour moi aussi._

_Ziva :__ Comment tu fais ?_

_Tony :__ La même chose que toi quand tu n'es pas là. Enfin moi je ne fais pas de mathématiques, mais c'est le même principe._

_Ziva :__ Et quand je suis là ?_

_Tony :__ Je te sers dans mes bras. _

_Il lui ouvrit les bras et la jeune femme s'y jeta, acceptant avec soulagement l'étreinte qu'il lui offrait. _

_**Flashback end**_

NCIS Office. 

Gibbs assit sur la chaise de Tony parcourait son bureau des yeux avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs, ouvrant le deuxième sur sa droite, il y découvrit une grosse boite de métal, mais il se heurta à la serrure. Sortant avec précaution la boite, il la posa sur le bureau de son agent et crocheta la serrure sous le regard de McGee qui l'avait suivit. Il fronça les sourcils, en découvrant qu'en effet, Tony avait gardé chacune de ses médailles, pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'intéressait, Tony les avait mentionné, mais ce n'était pas la finalité des choses. Quand enfin il découvrit une photo encadrée au fond de la caisse de métal, une photo de Tony et Ziva sur un cheval de bois d'un Carrousel, riant aux éclats. Apparemment un instant furtif de bonheur dans le passé de ses deux agents. Gibbs passa ses doigts sur le cadre noir avant de finalement le démonter pour en sortir la photo. La regardant sous toutes ses coutures, McGee le regarda faire ne préférant pas l'interrompre mais intrigué par ce que faisait son boss. Derrière la photo juste une inscription « _Tel Aviv, Tou Bichevat, janvier 2000_ ».

McGee : C'était au Nouvel An des arbres, patron.

Gibbs : Je sais, McGee.

Gibbs retourna une nouvelle fois la photo pour l'observer quand il sentit quelque chose sous son doigt. Brusquement il se mit à ouvrir les tiroirs, les fouillant avant de trouver une loupe. Observant la photo avec, il finit par tendre les deux.

McGee : Une micro puce ! Je devrais pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

Puis il quitta la pièce, emportant avec lui la découverte pour prendre la direction du laboratoire de son amie.

Laboratoire d'Abby.

Elle regarda la photo avant de se concentrer sur la puce. Cette image comme le dessin ou la vidéo de Tony et Ziva ensemble semblaient la perturber. Elle pensait bien les connaitre et finalement découvrait qu'il n'en était rien. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on lui est menti, elle se sentait trahis. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle connaissait Tony, sept ans pour Ziva et d'un coup elle avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à des étrangers. Elle avait toujours ressenti un lien fort entre eux deux, mais jamais elle aurait pensé qu'ils se connaissaient d'avant et encore moins qu'ils étaient marié, pourquoi avoir caché ce genre d'information ? Ziva avait intégré l'équipe sur ordre de la directrice Sheppard, Gibbs n'aurait rien eu à redire. Et la directrice ne devait probablement pas ignorer ce détail. Ou alors peut être était-ce pour protéger le fait que Tony faisait partie des Services Secrets, cela voudrait donc dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment collègue… Tout ce compliquait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Quand McGee entra dans la pièce, la musique était éteinte et Abby regardait une image fixe du mariage de Tony et Ziva sur son écran.

McGee : Abby ?

Abby : Pourquoi ils n'ont rien dit ?

McGee : Je ne sais pas.

Abby : Je pensais qu'on était amis, qu'on pouvait tout se dire. Et là ! C'est énorme, Timmy, on ne peut pas cacher quelque chose comme ça ! Ca veut dire que le directeur était au courant, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

McGee : Je ne sais pas Abby, il faudra poser la question à Tony et Ziva.

Abby : Je te rappelle qu'ils ont disparu et qu'on n'a aucune piste. Ca va bientôt faire une semaine.

McGee : Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Moi aussi j'ai peur pour eux. Et pour les retrouver il faut se mettre au travail ? Tiens.

Il lui tendit la photo qu'elle prit dans ses mains et observa avec curiosité et incompréhension.

McGee : Une micro puce dans le coin inferieur gauche. On a du travail. Alors il faut que tu te reprennes.

TBC


	13. Chapitre 13 La vie au Mossad

**Chapitre 13 La Vie au Mossad **

Quelque part en forêt…

Tony avait pu remettre ses affaires avant la tombée de la nuit et autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais autant apprécié d'être vêtu de sa vie. Ziva était installée entrain de faire cuire des racines sur le feu faute d'avoir trouvé mieux pour le diner. Avec un repas par jour parfois moins, leurs santés allaient en pâtir.

Ziva : Tu te souviens du jour où Aba a demandé à discuter avec toi un mois avant notre mariage.

Tony : Tu appelle ton père « papa » ?

Ziva : Ca arrive encore parfois. Une habitude. Enfin bref, tu étais aussi pâle que maintenant.

_**Flashback**_

_Bureau du Directeur David. Mossad._

_Ziva lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de l'introduire dans le bureau de son père et de fermer derrière lui. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de rester et décida d'aller en salle de pause en attendant. Dans le bureau Tony n'avait pas bougé, jaugeant du regard celui qui devait être plus que probablement le Contrôleur de Ziva. D'un geste de la main, Eli David désigna le siège en face de son bureau. _

_Eli David :__ Je vous en prie, agent DiNozzo, prenez place. _

_Tony s'installa, et attendit la suite des évènements. Conscient qu'au moindre faux pas, il pouvait tout détruire. _

_Eli David :__ Ca va faire une semaine que vous êtes en Israël, comment trouvez-vous notre pays ?_

_Tony :__ Absolument magnifique, un peu chaud mais magnifique. _

_Eli David :__ Et ma fille est-elle à votre gout ?_

_Tony :__ Et bien je… _

_Eli David :__ Pourtant la question est simple. Est-ce que ma fille vous plait ?_

_Tony :__ Oui, énormément. _

_Eli David :__ Elle est aussi très jeune, agent DiNozzo. _

_Tony :__ J'en ai conscience, monsieur. Mais mes intentions envers Ziva sont…_

_Eli David :__ Avez-vous l'intention de l'épouser ?_

_Tony :__ Directeur… _

_Eli David :__ Écoutez, je sais que vous couchez avec ma fille. Et les rumeurs vont bon train ici au Mossad. Rumeurs que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Alors vous avez deux solutions. Soit vous faites d'elle une femme honnête, soit vous retournez là-bas en Amérique. C'est bien clair ?_

_Tony :__ Oui, monsieur. _

_Eli David :__ Alors ?_

_Tony :__ Je tiens énormément à Ziva, c'est une jeune femme magnifique, belle et intelligente. Je l'aime, c'est certain, mais j'ai aussi une vie aux États-Unis, un travail…_

_Eli David :__ Pour votre travail, je peux m'arranger avec votre directeur. Et il s'avère qu'il me manque un agent dans l'équipe de Ziva. _

_Tony :__ Je vais y réfléchir, directeur David. _

_Eli David :__ Faites vite parce que ma patience à des limites. _

_Tony :__ Bien directeur. _

_Eli David :__ Ziva doit être en salle de repos. _

_Tony :__ Shalom directeur. _

_Eli David :__ Shalom, agent DiNozzo. _

_D'un pas raide, Tony se leva et quitta le bureau, il venait d'obtenir les éléments pour accomplir sa mission mais il se sentait mal à l'aise vis à vis de Ziva. Avait-il le droit de lui faire ça alors qu'elle découvrait à peine le sens des émotions qu'elle ressentait. Mais il devait faire face à la situation, s'il ne l'épousait pas, il la perdrait et il était trop égoïste pour la laisser s'échapper. Il voulait la posséder de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Ses maudites émotions le rendaient dingues, parfois il s'en voulait d'avoir réussi à les débloquer, elles lui rendaient la vie impossible, lui provoquait des cauchemars et lui mettaient à mal sa conscience. Quand enfin il trouva la salle de repos au bout d'un autre couloir aussi identique et sinistre les uns les autres, il découvrit Ziva assise à une table en discussion avec deux hommes. La conversation semblait mouvementée, et il préféra rester en retrait jusqu'à ce que Ziva lui fasse signe d'approcher. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. _

_Ziva :__ Sheket bevakasha, Yossef ! On en parlera plus tard !_

_Yossef :__ Tu veux continuer en anglais pour ton amant ! D'accord ! Où est passé ton professionnalisme Ziva ?_

_Ziva :__ Je suis en vacances, Yossef !_

_Yossef :__ Tu ne prends jamais de vacances. _

_Ziva :__ Justement ! Ca fait trop d'années ! Il était enfin tant !_

_Yossef :__ Pas en pleine mission. _

_Ziva :__ Il y a toujours une mission quelque part avec le Mossad de toute façon. Tu peux très bien te débrouiller sans moi encore un jour. Maintenant je peux te le présenter ou tu veux continuer à me crier dessus._

_Deuxième homme :__ Yossef… _

_Ziva :__ Bien. Alors les gars je vous présente l'agent Anthony DiNozzo. Tony, je te présente Ari Haswari et mon chef d'équipe Yossef Eytan, qui est sensé signifier stable et sage, ce qu'il est loin d'être en ce moment !_

_Ari :__ Ca suffit vous deux !_

_Ziva :__ Ne te mêle pas de ça, Ari !_

_Ari :__ Alors c'est vous, l'homme qui a fait prendre des congés à ma petite sœur, félicitations. _

_Tony :__ Merci._

_Ari :__ Quand repartez vous ? Qu'on puisse aller boire un verre. _

_Ziva :__ Dans une heure. _

_Tony :__ Désolé. _

_Ari :__ Une autre fois. _

_Tony :__ Oui. Au plaisir. _

_Puis Ziva se leva et s'éloigna avec Tony non sans un regard noir à son chef, avant de l'entrainer à travers les couloirs du bâtiment. _

_Tony :__ Un problème avec ton chef d'équipe ?_

_Ziva :__ Non pas vraiment, il me reproche de me laisser distraire par toi. De ne pas être assez focalisé sur ma mission et d'autres choses que je ne traduirais pas. _

_Tony :__ Je suis désolé. _

_Ziva :__ Ne le soit pas. Ne le soit jamais. C'est une preuve de faiblesse. _

_**Flashback end**_

Ziva : Tu te souviens de ton premier jour au Mossad ?

Tony : Oh oui ! Un souvenir particulier J'ai vu ma femme torturer un type pour des informations.

Ziva : Les risques du métier.

_**Flashback**_

_Cinq heure ! Ca n'était pas une heure pour commencer à travailler ! Et pourtant il devait bien se faire à l'idée. Maintenant il travaillait pour le Mossad Israélien. Et autant dire qu'il avait déjà quelques ennemis dans cette agence. Mais tant pis, Ziva valait bien quelques sacrifices. Après un entretien dans le bureau d'Eli David… son beau père et maintenant patron, celui-ci le guida à travers les couloirs brutes et froid de l'agence. Eli David l'introduisit dans une salle de conférence où travaillait une dizaine d'hommes dont il en reconnaissait au moins deux, et Ziva se trouvait au fond de la pièce se faisant les ongles avec son couteau. Esquissant deux ou trois mots d'hébreu avec Yossef Eytan, Eli l'abandonna là. _

_Yossef :__ Présentations sommaires, ensuite on se remet au boulot. L'agent Tony DiNozzo, Services Secrets américains et comme vous le savez tous, le mari de la fille de notre chère directeur. Il va bosser avec nous au moins sur cette enquête. David le mettra au courant des détails. Prenez place… agent DiNozzo._

_Tony parcourra la pièce pour se rendre à la seule place de libre près de Ziva qui lui fit glisser un dossier sur la table. Tony l'ouvrit s'attendant à n'y trouve que de l'hébreu mais il se rendit compte qu'il était traduis dans sa langue._

_Ziva :__ (tout bas) Étudie-le, parce que tu ne vas plus entendre beaucoup d'anglais pour le reste de l'affaire. _

_Yossef :__ David, ferme là ! Si on te dérange, dis-le !_

_Ziva :__ Non monsieur. _

_Tony lui fit un signe de tête et décida d'examiner le dossier, d'autant plus que Yossef avait repris le briefing dans sa langue. Il s'agissait d'une affaire à grande échelle pour palier des possibles attentats à Jérusalem contre des intérêts israéliens et occidentaux. Plusieurs agents étaient en infiltration, d'autres se chargeaient des interrogatoires._

_Yossef :__ David ! DiNozzo ! Avec moi._

_Tony releva la tête surpris, mais suivis sans mot dire, l'homme qui allait être son chef d'équipe pour un moment. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite pièce, derrière un miroir sans teint. Un jeune homme se trouvait attaché dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le visage apeuré. Yossef croisa le regard de Ziva, l'air malicieux et lui tendit un couteau, mais la jeune femme le refusa. Sans trop comprendre, Tony regarda l'homme dans la salle d'interrogatoire de l'autre coté du miroir sans teint. L'homme était grand, musclé, et apparemment bien entrainé. Pourquoi y envoyer la plus frêle de l'équipe. _

_Ziva :__ J'ai le mien. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tony. _

_Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la salle pour s'introduire dans l'autre._

_Yossef :__ Ne vous en faites pas pour elle. Regarder plutôt le spectacle. Ca vous donnera peut-être l'idée de retourner dans votre pays. _

_Tony :__ Vous ne m'aimez pas, n'est ce pas ? _

_Yossef :__ Pas vraiment !_

_Tony :__ Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis américain ? Ou parce que j'ai réussi là où vous avez échoué avec Ziva ?_

_Yossef :__ Faites votre boulot et fermez là… DiNozzo. Le directeur David n'est pas très conciliant avec les grandes gueules, et que vous soyez le mari de sa fille n'y changera rien. Il ne laisse déjà rien passer à sa fille !_

_Tony préféra ne pas répondre et se contenta de regarder Ziva malmener le prisonnier, l'interrogeant avec violence. _

_**Flashback end**_

TBC


	14. Chapitre 14 Révélations

**Chapitre 14 Révélations **

Quelque part en forêt…

Mangeant ses racines cuites au feu de bois, il grimaça mais ne se plaignit pas, le fait d'avoir quelque chose à manger était une bénédiction en soit. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours déjà, elle avait germé dans son esprit ici, loin des considérations de la vie de tous les jours. Il toucha l'épaule de Ziva pour qu'elle relève la tête vers lui.

Tony : J'ai bien réfléchie Ziva.

Ziva : Je dois avoir peur ?

Tony : Je suis sérieux.

Ziva : Je t'écoute, enfin façon de parler.

Tony : Quand on rentrera à la maison, j'ai envie qu'on fonde une famille toi et moi.

Ziva : Tu plaisantes ?

Tony : Non. Un bébé de toi et moi, il serait magnifique.

Ziva : Elle l'a été.

Tony : Ziva ?

Ziva : Je ne veux pas en parler.

Tony : Trop tard. Ziva parle. Tu l'as promis comme moi, plus de secret entre nous.

Il vit clairement le cheminement de pensées douloureuses dans son esprit et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, mais il ne fit pas un pas vers elle, quelque peu aveuglé par sa propre colère et sa déception. Elle lui avait menti, elle n'avait pas tout dit et ça le mettait en colère. Pourtant il n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement. Il voulait savoir et ne voulait pas la braquer. Alors il attendit ses explications.

Ziva : Quand tu as quitté Israël avec l'agent Todd… Eli David avait lancé des tueurs contre toi, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne te ferait pas plier, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de me perdre à cause de l'enfant que je portais.

Tony : Tu te fous de moi là ?

Ziva : Laisse-moi finir… Tu voulais savoir alors maintenant tais toi !

Puis elle baissa le regard, et dégluti essayant de faire passer la boule d'angoisse qui s'était logé dans sa gorge.

Ziva : Après ton départ, je me suis sentie perdu, j'ai voulu mourir mais je ne voulais pas tuer ton enfant. Alors je me suis battue pour notre bébé, j'ai quitté le Mossad, mais l'isolement a été terrible, hormis toi et le Mossad je n'avais personne, pas d'ami, rien. J'ai mené ma grossesse à terme. Elle était tellement belle Tony, elle avait tes yeux.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Tony : Où est le bébé ? Pas au Mossad ?

Ziva : Au cimetière de Be'er Sheva. Mon père l'a fait assassiner, on l'a étouffé dans son berceau à la maternité trois jours après sa naissance. J'ai aussi appris plus tard qu'on m'avait retiré mon utérus pour ne pas que j'ai d'autre enfant. Deux semaines plus tard, je suis retourné au travail, et j'ai fait mon service militaire. Je n'étais plus une jeune maman, je n'étais plus une femme mariée, je ne t'avais plus toi, je n'avais plus cette enfant à qui je voulais offrir ce que tu m'avais appris à connaitre. J'ai enterré mon alliance avec notre fille, mais je n'ai pas pu retirer mon étoile, pourtant je suis devenu la mort dans l'âme ce que mon père voulait. Un parfait petit agent Athéna.

Tony : Elle avait un nom ?

Ziva : Oui. Alaina. Elle était un véritable rayon de soleil, elle ne pleurait presque pas et avait un esprit vif.

Tony : Avec deux parents comme nous pas étonnant. Vaut peut-être mieux qu'elle soit morte, ton père l'aurait détruite aussi…

Ziva : Je l'aurais protégé !

Elle n'avait pas pu retenir son cri de colère, comment pouvait-il dire ça ? La douleur lui ravageait le cœur, elle n'avait pratiquement pas pensé à son bébé depuis des années. Mais la douleur avait toujours été là quelque part en sourdine et là elle resurgissait de la même manière que lorsque l'on lui avait interdit de voir le petit corps à la morgue son père le lui ayant directement interdit. Cette enfant qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré à l'époque, elle le pleurait maintenant, serrer dans les bras de Tony qui la retenait avec force, la laissant aller de tout son saoul. Il était le seul avec qui elle s'autorisait à montrer ses faiblesses. Sachant pertinemment, qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps pour le mensonge et qu'il finirait par comprendre.

_**Flashback**_

_Elle n'avait jamais roulé aussi vite dans Tel Aviv mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle remerciait dans son fort intérieur l'arrogance de Yossef, et le fait qu'il n'ait jamais aimé Tony. Sans cela, à son retour elle l'aurait surement retrouvé mort, lui qui passait la soirée dans un club du coin en compagnie de Kate Todd. Son cœur se sera à cette idée et elle porta la main à son ventre. Non il ne devait pas savoir, il fallait le faire quitter le pays pour lui sauver la vie, quitte à ne jamais le revoir, à cette pensée une douleur sourde lui écartela les derniers morceaux de son cœur. Décidément elle n'aurait jamais du apprendre à aimer. Se garant en double file devant le bar où ils prenaient un café, elle ouvrit sa porte pendant que Tony relevait les yeux vers elle, intrigué. _

_Tony :__ Ziva ?_

_Ziva :__ En voiture, tous les deux ! Vite !_

_Les deux agents réagirent au quart de tour, par instinct de survie, et Kate monta à l'arrière alors que Tony prenait place sur le siège passager. Les portes furent à peine fermées que Ziva démarra faisant griser les pneus sur l'asphalte. _

_Tony :__ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Ziva :__ Une minute, laisse-moi réfléchir. _

_Tony :__ Pourquoi tu prends la route de Jérusalem ?_

_Ziva :__ Pour vous faire quitter le pays._

_Tony :__ Ziva ?_

_Elle roulait vite. Bien trop vite. Elle semblait vouloir encore accélérer mais le moteur n'appréciait pas vraiment. _

_Tony :__ Pour l'amour du ciel ! Ziva qu'est ce qui te prend ? Arrête la voiture !_

_Ziva :__ Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Hors de question !_

_Kate :__ Officier David, du calme. Je t'avais dit Tony que les émotions étaient un poison pour vos esprits. _

_Ziva :__ Fermez là agent Todd. Mes… émotions viennent de vous sauver la vie. On va à Jérusalem est. De là vous passerez en Palestine. Contactez une équipe d'extraction. Rentrez dans votre pays. Tony, ne reviens jamais en Israël !_

_Tony :__ Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Ziva :__ Aba vient de comprendre que tu ne rejoindras jamais ses rangs après ton dernier affront. Il a lancé un contrat sur ta tête. Et je peux te jurer que tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui et pas ici. _

_Tony :__ Viens avec moi._

_Ziva :__ Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. _

_Le reste de la route se fit en silence, une fois dans Jérusalem, Ziva arrêta la voiture et en sortie. Les deux agents américains en firent autant. Et Tony s'approcha de Ziva pour la prendre dans ses bras, la jeune femme recula d'un pas instinctivement. Pudiquement, mais méfiante, Kate recula pour leur laisser quelques minutes et demander une extraction d'urgence aux Services Secrets. _

_Tony :__ Ziva, je ne veux pas partir sans toi._

_Ziva :__ Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu savais autant que moi que ce moment arriverait un jour. Maintenant pars._

_Tony :__ Je t'aime. _

_Ziva :__ Je t'aime aussi._

_Tony :__ Je reviendrais te chercher. _

_Ziva :__ Non ! Contente-toi de disparaitre. Vis ta vie et oublie moi, si je sais que tu es en sécurité ça m'ira. _

_Tony :__ Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Ziva. _

_Doucement il lui embrassa son visage ruissellent de larmes et la serra tendrement dans leur dernière étreinte. _

_Ziva :__ Maintenant va-t'en ! Ne reviens jamais… Prenez la voiture et partez. _

_Tony :__ Comment vas-tu rentrer à Tel Aviv ?_

_Ziva :__ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. _

_**Flashback end**_


	15. Chapitre 15 Questions en serie

**Chapitre 15 Questions en série**

Dans l'open space, Gibbs réfléchissait, toute cette histoire le menait où ? Le jeu de piste de Tony avait l'air de ne pas avoir de rapport avec leur disparition. Mais son jeune agent semblait vouloir absolument préserver les informations qu'il essayait de leur confier. Ou voulait en venir Tony ? Pourquoi avoir caché qu'il était marié ? Pourquoi avoir caché qu'il était des Services Secrets ? Pourquoi de mystère autour de ce couple ? Qui était-il vraiment ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir ? Quelque chose n'allait pas et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Tony n'avait-il jamais révéler qu'il était informaticien ? D'ailleurs rien dans son dossier ne le laissait présager. Et depuis quand Ziva était-elle capable de maitriser un tel niveau de mathématiques, elle était une femme de terrain, pas une mathématicienne, et pourtant… Il avait sans le savoir dans son équipe un couple de purs génies. Et finalement il comprenait un peu mieux la faculté d'adaptation de Tony et Ziva, il n'avait pas un mais deux espions dans ses rangs. Et qui était ce Keller ? L'homme qui leur a annoncé la mort de Tony et Ziva. La perte du couple ne semblait pas l'émouvoir plus que ça, pour lui ils ne semblaient être que des pions. « Des pions sur un échiquier bien trop grand » c'est ce que Ziva avait écrit sur le dessin de Kate. Il avait pensé offrir à Ziva une vie tranquille en la sortant des pattes du directeur David et voilà qu'en faisant ça, il l'avait mis dans les pattes de ce sale type. Et Tali Cohen Solal dans tout ça ? Ou plutôt Tali David devrait-il dire ! A quel jeu jouait-elle elle aussi ? Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il avait besoin de réponses. L'arrivée de McGee le tira de ses réflexions.

McGee : Abby et moi avons décrypté la puce, Gibbs.

Gibbs : Et ?

McGee : Et il en manque la moitié. Et Tony nous lance sur un autre jeu de piste.

Gibbs : Je descends.

Mais alors qu'il se levait pour prendre la direction du laboratoire de la jeune gothique, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer l'officier Tali et Jack. Celle-ci croisa le regard de Gibbs et se dirigea vers lui.

Tali : Agent Gibbs, c'est vous que je voulais voir.

Gibbs : McGee ! Prend le chien, je crois que j'ai deux mots à échanger avec l'officier Tali avant de descendre.

Tali souffla dans une mimique qui ressemblait étrangement à Ziva avant de tendre la laisse à McGee et suivre Gibbs qui lui avait attrapé le bras et l'entrainer vers l'ascenseur, bloquant le cube de métal. Furieux il se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui n'esquissa pas un seul mouvement de crainte envers la colère de l'agent de terrain.

Tali : Agent Gibbs…

Gibbs : Fermez là ! Cette fois je ne veux aucun mensonge. Je veux savoir qui vous êtes, et qu'est-il arrivé à l'enfant de Ziva David ? Le directeur David n'aurait pas sacrifié un enfant avec un tel potentiel ! Il en aurait fait un agent au même titre que Ziva. Tony n'était plus là, il avait les mains libres. Il vous a bien fait disparaitre sans vous tuer ! Pourquoi Ziva ne vous cite-t-elle pas dans la vidéo ?

Tali : Parce que je veille sur Ziva dans l'ombre la plupart du temps.

Gibbs : Et pour l'enfant ?

Tali : Vous ne comprendrez jamais !

Gibbs : Expliquez-vous !

Tali : Je ne peux pas !

Gibbs : Alors retournez en Israël !

Tali : Au Canada !

Gibbs : Hein ?

Tali : Je vis au Canada. Je vous l'ai dit je suis médecin.

Gibbs : L'enfant ?

Tali : Elle est morte ! Qu'est ce que ça change ? Vous avez idée de ce que Ziva a subit au cours des années ? Vous avez une idée de la cruauté de son entrainement. Je ne le souhaite à aucun enfant ! Je ne souhaite à aucun enfant de réussir ses maudits tests. Ils vous prennent tous, détruisent des familles.

Gibbs : Vous avez tué l'enfant… Vous aviez accès à l'hôpital…

Tali : Je ne répondrais pas à ça.

Gibbs : Ca n'était pas une question, officier Tali.

Tali : J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait.

Gibbs : Vous avez tué l'enfant de mes agents…

Tali : Je l'ai sauvé d'une vie de terreur et de douleur. Sa composition sanguine révélait qu'Alaina avait toutes les chances de réussir les tests. Sans l'agent DiNozzo, Ziva n'aurait eu aucune chance de l'élever. Elle a réussi à faire fuir son amour de jeunesse mais elle restait trop dépendante de son père.

Gibbs : C'est votre père également.

Tali : Je n'ai plus eu de père quand Tali David est morte !

Gibbs : Et ça vous donnait le droit de tuer l'enfant de votre sœur ?

Tali : Vous croyez que je ne vis pas jour après jour avec ça sur la conscience ? Je suis sûr que vous avez du aussi faire des sacrifices difficiles dans votre vie.

Gibbs : Pas comme ça, non ! Mince ça n'était qu'un nouveau né !

Tali : Destinée à être une arme. Vous avez vu en partie de quoi est capable Ziva. Ca devrait vous faire réfléchir !

Gibbs : Pourquoi êtes vous là Tali ? Pour couvrir votre faute ?

Tali : Non. A la base, juste pour lui donner Jack.

Gibbs : Un chien pour remplacer un enfant ! Pas mal comme échange.

Tali : Vous êtes toujours un con ou alors c'est juste avec moi ? Ziva a besoin de ce chien, pour travailler. Maintenant j'aimerais sortir de cet ascenseur avant que quelqu'un finisse par croire qu'on s'envoie en l'air dedans. D'autant plus que j'ai des informations au sujet du désert de Néguev.

Gibbs déverrouilla l'ascenseur et entraina Tali à son bureau. McGee n'était plus là, ayant très certainement conduit le chien au laboratoire d'Abby. L'agent Senior tira la chaise de Ziva et la posa devant son bureau avant d'inciter Tali à y prendre place. S'installant à son tour, il croisa le regard de son interlocutrice.

Gibbs : Alors ?

Tali : Un entrainement du Mossad en 1997, à la base réservé pour Ziva, pour tester sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas encore 16 ans. Eli David l'a fait larguer en plein désert de Néguev avec une équipe de quatre hommes. Elle avait la tête de l'équipe. Elle devait rentrer par elle-même à Tel Aviv. Elle a passé trois semaines dans le désert et est rentré seule. Ses quatre partenaires morts, je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si on avait retrouvé les corps. Apparemment Eli David a fait disparaitre une partie du dossier.

Gibbs : Les noms des quatre partenaires ?

Tali : Thomas Levy, Zohar Navone, David Daniels et Chalom Tovar.

Gibbs : Navone ?

Tali : Le jeune frère d'Adino Navone. L'homme a qui appartient les empreintes sur le dessin.

Gibbs : Alors c'est une vengeance. David et DiNozzo étaient en Israël au moment de leur disparition.

Tali : Mais rien en prouve qu'ils y sont encore. Ils sont très certainement dans un endroit isolé, un désert, une forêt… Il y a des centaines de déserts et des milliers de forêts à travers le monde. Sans autre indice, nous ne les retrouveront jamais.

Gibbs : Alors il faut prier pour qu'ils s'en sortent seuls.

Tali : Ziva est résistante, et elle ne laissera très probablement jamais Tony derrière elle.

Gibbs : Tachons d'essayer de retrouver Adino Navone.

Tali : Je vais voir ce que je trouve de mon coté.

Gibbs : Prenez le bureau de Ziva.

TBC


	16. Chapitre 16 Le monde des sourds

_Vraiment vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'étais très fatiguée en ce moment et c'est assez dure à la maison. Sans parler que je suis debout a 5h pour aller à la fac et je ne rentre pas avant 20h donc… Mais c'est pas une excuse et voici donc le chapitre souvent. _

**Chapitre 16 Le monde des sourds**

Assise en tailleur à même le sol, Ziva profitait de la chaleur du soleil qui filtrait à travers les arbres. La zone ressemblait presque à une clairière, elle ferma les yeux plongeant ainsi dans le silence le plus total, elle savait que Tony n'était pas loin, qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle décida donc de se plonger dans quelques souvenirs, depuis l'explosion les choses n'étaient pas toujours simples. Les premiers jours, elle avait cru mourir, c'était si douloureux et ce sifflement dans son esprit l'empêchait ne serait ce que quelques heures de trouver le sommeil. Et cette terreur qui lui empoignait le cœur la rendait folle. Déstabilisée, elle s'était brusquement réveillée dans cet hôpital, dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

_**Flashback**_

_La peur, la douleur, le silence hormis cet incessant bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle était, elle n'arrivait pas à ce souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. La douleur irradiait de ses oreilles, de son cou, de son épaule, de chacun de ses muscles mis à mal. Elle ne pu retenir un hurlement de terreur et ne pas l'entendre ne fit que le faire redoubler. Sa respiration était saccadée, brusquement elle arracha sa perfusion et les câbles du monitoring. Soudain une armée d'infirmières et de médecins entrèrent dans la pièce, mais pas la personne qu'elle cherchait du regard. Ils approchaient d'elle, et elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'a touche et quand une infirmière posa la main sur elle, elle se débattit comme une démente. Elle ne les entendait pas, elle souffrait le martyr, la douleur, la Somalie, les coups, la privation, Saleem… Sautant du lit, pieds nus et à moitié dévêtue, elle prit la fuite, traversant la chambre, s'éloignant d'eux, prête à se débattre s'ils s'approchaient trop. Et soudain, elle le vit, les poussant, pourtant elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Il était là, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Tony de son coté avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour entrer dans la chambre, il avait entendu sa compagne hurler, un son qui lui avait glacé le sang. Et ils étaient rentré dans la chambre, alors qu'on l'en empêchait. Pourtant il savait qu'il fallait qu'il rentre où alors ça risquait de mal finir. A l'intérieur, ce qu'il vit lui fit mal. Ziva avait l'air d'un petit animal blessé et terrifié pourtant réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce, elle était prête à bondir, elle avait arrêté de crier._

_Tony :__ Bon sang vous êtes idiot ! Ne l'approchez pas !_

_Médecin :__ Sur un autre ton. On ne veut pas lui faire de mal ! _

_Tony :__ Elle ne le sait pas._

_Médecin :__ On doit s'assurer qu'elle va bien. _

_Tony :__ Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Faites les sortir. _

_Médecin :__ Agent DiNozzo…_

_Tony :__ L'officier David a passé plusieurs mois comme otage d'un terroriste, il y a peu. Elle a subit de graves maltraitances ! Merde vous avez pourtant vu ses lacérations, ou au moins lu son dossier médical ! Laissez-moi seul avec elle. _

_Le jeune agent qui ne l'avait pas fait sortir de son champ de vision reposa son regard sur la jeune israélienne et lui sourit doucement. _

_Médecin :__ Je dois refaire sa perfusion. _

_Tony :__ Restez mais faites sortir les autres et vite !_

_Il la voyait osciller, entre le besoin de se jeter dans ses bras et celui de se protéger. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser ainsi dans l'incertitude, d'autant plus que la douleur se lisait clairement dans ses traits. Le médecin recula de trois pas décidant de laisser faire l'italien. Celui-ci avança d'un pas dans sa direction puis s'arrêta avant de faire un quasi indétectable signe de tête. La jeune femme méfiante s'approcha avant de se glisser dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir les mouvements de son torse, il lui parlait, et même si elle n'entendait pas, cela l'apaisa doucement. _

_Tony :__ Je vais lui refaire sa perfusion. Et je vous conseille de mettre un calment léger dedans. _

_L'entrainant avec lui, il incita la jeune femme à prendre place sur le lit. Le médecin prépara la solution._

_Médecin :__ Vous savez le faire ?_

_Tony :__ J'ai reçu une bonne formation médicale, ne vous en faite pas. Apportez lui ensuite du papier et des crayons, ça l'apaisera un moment._

_Médecin :__ Vous semblez bien la connaitre. _

_Tony :__ C'est ma partenaire depuis plusieurs années. _

_**Flashback end**_

Et puis le temps avait passé, enfermée dans son mutisme, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle savait qu'à l'époque elle était devenue quasiment incontrôlable, ça devait d'ailleurs être pour ça que le directeur l'avait envoyé avec Tony dans cet institut. Et elle avait du avouer que même si au début elle était réticente, elle avait apprécié l'expérience. Renouer une nouvelle forme de contact avec Tony, avait approfondit leur relation, la plaçant sur un autre plan. Entre tendresse, travail, colère et douleur, la beauté de ses premiers échanges avec Tony fut comme une nouvelle rencontre.

_**Flashback**_

_Institut pour sourds._

_Tony posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Ziva et l'incita à avancer. Chacun son sac à la main, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Pour Tony, l'endroit était trop silencieux, mais il savait que l'endroit était réputé pour sa méthode. Et puis Ziva avait besoin de réapprendre à communiquer. Voilà un mois qu'elle était littéralement plongée dans le silence. Entre l'hôpital et l'appartement de Tony, il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix depuis juste avant l'explosion. Tony remerciait intérieurement le directeur et Gibbs de l'avoir aussi envoyé là. Une jeune femme brune approcha un sourire aux lèvres. Tony serra la main qu'elle leur tendait, mais Ziva recula d'un pas, refusant le contact. _

_Femme :__ Je suis Rebecca McKenzie, la directrice de l'établissement, mais ici on m'appelle mademoiselle Rebecca. Bienvenue agent DiNozzo et agent David._

_Tony :__ Appelez-moi Tony et elle c'est Ziva. _

_Miss Rebecca fit un pas en avant et Ziva recula. _

_Tony :__ Elle ne supporte pas les contacts en ce moment. C'est un des effets secondaires de l'hôpital sur Ziva._

_Rebecca :__ D'accord. A-t-elle reçu des notions de langue des signes à l'hôpital ?_

_Tony :__ Non. Ils se sont plutôt occupés de ses tympans. Il y a eu des complications._

_Rebecca :__ D'accord. Écoutez Tony, je dois partir très rapidement. Je vais vous montrer les lieux, vous lui expliquerez ensuite. D'habitude je prends un après midi entier avec les nouveaux arrivants, mais là, je dois absolument aller à cette réunion._

_Tony :__ Quel est la moyenne d'âge de vos pensionnaires ?_

_Rebecca :__ Nous accueillons les enfants de trois à dix huit ans. Nous n'accueillons jamais d'adultes, mais je devais une fleur à Leon. Vous serez avec le groupe des petits, j'espère que vous aimez les enfants. _

_Tony :__ Je n'ai rien contre._

_Le groupe parcourait les couloirs colorés suivant le rythme imposé par Rebecca. Puis soudain la jeune femme stoppa, et Ziva distraite rentra dans Tony. Rebecca observa du coin de l'œil l'échange non verbal entre les agents. Elle ouvrit une porte et alluma la lumière, les laissant découvrir une petite chambre contenant juste deux lits une personne, deux bureaux, deux armoires et deux tables de chevet. Les murs étaient de couleur bleu et au fond de la pièce, une fenêtre donnait sur la cour de récréation. _

_Rebecca :__ Le dîner est à 19h. Les douches sont communes avec les lavabos, par conséquent attendez que les enfants soient couchés pour votre toilette. Ici vous êtes dans la section des plus jeunes. _

_Tony :__ Bien. _

_Rebecca :__ J'aimerais que personne ne quitte l'enceinte de l'établissement après 21h à cause de l'alarme. _

_Tony :__ Ziva court tôt le matin._

_Rebecca :__ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec le gardien. _

_Tony :__ Merci. _

_Rebecca :__ Je vais vous laisser vous installer._

_Rebecca quitta la pièce et referma derrière elle. Tony se tourna vers Ziva et découvrit que celle-ci avait posé son sac et était entrain de rapprocher les deux lits, signe qu'elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité ici. Pourtant lui ça lui plaisait bien, prendre des vacances ne lui feraient pas de mal. Ziva avait besoin de calme pour se reconstruire et surtout de réapprendre à communiquer, recréer des liens avec le monde extérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus être uniquement tournée vers lui, même s'il savait qu'elle était tournée vers lui depuis qu'elle avait réussi à se libérer de son Contrôleur. Mais lui-même était un agent, il ne pouvait pas être son Contrôleur. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Elle dépendait de lui, et il devait la contrôler. _

_**Flashback end**_


	17. Chapitre 17 Jack est dans la place

**Chapitre 17 Jack est dans la place**

Cave. Domicile de Jethro Gibbs. 

Gibbs bossait sur son bateau pour réfléchir quand l'animal dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse pour lui faire la fête. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Tali recherchait Adino Navone, et Abby et McGee travaillaient sur le code. Code dont il en manquait la moitié soit dit en passant. Gibbs lui caressa la tête avant de porter son regard vers le haut de l'escalier où Tali venait d'apparaitre.

Gibbs : Jack ! Couché !

L'animal l'observa, puis se dirigea sous l'établie pour s'y installer.

Tali : Vous avez sur lui autant quasiment autant d'autorité que Tony et Ziva, c'est bien. Les huskies ont besoin d'être dominé.

Gibbs : Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour parler dressage canin.

Tali : En fait je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis là, j'avais surement besoin d'un peu de compagnie.

Gibbs : Alors vous vous êtes dit autant venir ici.

Tali : Je ne suis pas venu les mains vides.

Levant la main, elle lui fit découvrir une bonne bouteille d'un bourbon hors de prix. Descendant les marches, Gibbs posa un pot en verre et sa tasse sur une poutre de bois. Servant deux généreuses portions de bourbon, Gibbs eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Et il devait reconnaitre que la jeune femme était magnifique. Ses cheveux mi longs caressaient ses épaules et ses yeux noirs semblaient capables de vous sonder l'âme. Mais ce qui lui faisait mal c'est cette tristesse qu'il pouvait lire au fond de son regard. Il avait déjà vu une détresse similaire dans celui de Tony en l'absence de Ziva, ou dans celui de Ziva quand elle baissait sa garde de temps à autre.

Gibbs : Vous ne deviez pas chercher notre suspect ?

Tali : Dans quelques heures. Je ne peux rien faire avant le lever du soleil en Israël.

Gibbs : Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mis les pieds là-bas ?

Tali : Longtemps. Très longtemps. La dernière fois, je bossais à Jérusalem, Ziva et Tony l'ignoraient même si on bossait sur la même enquête. D'ailleurs une des bombes a quand même explosé, j'ai failli réaliser le rêve de mon père en mourant.

Gibbs : Quel âge aviez vous ?

Tali : Seize ans. C'est après ça que mon père m'a fait passer pour morte. J'ai même eu le droit aux hommages militaires, l'hypocrite !

Elle eut un rire nerveux et avala une longue gorgée du liquide ambré. Son verre vide, elle le tendit à Gibbs pour qu'il le remplisse une nouvelle fois.

Gibbs : Le but c'est d'être saoule ?

Tali : Non, seulement d'oublier un peu. Je suis fatiguée de cette vie. J'en ai marre d'errer comme une âme en peine.

Gibbs : Pourquoi vouloir aider Ziva ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et parcourra la pièce du regard.

Tali : Pour avoir un but peut-être.

Gibbs : Non, avoir un but dans la vie, c'est vouloir devenir médecin. Alors pourquoi aider Ziva ?

Tali : La rédemption, le pardon, je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'ai besoin de le faire.

Les deux finirent leur verre, et Gibbs les resservit une nouvelle fois. Un verre, un autre, encore un… La discussion était grave et baissait d'un ton, Tali se livrait sans vraiment en révéler trop. Pour Gibbs, elle semblait trop seule depuis trop longtemps. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ou comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Gibbs, partageant caresses et baisers, ultimes gestes de réconfort dans leurs solitudes.

Le lendemain.

Le réveil fut difficile, même pour elle. La dose d'alcool dans son sang était élevée pour une petite chose aussi frêle qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais été très corpulente, et elle avait aussi perdu pas mal de poids ses derniers temps. Dans la pénombre d'un rayon de lune, elle regarda sa montre, seul habit qu'elle portait sur elle d'ailleurs. 5h30. Elle n'avait pas dormi aussi tard depuis longtemps, une éternité même. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se sentir prisonnière sous ce corps chaud. Remuant, elle le sentit se déplacer.

Tali : Merci.

Gibbs : Bonjour Officier Tali.

Tali : Après ce qu'on vient de faire, vous pourriez au moins m'appeler Tali… ou pas.

Gibbs : Vous vous taisez jamais ?

Tali : En fait ça peut paraitre paradoxal mais quand j'ai mal au crane, non.

Gibbs : Une aspirine ?

Tali : Seulement si je peux l'avaler avec du café.

Quittant la chambre, en prenant le temps de se rhabiller, les deux prirent la direction de la cuisine en silence. Machinalement Gibbs fit couler le café, puis donna à la jeune femme deux aspirines.

Tali : Je dois aller courir avec Jack. Est-ce que je peux revenir après prendre une douche ?

Gibbs : Tu veux un survêtement ?

Tali : Je ne suis pas sûr que les vôtres m'aillent.

Gibbs : Vous êtes plutôt maigre par rapport à Ziva mais il devrait vous aller.

Tali : Ziva a des habits à elle ici ?

Gibbs : Ziva dort parfois ici.

Tali : Vivre et travailler avec Tony vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre peut parfois devenir dingue.

Gibbs : Rendre dingue pas devenir.

Tali : Quoi ? Désolé mais j'ai plus l'habitude de parler le français Canadien pas l'anglais.

Gibbs : Combien de langues ?

Tali : Juste cinq.

NCIS Office. Laboratoire d'Abby. 7h.

Dimanche matin… Normalement l'équipe aurait du être de repos depuis vendredi soir, mais rien n'y faisait, chacun avait prit quelques heures de sommeil enfin façon de parler pour Tali et Gibbs, et était rentré prendre une douche mais tous était sur le pied de guerre. Jack avait décidé d'avoir son quart d'heure, et s'amusait avec une balle en mousse, dérapant sur le linoléum.

Gibbs : Quelqu'un peu faire stopper ce chien !

Abby : Laisse-le, Gibbs, Ziva lui manque.

Gibbs : Il y a du nouveau ?

McGee : Sans la dernière partie du code, on est dans un cul de sac.

Gibbs : Bon sang ! Faites sortir ce chien !

McGee : Il a peut être des puces. Ca peut vous rendre dingue, je me souviens la dernière fois que Jethro en a eu…

Tali se tourna brusquement vers McGee, et le jeune agent put y lire l'incompréhension quand elle tourna le regard vers Gibbs.

McGee : Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Jethro c'est… mon chien. Abby l'a nommé ainsi.

Abby : Des puces ! Une puce ! Le professeur Lambert m'a signalé que dans les notes pour Tony dans les marges des calculs, le nom de l'Agent Jack réapparaissait souvent. Jack est important pour eux deux.

Tali : L'agent DiNozzo a offert un collier à Jack lors de leur cinquième séance d'entrainement.

_**Flashback**_

_Tony :__ Hé ! Salut toi !_

_Le chien, tout heureux bondissait partout. Tali resta en retrait, pendant que Tony et Ziva jouaient un moment avec Jack dans le terrain du centre d'entrainement canin. Tali esquissa un sourire, Jack était le chien parfait pour Ziva. Dynamique, joueur, joyeux, oui il était parfait. Jack lui faisait un peu penser à Tony sous certains aspects. La comparaison cette fois la fit éclater de rire. Tony releva le regard vers elle, mais continua à jouer avec Ziva et Jack. S'agenouillant près du chien, Tony sortit un collier de cuir brun de sa poche._

_Tony :__ Cadeau pour toi, mon grand. _

_Attachant le collier autour du cou du chien, celui-ci, lui bondit dessus et lui léchouilla le visage. Et cette fois ce fut au tour de Ziva d'éclater de rire. _

_**Flashback end**_

Gibbs siffla et l'animal arriva en courant pour se stopper juste au pied de l'agent avant de s'assoir. Il lui retira le collier, mais le chien laissa échapper un gémissement. Et l'image de ses ex femmes rousses lui revint encore en mémoire. Sale bête !

Gibbs : Je te le rends juste après.

Nouveau gémissement.

Gibbs : Promis ! Maintenant déguerpie.

Pourtant l'animal resta là, le temps qu'Abby examine le collier pour finalement brandir avec fierté la micro puce entre ses doigts.

Gibbs : Maintenant au boulot. Tali avec moi !

TBC


	18. Chapitre 18 Celle qu'il fallait protéger

**Chapitre 18 Celle qu'il fallait protéger de la folie des politiques**

_**Flashback**_

_Elle n'aurait pas du être là. Et si Gibbs continuait à ne la laisser rien faire pour la tester, il se doutait qu'elle allait exploser. Gibbs n'avait pas conscience de qui elle était et ça lui faisait peur. Bon sang déjà la revoir juste après la mort de Kate avait été un choc, même si faire semblant n'avait pas été dur, ils ne se connaissaient plus vraiment, même si ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, existait toujours dans son cœur. Surement à cause de cela que Kate le taquinait bien souvent au sujet de ses nombreuses petites amies. Il n'avait jamais pu se fixer avec n'importe qui, l'ombre de Ziva pesait continuellement sur sa vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toutes les comparer à la jeune femme qu'il avait du laisser derrière lui en quittant Israël. Et maintenant elle était là à coté de lui prenant la direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Tony se gara au pied de l'immeuble, et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Vingt deux ans… Elle avait vingt deux ans. Elle avait tellement changé tant physiquement que mentalement. Elle avait gagné en humour et en profondeur. Pourtant ce qu'il lisait au fond de son regard lui faisait peur. La douleur, la colère… la mort… _

_Ziva :__ Tu veux boire un café ? Parce que je suppose que tu ne m'as pas raccompagné pour simplement me déposer. _

_Tony :__ J'accepte l'invitation parce que tu as raison. Il faut que je te parle. _

_Ils quittèrent la voiture puis parcoururent les couloirs de l'immeuble avant d'attendre qu'elle l'invite à entrer. L'appartement était meublé, mais rien de personnel ne s'y trouvait, elle l'avait dit, ses affaires n'arrivaient pas avant la semaine prochaine. _

_Tony :__ Combien de temps vas-tu rester ?_

_Ziva :__ Je ne sais pas, Tony. Tu sais comme moi que rien ne dépend de notre volonté. _

_Tony :__ Tu n'es pas un investigatrice Ziva ! _

_Ziva :__ Ca merci ! Je le sais ! Gibbs n'a pas arrêté de me le répéter toute la journée. Il m'a prit mes armes !_

_Tony :__ Tu n'es jamais totalement désarmé, Ziva David-DiNozzo._

_Ziva :__ D'accord il m'a laissé mon couteau. Et c'est Ziva David !_

_Tony :__ Tu n'en es pas moins une arme. Nous sommes des armes. C'est pour ça que Jenny t'a fait venir ici. Pour t'utiliser pour m'atteindre. _

_Ziva :__ Va te faire foutre Tony ! Bien sûr que je le sais que Jenny va m'utiliser ! Mais il fallait que je m'éloigne de mon père. _

_Tony :__ À cause d'Ari ?_

_Ziva :__ Oui entre autre ! Tony, j'ai tué mon frère ! _

_Tony :__ Mais le rapport de Gibbs…_

_Ziva :__ Le rapport de Gibbs est faux ! J'ai tué mon propre frère pour sauver la peau de ton patron, mais surtout pour te sauver toi. Ari a menti, son but ce n'était pas de torturer Gibbs mais toi. Disons que Gibbs a juste été la fraise sur le gâteau ! Ari te rendait responsable de la mort de Tali, te rend responsable de ma déchéance au sein du Mossad. _

_Tony :__ Il n'empêche tu es en danger si près de moi, ton père…_

_Ziva :__ Mon père sait que tu es ici. Tu lui as échappé pendant cinq ans, tu croyais que ça allait durer éternellement ?_

_Tony :__ Ton corps a changé, ton esprit a changé, tu n'es plus vraiment celle que j'ai épousée. _

_Ziva :__ Tu regrettes ?_

_Tony :__ Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je ne t'en aime pas moins pour autant. _

_Ziva :__ Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

_Tony :__ Je ne sais pas. Gibbs a une règle, c'est la numéro douze : Ne jamais sortir avec un collègue. Et je ne veux pas que Jenny se rende compte qu'on est capable de vrais sentiments, sinon elle t'utilisera et je ne le veux pas._

_Ziva :__ Alors tachons d'apprendre à devenir au moins des collègues et peut être des amis. _

_Tony :__ Tu as toujours ton magen David. _

_Elle porta sa main au bijou qui ornait son cou et le caressa du bout du doigt._

_Ziva :__ Je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Il me permet de savoir qui je suis, ce dont je suis capable. Et me permet de ne pas perdre espoir. La preuve, je t'ai là, devant moi. _

_Tony :__ Tu as trouvé la foi…_

_Ziva :__ Tout comme toi, à une époque. Vas-tu encore à la Synagogue ?_

_Tony :__ Parfois. Un peu moins chaque année. Mais j'y vais chaque fois pour notre anniversaire de mariage. _

_Ziva :__ Est-ce que tu as aimé quelqu'un après moi ?_

_Tony :__ J'ai eu des petites amies…_

_Ziva :__ Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. _

_Tony :__ Je peux te retourner la question…_

_Ziva :__ J'ai eu des petits amis…_

_Doucement, sans la brusquer, il lui prit la main et caressa son annulaire gauche._

_Tony :__ Où est ton alliance ?_

_Ziva :__ A Be'er Sheva._

_Tony :__ Je suis quand même heureux de te revoir. _

_Ziva :__ Moi aussi. _

_**Flashback end**_

_**Flashback**_

_Bureau de l'agent Keller. 2006._

_Tony entra dans le bureau de son Contrôleur sans même prendre la peine de frapper. En fait, il ne s'était pas prit cette peine depuis l'âge de 21 ans. Quand Keller lui avait bien fait comprendre que pour lui, il n'était qu'un moyen pour se hisser dans les hautes sphères du gouvernement. C'est à partir de ce moment là, qu'il avait commencé à lutter contre lui-même avec violence pour se défaire de son Contrôleur. Et il avait commencé à gagner une certaine indépendance, mais pas vraiment un but dans sa vie hormis celui de mourir. Et un jour, sa route avait croisé celle de la belle orientale. Lui qui n'avait jamais totalement compris l'amour avait pris une douche froide. Lui qui croyait avoir appris les sentiments en même temps que la découverte de ses sentiments, là c'était le bouquet. Posant les yeux sur son Contrôleur, celui-ci lui fit signe d'attendre un moment et de s'assoir poursuivant sa conversation téléphonique. Tony s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'il trouvait confortable à défaut d'être beau et posa ses pieds sur le bureau de Keller. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard déplaisant puis raccrocha. _

_Keller :__ Agent DiNozzo…_

_Tony :__ Keller. _

_Keller :__ Un peu de respect !_

_Tony :__ Non, ça, ça ne fait pas partit de vos prérogatives._

_Le jeune italien lui fit un sourire en coin qui avait le don d'agacer son Contrôleur. _

_Keller :__ Et pourquoi ai-je le droit à votre visite ? Nous n'avons pas de mission prévue pour le moment. _

_Tony :__ Ziva David. _

_Keller :__ Que viens-t-elle faire dans l'équation ?_

_Tony :__ C'est ma femme._

_Keller :__ C'était une mission._

_Tony :__ Elle n'en est pas moins ma femme. Et je veux qu'elle soit mise sous juridiction des Services Secrets._

_Keller :__ Pourquoi ?_

_Tony :__ Pour la protéger gros nigaud ! A cause de vous, Jenny Sheppard m'a collé sur une mission dont je n'arrive pas à me dépatouiller. Et elle menace de renvoyer ma compagne en Israël._

_Keller :__ L'officier David n'est pas votre compagne…_

_Tony :__ Bien sûr que si. Ca fait quoi de découvrir que son petit jouet est capable d'aimer ?_

_Keller :__ Mais c'est impossible !_

_Tony :__ C'est votre naïveté qui vous rend si faible, agent Keller. Vous êtes tellement concentré sur vos acquis que vous n'avez pas faits attention que j'ai été capable d'évoluer. Alors maintenant vous avez deux solutions. Et l'une d'entre eux est préférable pour nous deux. Alors soit vous mettez Ziva sous la protection des Services Secrets et vous gagnez les lauriers en soit disant contrôlant un deuxième agent Athéna. Soit vous nous dénoncez et vous perdez votre crédibilité et moi, ma femme et ma vie. Je vous conseil de faire le bon choix parce que je n'irais pas dans la tombe sans faire tomber quelques têtes._

_Keller :__ Ziva David est un agent Athéna ?_

_Tony :__ Gagné ! Vous vous êtes gouré en beauté il y a sept ans. Et aujourd'hui, vous êtes probablement dans le pire merdier qui soit. Alors verdict ?_

_Keller :__ Je dois passer quelques coups de téléphone._

_Tony :__ Je vous préviens n'essayer pas de me griller vous le regretterez. Vous n'avez aucune idée des capacités de Ziva alors combiné aux miennes…_

_Keller :__ C'est une menace ?_

_Tony :__ Prenez-le comme vous voulez. _

_**Flashback end**_


	19. Chapitre 19 Code cinématographique

**Chapitre 19 Code cinématographique**

NCIS Office. Laboratoire d'Abby. Lundi matin. 

Affalée sur sa chaise, Abby bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. McGee, lui dormait déjà depuis un moment. Mais il s'éveilla brusquement quand au moment où Gibbs entra dans la pièce l'ordi émit un bip faisant sursauter les deux petits génies.

Abby : Gibbs ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu peux être ponctuel des fois… Bon d'accord ! Pas seulement des fois mais tout le temps….

Gibbs : Abby ! Viens-en au fait !

Abby : L'ordinateur vient de terminer de décrypter les deux puces.

Gibbs : Et ?

McGee : Et on obtient… Ceci…

Sur l'écran apparu une longue liste de film, avec année et réalisateur.

McGee : Mais…

La liste ressemblait à un vrai charabia avec une logique digne de l'agent DiNozzo. Et Gibbs souffla d'impatience. Il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer de ce jeu de piste que ne menait qu'à une autre énigme à chaque fois.

Gibbs : Je crois qu'on a affaire à une nouvelle énigme.

McGee : Je ne comprends pas. Ces codes sont d'une complexité impressionnante, les meilleurs hackers que je connaisse sont incapables d'en cracker, alors d'en générer des comme ça.

Abby : Je crois que… Qui sont Tony et Ziva ?

Gibbs : Je ne sais pas, Abby. Mais ils sont plus doués que nous tous réunis.

Abby : Une mathématicienne… Un informaticien… Un mélange explosif s'ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que tu entends par explosif ?

McGee : Et bien, ils pourraient faire à peu près ce qu'ils voudraient ! De crasher un avion, à braquer une banque en ligne ou pirater les dossiers de n'importe quel gouvernement dans le monde.

Gibbs : Alors pourquoi Keller abandonnerait aussi rapidement deux agents qui ont autant de valeur ?

McGee : Peut être par peur. Mieux vaut peut-être les avoir morts que sur le dos. Mais quel est le rapport entre Navone, Keller, Tony et Ziva ?

Gibbs : Aucune. D'après ce que m'a dit Tali, Navone voudrait se venger de Ziva. Son frère est mort sous ses ordres quand elle avait 16 ans.

Abby : Elle avait une équipe à elle à 16 ans ?

Gibbs : Un entrainement spécial pour Ziva, elle a passé trois semaines dans le désert.

Abby : Comment un père peut-il faire ça à sa fille ?

Gibbs : Je l'ignore.

McGee : En tout cas, ça ne nous aide pas vraiment à trouver le code de ça. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Gibbs : Vérifiez toute la liste, il doit y avoir une faille.

Abby : Gibbs ! Il faut qu'on rentre dormir un peu. Même moi, je suis au bout.

Gibbs : Tu as raison. Rentrez chez vous, reposez vous. Peu importe ce que Tony essaye de nous faire comprendre. Ca ne les sauvera pas. Et on ne peut compter sur l'officier Tali pour localiser Navone. Vous avez tout les deux fait du bon boulot.

McGee : Merci boss.

Le lendemain…

Sa cravate mal nouée, McGee courra à travers les couloirs du NCIS pour rejoindre le laboratoire d'Abby. La jeune femme était là, pianotant sur son clavier, en pleine analyse balistique pour très certainement une autre affaire. Déboulant comme un boulet de canon, il saisit la jeune femme par les épaules.

McGee : Elle est la clef de tout. Ziva n'est pas que le centre de sa vie, elle est aussi la clef de ses codes. Abby, elle est la clef de tout, Tony l'a dit dans sa première vidéo. Que font la majorité des gens pour protéger leurs informations personnelles ?

Abby : Il utilise les noms de leurs animaux, de leurs petits amis… Comme mot de passe. Et si Ziva tient une telle place dans sa vie, il a du faire la même chose.

McGee : Regarde la liste des films, que des productions américaines. Il doit y avoir une entrée comportant le nom de Ziva.

Abby : Alors au travail parce que ça va nous prendre des heures.

McGee : Au moins on aura quelque chose pour Gibbs.

Abby : Il est inquiet pour Tony et Ziva.

McGee : Moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le sarcasme de Tony puisse me manquer autant.

Abby : Et j'ai la sensation que les choses vont être différentes à leur retour.

McGee : Ils ont menti sur tellement de choses, c'est un peu normal, non ?

Abby : Il reste quand même Tony et Ziva.

McGee : Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ? Ils ne nous ont pas fait confiance.

Abby : Le truc qu'ils ont l'air de cacher semble être un truc énorme. Ils ont peut être voulu simplement nous protéger.

McGee : Je ne sais pas…

Abby : Laisse leur le bénéfice du doute. Ils me manquent.

McGee : A moi aussi.

Cave du domicile de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 

Assise sur les marches, Tali observait Gibbs travailler, alors que Jack dormait sous l'établie. Ils avaient encore passé la nuit ensemble et d'un coup Tali se sentait coupable. Elle savait ce que cet homme représentait pour sa sœur et elle, elle ne trouvait rien de mieux que de coucher avec lui. Pourquoi ? Pour gagner sa confiance ? Pour lui faire baisser sa garde ? Elle avait une mission. Et si elle ne la réussissait pas, le Mossad, non Eli David ne le lui pardonnerait pas. L'image de Catherine s'imposa à elle. Elle n'aimait pas lui mentir comme ça. Elle se sentait sale, misérable. Elle avait clairement la sensation de ne pas mériter l'amour que Catherine lui portait. Elle croisa le regard de l'homme pensif, qui travaillait le bois pour essayer de faire le point dans ses idées. Il avait une telle tristesse dans le regard. Elle était heureuse que Ziva est trouvé un homme comme lui pour la sortir de l'imbroglio dans lequel Eli David l'avait laissé et pour veiller sur elle. Tali devait bien avouer que Gibbs était un homme doux et tendre. Et dans l'intimité de sa chambre à coucher il ne l'avait pas brusqué. Elle appréciait d'autant plus que s'était la première fois qu'elle couchait avec un homme. A croire qu'il savait… Non ça n'était pas possible. Elle se passa la main sur le visage.

Gibbs : Un problème Tali ?

Tali : Oui… non. Rien d'insurmontable. C'est juste que…

Gibbs s'arrêta et posa le regard sur la jeune femme. Elle semblait si jeune et pourtant semblait en avoir trop vu dans la vie. Pour ça elle ressemblait bien à Ziva.

Tali : C'est juste que…

Gibbs : Que ?

Tali : Que c'est la première fois que je vais avec un homme.

Gibbs : Et vous culpabilisez pour Catherine…

Tali : Un peu.

Gibbs : Dites-vous que vous ne faisiez que votre travail.

La respiration de la jeune femme et son cœur rata un battement. Se pourrait-il qu'il sache ? Non impossible ! Et pourtant… Son regard d'acier semblait la sonder. Et c'est la sonnerie du portable de la jeune femme qui les ramena à la réalité. La jeune israélienne sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda son appelant avant de poser un regard suppliant sur Gibbs.

Tali : Shalom Cat… Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'entendre ta voix… Non tu ne devrais pas… D'accord… Moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Gibbs : Elle ignore qui vous êtes.

Tali : Vous m'interrogez ?

Gibbs : On peut être juste essayer d'être amis…

Tali : Elle sait que je suis à Washington, et prend le prochain avion pour assister au festival de cinéma.

Gibbs : Le festival ! Tony en parle depuis des semaines…

Tali : Catherine aussi. Toujours à citer des films à chaque instant.

Gibbs : Rejoignez là ! Profitez de la vie. Vous êtes jeune.

Tali : Je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà essayé de rompre avec elle, de l'éloigner.

Gibbs : Parce qu'elle est la ligne de mire du Mossad.

Tali : Si seulement elle n'avait pas croisé ma route…

Gibbs : Alors vous n'auriez jamais découvert la seule chose qui compte vraiment dans la vie.

TBC


	20. Chapitre 20 On ne peut pas vivre dans de

_Et voilà le 20ème chapitre à savoir que hier ça faisait exactement un an que je bosse sur cette fic (A savoir aussi j'ai écrit bien plus de chapitres que je n'en ai publié.)_

**Chapitre 20 On ne peut pas vivre dans deux mondes**

Aéroport Washington Dulles. 

Gibbs gara la voiture sur le parking et Tali tourna la tête vers lui nerveuse. Gibbs esquissa un sourire sincère, la jeune femme semblait si mal à l'aise, ses deux univers étaient sur le point de s'affronter et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour éviter ça.

Gibbs : Quand atterrit son avion ?

Tali : D'une minute à l'autre. Est-ce que… ?

Gibbs : Elle est votre compagne. Mais j'aimerais la rencontrer.

Tali : D'accord. Mais…

Gibbs : Je sais, je ne dirais rien, officier Tali, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et senti la sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Elle se sentait mise à nu devant cet homme. Elle avait honte de qui elle était, elle avait peur de qui elle était. Ca l'angoissait, lui donnait des cauchemars, des terreurs nocturnes qui angoissait également sa compagne. Elle lui avait menti, inventant des maltraitances quand elle était enfant. Même si d'une certaine manière ce n'était pas vraiment des mensonges aux vues de l'entrainement que lui avait fait subir Eli David.

Gibbs : Pourquoi avoir partagé mon lit ?

Tali : Pour avoir des informations. Eli a appris pour le chien et il m'a forcé à me rapprocher de Tony et Ziva. Son but est de vous détruire. Il vous hait plus que tout. Vous lui avez volé sa fille, son précieux petit agent. Vous avez terminé le travail commencé par l'agent DiNozzo il y a presque quatorze ans.

Tout deux descendirent de voiture, et Tali attacha la laisse de Jack avant de l'entrainer avec eux vers les terminaux d'arrivée des vols. Se dirigeant vers la bonne porte, Gibbs put se rendre compte que Tali semblait terriblement impatiente et nerveuse. Pourtant il ne dit rien, la laissant un peu tranquille. La jeune femme semblait vraiment sous pression. Soudain le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur une femme. Gibbs put la détailler. Grande, fine et musclée, des yeux bleus, la peau pâle, de longs cheveux bruns raide, et une frange, Tony l'aurait très certainement comparé à Xena la princesse guerrière, si ce n'est qu'elle portait une petite robe d'été rouge, des talons hauts, et une croix en or au cou. Tirant sa valise derrière elle, un magnifique sourire se peignit sur son visage quand elle découvrit sa compagne. Tali glissa la laisse dans la main de l'agent du NCIS et se dirigea vers sa compagne, échangeant un baiser en plein milieu du terminal, se moquant des gens autour d'elles. Front contre front quelques instants, Tali sembla hésiter avant de finalement l'entrainer avec elle pour lui présenter Gibbs.

Tali : Gibbs, Catherine Saint-Georges, Cat, je te présente l'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Catherine : Agent Spécial ? Tu as des problèmes Tal ?

Tali : Non ne t'en fait pas.

Gibbs : La jeune femme pour qui est destiné Jack, travail sous mes ordres.

Catherine : Je croyais qu'elle était israélienne ?

Gibbs : C'est le cas.

Catherine : D'accord, je ne veux rien savoir… En fait si je veux savoir. Dans quoi tu trafics, Tali Cohen Solal ? Je n'aime pas que tu me mentes ! Je n'aime pas tes secrets ! Tu pars des jours entiers ! Parfois des semaines. Ca m'inquiète.

Tali : Catherine, calme-toi.

Gibbs : Miss Saint-Georges, mon agent est d'origine israélienne, elle et son époux ont disparu, mademoiselle Cohen Solal est la dernière personne à les avoir vus vivant, et je lui ai demandé de ne pas quitter le pays.

Catherine : Ma pauvre puce…

La grande brune lui posa un baiser sur le front, resserrant son étreinte autour du corps frêle de sa compagne.

NCIS Office. Laboratoire d'Abby Sciuto. 

McGee : Comment Tony peut connaitre autant de film.

Abby : On savait qu'il avait une bonne mémoire.

McGee : Apparemment meilleure que ce qu'on pensait. J'ai du mal à penser qu'il a pu concevoir un codage aussi complexe.

Abby : Et pourtant il y a sa signature partout.

McGee : Quand je pense que lui et Ziva nous ont laissé croire que nous étions les geeks. Plus j'y pense et plus je me rends compte que par le passé, ils ont su nous aiguiller quand on ne trouvait pas la solution.

Abby : Il ne faut pas…. Je crois que j'ai trouvé, regarde la ligne là…

Elle lui montra la ligne du doigt, une ligne parmi toutes les autres. « Les sept jours de Ronit et Shlomi Elkabetz »

McGee : Je ne vois pas l'entrée.

Abby : La liste des films indique tous des films américains, celui-ci est franco-israélien. Et la réalisatrice Ronit Elkabetz est née à Be'er Sheva comme Ziva.

McGee : Okay donc la porte d'entrée est dans cette ligne.

Abby : Juste là regarde.

Prenant la souris elle cliqua sur l'espace et d'un coup une fenêtre s'ouvrit demandant un mot de passe.

Abby : On va voir si ta théorie au sujet de Ziva est la bonne.

Trois heures plus tard… 

Abby : Je suis inquiète, Gibbs aurait déjà du entrer ici.

Gibbs : (arrivant) J'étais occupé Abby. Qu'est ce que tu as pour moi ?

Abby : On a réussi à déchiffrer le code de Tony. Ca nous a prit du temps, la liste de film était long. Et on a du essayer plusieurs combinaisons de noms définissant Ziva, avant de trouver celui qui servait de mot de passe.

McGee : Il s'agissait de Ziva David-DiNozzo.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Abby : Une liste de nom. En fait deux listes de noms. Pour la première, il y a environ vingt noms dont Hetty Lange du NCIS de Los Angeles, Eli David et John Keller.

Gibbs : Et pour l'autre ?

McGee : Une bonne centaine de noms, parmi eux se trouve les noms d'Ari Haswari, Caitlin Todd, Tony, Ziva, Tali David la défunte sœur de Ziva, il y a aussi l'agent Callen, boss.

L'officier Tali lui avait donc menti, ou plutôt pas dit toute la vérité, pourtant il ne pouvait pas l'interroger sans lui-même en savoir plus. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution…

Gibbs : Je pars pour Los Angeles. Imprimez moi les listes et surtout n'en parlez à personne. J'ai l'impression que ses listes sont dangereuses.

McGee : Mais patron.

Gibbs : Il n'y a pas de mais. Continuez les recherches sur Adino Navone et ne dites rien à l'officier Tali sur ma destination ou sur ces listes.

McGee : Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

Gibbs : Pas vraiment. Eli David… Il est près à n'importe quoi pour récupérer sa fille.

Abby : Mais Ziva est un agent du NCIS maintenant. A moins qu'elle soit aussi des Services Secrets…

Gibbs : Non elle est bien du NCIS à la différence de Tony. Mais elle reste pourtant sous la protection des Services Secrets. D'après Vance, DiNozzo aurait passé un accord avec eux. Réservez-moi un billet pour le prochain vol vers Los Angeles.

McGee : C'est comme ci s'était fait.


	21. Chapitre 21 Révélation

_Et voilà un de mes chapitres préférés ! Leger crossover avec NCIS Los angeles, mais pas besoin de grosses notions pour comprendre. Etrange, je regarde à peine NCIS LA et pourtant je la cross souvent dans les fics… Enfin bon… Bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 21 Révélation**

Appartement de G. Callen. Los Angeles. 

Installés face à face à la table de la cuisine devant un café. Gibbs et Callen s'observaient en silence.

Gibbs : Je n'ai pas fait le déplacement sans raison, agent Callen.

Callen : Je m'en doute. Je suppose que c'est au sujet des agents David et DiNozzo.

Gibbs : Oui. Tony m'a laissé une liste avant de partir.

Callen : Mais si tu n'es là que maintenant c'est qu'il s'est encore amusé à coder.

Gibbs : Tu ne demandes pas quel genre de liste ?

Callen : J'ai peur de savoir.

Gibbs sortit une feuille de sa poche et la déplia avant de la poser devant l'agent Callen. A sa manière de parler, l'agent senior se doutait que l'autre avait des réponses. Des réponses qu'il avait besoin. Il l'observa, celui-ci la parcourra des yeux et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir son nom parmi les trente premiers.

Callen : C'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas qu'un mythe alors, ils l'ont fait, ils l'ont vraiment fait.

Gibbs : Fait quoi ? C'est quoi cette liste ?

Callen : La liste des agents Athéna.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qu'un agent Athéna ?

Callen : Tu ne le sais pas ?

Gibbs : J'ai vu ton nom sur cette liste. J'ai pensé que tu aurais des réponses.

Callen : D'accord. Il existe au sein des agences du renseignement des programmes Athéna. Du nom de la déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse. Ses programmes sont chargés de détecter des enfants qui ont des aptitudes.

Gibbs : Des génies.

Callen : Mieux que ça. Le but est dans faire des agents parfaits, sans peur, sans limites. C'est dans le sang Gibbs, un trait d'ADN qui nous permet de réussir des tests que d'autres génies seraient incapable de résoudre. Ses enfants sont en général séparer de leurs familles peu importe le moyen et formés dès leurs plus jeunes âges. C'est à ce moment là qu'on nous attribue une personne, une sorte de tuteur. Dans notre jargon on appelle ça un Contrôleur. Il contrôle nos émotions, nous donnes nos missions… En général nous dépendront de lui toute notre vie.

Gibbs : En général ?

Callen : Certain d'entre nous arrive à changer de Contrôleur sans trop de casse. Volontairement ou non. C'est comme ça qu'Hetty est devenu le mien, et je ne le regrette pas. Elle est juste avec moi.

Gibbs : Et pour mes agents ?

Callen : Je crois qu'ils dépendent d'un certain John Keller. Enfin je ne suis pas certain, Ziva a des attitudes bizarres, contradictoire. Mais c'est difficile de juger avec ses deux là. Ils brouillent la donne avec leurs émotions.

Gibbs : Tu as parlé de génies ?

Callen : Oui… Nous avons des traits communs, facultés d'adaptation, survie, combat, langue avec plus ou moins de degré d'intensité. DiNozzo est un informaticien hors pair et un linguiste médiocre, il ne doit parler que trois ou quatre langues. Ziva, elle, c'est particulier. C'est une linguiste géniale et je crois qu'elle maitrise les mathématiques comme une langue étrangère, mais elle n'a pas été formé dans ce domaine, son père a préféré l'optique assassinat et résistance aux conditions extrêmes. Elle est la pointe acérée d'une baïonnette. C'est ainsi qu'il décrit sa fille.

Gibbs : Mais elle a résisté…

Callen : Parce que ce n'est pas tout à fait ses qualités naturelles. On ne peut pas forcer un agent Athéna à être ce qu'il n'est pas. Gibbs, je suis désolé, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques et je le déplore. Des agents comme DiNozzo, Ziva David, Caitlin Todd ou moi ainsi qu'une vingtaine ou trentaine d'autres agents dans le monde sommes dangereux. Tant par notre instabilité que par notre position.

Gibbs : Il y a une centaine de noms sur cette liste.

Callen : Les autres sont des agents Athéna de Second Ordre. Ils sont loin de posséder nos génies. Ce sont des agents hors pair, certes, mais ils n'ont pas le bon ADN. Ils sont en quelque sort le soutien logistique.

Il eu un rire nerveux et Gibbs posa son regard sur son ami.

Callen : Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as là, n'est ce pas Gibbs ?

Gibbs : Alors dis le moi.

Callen : Cette liste est unique et ne devrait pas exister. Celui qui la possède est à la fois intouchable et en danger de mort. Ils étaient les seuls capable de pirater les gouvernements au cœur de leur système informatique des agences d'espionnage et contre espionnage un à un. Il n'y avait bien que ses deux là pour faire ça. Je leur avais pourtant dit de ne pas le faire.

Gibbs : Tu les connais bien ?

Callen : Les agents David et DiNozzo n'auraient jamais du se croiser. C'était comme mettre en contact du Césium et de l'eau, ça explose. Gibbs, nous n'apprenons pas à aimer. Nous sommes capables de ressentir des émotions mais de manière très limité. Pour l'attachement c'est de la camaraderie, de l'amitié tout au plus, mais jamais d'amour.

Gibbs : Alors qu'est ce qui se passe entre DiNozzo et Ziva ?

Callen : Quelque chose que jamais personne n'aurait prévu. Mais personne ne doit savoir. Un agent Athéna capable d'amour c'est pire qu'une bombe artisanale.

Gibbs : Qui sait pour eux ?

Callen : Très peu de personne. Gibbs, trois personnes sont déjà morte d'une manière ou d'une autre à cause ou en voulant utiliser ce secret. La Directrice Jenny Sheppard, l'agent Caitlin Todd et Ari Haswari.

Gibbs : Qui vivant est au courant ?

Callen : Moi, Hetty, le directeur Vance, et le directeur adjoint John Keller.

Gibbs : Eli David ?

Callen : Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est effrayant, si Ziva a quitté le Mossad, alors elle est sans Contrôleur. Mais j'en doute, je serais toi par sécurité je chercherais qui contrôle Ziva David. Parce que cette fille est aussi douée qu'instable.

Gibbs : Je la trouve plutôt stable depuis deux ans.

Callen : Depuis son retour de Somalie ?

Gibbs : Depuis qu'elle s'est libéré du Mossad.

Callen : Ca confirme ce que je pense. Elle a un nouveau Contrôleur.

Gibbs : Cette histoire est complètement dingue.

Callen : C'est pourtant la triste réalité des choses. Cherche mais soit discret. Pour ta sécurité et celles des tiens.

Washington D.C. 8 heures plus tard.

A peine posé, Gibbs avait récupéré sa voiture et déboulé devant un hôtel grand luxe, passablement énervé. Puis il avait attendu que la jeune femme sorte puisqu'il lui avait donné rendez vous. Tali David monta en voiture et il démarra en trombe.

Tali : Ne vous éloignez pas. Catherine m'attend pour un… enfin peu importe.

Deux rues plus loin, Gibbs stoppa brusquement la voiture et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

Gibbs : Pourquoi votre nom est sur la liste ? Vous m'avez menti, vous êtes également un agent Athéna.

Tali : Je ne suis pas un agent Athéna ! Mais je fais partie du programme c'est vrai. Il n'y a pas plus d'une vingtaine d'agents Athéna dans le monde et je n'en fais pas partie, je n'aurais pas pu échapper à Eli David aussi facilement sinon. Mais je regrette d'avoir réussi ce maudit test !

Gibbs : Je ne comprends pas.

Tali : Il y a trop peu d'agents Athéna, ce gène que possèdent Tony et Ziva qui les rend si spécial et qu'ils avaient également transmis à leur petite fille est d'une rareté astronomique. Mais en plus du peu de véritable agents Athéna, ils sont difficiles à gérer en mission, il est difficile de penser comme eux. De réagir aussi vite, leur faculté d'analyse est hallucinante. Alors ils ont tenté d'appliquer à des personnes qui n'ont pas le gène mais qui sont capable de réussir le test avec plus ou moins de brio, les méthodes des agents Athéna. Nous leurs servons bien souvent de logistique. Nous n'avons pas de Contrôleur, nous ne dépendront émotionnellement de personne. Nous somme des agents plus standards avec un entrainement très poussé et commencé très tôt.

Gibbs : Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit plus tôt ?

Tali : Deuxième loi des agents Athéna : Ne jamais révéler qui l'on est.

Gibbs : Y'a beaucoup de loi dans le genre ?

Tali : Une quinzaine pour les agents Athéna de Premier Ordre. Une vingtaine pour nous autres. Certaines sont différentes, certaines identiques.

Gibbs : Première loi ?

Tali : Toujours obéir à son supérieur… A son Contrôleur pour les Premier Ordre.

Elle avait répondu au tac-o-tac dans un reflexe conditionné, preuve de son entrainement. Il décida de ne pas la pousser plus, il voyait bien la terreur dans ses yeux. Elle avait clairement dépassé les ordres et savait pertinemment qu'elle y risquait sa vie.

Gibbs : D'accord… D'accord. Officier Tali, rentrez à votre hôtel, serrez votre compagne dans vos bras. Et profitez du festival de cinéma.

Tali : Probablement mes derniers instants avec elle.

Gibbs : Faites-moi un peu confiance. Votre sœur l'a fait.

TBC


	22. Chapitre 22 L'ours

**Chapitre 22 L'ours**

Le soleil se levait réchauffant doucement l'air. Tony s'éveilla fourbu et resserra machinalement les bras autour du corps chaud. Il respira son odeur. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Elle était tellement tout. La jeune femme dos à lui, sentant sa présence, se retourna pour se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras. Tendrement il lui vola un baiser auquel elle répondit sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas reprendre pied dans la réalité de la situation pour le moment. Elle avait juste envie d'être avec lui. Il la laissa replonger. L'avantage dans leur aventure c'est qu'au moins elle ne se levait plus à cinq heure du mat', le froid les empêchant bien souvent de trouver un sommeil correct. Il ne savait pas s'il devait définir leur relation de couple pour le moment. Oui, ils étaient proches, oui ils passaient régulièrement la nuit ensemble, mais étaient-ils un couple ? Les frontières dans leur relation n'étaient pas vraiment très clairs et ne l'avaient jamais vraiment été mais là ils naviguaient dans un brouillard épais. Il se laissait aller, voir ce que ça pouvait bien donner. Finalement il décida de la lever, il fallait trouver du secours rapidement, il avait trop mal aux poumons et ne savait pas encore combien de temps, il tiendrait pour la mettre à l'abri. Ils se mirent en marche en silence, le ventre vide. Le feu qui les avait maintenus en vie toute la nuit avait fait fuir le potentiel gibier qu'ils auraient pu attraper. Ils prirent soin d'éteindre le feu correctement puis rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de se mettre en marche.

Cinq heures plus tard…

Le vent soufflait, rendant la marche assez difficile aujourd'hui, après plusieurs heures de marche, Tony abandonna la jeune femme à l'abri d'un arbre et décida de partir en chasse. Ziva, de son coté peinait à allumer un feu. L'air était humide et froid aujourd'hui et le vent n'arrangeait rien. Plus loin et après quinze bonnes minutes infructueuses, Tony repéra enfin un lapin. Celui-ci n'était pas très gros mais tant pis, ils avaient trop faim. Pourtant une quinte de toux s'empara de lui au moment ou il allait se saisir de l'animal. Épuisé, il s'adossa à un arbre, et toussa violemment. Sa toux commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. A ce niveau là ça n'était plus un simple rhume, ni même une bronchite et il le savait. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, trouver du secours à temps où il mourait. Non il ne pouvait pas mourir. Cela signifierait la mort de Ziva également. Bien des fois, il maudissait cette dépendance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Soudain un grognement puissant déchira le silence et une nuée d'oiseaux non loin de là s'envolèrent affolés. Ziva ! Une sueur froide lui coula dans le dos pendant qu'il se mit à courir pour rejoindre sa compagne. Ses poumons le brulaient menaçant d'exploser, mais il s'en fichait et accéléra le pas. Approchant de l'endroit où il avait laissé Ziva, il ralenti le pas et vit avec horreur l'ours debout défiant Ziva. La jeune femme paraissait calme et déterminée. Il avait peur de la réaction de la jeune femme, et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle sache comment se comporter. Mais soudain la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière et l'ours lui donna un violent coup de patte. Projetée contre un arbre tout proche, Ziva perdit connaissance. Réagissant à la seconde, Tony s'empara d'une branche qui dépassait du petit feu de camp qui avait du mal à prendre et l'agita fortement devant l'ours qui finit par rendre les armes et filer au pas de course. Tony reposa la branche dans le feu avant de se précipiter vers Ziva, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre leur seul moyen de défense. Sa partenaire était affalée, inconscience son pull mauve déchiré et ensanglanté. Lui qui n'avait pas prié depuis longtemps, les récitait à mi voix à défaut. Il tâta son pouls en posant sa main sur la blessure. Son cœur battait. Il remercia le ciel. Et lui tapota la joue pour lui faire reprendre conscience. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il vit l'espace d'un instant toute la fragilité de sa compagne.

Ziva : Tony, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Tony : Plus tard amour. Il faut que je te soigne…

Ziva : Écoute-moi…

Tony : Garde tes forces.

Ziva : Je suis désolé Tony. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance pour Jeanne et pour Michael.

Tony : Ziva ne m'oblige pas à te donner un ordre.

Ziva : Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Et que tu as toujours été là, même quand je t'ai repoussé, que j'ai souhaité ta mort. Tu ne me m'as pas lâché, tu es venu me sauver.

Tony : Chut, mon amour, ne bouge pas. Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle le fusilla des yeux. Mais il ne put y lire que la souffrance. Pourtant il devait le faire, pas le choix.

Tony : Tu me laisses regarder ta plaie ?

Elle hocha la tête et il ramassa un petit bout de bois qu'il glissa entre les mâchoires de la jeune femme. Doucement il s'obligea à retirer sa main. La plaie saignait, il fallait absolument qu'il stoppe l'hémorragie. Le coup de griffe n'était pas très profond. S'il arrivait à trouver les bonnes plantes, il pourrait très certainement empêcher l'infection qui dans tous les cas gagnerait sa compagne si elle restait comme ça. Par chance, il en avait vu à moins d'une heure de marche mais pour ça il faudrait revenir sur leurs pas. Il irait plus vite seul mais… Il avait affaire à un cruel dilemme. Ziva cracha le bout de bois pour pouvoir parler.

Ziva : Commence par le commencement.

Tony : Oui. Sans anesthésique tu vas souffrir.

Ziva : Fais le, j'ai vu bien pire.

Tony : Je n'en doute pas.

Il récupéra sa besace et en sortit du fil et une aiguille d'une doublure dissimulée, il aimait avoir en plus de son ordinateur, de quoi faire. Un peu à la MacGyver. Il désinfecta l'aiguille dans les flammes et remit le morceau de bois dans la bouche de Ziva et après avoir épongé le sang avec un linge, il se mit à la recoudre. La plaie était longue et elle garderait certainement une cicatrice, une de plus sur son corps frêle. Son dos, son oreille jusqu'à son épaule, et maintenant son autre épaule. Ziva souffrait en silence. Elle était tellement courageuse, elle était capable d'endurer tellement… Il se demandait quel pouvait être son point de rupture. Il fit le plus vite possible, et quand il noua le dernier point, Ziva était au bord de l'inconscience. Il lui tapota les joues pour la faire revenir. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Tony : (en langue des signes) Ziva, je vais devoir partir, je vais te laisser là.

Ziva : Reste…

Tony : (en langue des signes) Il faut des herbes médicinales, sinon tu vas être très malade…

Ziva : Ne me laisse pas seule…

Tony : (en langue des signes) Ziva, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais te laisser mon ordinateur. Je veux que tu veilles dessus.

Ziva : Ton truc… Il marche même plus.

Tony : (en langue des signes) Il est quand même précieux.

Elle serra l'ordinateur de son bras valide contre elle, pendant qu'il ravivait les flammes pour faire une belle flambée. Au moins si l'ours revenait, il n'approchait pas d'elle.

Tony : (en langue des signes) J'en ai pour au moins deux heures.

Elle lui signa un « Je t'aime » et il lui posa un baiser sur le front avant de partir.

Trois heures plus tard…

Il avait mit du temps, trop de temps à son gout mais il avait eu du mal à retrouver la piste qu'ils avaient suivit. Il avait peur, mais il la savait robuste. Et quand il revint, elle était là appuyée contre l'arbre, où il l'avait laissé. Elle semblait épuisée et serrait l'ordinateur sous son bras, il esquissa un sourire et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Doucement il y glissa les herbes médicinales, puis remua avec un petit bout de bois. Quand il jugea que le temps accordé était écoulé, il les récupéra, et fit un cataplasme avec. Avec mille précautions, il le posa sur la blessure de la jeune femme qui grimaça de douleur.

Ziva : Alors toubib' ?

Tony : Tu as de la chance que j'ai suivi le stage du Mossad sur les soins médicaux !

Ziva : Je l'ai fait aussi…

Tony : Tu as dormi sur toute la partie sur les plantes.

Ziva : Parce que s'était assommant !

Tony : Oui et bien aujourd'hui ça va t'éviter la septicémie.

Ziva : Il faut repartir…

Tony : Tu as besoin de repos.

Ziva : Je…

Rassurée par sa présence, Ziva se laissa aller dans les limbes de l'inconscience contre lesquels elle luttait depuis des heures. Tony la déplaça doucement après avoir installé leur couche de fortune.

TBC


	23. Chapitre 23 Celle qui ne l'abandonnera p

**Chapitre 23 Celle qui ne l'abandonnera pas**

Quelques jours plus tard…

Ziva était inquiète. Tony avait vraiment du mal à respirer, et elle-même souffrait à chaque fois qu'il prenait appuis sur elle. Mais elle aurait préféré mourir que de le lui dire. L'infection respiratoire avait commencé à la gagner, et ses poumons la brulaient à chaque inspiration. Pourtant elle luttait et gardait la tête droite. Elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner, jamais ! Pas plus qu'elle ne le sacrifierait pour se sauver. Parce que vivre sans lui, n'était pas vivre. Elle n'était même pas sur que ce soit possible. Pour rester concentrer, elle essayait de résoudre les équations de Yang-Mills. Ca lui occupait l'esprit puisqu'elle se moquait royalement du prix de un million de dollars qui accompagnait sa résolution. Soudain Tony la stoppa dans sa lancée et se posa sur le sol.

Tony : Je ne peux plus Ziva… Je n'ai plus la force.

Ziva : Il faut continuer.

Tony : Je ne peux plus.

Ziva : D'accord, on fait une pause.

Elle aussi était épuisée, trainer Tony avec elle en pleine forêt devenait extrêmement fatiguant au fur et à mesure qu'il faiblissait. Ses quintes de toux étaient de plus en plus violentes, ses lèvres et ses doigts bleus par le manque d'oxygène. Bien souvent, il marchait mécaniquement entre semi conscience et délire.

Tony : Je t'aime…. Ton père ne détruira pas ça… Va-t'en. Gibbs laisse moi…

Ziva : Tony, regarde-moi.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et la secoua pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Ziva… Il fallait qu'il se concentre, pour elle.

Tony : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans le désert du Néguev ? Comment as-tu survécu ? Ziva, réponds moi !

Ziva : Je ne te sacrifierais pas ! Pas même pour sauver ma vie… C'est hors de question !

Tony : Ca n'est pas la question !

Ziva : Au contraire. Je les ai sacrifiés pour vivre. Ils me ralentissaient, on avait à peine de quoi boire. Et ils avaient perdu la tête à cause de la chaleur. Je les ai tués pour m'en sortir. Je devais survivre, j'avais été formé pour survivre.

Tony : Ziva ! Tu n'avais que seize ans et tu venais de passer trois semaines dans le désert !

Ziva : Mais je ne délirais pas. Tony. J'avais toute ma tête. Je les ai tués sciemment. Pour vivre.

Tony : Comment n'as-tu pas perdu la tête ?

Ziva : Les mathématiques. Leurs logiques sont absolument divines pour se concentrer. Tony, je sais à quoi tu penses ! Je ne te laisserais pas derrière.

Tony : Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu as aussi de la fièvre. J'arrive à entendre ta respiration, tu es malade aussi.

Ziva : Je ne te laisserais pas Tony ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !

Tony : Chut… Du calme.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.

Tony : Je serais toujours avec toi. Mais je ne peux plus avancer Ziva. Il faut que tu ailles chercher du secours. Il faut que tu le fasses pour nous deux.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait plus marcher. Elle avait survécue à la torture pendant plusieurs mois avec l'espoir qu'il viendrait la chercher. Il pouvait tenir à son tour. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Ziva : D'accord. Mais je t'interdis de mourir, Tony. La fin ça sera ensemble.

Tony : Je te le promets. Mais maintenant il faut que tu partes.

De ses doigts malhabiles, il lui saisit le visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tony : Ensemble ou rien du tout.

La jeune femme détacha les écorces molles qui leur servaient de lit depuis des jours maintenant et les étala au creux d'un arbre, à l'abri du vent. Puis elle aida Tony à s'allonger dessus, le couvrant avec du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Allumant un feu, elle posa une dernière fois son regard sur lui avant de se mettre à marcher la mort dans l'âme.

_**Flashback**_

_Institut pour sourds._

_Obéir, elle avait appris, faire confiance non. Mais avec du temps et beaucoup de travail sur elle-même, elle avait finit par laisser le docteur Russo la toucher. Les débuts cela avait été difficile, elle esquissait inconsciemment chaque fois que la femme rousse posait la main sur elle. Mais Ziva voulait absolument oraliser et s'était donc fait violence. Et aujourd'hui les efforts payaient. Anna Russo venait de lui dire qu'elle pouvait enfin parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et elle avait demandé à faire appeler Tony. Il était celui à qui elle voulait parler en premier. Elle voulait que ce soit lui et personne d'autre même si elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle était nerveuse et tentait de le cacher. Pourtant elle comprit qu'elle le faisait très mal quand la doctoresse la rassura en langage des signes. Quelque chose attira l'attention du docteur Russo, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte, et Tony entra dans la pièce. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'agitation de Ziva, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était nerveuse et ça l'inquiétait. _

_Russo :__ Prenez place avec nous, agent DiNozzo. _

_Et c'est ce qu'il fit, s'installant dans le fauteuil à coté de Ziva sans la lâcher des yeux. Ziva tenta de sourire pour le rassurer, mais son sourire était crispé. _

_Tony :__ Un problème ?_

_Russo :__ Non… Rassurez-vous, aucun problème. Dans quelques jours vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, Ziva est enfin prête, et vous maitrisez suffisamment la langue des signe pour compléter, j'aimerais quand même vous voir une fois par semaine pendant les prochains mois pour m'assurer que tout se passe à merveille. Vivre dans le monde des entendants peut parfois se révéler difficile. Même si votre amie est forte. _

_Tony :__ Alors Ziva parle ?_

_Russo :__ Laissez la faire, contentez vous d'écouter. _

_Tony se tourna vers Ziva, observant la jeune femme. _

_Tony :__ Alors comme ça tu parles, princesse._

_Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit mais elle ne prononça pas un mot, le défiant d'un air malicieux. Elle savait que le son de sa voix lui manquait, il le lui avait dit et elle voulait le faire attendre un peu, d'autant qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. _

_Ziva :__ Je… t'aime, mon… nounours… tout poilu._

_Elle avait voulu dire l'essentiel et l'essentiel pour elle s'était ça, pour le reste, elle avait largement le temps. Tony fut heureux en réentendant enfin la voix de sa compagne, fou de joie du sens de ses mots, mais alors que les larmes aux yeux, il allait la serrer dans ses bras, il arrêta son geste et tourna la tête vers la doctoresse._

_Russo :__ Tout ce qui est dit dans cette pièce est tenu au secret professionnel. _

_Tony se tourna vers Ziva et lui dit également « Je t'aime » en langue des signes et à haute voix. La jeune femme sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine, s'ils avaient été seuls, elle l'aurait probablement serré dans ses bras avec une infinie tendresse, mais ils étaient incapable de marque de tendresse en publique. D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble en ce moment, même si elle savait qu'il serait sien pour toujours. Il lui esquissa un magnifique sourire, pour lui, la belle orientale était la constante dans sa vie, l'amour de sa vie, celle qui lui donnait l'envie de se lever le matin, et encore plus les matins où il avait dormi serré contre son corps chaud. _

_**Flashback end**_

Non, elle ne flancherait pas, elle n'avait pas cessé de marcher depuis quarante huit heures, son corps était au bout du rouleau, elle avait déjà chuté une bonne dizaine de fois s'égratignant les mains et les genoux. Elle le sentait, la fièvre commençait à lui donner des hallucinations, son cœur battait trop vite pour palier au manque d'oxygène, et elle avait l'impression d'être épier. Elle savait que s'était faux, elle était désespérément seule. Encore plus seule que lorsqu'il avait du fuir Israël. Non elle ne devait pas penser à ça, il fallait qu'elle trouve du secours, elle priait pour trouver du secours. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle n'abandonnerait pas, même si elle devait pour ça mourir d'épuisement. Au matin alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez et qu'elle avait avancé toute la nuit à la lueur de sa torche enflammée, elle aperçue un petit chalet de bois. Elle hésita de peur que son esprit ne lui joue encore un tour, et pourtant non, il semblait bien là. Son cœur s'accéléra une nouvelle fois, sa fièvre rendait ses pensées incohérentes, elle n'était même pas sûre d'être capable de s'exprimer.

TBC


	24. Chapitre 24 Celui qu'il faut aller

**Chapitre 24 Celui qu'il faut aller chercher**

Hoh Rain Forest Visitor Center. Poste de Secours des Gardes Forestiers.

Paniquée une jeune femme entra dans le poste de secours, surprenant les trois gardes forestiers qui prenaient une pause. La jeune femme devant eux, avait les cheveux emmêlés et ses habits semblaient avoir vécus, elle semblait hystérique et s'exprimait dans une langue étrangère avec une gestuelle désordonnée. Son visage était très rouge et sa respiration était difficile. Mais elle semblait vouloir exprimer quelque chose à tout prix.

Garde : Emily va chercher une couverture. Thomas avec moi. Mademoiselle, du calme, je suis Liam, on va vous aider.

Mais alors que tout deux s'approchait d'elle, le premier qui la toucha fut propulsé contre le mur par la jeune femme.

Thomas : Aïe ! Cette fille est folle ! Il faut contacter le doc.

Emily : Non je ne crois pas qu'elle soit folle. Ses gestes… Elle est sourde, Liam. Elle demande du secours.

Emily hésitante signa quelques signes, essayant de lui expliquer qu'ils ne la comprenaient pas. Nerveuse, Ziva, repoussa ses cheveux et sera les poings essayant de se concentrer. Mais la fièvre, l'empêchait de se faire le tri dans ses idées qui se bousculaient.

Ziva : Mon mari… Tony est malade, il est dans la forêt… Aidez-moi.

Emily : Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

Ziva : Oui. Je ne suis pas idiote.

Emily : Vous êtes sourde.

Ziva : Oui. Il faut aller chercher Tony.

Emily : D'accord. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

Ziva : Non ! Venez. Maintenant.

Emily : Doucement… Mademoiselle… Je vais d'abord vous donner un manteau. Je peux au moins savoir comment vous vous appelez ?

Ziva : Ziva. Ziva David.

Emily ouvrit le placard et tendit à Ziva un manteau sans trop s'approcher d'elle, car elle avait bien vue son mouvement de recul. La jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir être touché.

Emily : Avant de partir, il va nous falloir quelques renseignements.

Thomas : Je vais sceller les chevaux, demande lui si elle sait monter à cheval.

Ziva qui avait vu le regard d'Emily se tourner vers l'homme en avait fait autant.

Ziva : Oui.

Emily : Il faut que vous laissiez Samuel vous examiner.

Ziva : Non, ça ira. Je tiendrais le coup.

Emily approcha sa main de la jeune femme enveloppée dans une couverture, pour tenter de juger sa température, mais Ziva esquissa.

Ziva : Ne me touchez pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverai à me contrôler. Et oui j'ai de la fièvre, oui j'ai du mal à respirer et non je ne resterais pas ici. Je dois retrouver Tony. S'il ne survit pas, je ne survivrais pas. Ca n'a peut être pas de sens pour vous mais pour moi si.

Une bonne heure passa avant qu'ils en puissent prendre la route. Ayant bu un bon café brulant, Ziva se sentait un peu plus lucide. Elle n'avait plus qu'à suivre les traces invisibles qu'elle avait semées le long du chemin pour retrouver son compagnon. A cheval, elle donnait le tempo à l'équipe de sauveteur en faisant avancer son cheval le plus vite possible à travers le bois plus dégagé ici. A la mi-journée, les trois sauveteurs obligèrent Ziva à s'arrêter. La jeune femme protesta avec force, mais elle dut s'incliner et reconnaitre que son cheval avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Samuel distribua quelques barres vitaminées au trois autres personnes. Ziva mangea doucement, et fut rapidement écœurée par le gout sucré, se levant elle s'éloigna pour vomir. Emily voulu se lever mais finalement s'en abstint. La jeune israélienne revint auprès deux quelques minutes plus tard.

Emily : Mademoiselle David, comment vous sentez vous ?

Ziva : Je tiendrais.

Emily : Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé.

Ziva : Je… C'est difficile. Je n'ai rien mangé d'autres que ce que nous trouvions dans les bois depuis longtemps.

Emily : Combien de temps ?

Ziva : Je crois que ça fait deux semaines.

Emily : Vous plaisantez ?

Ziva : Je suis trop fatiguée pour ça.

Une vilaine quinte de toux la prit à la gorge. Sa respiration était sifflante.

Emily : Doucement…

Thomas donna à Emily une gourde ainsi que quelques pilules. Emily attendit que Ziva relève la tête pour l'inviter à avaler les comprimés.

Samuel : Comment avez-vous survécu pendant deux semaines ? Ces forêts sont hostiles.

Ziva : Les entrainements du Mossad contiennent ce genre de chose.

Samuel : Vous êtes du Mossad ?

Ziva : Je suis agent du NCIS, mon mari aussi. Nous étions en mission quand on a été enlevé, on s'est réveillé ici. Tony a découvert où on était à cause d'une bestiole. Pas bien utile de savoir où nous sommes quand on est incapable de s'en sortir.

Emily : Mais vous vous en êtes sortis.

Ziva : Pas si on ne retrouve pas Tony.

Il y avait une tel détermination dans les yeux de l'israélienne que la secouriste capitula.

Emily : On devrait reprendre la route.

Ziva en lisant ses mots sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, esquissa un sourire, mais en bondissant sur ses pieds, elle chancela. Se dirigeant vers sa monture, elle se hissa en selle et reprit la marche. Elle avait la sensation de ne pas être très loin, comme si elle ressentait sa présence. Elle secoua la tête, la fièvre la faisait délirer, elle devait simplement reconnaitre l'endroit. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle tira la bride à son cheval et se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle. Mais Samuel s'approcha et attrapa les rênes du cheval de Ziva. La jeune femme lui lança un regard furieux.

Samuel : Du calme, agent David.

Ziva : Il n'est pas loin ! Tony n'est pas loin.

Samuel : D'accord. On va le chercher.

Ils descendirent de cheval et pendant que les trois secouristes s'organisaient, Ziva, elle observait autour d'elle essayant de se concentrer. Puis soudain, elle se mit à courir. Chuta lourdement sur le sol, elle se releva sans même y prêter attention. Elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient, avec les dernières forces, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Puis soudain, elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant le corps inerte de Tony. Près du feu, éteint de s'être consumé seul. La peur l'étreignit et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux de manière incontrôlable. Elle le secoua un peu brusquement et Tony émergea des méandres de l'inconscience.

Tony : Ti amo, mia bella…

Ziva : Moi aussi je t'aime, tu m'as fait tellement peur.

Tony : Tu n'aurais pas du revenir pour moi…

Ziva : Les secours sont là. Ca va aller.

Soudain, quand elle senti deux mains se poser sur ses épaules, la jeune femme se raidit prête à lutter, au lieu de ça, elle laissa Emily l'éloigner pendant que les deux autres examinaient Tony. Elle avait envie de paniquer mais se contenait. Il le fallait pour Tony. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour les empêcher de prendre soin de lui.

Emily : On va rentrer toutes les deux au centre de secours. Sam et Thom s'occupent de votre mari.

Ziva : Non…

Emily : Écoutez quoi qu'il se passe vous ne pouvez pas rester avec lui pour le moment. Il va certainement être conduit à Seattle par hélicoptère.

Ziva : Je… Tony…

Emily : Je vous promets qu'ils vont prendre soin de lui.

Elle signa quelque chose que la secouriste ne comprit pas puis ramassa son sac et la besace de Tony. Puis elle se mit à marcher pour rejoindre l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les chevaux. Ses mains étaient fortement égratigner, ses genoux aussi et pourtant elle avançait avec une détermination absolue. En l'observant, Emily se rendait compte que l'israélienne disposait d'une grande force intérieure. Elle comprenait comment elle avait réussi à survivre dans ses bois hostiles.

Hoh Rain Forest Visitor Center. Poste de Secours des Gardes Forestiers. Deux heures plus tard. 

Emily obligea Ziva à s'assoir sur le canapé, agitée, Ziva s'y posa mais alors que la secouriste allait chercher la trousse de secours, Ziva s'assoupie, complètement épuisée, entre son aventure et les médicaments, le fait de savoir Tony en sécurité, elle s'était laissé envahir par l'épuisement. Emily attrapa un plaid et le posa sur la jeune femme. Elle voyait clairement qu'elle était fiévreuse et avait du mal à respirer mais elle avait aussi besoin de repos. Tant pis ses blessures seront soignés plus tard…

TBC…


	25. Chapitre 25 Hospitalisation

_Pour commencer, je voulais vous remercier de me suivre dans cette aventure depuis déjà plus d'une vingtaine de chapitre c'est énorme ! Ca fait quand même un an et cinq mois que je bosse sur cette fic (en plus des autres) et vous devez très certainement attendre le dénouement avec impatience… Et je dois vous avouer que j'en suis encore loin (plus d'une dizaine de chapitres d'écrit pour le moment)… Enfin bon… Bonne lecture…_

**Chapitre 25 Hospitalisation**

Accompagnée d'Emily et Samuel, les secouristes, Ziva passa les portes des urgences de l'hôpital de Seattle. Le trajet de quatre heures avait presque rendu dingue la jeune israélienne, à peine l'avait-elle retrouvé dans les bois qu'on le lui avait arraché. Il était partie en urgence aux soins intensifs dans un des plus grands hôpitaux de Seattle. Pour Samuel, le trajet avait été pénible. L'impatience de Ziva avait provoqué chez la jeune femme des grosses difficultés à respirer. Elle avait fuit tout contact visuel et avait serré contre elle, la besace de son compagnon. Un homme approcha, un médecin en blouse blanche s'approcha d'eux et serra la main de ses deux protecteurs.

Emily : Docteur Parrot.

Parrot : Emily. Qui est cette jeune femme ?

Emily : Ziva David, son mari a été conduit ici par hélico il y a plusieurs heures de ça.

Parrot : Celui qui a passé deux semaines en forêt. Madame…

Emily : Elle est sourde.

Parrot : D'accord, elle a besoin d'un interprète ?

Emily : Non. Mais elle a de la fièvre, elle est confuse et nerveuse. De plus elle a plusieurs blessures à soigner.

Le docteur Parrot attira l'attention de Ziva et celle-ci redressa la tête.

Parrot : Madame ?

Ziva : Agent David.

Parrot : Agent David, je suis le docteur Armand Parrot. Je vais devoir vous examiner.

Parrot approcha sa main, mais Ziva recula brusquement.

Emily : Elle refuse tout contact.

Ziva : Où est Tony ? (haussant la voix) Où est Tony ?

Parrot : On se calme, madame…

Ziva : Agent David ! Et je veux savoir où est mon partenaire ? Où est Tony ?

Parrot : Aux soins intensifs. Et vous ne le verrez pas si vous ne me laissez pas vous examiner.

De mauvais gré, Ziva suivit le docteur Parrot dans une des salles d'examen. La jeune femme souffrait d'une pneumonie, légère mais assez pour la mettre en danger, il prit donc la décision de l'hospitaliser. Il pensa ses mains et ses genoux mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était sa blessure à l'épaule. Pourtant il devait reconnaitre que les points avaient été bien fait. Toutefois à cause de l'infection, il du les retirer. Nettoyer la plaie ne fut pas une mince affaire mais il prit son temps. Pour une fois qu'il avait un patient docile. Où du moins pas douillette parce que la jeune femme semblait ne pas vouloir rester en place.

NCIS Office. Quelques heures plus tard. 

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le rappelle comme ça. Il n'aimait pas plus que Vance lui ai dit d'abandonner les recherches de Tony et Ziva, il y a deux ça quelques jours en les déclarant morts. Ca le faisait enrager mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait plus de piste. Il connaissait la vérité sur ses deux agents, mais rien sur comment les retrouver. Scannant son œil, il entra dans le MTAC et rejoignit le directeur Vance.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Vance : Nous allons être mis en liaison avec Seattle d'une minute à l'autre.

Gibbs : Pourquoi ?

Vance : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Homme : Monsieur on a la connexion.

Vance : Sur écran.

Et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'écran principal. L'image apparu et Gibbs put découvrir avec stupeur son jeune agent, alors que celle-ci avait été déclaré morte il y a une grosse poignée d'heures.

Gibbs : Ziva…

Ziva : Shalom Gibbs. Bonjour directeur.

Vance : Ravi de vous savoir en vie, agent David.

Ziva : On ne se débarrasse pas de nous aussi facilement.

Vance : Je vois ça. Qui est avec vous ?

Ziva : Le doc et Emily.

Emily : Je suis Emily Van der Hansen, secouriste.

Parrot : Et je suis le docteur Armand Parrot. Mon équipe a prit en charge vos agents à leurs arrivées.

Ziva : C'est qu'un incompétent !

Vance : Un problème, Agent David ?

Ziva : Cet imbécile refuse de me dire comment va mon mari ! Pour lui je ne suis pas légalement un membre de la famille.

Parrot : Je regrette, mais légalement, l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs est chargé des décisions médicales concernant Anthony DiNozzo.

Ziva signa quelque chose de colère et Gibbs dut se retenir d'éclater de rire, pourtant il avait bien vu les pansements sur ses mains.

Parrot : Voulez vous un interprète ?

Gibbs : Elle n'en a pas vraiment besoin, je vous rassure docteur Parrot.

Ziva eut une légèrement quinte de toux, et Gibbs en profita pour l'observer. Il pouvait voir que la jeune femme avait considérablement maigri, et il pouvait voir un bandage immobilisant son épaule sous son chandail. Des vêtements propre qu'Emily lui avait apporté, car l'israélienne avait refusé d'enfiler une blouse de l'hôpital. Ses cheveux longs étaient détachés masquant sa cicatrice et ses joues étaient très rouges. Mais elle semblait trépigner d'impatience.

Vance : Docteur Parrot, selon la loi d'Israël, Ziva est la femme de l'agent DiNozzo, il y a eu des problèmes administratifs, mais elle est clairement sa femme, je vous le garantie.

Parrot : Bien.

Gibbs : Maintenant peut-on avoir des nouvelles de Tony, docteur Parrot.

Parrot : Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir d'interprète ? Ce que je vais vous expliquer est peut être compliqué.

Ziva : Je vais le tuer ! Parlez ! De suite !

Parrot : Agent David, votre mari est dans état grave. Le pronostic vital est engagé, maintenant tout dépend de lui. Mais ses poumons sont très abimés…

Ziva : Il a eu la peste…

Parrot : Oui.

Ziva : J'aurais du le sortir de l'eau plus vite c'est de ma faute…

Parrot : Madame…

Mais il n'arrivait pas à capter son attention, elle faisait les cents pas dans la pièce et d'un coup se plia de douleurs emportée par une terrible et violente quinte de toux. Le docteur Parrot s'avança, mais elle le repoussa, refusant une nouvelle fois d'être touché. Décidemment il avait bien du mal avec cette patiente qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Entre le refus d'être touché et celui de s'alimenter, il avait bien du mal, quand elle ne s'exprimait pas tout simplement en hébreu. Entrainant la jeune femme sans la toucher, il la guida vers l'extérieur de la pièce, alors qu'Emily se tournait vers l'écran.

Emily : Ziva a aussi une pneumonie, à un degré plus faible, mais elle refuse toute nourriture. Elle a besoin de repos.

Vance : Elle a besoin de son mari.

Emily : Écoutez, je sais que Parrot est un con, mais c'est un excellent médecin. Et il a mit l'agent DiNozzo en isolement aux soins intensifs.

Vance : Mademoiselle, le voir est un besoin vital pour elle. Elle ne s'alimentera pas tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas vu. Elle ne se laissera pas soigner tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas vu.

Emily : D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Gibbs : Où étaient-ils ?

Emily : Dans le parc naturel d'Olympique. Ziva est arrivée, paniquée et fiévreuse au centre de secours où j'exerce. Elle nous a ensuite conduite à son mari. Nous l'avons trouvé inconscient et extrêmement faible. C'est un miracle qu'il est survécu deux semaines complètes dans la forêt de Hoh. C'est un endroit assez hostile.

Gibbs : Les agents David et DiNozzo ont de la ressource.

Vance : Je vais demander un transfert sur Bethesda.

Emily : Directeur Vance, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, si l'agent DiNozzo s'en sort, il sera intransférable avant au moins un mois.

TBC


	26. Chapitre 26 Vérité

**Chapitre 26 Vérité**

Bethesda. Maryland. Un mois plus tard…

Assise sur son lit, Ziva regardait Tony, anxieuse. Ils venaient d'être transférés à Bethesda la veille. Et Tony n'avait pas très bien supporté le voyage. Si elle était plus ou moins apte à quitter l'hôpital, elle avait catégoriquement refusé de le faire, tout comme elle avait refusé qu'on lui retire son arme. Pour ne pas les fatiguer plus, les médecins s'étaient pliés aux vœux de la jeune femme, de toute façon, elle avait besoin d'être encore un peu réalimenté.

Tony : Cesse de m'observer Ziva, je vais bien.

Tournant mieux la tête vers elle, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Lui ouvrant ses draps, la jeune femme bondit de son lit pour se glisser dans le sien. Après deux semaines passées dans les bois, le manque de proximité les rendait nerveux. Mais alors qu'on toquait à la porte, Ziva vit le mouvement de Tony et recula dans le lit pour s'assoir au pied, restant quand même couverte. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur leurs plus fidèles amis, Gibbs, McGee, Abby et Ducky. Utilisant la télécommande, Tony releva la tête de son lit pour se retrouver en position semi assise, ce qui lui arracha une méchante quinte de toux. A travers les couvertures, il sentit la main de la jeune femme se poser sur son mollet et il posa les yeux sur elle pour la rassurer.

Tony : Salut. Content de vous voir.

Abby voulait les serrer dans ses bras, elle ne les avait pas vu depuis presque deux mois, mais le médecin leur avait déconseillé les contacts physiques, tant sur le plan émotionnel de Ziva qui ne voulait pas être touché que pour les microbes et virus éventuels qu'ils auraient pu ramener de l'extérieur.

Ziva : Gibbs ?

La jeune femme pencha la tête et observa celui qu'elle considérait comme un père, intriguée. Elle voyait clairement la culpabilité sur son visage.

Ziva : Gibbs, tu ne pouvais pas nous retrouver. Pas plus que tu ne peux nous protéger de nos passés.

Gibbs : On a trouvé la liste…

Tony : Qui est au courant ?

McGee : Juste les personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

Gibbs : Et l'agent Callen.

Tony : On peut avoir confiance en Callen. Gibbs, cette liste est un véritable poison, mais le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour protéger Ziva.

Ziva : Hé ! Tu n'aurais jamais eu cette liste sans moi.

Abby : Mathématique et informatique associés. C'est comme ça que vous l'avez obtenu.

Tony : Oui. J'ai conçu le programme à partir des calculs de Ziva.

McGee attrapa le calepin de Ziva posé sur la table de chevet du lit le plus proche de la porte.

McGee : Tu as recommencé.

Tony : Ne touche pas à ses notes. Elle n'aime pas ça.

McGee reposa le bloc de papier, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Alors que tous étaient assis sur le lit de Ziva.

Ziva : Nous sommes désolés.

Gibbs : Ne jamais…

Tony : Elle a raison Gibbs, je n'aurais pas du te laisser des indices, pour que vous trouviez cette liste. Vous êtes maintenant en détention d'un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde et cela vous met en danger.

Gibbs : J'aurais du voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tony : Je t'en prie Gibbs, ne soit pas aussi naïf. Oui tu as de l'instinct pour le mensonge, mais vivre dans le mensonge entraine une certaine impression de vérité. Dans mon cas, je bernais déjà le polygraphe à l'âge de quatre ans. Certains enfants naissent avec des capacités comme c'est le cas pour Ziva et moi, nous sommes recrutés très tôt et privé d'amour parental.

Ziva : Privé d'amour tout court. C'est ce qui est sensé nous rendre obéissant et docile.

Tony : Mais tu as l'air de savoir ça Gibbs.

Gibbs : J'ai parlé avec Callen.

Tony : D'accord. Cette absence de liens affectifs, c'est ce qui nous rend instable aussi.

Ducky : Combiner le génie et un manque de liens affectifs peut se révéler extrêmement dangereux, en effet.

Tony : Pourtant les gouvernements prennent le risque pour avoir des super soldats. CIA, Services Secrets, DGSE, Mossad, et j'en passe, nombre de ses agences ont des programmes Athéna. Ziva et moi savions ce qu'étaient nos vies, les buts qu'on nous avait fixé, nous avions été élevé pour ça, nous jouions le jeu, nous n'avions pas le choix.

Tony eut une violente quinte de toux qui fit grimacer Ziva, elle décida donc de continuer à sa place.

Ziva : Et nos routes se sont croisés et les choses ont commencé à changer. Nous n'étions plus seuls. Même si à la différence de Tony, j'ignorais ce qu'il était. Ils nous ont poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour nous utiliser, ils n'ont pas prit en compte que nous pouvions tomber amoureux, on nous avait pas éduqué pour aimer.

Gibbs fronça des sourcils.

Abby : Pourquoi vous êtes vous marié ? Si cela représentait un danger. Tu étais si jeune Ziva.

Ziva : J'avais pour mission de séduire Tony, de l'épouser s'il fallait, Eli David voulait une taupe au sein du gouvernement américain.

Tony : Et moi, j'avais pour mission d'utiliser cette soit disant affection de la fille du directeur adjoint du Mossad pour le surveiller. Keller ne savait pas que l'affection de Ziva était bien plus compliquée que ce qu'il pensait. Kate le savait elle. Elle a su garder le secret, et je ne lui en serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour ça.

McGee : Comment as-tu su ce que Ziva était comme toi alors que vous avez conçu le programme informatique à deux ?

Tony : Tu as déjà vu une gamine de 17 ans à la tête d'une équipe de protection de hauts diplomates ?

Ziva : Hé ! Je te rappelle que la gamine de 17 ans tu l'as épousé !

Tony : Vrai.

McGee : Mais alors toutes les femmes avec qui tu disais…

Ziva : Oh, elles sont passées dans son lit, McGee.

Tony : Je te demande pas avec combien d'hommes tu as couchés Ziva.

Ziva : Tant mieux parce qu'à la différence de toi, je ne les ai jamais compté.

Tony : Gibbs…

Gibbs : Vous me mettez au pied du mur, tous les deux.

Ziva : Nous sommes toujours les mêmes, Gibbs.

Gibbs : Un couple dans une équipe c'est dangereux.

Tony : Si tu as peur qu'on se déteste un jour, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Gibbs : Ah oui ? Et avec Rivkin s'était quoi ?

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent, la mine sombre. Rivkin, ils essayaient d'oublier depuis deux ans. Sa mort, la Somalie, le Damoclès…

Ziva : La jalousie. Une jalousie qui a failli nous détruire. Un piège de mon père, quand il a découvert que…

Gibbs : Que vous couchiez de nouveau ensemble ?

Ziva : Nous ne couchions pas ensemble !

Tony : C'est de ma faute…

Ziva : Non.

Tony : Si. La mission avec Jeanne a affaiblie nos liens, j'aurais du mettre Ziva au courant, au lieu de ça, j'ai essayé de la protéger pour la laisser reconstruire sa vie ici. Et Eli David a découvert la faille et il y a planté un pieu. La jalousie, la colère, la méfiance, la perte de confiance… Tout va très vite Gibbs.

Ducky : Ziva…

Le médecin légiste fit un geste pour attirer son attention, mais plongée dans les yeux de son amant, Ziva ne réalisa que lorsque le regard de Tony dévia une seconde avant de se reposer sur elle.

Ducky : Ziva, jusqu'à quel point contrôles-tu tes émotions ?

Ziva grimaça.

Ducky : Tony ?

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, mal à l'aise, lui qui s'était caché jusque là, devait se mettre à nu. Et après une vie repliée sur lui-même, puis sur Ziva, ça n'était pas simple. Il en avait déjà dit tellement.

Tony : Un peu plus qu'elle.

Gibbs : Ducky qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Ducky : Quand on prive quelqu'un d'amour comme eux, on les prive également de contrôle sur ses émotions et quand elles apparaissent c'est violent et incontrôlable. La colère, la violence, l'amour, la jalousie, la peur…

Tony : Non celle là on la contrôle plutôt bien.

Ducky : Enfin bref, les émotions deviennent explosives. L'amour tel que nous la ressentons doit être minime face à l'amour de ses deux là. Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as ressenti quand on t'a annoncé sa mort en Somalie.

Tony : La vengeance et la mort.

Ziva : Stop… On arrête. Ca suffit…. Ca suffit !

Mal à l'aise, blessée, mise à nue, fragilisée, Ziva quitta le lit sans que Tony puisse la retenir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Ducky : La peur d'être rejeté ?

Tony : Oui. Entre autre. Depuis qu'elle est au NCIS, Ziva a trouvé une forme de stabilité qui lui permet de relâcher la pression. De tous les agents Athéna que je connaisse, elle est la plus détruite par son Contrôleur. Eli David l'a démolie, il l'a privé de sa sœur, de moi, de sa fille.

Abby : Le bébé était aussi de toi ?

Tony : Ziva dit que oui.

McGee : Tu en doutes ?

Tony : Non. Mais j'ignorais qu'elle avait porté un enfant, ce bébé n'a pas vraiment d'existence pour moi, d'autant plus que nous n'en auront jamais d'autres.

Des pleurs étouffés se faisaient entendre derrière la porte de la salle de bain et Tony ferma les yeux, le cœur serré par la douleur de sa compagne.

Gibbs : On va vous laisser, vous avez besoin de repos. Je vous veux en forme tous les deux pour reprendre le boulot.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient passé la porte de la chambre, Tony l'interpella.

Tony : Boss… Merci à vous quatre.

Gibbs : Pour quoi ?

Tony : Pour nous avoir laissé entrer dans votre famille. C'est la plus belle chose que l'on nous à offert. La seule vraie chose qui a du sens. Et Ziva en est peut-être encore plus consciente que moi.

TBC


	27. Chapitre 27 Ceux qui sont invités à dine

**Chapitre 27 Ceux qui sont invités à diner**

Domicile de Tony et Ziva. 16h. Un mois plus tard. 

On frappa à la porte. Il ne manquait que lui. Tony se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour découvrir Gibbs, oui, il ne manquait que lui. Le plus jeune des deux agents invita l'autre à entrer. Gibbs se déchaussa avant de poser ses chaussures à coté des bottes compensés d'Abby.

Tony : Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation boss. Je sais que la situation est difficile pour toi.

Gibbs : On verra ça plus tard d'accord.

Gibbs suivit Tony jusqu'à la cuisine, où ses pieds rencontrèrent du parquet ciré. La seule pièce de la maison qui n'était pas recouverte de tatami apparemment. Le vieux renard avait du mal à comprendre cette passion du Japon pour ses deux agents. Même si finalement il avait comprit que ses deux là n'étaient pas vraiment et ne seront jamais tout à fait ses agents. A bien y réfléchir, il se sentait parfois idiot quand il repensait à la formation qu'il leurs avait donné. Dans la cuisine, Ducky, McGee et Abby était déjà autour de la table, alors que Ziva semblait concentrer sur une préparation du thé.

Abby : Gibbs ! Tu es venu ! Je suis trop contente. Viens.

Il s'installa à coté de la jeune femme et observa la cuisine. Elle ressemblait à une cuisine traditionnelle américaine, si on faisait abstraction des deux jeux de casseroles, des deux séries de couteau et couverts. Ziva vint enfin prendre place à la table, avec un plateau de métal finement ouvragé sur lequel se tenait six petits verres et une théière en métal. Prenant place, Ziva servit le thé de très haut pour l'oxygéner un maximum et une fine corolle de mousse apparu sur chaque verre, qu'elle distribua à tous.

Abby : J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais nous servir le thé à la japonaise.

Ziva : Non, le thé c'est toujours selon les rîtes arabes.

Tony but son verre et grimaça.

Tony : Ziva, fais le moins fort à l'avenir ! Si le premier est ainsi, je plains les deux suivants !

Ziva esquissa un sourire. Elle semblait détendue, et caressa la tête de Jack posé sur ses genoux avant de prononcer quelques choses en arabe.

McGee : Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Tony : Le premier verre est aussi doux que la vie, le second est aussi fort que l'amour, le troisième est aussi amer que la mort.

Ducky : Je crois que c'est un proverbe marocain non ?

Tony : Oui. Le temps qu'on boive le premier, le thé continu d'infuser, du coup le thé continu de changer de couleur et de gout. Mais Ziva a tendance à faire le premier trop fort !

Ziva : Je l'aime fort ! Mince…

Elle se leva, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tony d'un geste tendre avant de se diriger vers un placard, pour en revenir avec une boite en métal.

Ziva : Ca se sont des bâtisseries orientales.

Tony : Ceux sont des pâtisseries.

Ziva : Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Tony signa quelques mots et pour simple réponse, elle lui tira la langue avant d'esquisser quelques gestes. Gibbs et Abby se mirent à rire.

McGee : Un problème ?

Gibbs : Je crois que ces deux là ont compris toute la finesse de la langue des signes.

Abby : C'est compliqué à traduire, mais ça parle de bâtir quelque chose à Tony là où elle pense.

McGee : Oh ! Aïe.

Tony : Un problème Mc-J'ai-pas-encore-assez-travaillé-mes-signes ?

McGee : Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas passé quatre mois avec Ziva dans une école pour l'apprendre. De plus je ne vis pas avec elle, moi.

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu veux, tout le monde n'a pas la plus belle des orientales pour femme, mais ne soit pas jaloux, Tim. Ziva et toi… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait très bien fonctionné entre vous.

Ziva : Tu peux arrêter de te vanter gros malin !

Lui glissant une main sur la joue, il ne résista pas à lui voler un baiser. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait un tel geste devant ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Son histoire avec Ziva avait toujours été faite de non-dits, de tourments, de peurs et de combats mais surtout de discrétion.

Abby : J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un dojo dans votre cave ! Ah et Ziva tes pâtisseries sont excellentes.

Ziva : Merci.

Tony : Tu as un peu trop parlé, McGee.

McGee : Tu as déjà essayé de résister à Abby toi ?

Tony : Oui, ça c'est soldé par un échec.

McGee : Tu vois !

Tony : Le dojo est par là.

Ziva : Finis ton thé !

Tony : Bien madame DiNozzo.

Ziva : David ! Et ne me cherche pas avec ça !... Chéri !

Tony prit son verre et le termina d'une traite, avant de se lever.

Tony : Aussi amer que la mort !

Ziva se leva à son tour et le défia du regard avant de lui passer devant pour aller ouvrir la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin.

Ziva : Jack ! Dehors.

Le chien détala glissant sur le parquet avant de sortir dans le jardin en poussant des jappements de joie. Ziva l'observa quelques instants jouer avec ses jouets, comme une mère observe son enfant, un sourire sur les lèvres. Les autres suivirent Tony jusqu'au sous sol. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un chevalet et un tabouret de bar, où séchait une toile qui semblait représenter des jardins orientaux. Tony s'en approcha afin de ranger le matériel de peinture.

Ducky : C'est en Israël ?

Tony : C'est une représentation des Jardins Bahaïs à Haïfa en Israël.

Abby : Ziva est douée.

Tony : Oui. La méditation n'est pas son truc, mais elle trouve une certaine sérénité dans la peinture.

Tony posa la toile dans un coin de la pièce, de manière à ne pas être vue et rangea le chevalet et le tabouret derrière une des portes coulissantes.

Abby : Cette pièce est absolument magnifique ! Les sabres servent vraiment ou ils sont juste la pour la décoration ?

La jeune gothique fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que Tony regardait derrière elle en signant, mais alors qu'elle allait se retourner la voix de Ziva la surprit.

Ziva : Ils servent, Abby. Nous avons même été obligé d'en faire reforger un parce que Tony avait cassé sa lame.

Tony : Dans un combat particulièrement violant qui a fini… En fait je crois qu'il vaut mieux garder ça pour moi.

Ziva : Oui vaut mieux.

Ziva s'éloigna pour se diriger vers les Katana, les décrochant tous les deux de leur présentoir.

McGee : J'ai quand même une question. Vous êtes mariés, vivez sous le même toit, et pourtant vous n'êtes pas un couple.

Gibbs : Ils le sont.

Ziva : Nous le sommes parfois.

Tony : Oui Gibbs pour le moment nous le sommes. Mais pas forcement pour longtemps.

Ziva : C'est comme ça depuis le début.

Tony : Il est compliqué de se redécouvrir quand un passé commun aussi douloureux existe déjà. En même temps, vu comment Ziva ronfle, il est préférable de faire chambre à part.

S'approchant de Tony, Ziva lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Tony : Aïe.

Puis il lui prit un des deux Katana des mains.

Ziva : Non.

Tony : Désolé.

Ils échangèrent les Katana, de manière à ce que chacun est le sien. Le prenant à la limite du tsuba, Tony fit sortir l'arme de son Saya, avant d'apprécier la beauté de la lame. Ziva traversa la pièce et récupéra un élastique à cheveux sur une petite table dissimilée par l'escalier. Elle hésita avant d'attacher ses cheveux, révélant ainsi sa cicatrice. Mais tant pis, ses cheveux ne devaient pas la gêner pendant la passe d'armes, cela pouvant se révéler dangereux, elle se libéra également de ses armes, retirant son holster, puis son arme de secours avant de retirer son couteau, elle posa le tout sur la table sous le regard amusé de Gibbs. Puis se fut à son tour de sortir sa lame, la tenant plus bas sur le Tsuka que Tony. Se défiant une nouvelle fois du regard, Tony et Ziva arpentèrent la pièce pour se positionner avant de se saluer. Gibbs, Ducky, Abby et McGee s'éloignèrent au plus près du mur pour assister au spectacle. Ziva hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête, et Tony et elle engagèrent un salut rituel avant que le choc des lames rapide et puissant ne surprenne les spectateurs. Le couple se battait avec une aisance naturelle, et le sourire mi figue mi raison sur leurs visages montrait qu'ils y prenaient du plaisir. Tours, demi-tours, sauts, parfois les jeunes gens en venaient aux mains avant de se repousser et reprendre à la lame. Soudain un coup plus violent fit perdre à Tony son Katana qui se planta dans le tatami, saisissant le plat de la lame de Ziva avec ses deux mains, il l'empêcha de frapper et la repoussa assez loin pour récupérer son arme. De sa main libre, il signa pour lui demander si elle abandonnait, elle lui répondit par un non de la tête.

Ziva : C'est toi qui es en mauvaise passe, mon nounours tout poilu.

Elle avança rapidement vers lui et frappa, Tony évita de justesse le coup et le métal frappa sa lame violement en faisant des étincelles. Exécutant une pirouette, il se retrouva face au dos de Ziva, pourtant il hésita, il ne pouvait pas risquer de la blesser pour un jeu. Surtout qu'elle ne l'entendait pas arriver, bien qu'il sache qu'elle sentait sa présence. Ziva se retourna brusquement une lueur dans le regard et d'un geste rapide et soudain, elle bloqua le bras de Tony sous le sien, le fit tomber à terre, avant de glisser sa propre lame sous sa gorge. Agenouillée au dessus de lui, elle le regardait avec un air de défi, et ce sourire qui signifiait qu'elle venait de clairement démontrer sa supériorité.

Ziva : J'ai gagné, mon amour.

Tony : Ce n'est pas toujours le cas.

Elle lui vola un baiser. Distraite, il fit voler les lames à travers la pièce et renversa Ziva pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

Tony : Tu n'aurais pas du baisser ta garde.

Ziva : (Chuchotant) Et si tu comptes dormir dans mon lit, je te conseille de me relâcher.

Tony : Là tu frappes bas, c'est injuste.

Ziva : L'amour n'est pas toujours juste.

Tony : Je t'aime aussi.

Ziva : J'ai un dîner à préparer.

Tony : Dis le.

Ziva : J'ai un dîner à préparer.

Tony : Pas ça.

Ziva : Quoi alors ?

Tony : Ziva…

Ziva : Je t'aime. Tu es content, je l'ai dit devant spectateurs.

Relevant la tête, il pouvait apercevoir qu'ils étaient observés avec attention. Avec notamment une Abby qui sautait de joie, tant par la beauté du combat que part l'échange qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il la libéra et l'aida à se relever. La regardant il prononça une phrase en hébreu, Ziva explosa de rire sous les regards intrigués.

McGee : Tu parles l'hébreu maintenant ?

Tony : Je ne le pratique pas régulièrement mais ce n'est pas nouveau.

Ziva : Il fait des fautes de grammaire à chaque phrase et après il se permet de me reprendre sur mon anglais. J'y vais. Essaye de ne pas lui faire du mal.

McGee : De quoi elle parle ?

Ziva s'éclipsa à l'étage en laissant échapper un nouveau rire.

Tony : Tu veux essayer McSamouraï ?

Mais sans attendre sa réponse, Tony traversa la pièce pour récupérer les Katana avant de les remettre dans leur Saya.

McGee : Quoi avec les lames ? Hors de question.

Abby : Tim ne fait pas le peureux !

Tony : Je ne te laisserais pas toucher un des Katana, je ne suis pas encore fou.

Reposant les lames sur leur présentoir, Tony ralluma l'encens au passage. Puis se dirigea vers une des portes coulissantes pour en sortir deux imitations de Katana en bois.

Ducky : Il y a beaucoup de choses derrière ses oshiires ?

Gibbs : Toute leur vie.

Tony : Gibbs fabrique des bateaux dans sa cave, Ziva et moi y conservons ce qui peut nous être utiles. En revanche, la télé est à l'étage.

Ducky : Je ne l'ai pas vu dans le salon.

Gibbs : Parce qu'elle est dans sa chambre.

Tony : Y'a rien de mieux qu'un écran plat et un bon film pour attirer les filles.

Ducky : Tu devrais dire la fille.

Tony lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lancer le bokuto à McGee.

Tony : Aller McFroussard, si tu veux aller manger, ensuite. Ma Ziva prépare un truc du tonnerre.

TBC


	28. Chapitre 28 Passation de pouvoir

**Chapitre 28 Passation de pouvoir**

Bureau de Vance. Le lendemain.

Tony : Je veux la petite.

Vance : Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Tony : Écoutez, on a toujours obéie à vos ordres sans contester, ça a même failli nous couter la vie plus d'une fois. Ziva veut l'enfant.

Keller : On n'a jamais vu d'agent Athéna devenir parent.

Tony : Vous n'avez jamais vu d'agent Athéna se marier, et Ziva est ma femme.

Keller : A cause d'une mission…

Tony : Peu importe.

Keller : Je regrette mais vous donner la garde d'un enfant est quelque chose d'impossible.

Tony : Quoi vous prendriez le risque de perdre votre supériorité face aux autres agences pour si peu ?

Keller : C'est une menace ?

Tony : Prenez-le comme vous le voulez.

Vance : Du calme, messieurs.

Tony : Vous ne prendrez ni le risque de nous annihiler, ni de nous voir disparaitre. Je ne demande pas grand-chose. Juste la garde d'une petite fille sourde qui passe les trois quarts de son temps dans un institut.

Vance : Ce qu'essaye d'expliquer mon collègue c'est que cette enfant est un risque pour l'état émotionnel de l'agent David.

Tony : Je contrôle l'état émotionnel de Ziva. Vos stupides tests psychologiques vous l'ont déjà révélé. Je sais que c'est ça qui vous pose un problème, en réalité. Ca vous bouffe de ne pas être aussi le Contrôleur de Ziva, n'est ce pas directeur adjoint Keller ?

Vance : Vous allez trop loin agent DiNozzo !

Tony : Je vais retourner au boulot, Gibbs va me passer un savon sinon !

Puis se levant du fauteuil, il quitta le bureau, laissant les deux directeurs seuls.

Vance : Il faut lui donner ce qu'il veut.

Keller : C'est hors de question !

Vance : L'agent DiNozzo peut devenir un véritable fléau s'il décide de s'en prendre à nos agences.

Keller : Il ne le fera pas.

Vance : Je ne suis pas sur que vous soyez encore son Contrôleur.

Keller : Je le suis !

Vance : Non… Gibbs l'est.

Keller : Foutu NCIS !

Quatre heures plus tard…

Vance : Gibbs…

Gibbs : Vous vouliez me voir, directeur ?

Vance : Assoyez-vous. Je sais que vous avez été voir l'agent Callen pour la disparition des agents David et DiNozzo, ça signifie que vous savez quelque chose au sujet des programmes Athéna.

Gibbs qui jusque là était debout pris place en face du directeur.

Vance : Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous savez. L'agent DiNozzo vous a fait confiance et d'une certaine manière ça m'arrange. J'aurais moins Keller sur les bras. Ce que je vais vous dire devra rester dans ce bureau. Je suis bien clair ?

Gibbs : Limpide, mais viens en au but, Leon.

Vance : Les agents Athéna sont des agents surdoués, mais ils sont dépendants émotionnellement de ce qu'on appelle un Contrôleur.

Gibbs : Eli David et ce Keller je présume.

Vance : C'était vrai par le passé. Mais Eli a à moitié détruit, Ziva. Mais elle a reconstruit ses liens sur l'agent DiNozzo et sur toi, par extension.

Gibbs : Par extension ?

Vance : Gibbs, tu es le Contrôleur de l'agent DiNozzo. Quoi que tu lui dises, il t'obéira.

Gibbs : Alors qu'il reprenne sa liberté.

Vance : Impossible. Ca le détruira.

Gibbs : Et que suis-je sensé faire de ça ?

Vance : Agis comme d'habitude. DiNozzo a quand même réussi à se fabriquer une certaine autonomie. Pour le reste, laisse-moi faire. Donne-lui ça.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Vance : Tu verras. Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas un piège. Ils l'ont tous deux bien mérité.

Gibbs ramassa l'enveloppe et rejoignit son bureau, lâchant l'enveloppe de kraft marron sur le bureau de Tony qui bossait sur un de ses rapports.

Tony : Boss ?

Mais le jeune agent savait que son ainé ne parlerait pas. Prenant l'enveloppe il l'ouvrit, et en sortit les papiers qu'elle contenait, au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il avait du mal à y croire. Tournant les pages, il releva le regard sur Ziva. Concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, Jack couché à ses pieds, elle n'avait pas idée de ce qui était entrain de se jouer.

Tony : Jack, Ziva !

Le chien se releva, provoquant une réaction chez Ziva.

Ziva : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le chien posa la patte sur sa cuisse et Ziva releva le regard vers Tony. Incapable de parler, il lui signa de venir. Fronçant des sourcils la jeune femme se leva, alors que Jack se recouchait en baillant. Contournant le bureau, elle se glissa derrière Tony pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Tony tourna la tête pour observer les réactions de sa compagne et d'un coup il se retrouva entouré de ses deux bras dans une étreinte. Se mettant debout tant bien que mal, il la serra contre lui. Sous le regard de Gibbs. Tant pis, de toute façon Gibbs devait déjà être au courant. Relevant les yeux sur son patron, il croisa son regard bienveillant.

Tony : Merci Gibbs.

Gibbs : DiNozzo, j'aimerais te parler quelques minutes…

Tony : Passe à la maison demain midi, Ziva et Louanne partiront devant après le déjeuné, on les rattrapera à la fête foraine ensuite.

Institut pour sourds. Bureau de Rebecca McKenzie.

Deux coups à la porte et la directrice releva la tête et scandant un 'entrer', sûr qu'un entendant se trouvait derrière la porte. Ses jeunes élèves, ouvraient et fermaient la porte puis attendait que l'on vienne leurs ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit et elle découvrit avec surprise Tony DiNozzo et Ziva David ainsi qu'une boule de poils rousse.

Tony : Mademoiselle Rebecca.

Rebecca : Agent DiNozzo, agent David. Je vous en prie prenez place. Je suis heureuse de vous voir, j'ai appris par votre directeur que vous avez passé des épreuves terribles.

Ziva : Louanne…

Rebecca : Quand on lui a appris votre disparition elle a beaucoup pleurée et priée tous les jours.

Ziva : Pauvre enfant…

Rebecca : Écoutez, elle tient énormément à vous. Et ça rend les choses assez compliqués. Elle a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle voulait être retirée de la liste des enfants adoptables.

Tony : Elle n'a que cinq ans.

Rebecca : Mais elle est extrêmement intelligente, et vous à choisie tous les deux. Mais Louanne a besoin de stabilité.

Tony : Il y a des choses que nous ne vous avons pas dites, mademoiselle Rebecca. Ziva et moi sommes mariés depuis plusieurs années. Nous n'en avons rien dit à cause de notre travail. Quand nous étions là bas, nous avons beaucoup discuté.

Ziva : Dites nous ce que vous cherchez à nous faire dire, miss Rebecca, parce que vous savez très bien pourquoi nous sommes là.

Rebecca : J'avais oublié que j'avais affaire à des enquêteurs.

Ziva : Vous n'avez pas idée. Quand j'ai quitté l'institut, je n'avais pratiquement aucun repère, aujourd'hui, je travail de nouveau, nous avons une maison et j'ai même un chien d'assistance. J'aime Louanne…

Rebecca : Vous êtes jeune, Ziva. Quand vous aurez des enfants…

Ziva : Je vais faire un tour.

La jeune femme se leva et repoussa sa chaise. Jack couché à ses pieds se leva et suivit sa maitresse dans le couloir.

Rebecca : J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

Tony : On peut dire ça. Quand pourront nous prendre Louanne ?

Rebecca : Dès ce week end. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle reste en internat ici dans les débuts du moins. L'institut est une constante dans sa vie…

Tony : Oui, il n'était pas dans notre intention de la changer d'école. D'autant plus que Ziva aime cet endroit.

Rebecca : Allons la rejoindre, je lui dois quelques excuses.

Cour de l'école. 

La cour n'avait jamais été aussi animée. Les enfants riaient aux éclats, alors que Ziva et Jack s'amusaient avec eux. Le chien semblait aux anges d'avoir autant d'attention. Tony posa son regard sur Ziva. Elle était radieuse. Riant, ses cheveux volaient au vent alors qu'elle se faisait poursuivre par une horde d'enfants bien décidé de faire d'elle leur jeu principal pour le moment. Rebecca invita Tony à s'assoir sur un banc.

Rebecca : On dirait une enfant.

Tony : C'est un peu le cas. Ziva n'a pas eu d'enfance. Elle a grandi trop vite. Elle a été formé dès sa plus jeune enfance, a commencé à travailler à 15 ans et était marié à 17.

Rebecca : Ce n'est pas une vie ça, c'est un marathon.

Tony : Elle sera une bonne mère, j'en suis certain. J'aimerais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Rebecca : Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Tony : J'aimerais quand même faire quelque chose. Je sais que vous avez quelques difficultés financières. Et je crois que vous avez aussi besoin d'un chien ou deux dans cette école.

Rebecca : Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'accepter.

Tony : Cet argent n'est pas un pot de vin. Et il ne nous manquera vraiment pas à Ziva et à moi.

Rebecca : Alors d'accord.

Tony : Aller ! Venez jouer, miss Rebecca.

Et il entraina la jeune femme avec lui pour jouer avec Ziva, Jack et les enfants.

TBC


	29. Chapitre 29 Déjeuner en famille

**Chapitre 29 Déjeuner en famille**

Domicile de Tony et Ziva. Le lendemain. 13h30. 

Gibbs était arrivé une heure plus tôt et avait déjeuné avec eux. Il avait pu à loisir observer ses trois là. Et bien que Tony et Ziva n'échangeaient pas de signe de tendresse hormis quelques regards insistants, il avait pu voir devant lui une famille. Ziva avait été très maternelle avec la petite sourde et il avait pu découvrir une nouvelle facette de son agent. La mère et l'enfant étaient tellement dissociables, l'une la peau très rose, les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts, l'autre mate, brune, les yeux noirs et pourtant les gestes étaient tendre entre elles. Quand elles communiquaient entre elles, elles privilégiaient la langue des signes, mais dès que Tony entrait dans la conversation, elles passaient bien volontiers à l'oral même si l'agent maitrisait également le langage des sourds. Tony observa quelques instants la conversation des deux femmes avant de reprendre celle qui avait cours avec son boss. Il répondait à quelques questions concernant son passé.

Tony : J'ai travaillé une année avec le Mossad. J'ai travaillé dans leurs rangs, j'ai même passé l'entrainement final du Tsahal. Pas vraiment une partie de plaisir.

Gibbs : Eli David ne s'est jamais posé des questions ? Eu des soupçons sur ce que tu étais ?

Tony : J'ai eu des doutes parfois. Surtout sur la fin. Merde, si seulement j'avais remarqué que Ziva était enceinte…

Gibbs : Crois tu que tu aurais été capable de t'occuper d'un enfant à l'époque ? Crois qu'elle aurait été capable, elle ?

Tony posa un regard sur sa compagne en grande conversation avec Louanne sur le programme du reste de la journée.

Tony : Je ne pense pas. Mais c'était notre enfant. Nous avions conçu une vie, nous en étions responsable.

Gibbs : C'était il y a treize ans. Aujourd'hui tu as une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance ici avec elle et Louanne.

Tony : Oui.

Ziva : Louanne s'impatiente. Elle demande si elle pourrait avoir une chambre de princesse.

Tony : Tout ce que tu voudras, trésor.

Louanne : Merci Tony.

Tony : De rien. Ziva.

Ziva : Oui ?

Tony : Pars devant avec Louanne. Je te rejoins au magasin de meubles.

Ziva : Je vois. Ne tarde pas trop.

Tony : File.

Ziva se leva et se mit face à Tony, hésitant quelques instants. Il lui sourit doucement avant de presser sa main. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et s'éloigna avec Louanne et Jack.

Gibbs : Comment fonctionne ton couple ?

Tony : Pas si différemment des autres.

Gibbs : Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Tony : Je sais.

Gibbs : Alors ?

Tony : Ca va pas trop mal. Tu sais que ça me fait bizarre de parle de ça avec toi.

Gibbs : Si ça te dérange, dis le.

Tony : Non pas tellement. Ziva a peur d'être jugé, ça l'angoisse. Mais tu devrais plutôt poser la question qui te trotte dans la tête, on parlera de mon couple plus tard.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce que Jenny savait au juste ? Pourquoi a-t-elle ramené Ziva d'Israël sachant qu'elle était ton point faible. C'était prendre un risque, le NCIS avait déjà perdu un autre agent Athéna à cause de son frère.

Tony : Les Services Secrets, Gibbs, pas le NCIS. Le NCIS n'a perdu qu'un agent classique dans l'histoire, le NCIS n'avait pas encore utilisé ses capacités, elle était encore en phase de test. Et tu ne devrais pas traiter Ziva de point faible. Elle est plus que ça Gibbs.

Gibbs : Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Tony : En effet. Mais je crains que tu n'aimes pas la réponse.

Gibbs : Je veux seulement la vérité.

Tony : Jenny a travaillé avec Ziva par le passé, elle savait que nous étions mariés et à cause de Keller, elle savait que j'étais un agent Athéna. Prendre la tête du NCIS a permis à Jenny d'obtenir plus de moyen pour se lancer après la Grenouille et surtout de m'utiliser. Elle a fait venir Ziva à moi et elle a attendu que nos liens se reconstruisent. Puis elle m'a utilisé menaçant de renvoyer Ziva en Israël si je ne l'aidais pas. Ziva aurait été une femme classique, j'aurais refusé, mais Ziva avait déjà commencé à se détacher de son Contrôleur et rebâtissait des liens sur moi.

Gibbs : Et tu l'aimais…

Tony : Oui. C'est ma faiblesse. Jenny s'était rendu compte que j'aimais ma partenaire. Et elle s'en est servit, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas parlé de la mission Jeanne à Ziva. Et c'est là que les choses ont dérapé. En voulant préserver Ziva, je n'ai rien dit, elle aimait sa nouvelle vie aux USA et je voulais la laisser en profiter, mais c'est une femme futée, et elle a commencé à avoir peur et perdre confiance. Ce que je prenais pour une légère jalousie avait pris des proportions monstres. Être Contrôleur demande à être en pleine possession de tous ses moyens, j'ai failli détruire ma compagne, Gibbs.

Gibbs : Je trouve que tu t'en sors pourtant pas mal. Une autre question. Pourquoi Ziva dépend-t-elle des Services Secrets ?

Tony : J'étais grillé auprès du NCIS, mais j'avais besoin d'une protection pour Ziva, j'ai donc demandé à Keller une contrepartie. Il a accepté, parce qu'avide, il savait qu'en me contrôlant, il aurait un contrôle sur Ziva. L'idiot ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

Gibbs : J'ai donc prit pour toi, la place de ce Keller.

Tony : Tu es au courant… Je ne voulais pas Gibbs… C'est juste que plus je luttais pour me dissocier de Keller et plus je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais être indépendant. Nous sommes par défaut des dominés.

Gibbs : Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Qu'en est-il de Ziva ?

Tony : Ca te pose un problème qu'elle soit ma partenaire ?

Gibbs : Tu la définis de partenaire ?

Tony : C'est ce qu'elle est. Elle n'a jamais été ni uniquement ma femme, et n'a pas toujours été ma collègue, par contre depuis le début elle est ma partenaire. Je ne peux pas continuellement la définir comme mon âme sœur. Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile de concevoir ce que nous sommes. Mais je te rassure c'est difficile pour tout le monde. Callen ne comprend pas, Kate a eu bien souvent du mal, et je ne parle pas des Contrôleurs.

Gibbs : Callen dit qu'il est difficile de changer de Contrôleur.

Tony : Oui, ça peut faire perdre la tête. Le lien Contrôleur-Agent s'apparente à une dépendance émotionnelle. C'est pour ça qu'en général nous n'avons qu'un seul Contrôleur au cours de nos vies.

Gibbs : Combien en as-tu eu ?

Tony : Tu es le deuxième. Mais le lien que j'ai bâti sur toi a prit plusieurs années. Parce que ça venait en quelque sort de moi, on ne m'a rien ordonné. Ce lien est donc un peu différent.

Gibbs : Et à quel moment, tu as découvert le changement ?

Tony : Quand tu m'as autorisé à aller chercher ma partenaire en Somalie. Tu étais là devant nous, j'avais Ziva, et tu nous as dit qu'on rentrait à la maison. Et je me suis senti chez moi, je me suis senti à ma place, et je savais que tu la protégerais elle. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais pour moi c'est la seule chose qui compte. Elle est la seule chose qui a vraiment une réalité dans ce monde de dingue.

Gibbs : Elle voulait rester en Amérique, tu t'es arrangé pour qu'elle reste, elle voulait pouvoir retravailler après l'explosion…

Tony : Et j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle réapprenne tout puis ensuite j'ai tenté de te convaincre. Elle voulait Louanne…

Gibbs : Je comprends. Mais toi qui te procure ce que tu veux ?

Tony : Je veux juste la voir heureuse. Pour le reste j'essaye de me débrouiller.

Gibbs : Je n'ai pas tellement envie de te contrôler.

Tony : Tu le fais pourtant tous les jours sans t'en rendre compte. Et moi ça me va très bien. Tu es juste, c'est important.

Gibbs : Et il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

Tony : Fais juste attention avec les ordres directs. Je suis obligé de les exécuter. J'arrive parfois à les détourner. Si tu m'ordonnais de tuer Ziva, par exemple, il est probable que je me détruirais avant. On devrait y aller, où les filles vont dévaliser le magasin. Dans tout les cas, Ziva reste une femme…

Gibbs : Je vois.

Tony : En fait celui qui ce fait le plus de frayeur c'est mon banquier. Si seulement il savait.

Gibbs : Tes ressources ?

Tony : Vaste. Je peux t'assurer que nous vivons très confortablement.

Gibbs : Allons-y.

Les deux hommes sourirent, avant de quitter la maison.

Magasin de meubles.

En y entrant, Gibbs et Tony prirent directement la direction du rayon literie pour enfant. Tony sourit en voyant les deux femmes de sa vie discuter activement avec un vendeur. Ziva commençait quelque peu à s'énerver. Et Jack semblait sur la défensive. Un sourire aux lèvres, Tony approcha et passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne, l'incitant au calme.

Ziva : Tony… Je veux parler au directeur ! Cet homme est…

Tony : Je suis sûr qu'il t'a tourné le dos pour parler.

Ziva : Oui. Et il veut que j'enferme Jack dans la voiture.

Vendeur : Je suppose que vous êtes le reste de la famille.

Tony : Très juste. Ziva chérie va donc choisir un lit avec mon père, Jack et Louanne. Je vais régler deux trois choses, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

Ziva s'accrocha au bras de Gibbs et prit la main de Louanne s'éloignant avec les deux, pendant que le chien trottinait derrière eux. Une fois dans le rayon, Ziva s'arrêta et s'agenouilla près de Louanne.

Ziva : (en langue des signes) Choisis le lit que tu veux, mais ne t'éloigne pas.

Louanne : D'accord.

Ziva : Jack va avec elle.

Elle posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et la regarda s'éloigner avec le chien.

Gibbs : Es tu heureuse Ziva ?

Ziva : J'ai Tony.

Gibbs : Ca n'est pas une réponse.

Ziva : Pourtant si. Gibbs, je ne suis pas indépendante, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais. Je le sais et je m'en suis fait une raison. J'aime bien dépendre de Tony.

Gibbs : Plus que de ton père.

Ziva : … Oui. Il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi, il ne m'a jamais abandonné. Gibbs, il est même venu me chercher en Somalie.

Gibbs : Je sais ça. Je l'y ai autorisé.

Ziva : Je suis bien ici en Amérique. J'ai enfin des amis et une famille. Et je ne parle pas seulement de Tony et Louanne. Je…

Mais elle fut interrompue par Gibbs qui tournait la tête et elle découvrit l'enfant qui revenait en courant en scandant à voix haute et en signe des « maman ».

Louanne : J'ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé j'ai trouvé… Viens.

Ziva souriait devant la joie qui irradiait de la petite et la suivit dans les allées pour découvrir Jack couché sur un magnifique lit à baldaquin blanc avec des voilages rose pale. Un vrai lit de princesse.

Gibbs : Hum, très bon choix jeune fille.

Ziva observa le lit et tout le semblant de chambre qui avait été constitué autour. Une commode, une armoire, une coiffeuse, un bureau, quelques étagères et un coffre à jouets. Le tout blanc laqué et rose.

TBC


	30. Chapitre 30 Tenue de soirée exigée

**Chapitre 30 Tenue de soirée exigée**

Devant un restaurant. 20h.

Tony, pendant que sa partenaire et Louanne avaient fait leur choix pour la décoration de la chambre de la petite, avait passé quelques coups de téléphone. Et notamment à ses collègues pour les inviter à dîner dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville mais pas quelque chose de trop guindé. Ils avaient voulu fêter l'évènement comme il se doit. Après le tour du magasin, il avait demandé à Gibbs, Ziva et Louanne de rentrer se préparer. Et maintenant il attendait devant le restaurant. La première voiture à s'arrêter devant le restaurant fut celle d'Abby et autant dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçue. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire et des chaussures à talon compensés. Tim sortit à son tour et lui offrit son bras, pendant qu'elle donnait ses clefs au voiturier.

Abby : Prenez en soin.

Tony approcha des deux jeunes gens, un sourire aux lèvres.

Tony : Merci d'être venu tous les deux.

McGee : Et rater de se faire inviter dans un des meilleurs restos de la ville tu plaisantes !

Abby : Comment tu as fait pour avoir une table ? Il faut des mois pour avoir une réservation.

Tony : Tu verras bien.

Une autre voiture se gara et Ducky en descendit avant de lui aussi laisser ses clefs au voiturier. L'homme était très élégant avec son nez papillon noir. La dernière voiture s'arrête enfin. Gibbs descendit du véhicule pendant que Tony ouvrait la porte coté passager à Ziva et de lui offrir sa main. La jeune femme souriait. Il l'observa elle portait une longue robe de soie vert pale à bustier et sans bretelle. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement coiffés pour faire disparaitre sa cicatrice. Elle ne portait pour seul bijou que son étoile de David qui lui avait offert il y a deux ans, juste avant Hanouccah pour leur douzième anniversaire de mariage.

_**Flashback**_

_Elle était magnifique, vraiment magnifique. Elle portait cette petite robe de soirée dorée courte mais jamais indécente. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon dont quelques mèches s'en échappaient. Il était passé à son appartement pour la prendre. Il avait toqué à la porte et l'avait découvert. Il n'avait pu laisser échapper un soupir d'ébahissement. Ils n'avaient beau pas être ensemble, il avait voulu marquer l'évènement. Il l'avait donc invité à un récital de piano. La jeune femme ignorait la destination et quand elle ouvrit la porte sur son mari et ex-compagnon, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très beau et désirable. Ses cheveux en l'air, son costume italien impeccable avec cet air légèrement débraillé par l'absence de cravate. _

_Tony :__ Bonsoir amour de ma vie._

_Ziva :__ Tony…_

_Tony :__ Je t'en prie Ziva. C'est notre anniversaire de mariage, et la journée d'hier a été difficile._

_Ziva :__ Merci je sais, je te rappelle que j'étais là. _

_Tony :__ Je vois que tu es prête, beauté, nous devrions y aller. _

_Ziva :__ Tu veux jouer au couple…_

_La jeune femme décida de jouer le jeu au moins pour ce soir, tant pis si une nouvelle fois elle se brulait les ailes. Le réveil serait dur, mais elle connaissait aussi bien que lui, les règles du jeu. S'approchant, elle colla son corps contre celui du jeune homme et lui captura les lèvres. Un baiser remplit de passion comme il n'en avait pas échangé depuis longtemps. Tout s'était enchainé trop vite. Les secrets, Rivkin, la Somalie, son retour, son explication sur ce qui s'était passé avec le sergent Cryers, son envie de quitter le Mossad pour devenir agent du NCIS. Tout avait été trop vite, et elle n'avait pu que se concentrer sur comment rétablir sa confiance en Tony. La situation était encore difficile entre eux, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait été surprise par son invitation. Et il était venu, dans les règles de l'art. Et elle devait bien s'avouer que quoi qu'il se passe, il était toujours l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Tendre, galant, drôle et gentil. Et même le Mossad n'avait pu changé ça en lui. Quand elle se sépara de lui, elle rit en découvrant qu'il avait du gloss sur les lèvres. Et avec douceur et galanterie, il l'avait conduit à la voiture. Il leurs fallut pas moins de quatre heures pour atteindre l'ile de Manhattan, mais ils arrivèrent à l'heure à la salle de spectacle. Le récital avait été absolument parfait, elle en avait même versé quelques larmes devant la majesté de l'interprétation, le tout accompagné d'un repas absolument divin dans un restaurant juif, il avait passé le repas à parler du concert. Et Tony avait pu découvrir que la jeune femme avait été conquise. Oubliant provisoirement tous ses soucis. _

_Ziva :__ Et maintenant ?_

_La nuit était bien entamée, et le vent soufflait doucement. Ziva resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules et se blottie un peu plus contre Tony, continuant de marcher dans les rues lumineuses de la Grande Pomme. _

_Tony :__ Maintenant à toi de choisir. On peut rentrer maintenant, ou demain matin. _

_Ziva :__ Et toi qu'est ce que tu préfères ?_

_Tony :__ Rien d'autre que passer un peu de temps avec toi._

_Ils étaient donc rentrés à l'hôtel une bonne heure plus tard et avait passé la nuit ensemble. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, la chaleur de son être, les battements frénétiques de son cœur, elle s'était laissé entrainer et guider dans ce ballet sensuel et romantique. Comme à chaque fois dans sa relation avec lui, elle s'était donné corps et âme. Mais cette fois ça avait été comme une retrouvaille même si elle n'avait pas aimé qu'il passe ses doigts le long de ses cicatrices qui marquaient le bas de son dos. Souvenir douloureux de la Somalie. Il avait redécouvert son corps et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher hormis frissonner sous ses doigts. Et lui en réponse l'avait cajolé, entouré d'amour. Pourtant elle s'était réveillée dans un lit froid, seule. Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans sa gorge. Sans ouvrir les yeux, glissant sa main sur l'oreiller esseulé où avait dormit son compagnon, ses doigts rencontrèrent la texture du papier. Se relevant, elle observa la feuille pliée sur l'oreiller accompagnée d'un écrin de velours noir et de la plaque du NCIS de Tony. Elle fronça des sourcils, il ne lui laissait sa plaque que dans une seule condition quand il partait en mission pour les Services Secrets. Elle déplia le bout de papier de haut qualité aux emblèmes de l'hôtel et parcourra les quelques lignes : « _Boker tov amour, j'aurais voulu être là à ton réveil, mais Keller a appelé, je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu sais ce que c'est… Je voulais t'offrir ce présent hier, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion. La voiture est au parking de l'hôtel, j'ai prit un taxi. A jamais, je t'aime. Tony_ » Elle quitta le lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir le présent sans lui, pourtant quand elle sortie de la salle de bain son regard ne put s'empêcher de se poser dessus. Si Tony l'avait laissé là c'est qu'il voulait qu'elle l'ouvre. Se laissant tomber sur le lit, elle attrapa le petit écrin noir orné d'un nœud rouge et l'ouvrit. Son cœur manqua un battement en découvrant l'étoile de David qu'il contenait. Portant la main à son coup, elle se remémora celle que Saleem lui avait arraché. Le bijou était magnifique, fin, délicat, parfait… Et les paroles de Tony il y a douze ans le lendemain de leur mariage lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Si tu ne peux pas porter ton alliance, je sais que tu porteras ça_. » Oui elle l'avait porté, des années durant même, comme un lien physique qui le rattachait à lui. _

_**Flashback end**_

Délaissant Ziva quelques secondes, Tony ouvrit la porte arrière et aida la jeune princesse à descendre de son carrosse avec chauffeur. L'enfant aux cheveux blonds comme les blés portait une robe bleue pastel. Prenant la main de Louanne et offrant son bras à Ziva. Tony se tourna vers le reste de ses collègues. McGee et Abby ne pouvaient que se rendre compte qu'ils avaient devant eux une famille. Apparemment ses deux là avaient fait du chemin suite à leur mésaventure dans le parc d'Olympique.

TBC


	31. Chapitre 31 Une famille à vos yeux

**Chapitre 31 Une famille à vos yeux**

Le groupe entra dans le restaurant, alors qu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, impeccable dans son costume de majordome.

Tony : Bonsoir Andrew.

Andrew : Bonsoir monsieur DiNozzo et madame David et leurs invités. Madame vous êtes en beauté comme toujours.

Ziva : Merci.

Andrew : Votre table est prête, mais voulez vous prendre un apéritif dans le salon d'honneur ?

Tony : Bien volontiers.

Tous suivirent le majordome vers une zone du restaurant marqué « privé » pour finalement arriver dans un petit salon. La pièce était magnifique. De lourds rideaux de velours rouges, une gigantesque cheminée, et des canapés autour d'une table basse de bois sombre. D'un geste de la main, Tony les invita à s'assoir. Un serveur, portant une veste rouge approcha.

Serveur : Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

Tony : Oui. Gibbs ?

Gibbs : Bourbon.

McGee, Abby et Ducky passèrent également commande.

Ziva : Pour moi ça sera un Mojito et pour Tony un Sunburn. Et toi Louanne, que veux-tu ?

Louanne : Je peux avoir un diabolo à la fraise ?

Ziva : Bien sûr.

Tony : Alors un diabolo fraise pour la jeune fille.

McGee : Alors on est là pour fêter quoi ?

Tony tourna la tête pour regarder Ziva assise à coté de lui. Elle restait assez distante, évitant comme toujours les marques d'affection entre eux.

Tony : L'entrée de Louanne dans notre famille et...

Ziva : Et nos quatorze ans de mariage. On voulait fêter ça avec vous cette fois.

Tony : La belle américaine qui est là voulait absolument vous faire participer. Elle…

Elle grimaça, en même temps que le serveur revenait avec leur commande.

Tony : Quoi ? Notre mariage validé, ça fait de toi une américaine.

Ziva : Israélo-américaine.

Tony : Alors tu fais des concessions sur ça mais pas sur mon nom.

Ziva : Ziva David-DiNozzo.

Tony : Ca sonne bien à mon oreille.

Ziva : Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

Tony : Ziva.

Ziva : Tony ! Ca ne sonne pas à mon oreille ! Mais je veux bien essayer.

Il esquissa un sourire, et lui prit la main, la pressant discrètement. Juste assez pour sceller leur accord.

Abby : Il y a d'autres choses que l'on ignore ?

Ziva : De quel genre ?

Abby : Je ne sais pas…

Ziva : Hum, des centaines. Des détails, certaines sans trop d'intérêt pour vous.

McGee : DiNozzo et David sont vos vrais noms ?

Tony : Affirmatif.

Abby : Tout ce que vous avez dit toutes ses années sont la vérité ?

Ziva : Oui, dans l'ensemble, on a toujours essayé de dire la vérité.

Ducky : Quelque chose qui pourrait nous surprendre ?

Ziva : Tony est juif !

Abby : Tu plaisantes ?

Tony : Non. Je me suis converti en épousant Ziva.

McGee : Mais… Mais je t'ai vu manger…

Tony : Du porc ? Jamais. Réfléchie bien.

Abby : Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ?

Tony : Parce que ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Je n'en partage les rites qu'avec elle. Elle aurait été musulmane que je me serais aussi converti.

McGee : Et dire que tout le monde te pensait plus ou moins égoïste. Tu parles toujours de toi.

Ziva : Ca ça n'a jamais changé. Il aime parler de lui.

Ducky observait le couple en silence. Par le passé, il avait rapidement remarqué qu'un lien s'était créé entre les deux agents, mais ce qu'ils voyaient là était différent. Bien qu'il ne voyait quasiment aucun signe de tendresse entre eux, leur corps étaient orientés vers l'autre, toutefois certains auraient put mettre ça sur le fait de la surdité de Ziva. Leurs regards en revanche étaient sans équivoque. Ils y avaient toujours eu tellement d'amour dans leurs regards. Mais soudain un mouvement attira son attention, Ziva venait de récupérer sa pochette et l'ouvrit avant d'en sortir quelque chose. Une petite boite blanche ornée d'un nœud rouge. Doucement elle la glissa dans les mains de Tony. Il lui jeta un regard curieux et elle esquissa un sourire peu rassuré. Hésitant, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir deux alliances en or, semblable à celles qu'ils avaient échangées il y a quatorze ans.

Tony : Ce ne sont pas…

Ziva : Non, j'ai enterré la mienne à Be'er Sheva…

Tony : Sur la tombe d'Alaina.

Ziva : Oui. Après ça, je suis entré au Tsahal pour faire mon service militaire.

Tony : Ziva, tu sais que l'alliance est un signe d'appartenance, comme le mariage.

Ziva : Tony ! Tu sais très bien que tu as déjà tout pouvoir sur moi, alors n'en rajoute pas.

Abby : Tu as vraiment tout pouvoir sur elle ?

Tony : Oui. Mais je n'aime pas le faire.

Ziva : Et je déteste qu'il le fasse.

McGee : Et qui a une autorité comme ça sur toi ?

Gibbs : (intervenant) Personne. Tony s'est séparé de celui qui le contrôlait.

Abby : Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas Ziva ?

Ziva : Trop dure, pas assez de force.

Tony sortit les deux alliances de l'écrin et les observa. Assez épais pour résister en cas de bagarre, les anneaux d'or et de titane étaient absolument magnifiques. Donnant la plus grande des deux à Ziva, il prit le petit anneau et tendit la main à la jeune femme. Elle hésita dans un tremblement.

Tony : Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

Elle releva les yeux vers son regard et y vit cette lueur de malice qui la fit rougir avant de poser le regard sur leurs mains jointes. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et la présence de ses amis la rendait nerveuse, encore plus que le jour où elle s'était présentée dans sa robe blanche le jour de son mariage. Glissant le bijou sur son annulaire, elle referma son doigt quand il eut atteint la première phalange.

Tony : Haré ate méqoudéchète li be tabaâte zo ké date Moché vé Israël.

Elle le laissa terminer de lui passer l'alliance avant d'en faire autant, sans un mot, sans une parole. Il hésita à son tour quelques instants. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait s'il l'embrassait. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois devant eux, se contentant de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres furtivement. Et il fut surpris quand elle prit l'initiative du baiser. Oh pas un baiser enflammé comme elle le lui en donnait parfois. Non juste un baiser plein de tendresse. Et ils furent interrompus par les applaudissements frénétiques d'Abby. Sans s'éloigner d'elle, Tony se tourna vers Gibbs. Celui si était entrain de finir son verre d'un trait.

Tony : Désolé boss. Je sais pour la règle numéro douze mais…

Gibbs : Dans votre situation elle peut difficilement s'appliquer.

Tony : Il n'empêche.

Pourtant il n'avait pas lâché la main de sa compagne. Gibbs devait bien prendre ça en compte maintenant, ses deux agents étaient en couple envers et contre tout. Il posa ensuite le regard sur l'enfant qui jouait sur le sol avec une petite poupée qu'elle avait dans son petit sac. Une petite princesse à laquelle Ziva tenait beaucoup. Il savait qu'elle avait créé des liens affectifs avec l'enfant au Centre et que Tony et Ziva la prenaient régulièrement depuis.

Tony : Autre chose. Ziva et moi avons adopté Louanne.

Mais alors que les félicitations fusèrent, Ziva se leva, s'excusa et s'éclipsa.

McGee : Vous deux parents. J'ai vraiment du mal à le concevoir.

Abby : Un problème avec Ziva ?

Tony : Elle va revenir. Elle n'a jamais été aussi exposée de toute sa vie. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais pour elle c'est difficile. Elle aimait bien être juste un agent du NCIS. Et elle n'aime pas vraiment le changement.

Domicile de Tony et Ziva. 0h30.

Le ciel était couvert et un vent froid soufflait fortement. Ziva resserra autour de ses épaules la veste de Tony pendant qu'il sortait la petite de la voiture, l'enveloppant dans une couverture. Ziva déverrouilla la porte, et pendant qu'elle saluait Jack qui était resté à la maison, Tony monta l'enfant dans la chambre de Ziva. Puisque celle de l'enfant ne serait livrée que dans quelques jours. Il redescendit, Ziva était au salon, debout et regardait autour d'elle. Tony s'arrêta à l'entrée et attendit.

Ziva : Il va nous falloir un canapé et une télé au salon pour qu'elle puisse regarder des dessins animés.

Tony : En effet.

Ziva : Et un verrou pour la porte du dojo.

Tony : Ziva, il y a déjà un verrou à la porte du Dojo.

Ziva : Il va lui falloir des jouets aussi.

Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Doucement il lui prit le visage dans ses mains en coupe et lui captura les lèvres. Interrompant ainsi ses angoisses de nouvelle maman.

Tony : On verra ça demain mon amour.

S'avouant vaincue et emportée par les caresses de son amant, Ziva le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, puis elle décida de prendre les commandes, le jeune italien décida de la laisser faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

TBC


	32. Chapitre 32 Dure journée

**Chapitre 32 Dure journée**

Domicile de Tony et Ziva. 5h00.

Dans la cuisine, la jeune femme préparait du café, dehors il faisait encore nuit, la pluie martelait les carreaux et l'orage était à deux doigts d'éclater. Elle avait passé la nuit avec Tony mais avait cauchemardé, peu avant que Jack ne lui saute dessus pour la réveiller. Abandonnant Tony, elle avait enfilé un jogging et était descendue à la cuisine avec l'animal. Soudain un mouvement dans le couloir la fit sursauter.

Ziva : Tony…

Tony : Shalom.

Il lui vola un baiser et prit la direction de la machine à café. Il prit le temps de se servir et se tourna vers elle.

Ziva : Je suis désolé si Jack t'a réveillé.

Tony : Ce n'est rien. Tu ne vas pas aller courir par ce temps ?

Ziva : Si…

Tony : Ziva… C'est dangereux.

Ziva : Je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi.

Tony : Ziva…

Ziva : Ne fais pas ça Tony.

La voix de la jeune femme était suppliante, et il ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard pour regarder la pluie qui tombait drue. Et d'un coup l'orage éclata.

Tony : Tu n'iras pas courir Ziva !

Il l'avait dit, l'ordre était tombé comme un couperet, et il prit Ziva à la gorge. Elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct de Tony, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Brusquement elle lança sa tasse de colère dans l'évier et celle-ci se brisa en mille morceaux. Ce n'était pas tant la nature de l'ordre qui la gênait mais le fait qu'il y est eu recours. Quittant la pièce, elle se saisit de son sac à main et de son arme dans l'entrée et quitta la maison avec Jack. Il savait qu'elle n'irait pas courir, elle ne pouvait pas désobéir. Elle trouverait un endroit à l'abri, au travail ou chez Gibbs.

NCIS Office. 14h00.

Abby monta à l'étage et se positionna devant le bureau de Ziva, n'esquissant aucun mouvement pour attirer l'attention de Ziva. Pourtant celle-ci finit par relever la tête.

Ziva : Abby ?

Abby signa un désolé et Ziva fronça les sourcils.

Abby : Je suis désolé, je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, mais le professeur Lambert aimerait te rencontrer, il nous a aidé…

Ziva : ABBY ! Stop ! Tu vas trop vite ! Je n'ai rien compris.

N'ayant pas le courage de se répéter, la jeune femme préféra utiliser le langage des signes. Et Tony put voir doucement la colère se peindre sur les traits de sa compagne. Pourtant il ne préféra pas intervenir pour ne pas compliquer les choses. Ziva était toujours fâchée contre lui pour ce qui s'était passé le matin. Il préféra donc la laisser se débrouiller.

Ziva : Non !

Abby : Mais c'est grâce à lui qu'on a compris le code. Il veut juste parler un peu mathématique avec toi.

Tony : Elle ne parle jamais mathématique avec personne.

Ziva : D'accord ! J'accepte de le rencontrer. Mais pas longtemps. Et il ne saura rien de mes travaux.

Abby : Oh ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

La jeune israélienne leva les yeux vers son mari et le mit au défi de le lui interdire.

Tony : Ziva, viens avec moi. Et ça n'est pas un ordre.

Pourtant la jeune femme s'exécuta et le suivit en silence jusqu'à la salle de repos. Par chance celle-ci était vide.

Tony : Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ?

Ziva : Oui ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de…

Tony : Je l'avais ! Je l'ai ! Tu me l'as donné ! Et je ne le fais jamais sauf pour te protéger. Alors maintenant tu as deux solutions, tu vois je te laisse le choix, alors soit tu cesses de bouder comme une enfant et on en parle plus, soit tu me dis, la vraie raison qui te pousse à bouder.

Ziva : Je ne boude pas !

Tony : Si !

Ziva : J'ai envie de te crier que je te déteste !

Tony : Mais tu es incapable de me détester. Je sais que c'est frustrant pour toi.

Il y eu un instant de silence, il lui laissait le temps de prendre ses propres décisions pour ne pas la contrôler plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Ziva : J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver avec Louanne. J'ai peur que ça brise notre équilibre. On a si peu vécu ensemble. A peine deux ans sur un mariage de presque quatorze ans, et encore on ne partage même pas le même lit.

Tony : Ca, ça peut se négocier.

Ziva : Non je ne veux pas que ça change. Je ne veux plus de changement.

Tony : La vie est imprévisible, belle américaine.

Elle grimaça mais n'ajouta rien. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. La vie était imprévisible et elle le lui avait déjà prouvé plus d'une fois. Il esquissa un sourire, et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Juste assez pour sceller leur accord.

Tony : On devrait… Non tu dois aller voir ce professeur Lambert.

Ziva : Je regrette d'avoir accepté.

Tony : Ca pourrait peut être te faire du bien d'étudier un peu les mathématiques sous un autre angle.

Ziva : Je ne sais pas, je verrais.

Université. Département de mathématique. 15h30. 

L'amphithéâtre était entrain de se remplir, un cours allait bientôt débuter, elle se sentait pas tellement à sa place, elle était là debout, son sac à l'épaule, son chien à ses pieds. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa laisse et prit une décision. Elle descendit les marches jusqu'en bas et s'installa au plus près de l'estrade.

Ziva : Jack ! Couché ! Ne bouge pas.

Ziva attendit que le chien se couche et elle lui retira sa laisse. Roulé en boule, le chien laissa échapper un gémissement avant de s'endormir. Quand l'amphithéâtre fut plein, Ziva sortit son cahier que Gibbs lui avait rendu avec toutes les affaires saisis chez eux puis attrapa un crayon. Un homme, le professeur, très certainement le dénommé Lambert, qu'elle devait rencontrer, entra dans la pièce et prit une craie pour écrire sur le tableau noir, une formule mathématique non résolue. Puis il se tourna vers son oratoire.

Lambert : Alors, voilà ce que je vous avais demandé de résoudre la semaine dernière. Quelqu'un a-t-il la solution ?

Ziva observa l'équation en penchant la tête intriguée, puis elle se tourna vers l'amphi. Personne ne semblait vouloir lever la main. Ziva hésita, puis leva la main.

Lambert : Mademoiselle ?

Ziva : Je crois… Je crois que je peux la résoudre.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers Jack lui donnant une nouvelle fois l'ordre en hébreu de ne pas bouger. Puis elle prit la craie que lui tendait le professeur. S'approchant du tableau, elle se mit à rédiger une série de chiffres et de lettres, solution de l'équation face à elle. Emporter dans son élan elle rédigea des caractères en hébreu avant de les effacer d'un mouvement de paume avant de recommencer en anglais. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le professeur.

Lambert : Bravo mademoiselle… ?

Ziva : Madame Ziva David-DiNozzo.

Lambert : Oh… euh… Attendez-moi à la fin du cours, s'il vous plait. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

Ziva hocha la tête et rejoignit sa place, pour « écouter » le reste du cours. Peut-être que finalement Tony avait raison. Prendre quelques cours à l'université ne lui ferait pas de mal ou alors la changerait au moins d'air. Et puis non, ce qu'elle voyait l'ennuyait. Le cours se termina et Ziva rassembla ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le bureau du maitre de conférences avec Jack pendant que la pièce se vidait. L'homme se mit à s'exprimer à une vitesse folle. Et elle ferma les yeux.

Ziva : Doucement ! Regardez-moi !

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de redescendre vers ses lèvres.

Ziva : Professeur Lambert, je suis sourde. Si vous continuez à ce rythme sans me regarder, je ne vais pas comprendre.

Lambert : Pardonnez-moi. C'est juste qu'un tel travail pour isoler un algorithme à une suite aléatoire alphanumérique c'est juste…

Ziva : Stop ! Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous me parler !

Lambert : Vous plaisantez ?

Ziva : Non.

Lambert : Votre cahier, celui que mademoiselle Sciuto m'a apporté. C'est de ça que je vous parle. Votre théorie est absolument géniale. Comment avez-vous appris à faire ça ?

Ziva : Dans les livres.

Lambert : Impossible, personne ne traite de ce genre d'algorithme.

Ziva : Les bases sont dans les livres. Il suffisait juste de s'en servir.

Lambert : Juste ? Vous plaisantez ! C'est du génie à l'état pur, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une élève comme vous.

Ziva : Je regrette, j'ai déjà un travail, on peut même dire deux d'une certaine façon. J'ai aussi une petite fille et un mari. Je n'ai pas le temps.

Lambert : Permettez-moi, de discuter un peu avec vous alors.

Ziva : Une prochaine fois. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, Gibbs va me tuer. Jack !

TBC


	33. Chapitre 33 Proximité

**Chapitre 33 Proximité**

Un mois plus tard…

Noël approchait à bon train et l'équipe avait pu voir une Ziva surexcitée par les préparatifs de la fête. Essayant d'en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants pour sa fille. Cette enfant qui partageait la vie du couple dorénavant. Bien que juifs tous les deux, ils avaient décidé de ne pas déraciner l'enfant de ses rituels et habitudes. Mais si Tony était au courant de tout depuis l'enfance, elle ne connaissait absolument rien. Tony avait donc trainé la jeune femme dans les boutiques du centre ville. Tout était orné de décorations, et jusqu'ici elle ne s'y était pas vraiment attardée. Mais là tout semblait magique. Les lumières, les odeurs… elle regrettait de ne jamais avoir prit le temps par le passé d'écouter les chants de Noël. Mais qu'importe… Elle était heureuse… Elle avait Tony… elle avait une famille… Elle avait des amis… Tout semblait tellement parfait. Installé à son bureau, Tony la vit entrer dans la pièce avec Jack. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des derniers flocons coincés dans sa crinière bouclée. Libérant le chien, elle retira son manteau rouge et esquissa un sourire à Tony. McGee les observa faire. Depuis la fête pour leurs quatorze ans de mariage et l'adoption de Louanne, il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouver ses collègues avec l'intensité de leur relation au retour de Somalie et leur complicité d'avant. Au boulot et même quand l'équipe sortait prendre un verre, ils ne semblaient être que des amis, si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'ils partaient et rentraient du travail ensemble. Jack s'était bien accommodé de sa maitresse, et la suivait comme son ombre. Dans leurs enquêtes, celui-ci se montrait utile, il était les oreilles de Ziva et parfois même un membre de l'équipe. Quoi de mieux qu'un chien pour rattraper un suspect, et autant dire que l'animal y prenait un véritable plaisir. Ziva et lui avaient développé une complicité sans accro, qui rendait parfois Tony jaloux, tout au moins il le faisait remarquer. Mais maintenant que le jeune agent connaissait mieux ses collègues, il savait que ça n'en était rien. Il enviait même une telle relation fusionnelle. La sensation de ne jamais être seul, de toujours pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un que se soit au travail ou dans la vie de tous les jours, devait être quelque chose de particulièrement précieux, de beau. Ziva s'installa à son bureau, elle avait passé la matinée à l'université avec le professeur Lambert. Elle assistait régulièrement à des cours, elle avait même installé un tableau noir dans leur salon pour travailler tranquillement. Tony entendait d'ailleurs régulièrement pester le week-end quand Louanne effaçait une partie de ses calculs pour laisser un petit dessin ou un gentil mot, mais jamais Ziva n'avait puni l'enfant pour ça. D'autant que le tableau ne lui servait la plupart du temps que de support, puisqu'elle gardait les calculs en mémoire sans vraiment de difficulté. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois se prendre la tête avec les chiffres. Parce qu'il l'avait ouverte sur un domaine qu'elle ignorait.

_**Flashback**_

_Appartement d'Anthony DiNozzo. Washington D.C._

_La jeune femme avait tiré son tableau noir que Tony rangeait dans un de ses placards pour elle, au milieu du salon puis s'était assise sur le dossier du canapé, observant celui-ci avec perplexité. Tony la rejoignit et lui tendit une tasse de café._

_Ziva :__ Toda. _

_Tony :__Al-Lo-Davar._

_Elle but une gorgée puis lui rendit la tasse. Se levant elle approcha du tableau, effaça ses calculs d'un revers de main. Puis s'essuya le reste de craie sur son pantalon noir. _

_Tony :__ Tu t'en sors ?_

_Ziva :__Savlanout._

_Tony :__ Je suis patient, Ziva. _

_Ziva :__ Tu es sûr que ça, ça nous mènera quelque part ?_

_Tony :__ Oui._

_Ziva :__ Tu veux un algorithme pour pirater les ordinateurs la CIA, Le Mossad, et les autres… C'est de la folie. Qu'est ce que tu cherches DiNozzo ?_

_Tony :__ A faire une liste. _

_Ziva :__ Tu ne veux pas faire ce que je crois ?_

_Tony :__ Il le faut !_

_Ziva :__ Tu vas nous faire tuer. _

_Tony :__ Je fais ce que j'ai à faire pour nous protéger. Tu es ma femme, je n'ai pas le choix. _

_Ziva :__ C'est vrai ! Nous sommes mariés, mais je sais m'occuper de moi._

_Tony :__ Vraiment ? Ziva, tu es incapable de t'occuper de toi._

_Ziva :__ Je m'en suis très bien sortie sans toi en Israël !_

_Tony :__ Vraiment ? Je t'ai récupéré détruite. _

_Mal à l'aise, elle se leva et concentra de nouveau son attention sur le tableau noir. Elle fuyait cette discussion depuis longtemps, elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion alors elle se reporta sur le tableau, les chiffes, les nombres, les équations, la valse des nombres. _

_Ziva :__ Tony redonne moi les paramètres, et pas de langage informatique, je veux des mathématiques pures et dures._

_Tony :__ Je ne suis pas mathématicien, moi !_

_Ziva :__ Tu en as des notions et je ne suis pas informaticienne moi !_

_Tony :__ Oui, je sais ça ! J'ai vu comment tu maltraites les ordinateurs au NCIS. Et surtout ce que tu as fais à mon portable !_

_Ziva :__ Je t'ai déjà proposé de t'en offrir un autre !_

_Tony :__ Alors on est quoi, Ziva ? _

_Ziva :__ Comment ça ?_

_Tony :__ On est complémentaire ou dans deux mondes différents ?_

_Ziva :__ Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, nous vivons dans le même monde par nos éducations, nous sommes des soldats Tony. _

_Tony :__ Et si pour une fois on pouvait enfin n'être que des êtres humains ?_

_Ziva :__ Nous ne le serons jamais. _

_Tony :__ Ziva David et son pragmatisme… _

_Ziva :__ Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est que la réalité des choses !_

_Tony :__ Je ne suis pas d'accord ! On a enfin une chance ici au NCIS !_

_Ziva :__ Une chance ! Tu parles ! Tout ça est bâtit sur des mensonges. _

_Leur froide dispute doucha Tony, plus que si les cris avaient fusés. Elle avait raison en un sens. Tout était bâtit sur des mensonges, le silence sur leur passé, le silence sur leur mariage, sur le fait même qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années, et pourtant il voulait y croire. Il reposa une nouvelle fois le regard sur l'israélienne. Concentrée, elle semblait avoir trouvé une ébauche de solution si on prenait en compte sa vitesse de rédaction._

_Tony :__ Oula doucement Ziva ! Repasse sur les chiffres normaux. _

_Elle se retourna et fronça des sourcils._

_Tony :__ Tu sais les chiffres arabes ! Ceux utilisés par la plupart des gens sur cette planète. _

_Elle se retourna vers le tableau, puis une nouvelle fois vers lui._

_Ziva :__ Tu connais l'hébreu !_

_Tony :__ Je parle l'hébreu, je l'écris très mal et de là à faire des mathématiques dans ta langue alors que j'ai déjà du mal à te suivre dans la mienne…_

_Ziva :__ D'accord, d'accord… Il n'empêche que tes paramètres sont tordus._

_Tony :__ Je sais, mais on doit faire avec. Allez. Abandonne pour ce soir, je vois bien que tu es crevé. _

_Ziva :__ Oui. Je vais rentrer chez moi. _

_Tony :__ Il est trois heure du mat', tu vas te lever dans deux heures. Reste ici pour la nuit. _

_Ziva :__ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée._

_Tony :__ Crevée comme tu es, je ne profiterais pas de toi. Tu as besoin de repos, aller viens. Je vais te donner de quoi te changer._

_Ziva :__ Comment tu peux te montrer aussi prévenant avec moi et aussi immature avec les femmes ?_

_Tony :__ Peut-être parce que les autres femmes ne sont pas toi._

_Ziva :__ Nous ne sommes pas un couple…_

_Tony :__ Je sais. Mais tu es quand même ma Ziva._

_**Flashback**_

Ziva maltraitant son clavier, tira Tony de ses réflexions, et d'autant plus quand il entendit le flot de jurons hébraïques qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas du joli et ça le fit sourire. Il avait pourtant l'espoir qu'elle ne les apprenne pas à leur fille. Il quitta son bureau et le contourna pour se glisser derrière elle. L'encerclant de ses bras, il se mit à taper sur le clavier, le débloquant.

Ziva : Merci.

Et il s'éloigna d'elle à contrecœur pour reprendre sa place. La voir tous les jours, pratiquement vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre n'avait fait qu'augmenter la dépendance entre eux deux, et là il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée. Finalement ce n'était peut être pas un mal qu'elle reprenne les cours. Ce tel niveau de dépendance physique depuis des mois lui semblait un peu malsain.

Tony : McGee si Gibbs arrive, dit lui qu'on est partie déjeuner.

McGee : Mais…

Tony : C'est important.

Il se tourna vers son collègue de manière à être certain qu'elle soit incapable de lire sur ses lèvres.

Tony : Je dois parler avec elle d'un problème. Je ne peux pas le faire ici.

McGee : D'accord. Mais rapporte-moi un truc à manger.

Tony : Pas de problème. Merci.

Restaurant.

Ziva : Pourquoi on est là Tony ?

Tony : Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a un problème ?

Ziva : Un problème ?

Tony : Entre nous.

Ziva : Tu ne vas pas partir ?

La détresse émotionnelle qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, lui fit mal. Il avait l'impression de la revoir à son retour de Somalie. A l'époque où quasiment plus rien ne la retenait sur Terre. Où elle avait été à deux doigts de tout lâcher. Où il avait failli la perdre pour toujours. Rien que cette idée lui révulsait le cœur et l'estomac. Et il ne put s'empêcher de lui prendre la main par-dessus la table. Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens.

Tony : Je t'aime Ziva, et je ne vais pas partir, mais il faut rectifier les choses entre nous. Ta présence est comme une drogue pour moi depuis Olympique. Tes absences sont douloureuses et si on ne reprend pas nos distances on va se faire du mal.

Ziva : Je… Je ne sais pas.

Tony : Ziva, si on ne change pas cet état de fait, Gibbs va nous séparer au travail.

Ziva : Je ne veux pas.

Tony : Moi non plus.

Ziva : Tony, on vit ensemble, on bosse ensemble, comment veux-tu qu'on s'éloigne ?

Tony : L'université c'est déjà un bon point.

Ziva : Finalement j'aime bien y aller.

Tony : Je sais.

Ziva : Sérieusement, le vieux Lambert est un peu dingue, mais j'aime bien travailler avec lui. Bon il a un peu de mal à me suivre mais il comprend déjà mieux les maths que toi.

Tony : Je suis heureux pour toi.

Ziva : Je sais. Il y a une réunion ce soir à l'école de Louanne. Tu viens ?

Tony : Vas-y sans moi. Le directeur…

Ziva : D'accord. Tu me feras un compte rendu.

Tony : Toi aussi.

Ziva : Tony, peu importe ce que tu essayes de faire, toi et moi on est indissociable.

TBC


	34. Chapitre 34 Et un matin tout s'effondre

**Chapitre 34 Et un matin tout s'effondre**

NCIS Office. Le lendemain.

McGee : Alors Ziva cette première réunion parent-prof ?

Ziva : Hum, c'est étrange. Les gens… Les parents… A croire qu'ils non jamais vu de parents agents fédéraux.

Gibbs : Ils n'ont surtout jamais vu de femmes comme toi, Ziva David DiNozzo.

McGee : Et pour ce qui est de la scolarité de Louanne ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'israélienne à l'évocation de sa fille. La jeune femme était tellement fière de l'enfant.

Ziva : C'est une bonne élève.

Gibbs : Et si vous terminiez vos rapports !

Ziva : Oui patron.

Pourtant elle ne baissa pas les yeux, intriguée par le regard que Gibbs portait à l'ascenseur. La jeune femme se tourna et se leva brusquement de son fauteuil, envahis par une peur et une angoisse incontrôlable, et elle y répondit par la colère.

Ziva : Officier Tali David !

La petite femme accéléra le pas et se posta devant Ziva, droite comme un i.

Tali : Tu sais qui je suis…

Ziva : Bien sûr ! Depuis le début. Tu croyais vraiment que Eli David pouvais me cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne suis pas idiote !

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu veux, Tali ?

La jeune femme fit un demi-tour pour faire face à Tony mais d'un signe de la main, il l'incita à se tourner vers Ziva, puis contourna son bureau pour rejoindre sa femme. Gibbs fit signe à McGee de rester en retrait, ce qui se passait semblait ne pas les concerner. Il s'agissait de l'autre facette de ses agents. Tony et Ziva étaient debout dans des postures très militaires et faisaient face à la jeune israélienne avec autorité.

Ziva : Le directeur David ne me récupérera pas.

Tali : Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

Tony : Parle.

Tali : J'ai fait une cruelle découverte en rentrant en Israël ! Alaina…

Ziva : Quoi Alaina ?

Tali : Alaina est toujours en vie. Le directeur David est entrain de parfaire son éducation de soldat Athéna… Je suis désolé Ziva…

Tony avait posé son regard sur sa compagne et l'avait vu brusquement pâlir. Leur fille… Celle que Ziva avait crue morte pendant treize ans était en vie… Subissant le plus difficile des entrainements sous la coupe du pire Contrôleur qu'il soit. Tony et Ziva croisèrent leurs regards et agirent comme un seul homme, rassemblant leurs affaires. Gibbs se leva à son tour et d'un signe de tête, Tony indiqua à Ziva que Gibbs semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

Gibbs : Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

Ziva : Nous allons la chercher.

Gibbs : C'est hors de question ! Tu n'iras pas là-bas, Tony ! C'est un piège.

L'ordre était direct et Tony se figea.

Tony : On en a conscience Gibbs, nous ne sommes pas idiots.

Gibbs : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ses derniers temps.

Ziva : Gibbs, c'est notre fille, notre sang. As-tu une idée de l'entrainement qu'elle est entrain de recevoir ?

Tony contourna son bureau et posa la main sur l'épaule de Ziva, la jeune femme releva la tête puis se tourna vers McGee.

Ziva : McGee, garde Jack pour moi quelques jours.

McGee : D'accord.

Tony : Tali, loi numéro cinq.

Tali : Je vous suis.

Elle avait répondu de mauvais gré. Elle qui voulait retourner au Canada avec Catherine se retrouvait coincé dans les lois qu'on lui avait enseigné depuis le début. Impossible de désobéir à une des règles en vigueur. Impossible pour elle de vivre sa vie comme elle l'aurait aimé. Si Ziva avait Tony, elle était désespérément seule.

Domicile de Tony et Ziva. Dojo. Deux heures plus tard. 

Gibbs descendit les marches du Dojo avec une impression de déjà vu. Ziva et Tony étaient là, fouillant dans les placards, et Tali attendait un peu plus loin, mal à l'aise de se trouver là.

Gibbs : DiNozzo…

Tony : Je t'en prie Gibbs, c'est ma fille… Tu as bien vengé la mort de la tienne…

L'évocation de sa défunte fille fut comme un poignard dans le cœur du vieil agent, mais il ne dit rien, encaissant en silence.

Gibbs : J'ai bien réfléchit et nous irons chercher Alaina.

Tony : Nous ?

Gibbs : Oui nous. Toi, moi, Ziva et McGee, laisse Tali rentrer chez elle.

Tali : Non Gibbs… C'est mon devoir de…

Gibbs : C'est ton devoir d'être au coté de Catherine.

Tali hésita, et posa le regard du Tony. Elle savait que lui seul pouvait la défaire de ses devoirs.

Tony : Ta compagne…

Tali : La femme que j'aime, oui.

Tony : Parle-moi d'elle…

Tali : Elle est docteur, elle travail sur la surdité et forme sur son temps libre des chiens guide, c'est comme ça que Ziva a eu Jack. Elle est magnifique, et passionnée de cinéma. Je me demande d'ailleurs souvent comment elle fait pour regarder autant de film en travaillant 80 heures par semaine. Elle…

Tony : Je te libère de tes devoirs Tali David. Rentre chez toi.

Elle suivit son regard, celui-ci se posa sur Ziva qui fouillait dans le placard sans se soucier de la conversation en cours.

Tali : Je pars en paix, je sais qu'elle est en sécurité avec toi. Elle est tout ce qui me reste. Je peux demander une dernière chose.

Tony : Parle.

Tali : Trouvez ma nièce, sauvez la de cette vie cruelle. Qu'au moins un David est la chance d'avoir une vie heureuse et sereine.

Tony : Je le ferais. Maintenant file.

Tali David inclina la tête et quitta la demeure en courant, de peur que quelqu'un ne change d'avis. Elle voulait rentrer au Canada. Rejoindre sa compagne et se blottir contre elle, dans la chaleur de ses bras. Et puis elle devait réviser un peu ses examens étaient dans moins de deux semaines et elle n'avait pas encore ouvert un seul livre. C'est à ce moment que choisit Ziva pour faire face à Tony.

Ziva : Ou est partie Tali ?

Tony : Chez elle. Gibbs et McGee viennent avec nous.

Ziva : Je refuse…

Tony : Ils viennent !

Ziva : Comme tu le sens mais tu vas devoir créer deux nouvelles identités.

Tony : Tu as trouvé les nôtres ?

Ziva : Oui. Antoine et Lily De Beaumont. C'est la seule identité qui colle au voyage.

Tony : D'accord. Gibbs attend nous à l'étage, s'il te plait, et demande à McGee de confier Jack et Jethro à Abby.

Gibbs hocha la tête laissant la tête des opérations à ses deux agents qui semblaient être à leur place dans ce genre de mission.

Ziva : C'est de la folie douce ! On ne peut pas risquer leurs vies.

Tony : Ils ont fait leur choix. Et je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec un autre ordre direct. Grrr ! Je déteste ce que nous sommes.

Ziva : Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, et devons faire ce qui doit être fait.

Tony : Je le sais figure toi !

Ziva : On ne va pas commencer à se disputer !

Tony : Non tu as raison. C'est juste que ça m'énerve ! Rien que d'imaginer ce que la petite a vécu… Je tuerais volontiers ton père !

Ziva : Fait-le.

Elle avait dit ça avec un tel dédain. Et il comprit qu'elle avait définitivement coupé tout lien avec celui qui était son géniteur mais aussi son Contrôleur pendant la majorité de sa vie. Eli David devait définitivement avoir poussé le bouchon trop loin parce que lui-même gardait une forme de lien avec Keller contre son gré mais pour Ziva, il était désormais le seul à la contrôler totalement. Soudain une hausse brutale de tension, provoqua une surcharge électrique et l'ampoule explosa dans un éclair de lumière blanche. Dans un mouvement de terreur et de reflexe, Ziva se recroquevilla sur elle-même emportant Tony dans son élan. Pourtant après quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que Ziva ne se relevait pas, en boule sur le sol, les mains sur ses oreilles, elle tremblait comme une feuille, crispée, elle empêchait les cris de sortir de sa bouche pour ne pas que Tony la laisse en retrait. Pourtant elle se savait incapable de bouger, terrifiée, pétrifiée par la douleur qui venait de son subconscient. Soudain dans les méandres de ses souffrances, elle sentit une main chaude se poser sur sa nuque, et lui caresser la naissance des cheveux avant que deux bras musclés ne la serre. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Tony. Le corps de la jeune femme tressaillit dans quelques sanglots silencieux, il l'a laissa faire, elle en avait besoin. Il avait vu la douleur, la colère, la noirceur qui ternissaient sa vie dans ses quelques manières de l'exprimer. Comme certaines de ses toiles, parfois dans certains de ses symboles mathématiques qu'elle laissait sur son tableau…

TBC


	35. Chapitre 35 Nouveau départ pour Israël

**Chapitre 35 Nouveau départ pour Israël**

L'avion de ligne faisait route vers Tel Aviv avec à son bord, Gibbs, McGee, Tony et Ziva. Gibbs posa le regard sur Ziva qui dormait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari. Sans l'aide de Tali, ils allaient clairement avoir plus de mal. Mais il n'avait pas le choix dans tous les cas, il se promit de récupérer Alaina ou mourir.

Tony : Elle dort toujours avant une mission. Tu te rends compte Gibbs que c'est une mission suicide.

Gibbs : Oui.

Tony : Gibbs, si Ziva et moi… si on s'en sort pas, tu pourras prendre soin d'Alaina et Louanne. Je ne te demande pas de veiller sur Ziva, elle me suivra dans la tombe mais... Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander…

Gibbs : Tu peux compter sur moi.

Doucement il posa un baiser dans les cheveux de sa compagne avant de fermer les yeux un peu plus serein quand à la suite des évènements. Gibbs était impressionné par le calme de son agent. Comme si celui-ci était en paix avec l'idée de mourir. Ses derniers temps, il avait découvert le sens des véritables liens ses deux là. Et il comprenait mieux pourquoi Vance avait essayé de les éloigner. A deux ils étaient capables de contourner les ordres d'une manière ou d'une autre. A deux, ils prenaient le risque de perdre les deux parce que plus le temps passait et plus l'un ne pouvait survivre sans l'autre. Voyager en première classe avait ses avantages et on vint leur proposer des rafraichissements. D'après leurs papiers, Gibbs et McGee étaient Marshal De Beaumont, le père, et Thomas De Beaumont, le petit frère. Le voyage fut long et les yeux clos, Tony replongea dans certain de ses souvenirs pour passer le temps. Il se souvient des visites qu'il avait faites avec Ziva pour choisir une maison. Ils en étaient à leur cinquième maison et la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

_**Flashback**_

_Ziva :__ Tony, je suis fatiguée…_

_Oui elle était fatiguée, il le voyait clairement sur ses traits, l'explosion avait eu lieu six mois auparavant, mais elle était toujours sous traitement médical pour éviter l'infection. Ses oreilles étant encore sérieusement à vif. Les médecins lui avait dit que la douleur devait être terrible et pourtant il ne l'avait jamais vu se plaindre. Mais elle était souvent fatiguée, elle commençait souvent à baisser sa garde vers 15h. Ne travaillant pas sur une enquête, Tony avait réussi à entrainer sa compagne sur les pistes d'une maison. Mais après quatre heures de visites, elle n'en pouvait plus. _

_Tony :__ Une dernière. Tu devrais l'aimer. _

_Ziva :__ D'accord pour une dernière mais tu me devras un massage en contre partie. _

_Tony :__ Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour. _

_Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il emploi ce genre de mots, parce que ça la renvoyait chaque fois à ses sentiments alors qu'ils n'étaient pas un couple. Et pourtant depuis son retour de Somalie un an auparavant, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche depuis leurs retrouvailles. Elle vivait chez lui, squattait la chambre d'amis, même si elle passait plus de temps dans son lit que dans sa chambre à elle. _

_Tony :__ L'agent immobilier nous attend là-bas._

_Ziva :__ Je n'aime pas que tu prennes les décisions pour moi. _

_Tony :__ J'ai gagné du temps, tu aurais refusé je l'aurais appelé._

_Ziva :__ Allons-y avant que je change d'avis. _

_Il lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture galamment, mais elle lui prit les clefs des mains et se glissa sur le siège conducteur. Il l'observa faire et vu sa détermination dans son regard. Il prit donc la décision de se glisser sur le siège passager et l'observa, elle glissa la clef dans le démarreur et l'alluma puis ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas reprit la voiture depuis le jour de l'accident. Elle n'avait pas eu assez de confiance en elle. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se tourna vers Tony._

_Ziva :__ Tu es mes oreilles ?_

_Tony :__ Pour toujours. _

_Elle esquissa un sourire puis il programma le JPS pendant qu'elle appuyait sur l'accélérateur. Elle gara la voiture devant une grande maison, un pavillon de banlieue, la maison était immense, a vue de nez, 200 ou 300m². Celle-ci présentait un panneau « à vendre » dans le jardin, et au moment où Ziva se gara un peu brutalement, une jolie femme blonde sortit d'un monstrueux 4x4 rouge flambant neuf. Ziva stoppa le moteur et se tourna vers Tony._

_Ziva :__ Tu te moques de moi ?_

_Tony :__ Fais moi confiance, mia bella._

_Ils descendirent du véhicule mais alors que Tony allait placer son bras autour de la taille de Ziva, celle-ci resta à distance. _

_Tony :__ Sally._

_Sally :__ Monsieur DiNozzo, ravie de vous revoir. _

_Tony :__ Moi de même. Je vous présente ma compagne Ziva David. Ziva, Sally Collas, l'agent immobilier. _

_Ziva décida de ne pas esquisser un mot avec ses lèvres et lui répondit en langage des signes. Tony comprit que la jeune femme semblait ne pas vraiment apprécier la jeune femme devant eux. Il faut dire qu'elle était très belle. Grande, blonde, des yeux verts, et pourtant Tony ne l'avait pas considéré comme une amante potentielle. A vrai dire, il s'était plutôt concentré sur trouver une maison pour vivre avec Ziva. Ce qu'il ressentait était bizarre ses derniers temps. Depuis un moment en fait. Il avait quitté Ziva en Israël et avait repris sa vie, couchant avec des femmes, se moquant de leurs briser le cœur. Kate le lui avait bien souvent reproché mais lui s'en moquait. Il avait perdu la seule qui faisait battre son cœur. Et puis un jour Kate était morte et Ziva avait refait surface dans sa vie, chamboulant de nouveau son cœur. Elle n'était plus vraiment la toute jeune femme qu'il avait du quitter contraint et forcé. Mais il y avait eu Jeanne… Pourquoi la vie et surtout les sentiments étaient tellement difficiles. Et Ziva qui semblait maitriser la jalousie comme un art. Il leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait décidé de faire la sourde-muette. Et bien il jouerait les traducteurs. Mais étrangement bien que cynique, Ziva n'était pas méchante dans ses propos et avait salué la blonde._

_Tony :__ Ma par… ma fiancée vous salut._

_Sally :__ Oh, elle est muette ?!_

_Ziva leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant. _

_Tony :__ Seulement sourde en fait. _

_Sally :__ D'accord. Je vous fais visiter la maison ?_

_Tony :__ On est là pour ça._

_Ziva posa la main sur l'avant bras de Tony pour attirer son attention et signa._

_Tony :__ Ziva demande des renseignements sur la maison avant d'y entrer. _

_Sally :__ Bien sur, la maison fait 310m², sur deux niveaux, il y a cinq chambres, un salon salle à manger, une immense cuisine aménagée. Et la cave fait la superficie du rez de chaussée de la maison soit 155m²…_

_Ziva :__ (en langage des signes) Tony c'est de la folie, cette maison est immense !_

_Tony :__ Attends de la voir, moi je te dis qu'elle est parfaite. _

_Et il avait eu raison, la maison avait séduite Ziva qui s'y voyait déjà. Après ça, ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement, et la jeune femme s'était endormi comme une masse sur le canapé. _

_**flashback end**_

Gibbs lui repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le directeur Vance.

_**Flashback**_

_Vance :__ Le SecNav doit absolument ignorer que tu as le pouvoir sur le couple DiNozzo. _

_Gibbs :__ Pourquoi ?_

_Vance :__ Parce que nous sommes face à une situation inconnue et concentrer autant de pouvoir entre les mains d'un homme comme toi peut se révéler dangereux. _

_Gibbs :__ Pourquoi ?_

_Vance :__ Parce que tu es un électron libre Gibbs. Tu fais peur. Et des agents Athéna sont des armes puissantes. _

_Gibbs :__ Je veux juste qu'ils puissent vivre leur vie. _

_Vance :__ Mais ça les hautes sphères ne le savent pas. Gibbs tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais. Tu as passé par-dessus bien des ordres de tes supérieurs pour faire ce que tu jugeais juste ou normal. _

_Gibbs :__ Je n'essaye pas de monter une armée. _

_Vance :__ C'est pourtant ce qu'on pourrait penser de l'extérieur. Tu as deux agents Athéna à ta solde, et un autre serait prêt à t'obéir. Une autre est morte sous tes ordres. Gibbs, tu te rends compte que la plupart des personnes qui connaissent le projet Athéna n'en ont jamais rencontré plus d'un voir deux grand maximum. Sans parler de cette Tali Cohen Solal. Je dirais qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle ne veut bien le dire sur le projet._

_Gibbs :__ Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ai juste interrogé au sujet du couple DiNozzo après leur disparition. Elle m'a aidé dans quelques traductions c'est tout. _

_Vance :__ Gibbs, n'essaye pas de me mentir. Mais garde tes informations, je n'en veux pas. Je ne voulais déjà pas la responsabilité de deux agents Athéna…_

_**Flashback end**_

Il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'il disposait d'autant de puissance. Il n'avait jamais totalement vu ses deux agents à l'œuvre mais avait plus ou moins compris qu'ils disposaient de sacrés ressources physiques et intellectuelles. Ca expliquait aussi pourquoi ils arrivaient à faire leur travail en passant autant de temps à s'amuser. Et dire qu'ils se rendaient en Israël pour infiltrer le Mossad et récupérer une jeune fille qui ne les suivrait certainement pas docilement. Une enfant de Tony et Ziva, très certainement un génie dans toute sa puissance. Il avait clairement peur de cette enfant. Elle était plus qu'une arme en puissance, une sorte d'anomalie qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour. Et cette anomalie avait un nom : Alaina. Soudain des instructions furent données en hébreu et anglais annonçant la descente prochaine de l'appareil. Tony posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa compagne qui s'éveilla doucement avant de lui esquisser un sourire pour le mettre en confiance et se mettre en confiance face à la suite des événements.

TBC…


	36. Chapitre 36 La sortir

**Chapitre 36 La sortir **

Retour à l'hôtel comme la dernière fois. Et Ziva semblait ne pas beaucoup apprécier d'attendre. Elle avait d'ailleurs piqué une colère à l'hôtel que Tony avait calmé d'un baiser. Sous le regard médusé de Gibbs et McGee quand ils firent les deux jeunes gens fondre face à cette marque de tendresse. Tous deux semblaient si fragile, si attaquable. Et ils comprirent entre autre pourquoi, les DiNozzo ne montraient jamais de geste de tendresse en public. Pourtant relâchant les hanches de la jeune femme, il se mit à la chatouiller et elle éclata de rire essayant de se débattre et de fuir l'emprise de son mari. Ils venaient de passer d'une émotion à une autre avec une facilité plus que déconcertante pour le commun des mortels. Gibbs les laissa s'amuser, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Tony et Ziva étaient à la fois des adultes bien trop mûrs, et des enfants qui prenaient plaisir à être ensemble, à se découvrir. Au bureau, il exposait clairement leur jalousie sans jamais exposer leur amour. Rendant la situation qu'un peu plus compliqué pour les personnes qui les entouraient.

Ziva : Tony. On a du travail.

L'italien se contenta de la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras avant de tomber avec elle sur le canapé après s'être pris les pieds dans un des poufs. Ziva le repoussa doucement et il s'éloigna d'elle, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient observés.

Ziva : Je crois qu'il faudrait mettre au point un plan.

McGee : Comment ? On n'a aucune idée de là où on met les pieds.

Gibbs : Alaina doit être gardé dans un quartier de haute sécurité.

Tony : Pas forcement. Elle doit être socialisée pour pouvoir passer inaperçue dans votre monde. Et sans sentiment, il faut que l'insertion se fasse de manière régulière.

Gibbs : Tu veux dire qu'il la laisse libre de se déplacer dans les locaux du Mossad.

Ziva : Mieux que ça. Elle est libre de se déplacer en ville. Mon père m'a laissé avoir mon propre appartement j'avais à peine plus de 14 ans. Privé d'amour on vieilli plus vite. Elle ne doit plus vraiment ressembler à une enfant.

McGee : Comment la reconnaitre ?

Ziva : Je la reconnaitrais.

Elle semblait si sûre d'elle. Si déterminer à retrouver son enfant que personne n'osa la contester, pas même Tony qui préféra la laisser à ses probables illusions.

Ziva : Vous restez là ! Tony tu viens.

Gibbs : Ziva ?

Ziva : Pas d'importance. Je dois y aller… Tony, je devrais y aller seule mais je n'ai pas parlé l'hébreu depuis… avant.

Tony : J'arrive. Ne t'en fait pas pour nous Gibbs. Je connais ce pays.

Gibbs : J'oublie souvent que tu y as vécu ici.

Tony : Et oui d'un point de vue légal je suis aussi israélien que Ziva est américaine.

Tel Aviv. Plus tard.

Ziva : C'est tout ce que tu proposes ?

Le vieil israélien à la peau olive regarda la jeune femme avec un regard dure.

Israélien : Je te rappelle que tu n'es plus au Mossad, jeune fille. Pourquoi semble-t-elle si importante pour toi ? Cette enfant est une véritable calamité. Elle a déjà envoyé une dizaine d'agents à l'hôpital. Quand elle exige quelque chose, il faut que ce soit immédiat.

Ziva : Le Mossad n'est pas la place d'une enfant, Netanel.

Netanel : Ca n'est pas une enfant. C'est une arme. Tu veux quoi qu'elle soit à la solde du gouvernement américain ? Qu'elle se retourne contre nous ?

Ziva : Je te rappelle que je resterais toujours une fille d'Israël, je ne ferais jamais rien contre ce pays. Mais je dois sortir la petite des mains d'Eli David.

Netanel : Merde… Elle est comme toi. Elle est… de toi ?

Ziva : Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Netanel : Bien sûr que si… Ziva David regarde toi. Tu te comportes comme une mère qui cherche à récupérer ton petit.

Ziva : La question est : Est-ce que tu vas m'aider à la sortir de là ?

Netanel : Ca dépend combien tu mets sur la table. Et je parle en dollars américains.

Tony : Alors dans ce cas là il va falloir négocier avec moi.

Netanel : Agent DiNozzo… Quel pouvoir à un américain en terre d'Israël ?

Tony : Le pouvoir sur un compte en banque d'un américain, plein de dollars américains. Ca vous va comme pouvoir ?

Netanel : Ca dépend donc de combien de dollars ?

Tony : 25 000 pour commencer. 50 de plus à la réception.

Netanel : Je sais que je pourrais très certainement négocier plus mais ça me va. Je vous appelle dans une heure.

Hôtel. Deux heures plus tard…

Gibbs : Alors ?

Ziva : Nous auront bientôt l'information.

Gibbs : Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas un piège ?

Ziva : Je n'espère, nous le saurons le moment venu.

Gibbs : Tu sembles… fataliste.

Ziva : C'est mon enfant… mais j'ai peur de vous avoir attiré dans un piège.

Gibbs : J'ai fait mon choix, Ziva. McGee aussi. Tout comme lorsqu'il a suivi Tony en Somalie pour venir te chercher.

Ziva : Je… Merci.

Le portable de Tony sonna et il répondit, discutant en hébreu avec son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha une dizaine de minutes plus tard et croisa le regard de sa compagne.

Tony : Alaina sera au niveau E du Mossad à 16h30 précise. J'ai juste le temps de programmer un truc pour ouvrir les portes.

L'informaticien ouvrit son sac et en sortit du câble, des composants électroniques et un fer à souder. Observant la pièce, il avisa du boitier d'alarme et le devisa du mur, prenant soin de ne pas le déclencher. Puis il signa deux ou trois mots à Ziva qui ouvrit son sac avant de lui donner son téléphone portable.

Ziva : Tu m'en devras un !

Tony : Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Il avait dit ça, plongé dans son travail, même pas certain qu'elle est réussit à lire sur ses lèvres, mais son temps était compté et il devait faire vite. McGee observait Tony faire, impressionné. Prenant conscience de l'étendu des capacités de son ami. Il comprenait ce que Tony faisait, mais sa vitesse d'exécution le laissait sans voix. Tony esquissa un signe sans lever les yeux et Ziva lui tendit du câble, un autre, et elle lui tendit un boitier éventré.

Tony : J'ai besoin d'une carte magnétique.

Et avant même que McGee ou Gibbs réagissent, Ziva avait anticipé la demande et tendit une carte bancaire à son compagnon. Tony l'observa et esquissa un sourire en croisant les yeux rieurs de Ziva.

Tony : Qui est Eyal Ganem ?

Ziva : J'en sais rien. Je l'ai tiré avant de revenir à l'appartement.

Tony : Ziva !

Ziva : Quoi ? C'est pas comme si on allait vider son compte en banque, tu vas effacer la bande.

Tony : Pendant que je termine ça, aller dormir. Surtout toi, Zi.

TBC…


	37. Chapitre 37 La trouver

**Chapitre 37 La trouver**

Le lendemain.

Gibbs : Bien. On commence par quoi ?

Tony : Ziva et moi entrons dans le Mossad. Nous connaissons la disposition des lieux. Toi et McGee, trouvez nous un moyen de quitter le pays très vite. Voilà les coordonnées d'un agent des services secrets qui travaille sur le territoire incognito. Rendez vous dans cinq heures ici.

Chacun acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les mains de Ziva et Tony se frôlaient, leurs attitudes étaient tellement différentes ici. Comme si ils avaient accès aux vrais Tony et Ziva. La jeune femme et son compagnon semblaient tellement adulte, comme si ils avaient grandit trop vite. Au revoir le coté gamin qu'il montrait au NCIS, Gibbs avait devant lui un homme qui avait surement vu plus d'horreur qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Les deux amants quittèrent la chambre suivit de près par les deux autres agents du NCIS.

Mossad. Une heure plus tard.

Silencieusement, Tony et Ziva entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il leur fallait trouver un ordinateur au plus vite. Tony fronça des sourcils, leur action était facile. Beaucoup trop facile et il n'aimait pas ça. Gardant un œil sur Ziva pianotant sur le clavier, il observa les lieux. Ses mêmes lieux où il avait travaillé pendant des mois. Ces lieux qui lui glaçaient le sang.

Ziva : (en langue des signes) J'ai son adresse, Tony. Je l'ai…

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui. Il voulait partir… Quitter cet endroit maudit.

_**Flashback**_

_Allongé sur le sol, un couteau sous la gorge, Anthony DiNozzo leva les mains en signe de reddition. _

_Ziva :__ Tu sais que si j'avais été l'ennemi, tu serais mort. _

_Tony :__ Mais je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je suis ton mari. _

_Ziva :__ Pas ici, Tony…_

_Elle semblait avoir peur de quelque chose. Elle était là, allongée sur lui tenant toujours le couteau pourtant elle avait relevé le visage pour regarder autour d'elle, une certaine inquiétude dans le regard. Pas de peur, non tout comme lui elle ne ressentait pas la peur. Pourtant quand elle parlait de son père ou qu'il était dans les parages, elle trahissait une certaine inquiétude qui la gênait. Elle se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire autant. _

_Ziva :__ Tu devrais faire attention à ta garde. Si tu meurs en Israël, je risque d'avoir de gros problèmes. _

_Tony :__ C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ?_

_Il lui caressa le visage. _

_Tony :__ Et si on rentrait à la maison. _

_Ziva le regarda indécise. Elle était mal à l'aise dans sa relation avec Tony depuis son mariage. Elle avait du mal et Tony s'en rendait compte. Pourtant il préférait ne rien dire. Les compromis entre eux étaient monnaie courante, il le faisait pour son bien, pour son équilibre mental. Elle était tellement forte et fragile en même temps. Il savait que s'était son amour qui la rendait si faible et il se sentait terriblement coupable. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui. Il voulait avoir un peu de calme. Il voulait pouvoir se glisser dans ses bras et fermer les yeux un instant. _

_A son plus grand regret, il l'avait laissé conduire jusqu'à leur appartement dans le centre de Tel Aviv. Ils avaient emménagé le lendemain de leur mariage. Cadeau de mariage d'Eli David. Le somptueux duplex présentait de magnifiques espaces, aménagés avec gout et luxe. Pénétrant dans la pièce, il posa les clefs dans le vide poche pendant que Ziva vérifiait que personne n'avait profané leur lieu de vie. Il échangea deux ou trois mots en hébreu avec elle pour la faire sourire. Il savait qu'il ferait forcement des fautes et ferait rire la jeune femme. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Quand il entendit son rire cristallin, cela lui réchauffa le cœur. _

_Tony :__ Ca t'amuse ?_

_Ziva :__ Je dois avouer que oui. Tu as faim ?_

_Tony :__ Je meurs de faim. Je pourrais avaler un éléphant. _

_Elle apparu dans son champ de vision en faisant les gros yeux. Apparemment elle n'avait pas trop comprit le sens de ses mots. _

_Tony :__ Je crois que tu as des progrès à faire dans ma langue. _

_Ziva :__ Et toi dans la mienne. _

_Tony :__ Comme ça nous sommes à égalité, mon amour. _

_Ziva :__ Tu veux manger quoi ?_

_Tony :__ Ce que tu veux. _

_**Flashback end**_

Les deux amants quittèrent le bâtiment encore une fois un peu trop facilement. Et prirent un taxi. Leur fille habitait leur appartement. Celui qui était toujours au nom de Ziva et Tony. Celui là même dont il avait encore la clef sur son trousseau dans sa besace. La route se fit en silence. A quoi cela servirait il de parler, chacun des deux savaient ce que faisait l'autre. Evaluation des risques, du danger et de la probabilité de rentrer à la maison ou Louanne les attendait. Ziva stoppa la voiture une dizaine de minutes plus tard et les deux agents en descendirent. Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent comme dans un rêve. Ziva agissait comme si elle était en dehors de ses émotions. Comme si Alaina était une mission comme autrefois. Repoussant les attaques de la jeune fille. Tony ne pouvait qu'observer le combat entre elle deux. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Les coups portés les un après les autres étaient violents. Ceux d'Alaina semblait étrangement rempli de colère et d'un coup la jeune fille ne para pas le dernier et se retrouva à terre. Tony s'approcha et planta une seringue dans ses veines avant de la mettre en position de transport. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ziva pour la faire réagir.

Tony : Il faut partir.

Ziva : C'est vraiment elle ? Dis moi que c'est bien elle ?

Tony : Oui. Mais le Mossad ne va pas tarder à rappliquer. Aller viens.

Ziva : Tony… C'est l'enfant que j'ai porté pendant neuf mois.

Tony : Je sais. Viens.

Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Reposant son regard sur l'enfant à terre. Sa femme lui semblait en état de choc. Tony s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda en bas. Une équipe du Mossad venait d'arriver et était entrain de prendre position. Cette fois il devait réagir et vite. Tirer Ziva de sa léthargie. L'obligeant à la regarder, il lui signa le mot « mort » accompagné du prénom de sa fille. L'information sembla prendre son sens puisqu'elle passa en mode agent pendant que Tony prenait la jeune fille dans ses bras.

TBC…


	38. Chapitre 38 Complot au sommet

**Chapitre 38 Complot au sommet**

Bureau d'Eli David.

Eli : Alors ?

Netanel : Votre plan à marcher parfaitement du début à la fin.

Eli : Je vous l'avais dit. Tali n'est qu'un agent de second ordre, et elle a la notion de famille, je savais qu'elle ferait passer l'information.

Netanel : Mais comment pouviez vous savoir que l'agent David et l'agent DiNozzo viendraient la chercher ? Ils sont des agents Athéna. Vous l'avez dit vous-même.

Eli : Parce que leur entrainement a foiré au moment où leurs routes se sont croisés.

Netanel : Vous voulez dire qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments ? C'est impossible !

Eli : Et pourtant…

Netanel : Des âmes sœurs…

Eli : Ne dites pas n'importe quoi…

Netanel : Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé d'après vous ? On ne court-circuite pas un entrainement de cette teneur, avec un tel bridage émotionnel, juste par plaisir.

Eli : Contactez l'officier Cohen Solal à Washington, je la veux dans mon bureau demain matin.

Netanel : Tali est à Montréal, monsieur.

Eli : Faites là venir et envoyez un agent du Metsada pour s'occuper de Catherine Saint-Georges.

Netanel : Mais monsieur…

Eli : C'est un ordre.

Netanel : Bien monsieur.

Eli : Cette fois je vais reprendre la lignée de David en main. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, le NCIS ne gardera pas Ziva.

Netanel : Pourtant votre agent est imparfait monsieur. Il faudrait la détruire.

Eli : Cet agent est mon sang, Netanel. Et elle peut être un atout quand Alaina reviendra avec elle.

Netanel : Et l'agent DiNozzo ?

Eli : Alaina a des ordres. Je sais qu'elle les respectera. C'est une David.

Netanel : Vos filles aussi sont des David, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect… Monsieur.

Eli : Vous aussi avez des ordres à ce que je sache !

Aérodrome privé. 

Ziva gara brusquement le 4x4 noir sur le bas coté de la piste d'atterrissage et donna une nouvelle fois un ordre sec à ses collègues et amis. Les obligeant à rester dans le véhicule. Jetant un œil à l'arrière, elle vit que son enfant était toujours inconsciente sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Tony et ses jambes sur ceux de McGee. Hochant la tête pour se convaincre elle-même, elle stoppa la voiture, et rejoignit Netanel sur la piste qui l'attendait au pied d'un petit jet, dont les moteurs ronronnaient doucement.

Netanel : Ziva…

Ziva : On peut partir ?

Netanel : Oui. Le pilote à ses ordres. Vous serez parachuté en pleine mer méditerranée, j'espère que vous avez bien prévenu le navire américain qui va vous récupérer.

Ziva : Ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite. Merci pour l'aide.

Netanel : De rien. Faites bon voyage.

Pendant que Netanel s'éloignait après avoir embrassé Ziva sur les joues, la jeune femme attendit quelques instants avant de signer à l'italien qu'il pouvait venir avec les autres. Quelques instants plus tard, elle les vit quitter l'habitacle de la voiture, Tony portant dans ses bras, l'enfant comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qui soit. Montant à bord, il ne fallut ensuite que quelques minutes pour que le décollage se fasse.

Avion.

Assise contre le fuselage, Ziva regardait avec défiance l'enfant qui dormait non loin d'elle. Et la ressemblance entre sa femme et sa fille le frappa. Un carré de boucle brune, un visage en forme de cœur, Alaina était le portrait craché de sa mère hormis ses yeux clairs qu'elle avait hérité de lui. Se redressant il posa la main sur l'épaule de Ziva qui se tourna vers lui. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon, elle se moquait que Gibbs ou Tony puisse voir sa cicatrice, elle avait confiance en eux, elle laissait donc parfois ses faiblesses apparentes.

Tony : Qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

La question la surprit, d'habitude, il ne posait jamais ce genre de question. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, il la connaissait avec une profondeur parfois déconcertante. Elle l'observa à son tour, avant de poser son regard sur Gibbs assis à coté de son mari. Puis sur McGee qui semblait dormir aussi plus loin.

Ziva : Je suis angoissée... Je suis angoissée, mal à l'aise et soulagée. Alaina va avoir douze ans. A cet âge là, mon entrainement était bien avancé et ma dépendance à mon Contrôleur était grande, mais à la différence d'elle, j'avais Ari et Tali.

Elle le vit retenir une grimace. Ari Haswari était un sujet qui fâche entre eux, en général ils préféraient, tout simplement pas aborder le sujet. Elle préféra pourtant ignorer sa gestuelle, pour ne pas risquer un conflit qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle avait trop manqué de le perdre ses derniers temps.

Ziva : Alaina n'avait personne d'autre qu'Eli David. J'ai peur que son réveil et son retour à la réalité soit difficile. J'ai peur d'une fracture psychologique.

La main de Tony posée sur son genou esquissa un mouvement avant de s'interrompre et Ziva lui répondit en hochant imperceptible la tête. Pourtant l'échange silencieux entre ses deux agents n'échappa pas à Gibbs. Bien que tous sachent maintenant pour eux, le couple avait gardé une certaine pudeur, ils avaient les mêmes réactions que par le passé, ne laissant apparaitre que les signes de leur amitié. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient pour un regard extérieur, des collègues, peut-être des amis, et parfois une certaine jalousie ou possession au détour d'un regard. La sensation d'un amour naissant pour certain comme l'avait pensé Abby, mais jamais ai qu'ils étaient mariés depuis tant d'années.

Tony : On va y arriver.

Ziva : Tu es toujours trop optimiste.

Tony : Et toi trop pessimiste.

Ziva : On fait la paire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive sans amour. C'est trop dur, mais vivre avec ça fait si mal… Tony, tu as pensé à Louanne ?

Tony : Louanne sera très contente d'avoir une sœur ainée.

Ziva : Et si elle lui faisait du mal. Tony, notre fille est une tueuse.

Tony : Je le sais figure toi.

Cette fois, l'italien était irrité. Il était agacé face aux certitudes que lui renvoyait la jeune femme. Ziva s'en rendit compte et se renfonça dans le fond de son siège. Gardant pour elle ses inquiétudes. Quand la voix du pilote résonna dans l'habitacle.

Pilote : Nous serons dans sept minutes au dessus de l'espace de largage. Préparez vous.

Comme un seul homme, Tony et Gibbs se levèrent pour distribuer les parachutes, mais alors que Ziva, Tony et McGee s'équipèrent, Gibbs attendit afin de pouvoir parler à son agent.

Gibbs : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Tony : Et toi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix ? C'est mon enfant. Mon ADN, elle est ce qu'elle est par ma faute et celle de Ziva. Elle n'aurait pas du naitre. Une enfant comme elle ne devrait pas exister. Et quand on voir ce que des agents surdoués peuvent faire, je n'ose imaginer sa puissance.

Sur ses quelques mots, il attacha Alaina à lui et se prépara à sauter.

TBC


	39. Chapitre 39 Retour à la maison

_Je suis désolé désolé désolé pour le retard. Je sais que vous attendez avec impatience la suite de cette histoire mais j'ai tendance à m'oublier plongée dans mon roman et dans ma nouvelle obsession pour Doctor Who. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'abandonne pas. Je la finirai c'est promis. Alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 39 Retour à la maison**

Salle d'interrogatoire. NCIS. Washington D.C.

Derrière la vitre sans teint, trois hommes observaient Ziva tenir la main de la jeune Alaina plongée dans un sommeil médicamenteux. La pièce avait été provisoirement transformée en chambre d'hôpital spéciale pour la jeune agent Athéna. Le directeur Vance, Gibbs et Tony discutaient de la suite des évènements. Tony contemplait cette petite fille allongée, ses boucles brunes, il savait qu'elle avait ses yeux. Inspirant profondément, il poussa un long soupir, conscient que les choses ne faisaient que commencer et pas forcement pour le meilleur. Tony décida de nouveau de prendre part à la conversation, car même s'il y donnait l'impression d'être désintéressé, il n'avait pas loupé un mot de l'échange entre Vance et Gibbs. Et certaines choses ne lui avaient pas plût comme le fait qu'il fallait surement passer par le directeur adjoint John Keller pour obtenir des papiers pour Alaina.

Tony : Obtenir des papiers, même par Keller, n'est pas la chose la plus difficile à réaliser. Alaina est complètement conditionnée.

Vance : Conditionner à quoi ?

Tony : Nous infiltrer. Et très probablement tuer Ziva.

Gibbs : DiNozzo ? Tu as conscience de ce que tu dis ?

Vance : Il va falloir l'enfermer…

Tony : C'est ma fille. Je la prends chez moi.

Vance : Pas si elle met un de mes agents en danger.

Tony : Je dépens des Services Secrets.

Vance : Et Ziva du NCIS.

Tony : Si je donne un ordre, elle me suivra. Ecoutez directeur. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour sauver ma fille. Parce que si je perds Alaina, je perds Ziva. Et ça c'est tout simplement impossible. Alaina ne tentera rien avant des semaines voir des mois. En attendant, je peux lui ouvrir la porte aux sentiments. Je l'ai fait avec Ziva. Je dois absolument essayer avec elle. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Gibbs : Tu as Louanne…

Tony : Je protégerais ma famille !

Gibbs : Tu n'es pas omniscient !

Tony : Je peux la deviner. Elle est mon sang ! Elle est mes erreurs et le moyen de réparer mes erreurs est de prendre soin d'elle. C'est ma famille, Gibbs. Ma famille.

Gibbs ne chercha pas à faire plier Tony. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui ordonner mais lui-même avait tout tenté pour venger sa famille. Si son jeune agent disait qu'il pouvait gérer alors il lui faisait confiance.

Vance : Est-ce que l'agent David sait ?

Tony : Je l'ignore. Elle est capable de penser par elle-même. Parfois elle garde ses craintes. Je vais rentrer chez moi avec ma femme et ma fille, directeur.

Domicile de Tony et Ziva. Deux jours plus tard.

L'agent DiNozzo ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Alaina dans la maison. La jeune fille hésita pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle connaissait les ordres mais… Tony avait montré tant de gentillesse avec elle. Non, on l'avait prévenue, elle devait agir en conséquence. Entrant dans la demeure, elle avisa le sol en paille de riz et retira ses chaussures. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une cuisine, sur sa droite le salon, face à elle un escalier montant à l'étage, et il lui semblait qu'il y avait une ouverture dans le recoin derrière l'escalier. Une demeure typiquement américaine.

Tony : Ta chambre est presque terminée, il faut dire qu'on a eu très peu de temps, donc si tu as des préférences en matière de décoration…

Alaina : Peu importe. Je veux dire ça m'est indifférent, je ne sais pas ce que j'aime ou si j'aime…

Tony : Oui je comprends.

Elle eut un ricanement.

Alaina : J'en doute.

Tony : Tu veux parier ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avant de finalement rendre les armes.

Alaina : Oui peut être. Je… Ziva n'est pas là ?

Tony : Elle rentrera plus tard. Elle est partie chercher Louanne à l'école pour le week end. La petite est fragile.

Alaina : Faible !

Tony : Non fragile ! C'est une enfant ! C'est à nous de la protéger. Les plus faibles ne sont pas forcement un fardeau Alaina. Ils peuvent nous poussez à nous dépasser.

Alaina : Comme l'agent David ?

Tony : Ziva n'est pas faible.

Alaina : Si ! Elle est faible ! Elle a trahis son pays pour…

Tony : Pour vivre sa propre vie. Et je veux que tu vives la tienne, que tu puisses faire tes propres choix, mais en attendant le prix de ta liberté est l'obéissance et le respect ! Tu passeras tes matinées au centre militaire avec un précepteur pour apprendre et l'après midi, tu te défouleras avec les militaires. Après le travail, je passerais te chercher, et tu rentreras ici. Tu as compris ?

Alaina : Oui.

Tony : Suis moi.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et suivit Tony à l'étage. Sur le palier, il se dirigea vers la dernière pièce et ouvrit la porte avant de s'effacer une autre fois pour laisser. La pièce n'était pas du tout dans le style de la maison, un lit une place, une bibliothèque et un bureau y trônait. Dessus un ordinateur, mais Tony avait bridé la connexion internet ne laissant que l'accès le plus minimum et un enregistreur gardait en mémoire chacune des navigations. La pièce était décorée sommairement, dans des teintes apaisantes. Tony savait qu'il ne devait pas en faire trop, s'en tenir à la rudesse d'un entrainement militaire.

Tony : Tes quartiers.

Alaina : Bien monsieur.

Tony : Tony. Ca ira pour le moment. Tu dois savoir quelques trucs sur le règlement de la maison. Ziva et Louanne sont sourdes. La maison est aménagée en conséquence. Nous dinons en famille sauf quand Ziva et moi travaillons sur une enquête. Pour le petit dej et le déjeuné c'est variable. La cave est interdite d'accès. La salle de bain et les toilettes sont à l'étage, tu peux en disposer au besoin. C'est bien compris ?

Alaina : Oui Tony.

La jeune fille s'avança dans la pièce pour caresser le dessus de lit avant de s'assoir dessus. Les deux agents Athéna se jugeaient du regard. Tony savait qu'il avait le dessus, il avait l'expérience de la vie en tant que jeune agent.

Cuisine. 

Quand Tony descendit, Ziva était déjà là, préparant le diner pendant que Louanne dessinait sur la table de la cuisine. Elle releva la tête sur lui, y posant un regard inquiet. Mais il fut interrompu par Louanne qui se jetait dans ses bras.

Louanne : Papa !

Un des rares mots qu'elle prononçait à voix haute.

Tony : (signant) Bonjour ma chérie. Ca va ?

Louanne : (signant) Oui ! Mais je suis contente d'être rentré ! Je peux voir la fille ?

Tony : Plus tard. Elle découvre la maison. Mais je ne veux pas que tu es peur, si y'a un souci tu viens me voir, Ziva ou moi. D'accord ?

L'enfant hocha la tête et retourna à ses dessins. Tony lui reposa son regard sur sa femme décidant de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Tony : Elle prend ses marques mais ça va être long et difficile. Tu en as parlé avec Louanne des risques ?

Ziva : Oui mais va faire comprendre les choses à une enfant si jeune. Tu as pensé à condamner la fenêtre ?

Tony : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai condamné sa fenêtre et relié toutes les autres au système de sécurité. Prendre le contrôle va être dur, mais lui libérer ses sentiments là… Tout dépendra d'elle, j'en ai peur.

* * *

TBC


	40. Chapitre 40 Etat de crise

_Je suis désolé, je suis impardonnable même si j'ai toujours des excuses, et en plus je travail et vis dans un camping, mon ordi souffre donc de la chaleur et je n'ai quasiment pas de connexion internet mais voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, dont il reste encore quelques chapitres. Sur ce, bonne lecture. :-)_

**Chapitre 40 Etat de crise **

Domicile de Tony et Ziva. Quelques mois plus tard…

Des cris, des hurlements même. La maison était un véritable champ de bataille. Complètement terrifiée, Louanne avait prit la fuite pour se cacher. Entre Ziva et Alaina s'étaient le clash, alors que la jeune mère n'avait voulu qu'avoir l'avis de sa fille sur ce qu'elle désirait manger. Les deux femmes avaient échangé des coups ou plutôt Ziva avait retenu ceux d'Alaina. Et Tony avait assisté à la scène, impuissant. Il voulait savoir comment Ziva gérait la situation. Mais apparemment s'était une catastrophe, il s'était douté qu'Eli David avait monté sa petite fille contre sa fille à défaut de pouvoir la récupérer. Tony se saisit brusquement du poignet de la jeune fille, qui le regardait avec un air de défi. Sortant son couteau, il lui entailla superficiellement l'intérieur de la main, pour faire couler le sang. Non loin de là, Ziva regardait la scène le cœur fendu, sans bouger, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir sous peine de compliquer la situation, elle savait que ce qu'il faisait était nécessaire et qu'il ne le faisait pas de gaité de cœur.

Tony : Ton sang ! Regarde-le ! Mon sang et celui de Ziva coulent dans tes veines ! Nous savons ce que tu ressens ! Nous sommes tout deux passés par là avant toi. Eli David a détruit ta mère, et nous ne voulons pas qu'il fasse la même chose avec toi !

Alaina : Ziva David est faible ! C'est une traitresse envers Israël ! Et je ne ressens rien !

La jeune fille se débattit violemment. Et Tony n'y pas d'autre choix que de la plaquer au sol, face contre terre. Lui posant un genou sur le dos pour l'immobiliser, il croisa le regard de Ziva. Elle était au bord des larmes mais se retenait, trop fière pour pleurer, trop fière pour se montrer faible devant sa fille, ou plutôt le monstre qu'Eli David avait créé.

Tony : (en langue des signes) Ziva, prends Louanne ! Va chez Gibbs et n'en bouge pas ! J'appellerais Gibbs !

Elle hocha la tête et monta à l'étage, récupérer l'enfant qui s'était caché dans sa chambre, complètement terrifiée.

Tony : Maintenant tu vas te calmer, et présenter tes excuses à ta mère et à ta sœur.

Alaina : Jamais de la vie !

Domicile de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. 21h.

Garant sa voiture devant l'entrée, Ziva descendit du véhicule et en fit descendre Jack, avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière pour détacher Louanne qui dormait dans son siège auto. La prenant dans ses bras, elle gravit les marche et entra dans la maison, pendant que Gibbs remontait de la cave, ayant entendu le chien.

Gibbs : Ziva…

Il voyait bien quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme retenait avec peine ses larmes. Doucement il lui prit Louanne des bras et l'emmena dans la chambre d'enfant, prenant soin d'allumer une veilleuse avant de retourner dans le salon, pour retrouver Ziva exactement là où il l'avait laissé alors que Jack avait prit ses aises sur le canapé.

Gibbs : Ziva ?

Ziva : Je… Je suis une mauvaise mère, Gibbs.

Gibbs : Bien sûr que non, regarde Louanne…

Ziva : Tu ne comprends pas ! Mon sang est un poison.

Cette fois elle pleurait, elle paniquait, elle perdait complètement le contrôle de ses émotions et le résultat mis assez mal à l'aise Gibbs. Cette histoire d'agent Athéna le mettait mal à l'aise depuis le début en fait. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et il se rendait compte que jusque là Tony avait exercé un contrôle parfait sur elle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais là, il devait se débrouiller seul et pour la première fois, il hésitait sur la manière d'agir. Devant cette femme si fragile et en proie à ses émotions et à ses démons. Comment rassurer une mère sur ses capacités quand son propre enfant est capable de la tuer parce qu'un autre lui en a donné l'ordre. Brusquement il se saisit des poignets de la jeune femme qui se raidit.

Gibbs : Cesse de pleurer ! C'est un ordre !

Ziva : Tu n'es pas…

Gibbs : Quoi ton Contrôleur ? Je peux appeler Tony si tu préfères ?

Ziva : Non. Je…

La jeune femme lutta contre elle-même pour se dominer, pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle, de ses émotions. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable.

Gibbs : Mieux. Tu as dîné ?

Ziva : Non.

Gibbs : D'accord, alors va à la cuisine te nourrir un peu, j'ai des coups de téléphone à passer.

NCIS Office. Le lendemain.

Tony lâcha ses affaires derrière son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Avant de relever les yeux et de découvrir que Ziva n'était pas là. Tournant le regard, il découvrit pourtant son patron à son bureau.

Tony : Où est Ziva ?

Gibbs : A l'institut pour sourd. Elle explique à l'institutrice de Louanne pourquoi celle-ci risque d'avoir des cauchemars.

Tony : Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je fais mon possible pour protéger ma famille, Gibbs.

Gibbs : Je le sais ! Mais Alaina est dangereuse.

Tony : Elle est ma chair et mon sang, je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner parce qu'elle est différente. Je dois réussir, je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse dans un centre d'aliénés. Pas si elle a une chance de s'en sortir.

Gibbs : Où est-elle ?

Tony : Au centre d'entrainement de la base. Entourée de militaire, elle est en sécurité et peu canaliser sa colère. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Gibbs.

Ducky : (arrivant) Il faut terminer sa formation.

Tony : Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est une enfant.

Ducky : Tu n'as pas le choix. Le directeur m'a fourni vos profils psychologiques à Ziva et à toi. Ne râle pas, c'était moi, ou Janice Bracco. Enfin bref, j'ai étudié vos profils et ce que tu as dit des agents Athéna, et je peux te dire que tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de terminer son entrainement. Tu dois devenir son Contrôleur pour la dominer.

Tony : Je ne veux pas être le Contrôleur de ma fille !

Gibbs : Tu n'as pas le choix. J'ai dit la même chose au directeur à ton sujet, il m'a dit que ça te détruirait.

Tony : Je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça.

Il prit une baffe derrière la tête et Tony la ferma, mais le regard qu'il posa sur Gibbs montrait clairement sa culpabilité.

Gibbs : Ca ne me dérange pas tant que ça, d'autant que tu te gères seul. Tony, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es déjà le Contrôleur de Ziva, tu sais comment agir. Tu seras comment expliquer ensuite à Alaina comment être libre.

Tony : Je n'ai déjà pas réussi avec Ziva.

Ducky : Parce que Ziva est ton âme sœur. Elle dépend de toi au-delà de cette histoire d'agent et Contrôleur. Est-ce que tu as, ne serait-ce qu'une idée, de la complexité de ta relation avec Ziva ?

Tony : Ducky, j'ai passé la nuit à essayer de faire entendre raison à ma fille. Alors pour le moment mon histoire avec Ziva est stable, mon problème c'est Alaina.

Ducky : Il n'empêche que ta relation avec Ziva est…

Tony : Ma vie privée, Ducky. Je suis déjà assez obligé d'exposer ma vie de famille parce ce que nous sommes ce que nous sommes, je voudrais garder quelque chose rien qu'à moi.

Gibbs : Une femme comme elle… Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?!

Tony haussa les épaules. Il se rappelait la toute jeune femme qu'il avait épousée…

Tony : Elle n'était pas encore totalement comme aujourd'hui… Parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un fantôme. Elle a tellement de parts d'ombre en elle. Je pourrais l'obliger à tout me dire…

Gibbs : Mais elle t'en voudrait parce qu'elle aurait peur de plus être ce qu'elle voit dans tes yeux quand elle croise ton regard.

Ziva : (arrivant) C'est exactement ça.

Tony : Hé ! Ziva. On parlait de…

Ziva : De moi.

Tony : Oui… non, en fait on parlait d'Alaina.

Ziva : Oh… J'ai pourtant la sensation que tu parlais de moi et je ne suis pas tellement ma fille…

Elle aussi semblait résignée. Elle n'avait pas peur de sa fille, mais peur pour sa fille. Elle abandonna la conversation et alla s'installer à son bureau pour commencer à travailler, Jack couché à ses pieds. Ducky observa la jeune femme, et le parcours qu'elle avait fait depuis son arrivé au NCIS, il avait un peu de mal à se dire qu'il ne s'agissait pour Ziva que la fin de sa transformation. Un être humain était-il capable d'autant de changement dans sa vie sans ne plus se sentir lui ? Il aurait tellement aimé avoir Ziva en entretien seule à seul, mais Tony le lui avait déconseillé. Pour sa sécurité lui avait-il dit. Mais il lui semblait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Tony craignait beaucoup pour la santé mentale de sa compagne.

TBC


	41. Chapitre 41 Problèmes familiaux

_Et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic qui j'ai l'impression n'en finit pas. Mais on est quand même plus proche de la fin que du début, heureusement pour moi. Je suis aussi entrain d'écrire une petite fic sur la série Sherlock qui reprend le principe des agents Athéna et qui met un peu en scène Tony et Ziva. Mais bon ! Je ne suis pas tellement sûre de la terminer alors j'en dis pas plus parce que j'ai quand même deux romans à terminer et une nouvelle steampunk gay qui doit être livré pour le 14 septembre… Alors on verra bien. En attendant… Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 41 Problèmes familiaux**

Dojo. Domicile des DiNozzo. Plusieurs jours plus tard.

Tony : McGee concentre toi un peu ! Tu va encore finir au tapis !

McGee : Tu crois que je fais quoi ?

Tony : Tu rêvasses !

McGee dans son survêtement gris du NCIS était encore une fois sur le sol du Dojo son sabre de bois à l'autre bout de la pièce. Impeccable dans son Hakama-shita de couleur noir, Tony parcourra la salle pour aller chercher la pièce de bois. Lui rendant son arme, l'italien esquissa un sourire malicieux à son compagnon d'armes.

McGee : Je ne suis pas certain finalement que te demander de m'apprendre les arts martiaux était une si bonne idée.

Tony : Le kenjustu est une technique difficile qui prend du temps. Même Ziva a été capable d'apprendre la patience en le pratiquant.

McGee : En vous regardant, ça avait l'air facile !

Un ricanement se fit entendre dans un coin de la pièce et Tony tourna la tête vers sa fille qui travaillait à un bureau dans un coin de la pièce sous l'escalier.

Tony : Toi ! Travail !

L'ordre avait été sec et sans appel et la toute jeune fille replongea son nez dans son étude des lois américaines.

McGee : Tony…

Tony : Non Tim. Fais-moi confiance. Alaina est… Fais-moi confiance. Remet toi en position.

McGee : Tony, je voudrais bien être capable de reprendre le travail demain.

Tony : Un peu de courage, McSamouraï. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Le jeune geek respira un bon coup et se remit en position. Après tout c'est lui qui avait demandé au couple de lui enseigner l'art du sabre, et Tony avait accepté imposant des conditions de travail draconiennes, mêlant méditation, discipline et rigueur. Parfois Ziva se joignait à eux, mais très rarement aux séances de méditation. Tony lui avait expliqué que la jeune mère en était incapable, McGee avait reconnu l'impatience dont était dotée la jeune femme et apparemment c'était pire par le passé. Le combat s'intensifia entre les deux agents du NCIS, Tony, ne parait pas trop vite les attaques de l'informaticien qui en était encore qu'à ses débuts. Mais soudain un bruit violent à l'étage fit sursauter Alaina qui se leva comme un diable, Tony perdit le fil du combat et fut brutalement propulsé à terre par McGee qui avait commencé une attaque.

Tony : Alaina stop !

La toute jeune fille stoppa net à mi-escalier, alors que McGee se confondait en excuse.

Tony : Il n'y a pas de mal, bravo pour l'attaque. McGee, reste là.

Tony se releva, lâcha son bokken, attrapa une arme 9mm et rejoignit sa fille dans les escaliers.

Alaina : Donne-moi une arme.

Tony : Hors de question ! Suis-moi.

Puisque non armée, l'enfant se mit en protection derrière Tony et monta les marches à sa suite, dans une position plus que professionnelle, signe qu'elle avait reçue depuis toujours une formation militaire. McGee, récupéra son arme dans le placard, et attendit, sur la défensive. Parcourant le couloir de son arme, il contourna l'escalier, la porte d'entrée était encore fermée. Passant la porte de la cuisine, il fut figé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Un des carreaux de la porte fenêtre qui menait au jardin était répandu en mille et un éclats sur le sol, et Ziva était agenouillée, la pelle à la main et secouée de sanglots.

Tony : Ziva…

La jeune femme ne releva pas la tête, les larmes aux yeux, elle continuait de ramasser les bouts de verre sur le sol, malgré le sang qui coulait de ses phalanges se rependant sur le sol et son odeur cuivré dans la pièce.

Tony : Ziva.

S'avançant vers elle, il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle releva brusquement les yeux vers lui et il découvrit qu'elle s'en voulait. A son tour, McGee entra dans la pièce, ce qui signifiait donc que le Dojo s'était refermé et verrouillé.

Tony : Alaina dans sa chambre. McGee, tu peux trouver Louanne et aller faire un tour, s'il te plait.

McGee : Bien sur.

Tony attendit de se retrouver seul avec sa compagne pour l'aider à se relever comme on le fait avec une enfant. L'incitant à s'assoir sur une chaise, il alla récupérer la trousse à pharmacie derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. L'installant sur la table, il l'ouvrit et récupéra des compresses, de l'alcool et une pince pour retirer tous les morceaux de verre, incrustés dans son poing. Apparemment, Ziva avait mit son poing dans la fenêtre, surement sous la colère. Mais il ne comprenait pas la cause de sa colère, Alaina était avec lui au sous sol et elle ne s'en serait jamais prit à Louanne. Il nettoya ses plaies en silence, se contentant d'écouter les sanglots que Ziva essayait de retenir.

Ziva : Je ne vais pas y arriver, Tony. Je n'en peux plus.

Tony : Bien sûr que si.

Elle le foudroya du regard et lui ne put voir que les cernes de la jeune femme. Entre son rôle de mère, celui d'agent du NCIS et celui d'instructeur pour Alaina, il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune femme était épuisée, il avait l'habitude de la voir forte, du moins c'était la facette qu'elle montrait aux autres. Mais il devait bien avouer que depuis le retour d'Alaina, il ne s'était pas penché sur le confort de Ziva. Difficile aussi pour lui de faire la part des choses et pour une fois il se sentait vulnérable et n'était plus très sur de pouvoir tout assumer. Et soudain il ressentit le besoin de voir Gibbs, pourtant il ne pouvait pas laisser Ziva seule.

Tony : Excuse moi, je reviens je dois aller chercher une bande dans la salle de bain.

Il lui posa un baiser sur le front et s'éclipsa rapidement, s'enfermant quelques instants dans la salle de bain. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa glisser contre la baignoire. Il avait envie de hurler de taper de quelques choses, il fallait qu'il évacue. Murmurant une prière en hébreu, il sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Gibbs.

Cave de Gibbs. 

Penché sur un des rapports de mission de Tony, concernant les Services Secrets. Après l'épisode d'Israël, il avait demandé ses rapports à Vance, conscient qu'il lui fallait en savoir plus pour ne plus être prit au dépourvu comme là-bas. Il venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'était vraiment DiNozzo et David. Si au début, il prenait son rôle de Contrôleur un peu à la légère, ou du moins de la même manière que son rôle de boss, il avait clairement découvert que les deux situations n'étaient pas semblables. Il s'en voulait de les avoir sous-estimés. Comment de simples humains pouvaient-ils avoir de telles facultés ? Oh il avait vu des génies, McGee, Abby… et bien d'autres, mais là. Il avait vu des vidéos de l'entrainement de Tony, et voir un gamin d'à peine dix ans tirés et ne jamais rater sa cible, ou celui d'un gamin de seize mettre au tapis un homme de trois fois son poids lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il y avait des milliers d'heures enregistrés et apparemment Tony ignorait l'existence de ses vidéos. Soudain son téléphone portable le sortit de ses réflexions. Le prenant sur l'établi, il fronça des sourcils en voyant le nom de Tony sur l'écran.

Gibbs : Parles…

Il entendit une profonde respiration, comme si quelque chose semblait peser sur les épaules de son jeune agent.

Gibbs : Tony ?

_Tony :__ Je n'aurais pas du appeler, je suis désolé. _

Sa voix semblait lourde de chagrin, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer, de l'avis de Gibbs, quelque chose n'aillait tout simplement pas.

Gibbs : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec Alaina ?

_Tony :__ Non, pas vraiment… Gibbs, ma famille est entrain d'imploser. J'ai peur pour Ziva._

Gibbs : Tu veux que je passe ?

_Tony :__ Amène les autres aussi. _

Gibbs : Soirée pizza ?

_Tony :__ Si tu veux. _

Puis Tony raccrocha sans ajouter un mot. Gibbs regarda quelques instants son téléphone avant de le reposer et de ranger soigneusement les dossiers de ses deux agents.

Parc. Non loin du domicile de Tony et Ziva.

Installée sur la balançoire sans bouger, Louanne se tourna vers McGee, qui se balançait doucement sur l'autre, perdu dans le cours de ses pensées.

Louanne : Pourquoi maman elle a fait ça ?

McGee : Et qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Louanne : Elle… elle était en colère et elle a cassé la fenêtre. J'ai eu peur. Tu crois qu'elle a eu mal ?

McGee : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta maman. Tony s'occupe d'elle.

Louanne : Papa s'occupe toujours d'elle, et elle de moi, mais j'aime pas quand maman se met en colère.

McGee : Est-ce qu'elle s'est déjà mise en colère contre toi ?

Louanne : Non !

L'enfant sembla outré d'une telle question et cela fit sourire le jeune agent. Apparemment Ziva n'était pas une si mauvaise mère que ça.

McGee : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton papa et ta maman, laisse les régler les affaires de grands. Et si on allait manger une glace ?!

Louanne : Oui !

* * *

TBC


	42. Chapitre 42 Soirée en famille

_Me voilà pour le 42eme chapitre que cette fanfiction que j'ai ENFIN terminé ! Elle m'aura tenu du 5 mai 2010 au 22 aout 2013. Mettre le point final a été énorme et je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez suivi dans cette aventure. En attendant que vous souhaite bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 42 Soirée en famille**

On sonna à la porte. Tony regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 18h45. Concentré à nettoyer son arme alors que ses filles étaient dans leurs chambres. Jack posa sa patte sur la cuisse de Ziva et aboya pendant que la lumière dans le couloir s'alluma et s'éteignit. La jeune israélienne se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle revint dans le salon quelques instants plus tard accompagnée de Gibbs, Ducky, McGee et Abby.

Abby : Salut la petite famille !

Tony : Hé !

Gibbs : On ne dérange pas j'espère ?

Tony : Non bien sur que non.

Gibbs : On a les bières et les pizzas arrivent d'ici un petit quart d'heure.

Ziva : On fête quoi ?

McGee : Rien de particulier.

Abby : Mon club préféré est fermé pour rénovation donc…

Gibbs observa la pièce, elle avait bien changé en quelques mois. Même s'il fallait toujours se mettre pieds nus pour ne pas abimer les tatamis sur le sol. Mais le salon disposait maintenant d'une table, là où il était installé les deux amants, d'un grand téléviseur qui n'était pas celui de Tony, d'un lecteur DVD et d'enceinte home cinéma, d'un canapé bas et de nombreux poufs autour d'une table basse de bois sombre. Pourtant l'ambiance zen avait été respectée ainsi que l'harmonie de la pièce.

Tony : (haussant la voix) Alaina descend avec Louanne, on a de la visite !

Les deux filles DiNozzo descendirent et saluèrent les personnes présentes, Louanne avec une joie non dissimulé, Alaina avec plus de réserve, par obligation. Tony et Ziva lui avaient donné des règles. Elle se devait de les respecter, les premiers jours, elle les respectait par peur de sanction, puis elle avait remarqué qu'en les respectant, ses… parents, lui laissaient une plus grande marge de manœuvre. Fini les coups et les réveils en plein milieu de la nuit avec un seau d'eau froide. Ici elle pouvait lire tous les livres qu'ils avaient dans la bibliothèque, et ils prenaient même le soin de lui en ramener d'autres. Elle mangeait à sa faim et la nourriture était bonne. Peu être que finalement l'agent DiNozzo n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était chez elle. Mais Ziva David… elle n'arrivait pas à la voir comme autre chose qu'un traitre à son pays. La jeune fille n'avait pas conscience qu'elle détestait sa mère comme elle se détestait elle-même. Elle se mélangeait dans ses sentiments naissants, la colère, la douleur, la sensation d'être elle-même une traitresse. Alaina respira un grand coup et s'arrangea pour paraitre heureuse, même si elle savait que cette image fictive serait clairement découverte par Ziva et Tony. On sonna une nouvelle fois à la porte. Gibbs s'y dirigea et récupéra les pizzas en échange de quelques billets.

McGee : Génial ! Voila le repas !

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table du salon et les parts furent distribués à grand renfort de cris et de remarques critiques, mais sur un ton des plus jovial.

Alaina : Tony.

Les chamailleries cessèrent l'espace d'un instant et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la plus jeune des agents Athéna. Mal à l'aise, Alaina se tritura les mains, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

Alaina : Puis-je regarder un DVD ?

Tony : Oui, à condition que tu prennes un soda et une part de pizza.

Elle hocha la tête. Prit une canette, et une assiette. Tony y déposa une part de pizza au jambon de poulet et une autre de fromage.

Alaina : Toda. Je veux merci.

Tony : Al-lo-Davar. Beteavon.

Il observa sa fille s'éloigner avec ses biens et les poser sur la table basse avant d'aller chercher un DVD. Elle l'inséra dans le lecteur, récupéra le casque pour ne déranger personne et s'installa sur le sol avant de se plonger dans le film.

Plus tard…

La soirée avançait entre rires et bonne humeur. Ziva sembla se détendre et profiter de la soirée. Elle discutait en langue des signes avec McGee et Abby, et les deux jeunes femmes se moquaient des erreurs du jeune geek. Tony se rendit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher un autre pack de bière et revient avec. Il en tendit une à Gibbs avant de se tourner vers Ziva.

Tony : Zi ?

Ziva : Oui.

Il lui ouvrit la bouteille de verre avant de la lui donner et la jeune femme lui signa un merci avant de savourer une gorgée du breuvage pétillant.

McGee : Zi ? C'est nouveau ça ?

Abby : C'est la traduction orale du symbole que l'on utilise tous pour son prénom.

La jeune femme le signa dans les airs et la jeune israélienne esquissa un sourire en coin bien décidé à profiter de sa soirée. Profitant que la jeune israélienne soit concentrée dans sa discussion. Tony s'éclipsa dans le jardin.

Jardin. Quelques minutes plus tard.

Gibbs quitta la maison pour rejoindre Tony au fond du jardin qui s'amusait mollement à lancer la balle à Jack. Mais le chien ne semblait pas plus décidé à jouer que le compagnon de sa maitresse. Le vieil agent tendit une bière à Tony qui l'accepta d'un signe de tête.

Gibbs : Bon, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?

Tony : Je ne sais pas Gibbs, j'ai l'impression que tout fout le camp. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que ma famille ne s'effondre pas.

Le jeune italien se passa une main dans les cheveux, les mettant un peu plus en bataille puis bu une gorgée de bière, pour essayer de se redonner une contenance.

Gibbs : Prenons un problème à la fois.

Tony : Non Gibbs, ce n'est pas à toi de…

Gibbs : Je crois que si pourtant. Donc voyons. Avec Alaina comment ça se passe ?

Tony : Ca prend du temps. Pour le moment elle refuse de voir Zi comme autre chose qu'une traitresse à son pays. Moi c'est plus simple, elle semble quelque peu m'obéir parce que j'ai pris le dessus sur elle.

Gibbs : Et Ziva ?

Tony : Je crois qu'elle ne supporte plus la pression. Elle a besoin de vacances. Tu as vu ses mains. Elle est a la limite de recommencer à s'automutiler.

Gibbs : Elle…

Tony : Elle ne le fait plus depuis qu'elle s'est totalement libérée de son père.

Gibbs : Ca me fait bizarre de te voir si concerné par quelqu'un après toutes ses années.

Tony : Je te l'ai dit on parle de Zi là de personne d'autre.

Gibbs : Je vais prendre Ziva et Louanne quelques jours chez moi.

Tony : Gibbs, tu n'es pas obligé de…

Gibbs : Elles ne me dérangent pas et ça ne sera pas la première fois. Tu vas pouvoir te concentrer un peu sur Alaina.

Tony : J'en ai marre de me concentrer sur Alaina. Des fois je me demande si on va arriver à quelque chose avec elle !

Gibbs : C'est sur qu'avec une combinaison de vos deux caractères, elle n'allait être toute docile. Elle a été élevée pour être un agent Athéna par Eli David.

Tony : Des fois je maudis cet homme pour ce qu'il a fait à Ziva et à Alaina. J'aurais pu le tuer à Tel Aviv, mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'aurais pu nous débarrasser de lui définitivement et je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai vu les yeux de Ziva dans son regard. Gibbs, c'est la première fois que je suis incapable d'exécuter ma cible.

Gibbs : Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, non ?

Tony : Je ne sais pas… Je sais plus.

Gibbs : Il est le père de ta femme.

Tony : Et le père de celui qui a tué ma meilleure amie. Tout homme a deux facettes mais la seule chose qu'Eli David est fait de bien c'est ses filles.

Gibbs : Des nouvelles de Tali ?

Tony : Elle dit qu'elle va bien, mais en suis pas certain, la mort de Catherine l'affecte encore beaucoup, je crois qu'elle a l'intention de partir faire de l'humanitaire pour se changer les idées. Mais avant, elle doit venir le week-end prochain pour une spéciale « cinéma d'espionnage » à Washington.

Gibbs : Et si tu y allais avec Alaina. J'ai l'impression qu'elle aime le cinéma.

Tony : Oui, j'ai essayé de lui faire découvrir une part de la culture américaine, elle a tellement accroché qu'elle a regardé la moitié de ma DVDthèque.

Gibbs : Tu crois qu'elle est récupérable ?

Tony : Ca prendra du temps, et aussi ça dépendra de son acceptation de Ziva. Si seulement elle voyait Ziva comme nous la voyons.

TBC


	43. Chapitre 43 Faire taire la douleur

**Chapitre 43 Faire taire la douleur**

Domicile de Jethro Gibbs. Salle de bain. Le lendemain.

Complètement nue, enfermée dans la salle de bain, ses cheveux relevés, Ziva s'observa dans le miroir. Son corps n'était clairement plus celui qu'elle avait à son arrivée au NCIS. Elle avait fini par s'accepter comme elle était, mais ça n'avait pas été simple. Et encore aujourd'hui, elle se demandait comment Tony pouvait la trouver attirante. Oh ses formes étaient harmonieuses, à en faire pâlir n'importe quel homme mais nue, son corps était zébré de cicatrices. Son dos et son flan à cause de Saleem, son épaule à cause de l'ours, son oreille jusqu'à son épaule par l'explosion et maintenant ce bandage à la main pour avoir passé la main à travers une porte fenêtre... Elle sentit le malaise l'envahir et son cœur se tordre de douleur. Attrapant son pyjama de satin, elle l'enfila en vitesse pour ne plus voir ce corps qui lui faisait si mal, fouillant dans les affaires de Gibbs, elle récupéra une lame de rasoir puis se laissa tomber à terre. Les nerfs en pelote, elle se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Tenant la lame le long de son poignet gauche, elle hésita quelques secondes quand l'image de Tony s'imposa à elle. Tony… Son seul repère dans la vie. Elle avait la sensation que lui aussi n'en pouvait plus qu'elle était devenue un boulet pour lui dans son entreprise de sauver Alaina. Elle observa quelques instants le bandage de sa main gauche puis enfonça la lame dans la peau pâle de son poignet partant de la base et remonta doucement. Elle se sentit mieux à l'instant même ou le sang commença à perler le long de sa peau. Le précieux liquide rouge accéléra doucement sa course vers le sol. Ziva se sentit nauséeuse et d'un coup brusquement la crise démarra, se roulant sur elle-même, Ziva se mit à hurler. La douleur lui vrillait les tympans.

Pendant ce temps…

Installé dans le salon, Gibbs récitait avec Louanne des comptines et des devinettes en langue des signes au plus grand plaisir de l'enfant. Mais l'agitation de Jack empêchait clairement Gibbs de se concentrer sur le jeu.

Louanne : Il a un problème Jack ?

Gibbs : Je ne sais pas.

Louanne : A la maison il fait rarement ça. Sauf quand maman…

Gibbs : Jack ! Va te coucher !

Mais le chien ne fit que gratter encore plus fort à la porte de la salle de bain, laissant échapper des gémissements à fendre le cœur.

Gibbs : Jack ? Un problème ?

L'animal poussa un hurlement, avant que le cri de sa maitresse ne déchire le silence.

Gibbs : Merde !

Il signa à Louanne de ne pas bouger. Et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Comme il s'en doutait, celle-ci était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

Gibbs : Jack conduit Louanne dehors !

Mais l'animal continuait à faire les cent pas devant la porte, voulant absolument entrer dans la petite pièce. La plainte de Ziva stoppa enfin pendant que Gibbs enfonçait la porte. Le spectacle qui découvrit lui glaça le sang. Ziva en boule sur le sol, quasiment inconsciente ou du moins inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait, baignant dans une marre de sang. Il entra dans la pièce en même temps que l'animal.

Gibbs : Ziva…

Il ne voyait pas le visage de la jeune femme, mais son teint était livide. Sortant son téléphone portable il composa le 911, et attendit.

Gibbs : Jack si tu veux que je sauve ta maitresse, sauve toi !... Oui, une ambulance au…

Il observa le husky se positionner à l'entrée de la pièce pendant qu'il attrapait des serviettes propres, son portable coincé contre son oreille. Enroulant le poignet de Ziva pour faire pression, puis il vérifia ses constantes.

Gibbs : Merde Ziva, qu'est ce tu nous fais ?!

Il préféra ne pas la toucher, composant un autre numéro, avant de raccrocher. Il ne pouvait pas prévenir Tony, il aurait pris des risques inconsidérés pour la rejoindre. Non, si, il fallait qu'il l'appelle, il risquait de lui en vouloir sinon. Il se trouvait devant un dilemme, la relation entre ses deux là était trop complexe et il n'était clairement pas psychologue. Tant pis, il composa le numéro de son agent et attendit, au loin, il entendait déjà les sirènes de l'ambulance.

_Tony :__ DiNozzo._

Gibbs : DiNozzo, dépose Alaina à la base militaire et rejoint moi à Bethesda.

_Tony :__ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Zi est… ?_

Il sentait clairement l'affolement et l'angoisse dans la voix de l'italien, comme si la mort de sa compagne était la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Et à bien y réfléchir d'après ce que lui avait dit Ducky, il s'agissait de la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. La mort de l'un entrainera la mort de l'autre, voilà ce qu'on lui avait dit. Non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Jamais ! Il pressa un peu plus fort sur la plaie donc le sang avait coloré le tissu éponge de sa couleur rouge sombre et commençait déjà à suinter entre ses doigts, apparemment elle ne s'était pas loupé.

Ambulancier : (à l'entrée de la maison) Y'a quelqu'un ?

Gibbs : Ici ! (à Tony) Dépose d'abord Alaina. David n'est pas morte.

_Tony :__ D'accord._

Encore une fois il sentit les émotions transparaitre dans sa voix, une forme de soulagement mêlé d'inquiétude.

Bethesda. Deux heures plus tard.

Les enfants David-DiNozzo dispersés, Alaina à la base militaire, Louanne chez Abby, Tony et Gibbs s'étaient retrouvés dans le couloir de l'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles de leur collègue et amie. Tony était calme, un peu trop calme peut-être. Debout, appuyé contre un mur, il semblait perdu loin dans ses pensées. Dans un passé, plein de tortures psychologiques, de douleur, d'obéissance et d'amour. Un amour qui avait tout défié envers et contre tout et tous. Un amour, son amour, son âme sœur. Lui aussi avait connu la sienne, Shannon, après elle il n'avait été qu'un mort en sursis, et puis Kate était entrée de manière fracassante dans sa vie, et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui offrir un poste au lieu de l'inviter à diner. La peur d'un nouvel échec peut-être. Mais avec ce qu'il savait aujourd'hui, ça n'aurait pas vraiment marché entre eux. Coincée dans une spirale sans émotion, Tony lui avait dit qu'elle avait commencé à aimer grâce à lui mais que ça aurait prit du temps. Des années surement. La vie était cruelle et injuste, il le savait aujourd'hui.

Gibbs : Tony.

Tony : Ne m'adresse pas la parole Gibbs, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir.

Gibbs : Il faut pourtant bien que ça sorte.

Tony : Ah tu veux que ça sorte ! D'accord ! (haussant la voix) Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seule ? Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! Si elle…

Infirmière : Un peu de silence, vous êtes dans un hôpital !

Le jeune agent observait son ainé avec colère. S'il avait pu il lui aurait mis son poing sur le nez. Au lieu de ça, il garda sa rage en lui, se contentant de la colère.

Gibbs : Si elle quoi ? Dis-le !

Tony : Si elle meurt, je… C'est trop dur. Ca ne peut pas arriver, pas elle.

Gibbs : Elle vivra, j'en suis certain. Elle est forte.

Tony : Pas tant que ça.

Gibbs : Fais lui un peu confiance.

Tony : Elle a toujours dit qu'elle partirait avant moi.

Gibbs : Tony ! Cesse un peu !

Un médecin les sortit de leur échange plutôt houleux pour la plus grande satisfaction des deux. Tony n'appréciait pas vraiment d'affronter ainsi celui qu'il s'était choisi pour Contrôleur. Et Gibbs tolérait modérément cet excès de colère même s'il savait qu'il était inévitable et permettait à Tony d'évacuer son stress.

Médecin : Monsieur DiNozzo ?

Tony : C'est moi.

Médecin : Je suis le docteur Sam Giraudoux. J'ai été en charge de votre femme à son arrivée.

Tony : Comment va Ziva ?

Médecin : Madame David-DiNozzo a eu de la chance qu'elle soit prise à temps, mais son état psychologique m'inquiète un peu. J'ai eu accès à son dossier médical et j'ai vu qu'elle a été victime de tortures, a perdu l'audition dans une explosion et a eu une pneumonie après plusieurs semaines en pleine nature.

Tony : Oui, je sais dans les deux derniers cas, j'étais avec elle.

Gibbs : Docteur, l'état psychologique de l'agent David est sous contrôle. Le docteur Mallard qui doit arriver se charge personnellement d'elle.

Médecin : Comprenez que son état est grave, elle a fait une tentative de suicide…

Tony : Ca n'en était pas une ! Je veux voir Ziva !

Médecin : Calmez-vous… Madame DiNozzo s'est ouvert le poignet sur pratiquement huit centimètres et…

Gibbs : Tony va faire un tour une minute.

Tony : Non.

Gibbs : C'est un ordre.

De mauvais gré, le jeune homme s'éloigna quelque peu laissant Gibbs et le médecin en tête à tête.

Gibbs : L'agent David subit des graves bouleversements dans sa vie en ce moment. Elle vient juste de retrouver sa fille qu'elle pensait morte et l'adaptation est très difficile ajoutez à ça le passé comme vous l'avez dit, assez lourd de Ziva vous comprendrez qu'elle finisse par craquer. Mais si vous mettez tentative de suicide dans son dossier, elle perdra son travail. Et il ne le vaut mieux pas pour elle. Elle a travaillé dure pour en arriver où elle est et…

Médecin : Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne vous garantie rien.

Gibbs : Merci.

TBC


	44. Chapitre 44 Réveil douloureux

**Chapitre 44 Réveil douloureux**

_Je suis une âme généreuse aujourd'hui, je vous mets deux chapitres, je peux me le permettre maintenant que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fanfic qui me tenait tant à cœur. _

Le lendemain.

Tony installé dans le fauteuil regardait sa compagne essayer de sortir de son sommeil médicamenteux. Il lui fallut encore une bonne demi heure avant d'ouvrir les yeux une bonne fois pour toute. Elle tourna la tête sentant sa présence. Et elle ne put que tomber sur son regard contrarié. Tony contractait la mâchoire d'agacement.

Tony : Ne me refait jamais ça Zi.

Ziva : Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

Tony : Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai eu si peur. Je crois que toi et moi, on a besoin de vacances.

Ziva : Alaina… et Louanne…

Tony : Je vais voir avec Gibbs. Mais il est clair que tu as besoin de vacances.

Ziva : Laisse Gibbs en dehors de nos affaires.

Tony : Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Tu es toi-même incapable de me laisser en dehors de tes problèmes.

Ziva : Ca c'est parce que tu es mon mari.

Tony : Et ton Contrôleur.

Ziva : Etrange relation que nous avons.

Tony : Je sais mais c'est la notre.

Ziva : Tu crois qu'un jour, ils comprendront ce que nous sommes ?

Tony : Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

Elle sortie doucement de son lit et se hissa sur les genoux de son compagnon pour lui voler un baiser. L'échange était intense et Ziva passa ses bras autour du cou de Tony, mais celui-ci stoppa sa course en lui attrapant le poignet bandé. Observant le long bandage blanc, il posa ensuite ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui rougit violement face à son acte.

Ziva : Je ne voulais pas mourir, je te le promets. C'est juste que…

Tony : Tu ne le sais même pas toi-même.

Ziva : Ma vie est un désastre, Tony. Comment peux-tu encore me désirer ?

Tony : Tu es très belle. Il n'est pas difficile de te désirer.

Ziva : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Tony : Si tu savais à quel point je te désire. Je me fiche de tes cicatrices, de ta surdité, tu pourrais être dans siège roulant que ça ne changerait rien au fait que tu es ma femme et que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard alors que tu n'avais que 17ans et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin.

Il se saisit du corps de la jeune femme, et l'attira à lui, collant son corps contre sien, lui volant un baiser.

Ziva : Je t'aime aussi Tony.

Tony : On est à l'hôpital.

Ziva : Et alors ?

Morgue. NCIS. Quelques jours plus tard…

Ziva faisait les cent pas, nerveuse. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avait prit cette convocation, seule, sans Tony. Elle savait que ça avait à voir avec les derniers évènements. A ce souvenir, elle passa une main le long de son bandage et posa les yeux sur Jack qui était couché près de la sortie. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement être à la morgue. L'odeur des corps le rendait nerveux. Et pourtant il avait refusé de rester à l'étage avec Tony, comme s'il avait sentit que sa maitresse avait besoin de soutien moral. Ducky entra dans la pièce avec un support contenant de gobelets de café en carton, il fit un geste pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci l'avait clairement vu, elle se contentait juste de l'ignorer. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais au moment où il allait poser la main sur son épaule pour la faire stopper, elle recula instinctivement, refusant d'être touché. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de reflexe, mais elle préféra ne pas y penser pour ne pas faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs de son séjour dans le désert du Sahara.

Ducky : Ziva assied toi, s'il te plait.

De mauvais gré, elle accepta la chaise qui lui proposait.

Ziva : Je suppose que je suis là pour parler de ça !

Elle lui montra son pansement qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son avant bras.

Ziva : Je n'ai pas essayé de me suicider !

Ducky : Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

Ziva : Je voulais juste faire taire la douleur ! Et non je ne veux pas en parler. Je veux juste retourner travailler !

Ducky : Mais tu n'as pas le choix, sinon tu n'auras pas le droit de reprendre du service alors autant le faire et on en parle plus. Parle-moi de Tony.

Ziva : Quoi Tony ? Tu le connais aussi bien que moi.

Ducky : Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est qu'est ce qu'il représente pour toi.

Ziva : (toujours sur la défensive) C'est mon mari ! Depuis 14 ans et le père de mes enfants !

Ducky : Et est ce qu'il te traite bien ?

Ziva : Il me traite comme une reine, maintenant on peut parler d'autre chose.

Ducky : Alors parle-moi de ta douleur.

Il la mettait au pied du mur, elle n'avait pas le choix que de parler sur un de ses deux jardins secrets, et elle semblait détester ça au vu de comment elle se trémoussait sur sa chaise, tordant ses doigts nerveusement. C'était Ducky, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir comme elle avait menti aux autres psychologues qu'elle avait vus par le passé. Non elle lui devait la vérité, peut être pas toute la vérité mais la vérité quand même.

Ziva : La douleur physique et émotionnelle est présente constamment, tu es médecin, tu as vu mon corps et mon dossier médical.

Ducky : Pour la douleur physique oui.

Ziva : Je ne peux pas prendre des antidouleurs, je perdrais mon travail et ma faculté de raisonnement. Et j'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires, il faut que je puisse faire mon travail et aussi assumer mon rôle à la maison.

Ducky : Et en quoi consiste ton rôle ?

Ziva : Tu le sais très bien.

Ducky : Mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

Ziva : Je dois être une mère, une bonne mère mais je ne suis pas sûre déjà d'être une bonne épouse, alors une mère… Je les aime, Ducky, mais je suis incapable de leur dire. Et Alaina qui me déteste. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Ducky : Tu en as parlé avec Tony ?

Ziva : Je ne peux pas lui dire ça. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis incapable d'assurer. Je suis déjà une charge pour lui. Je suis incapable de prendre une décision seule. J'ai besoin de son approbation constante et j'en suis malheureuse. Pourquoi lui arrive-t-il à prendre ses propres décisions malgré son Contrôleur et pas moi. Au lieu de ça, je suis juste un boulet. Je suis sourde, dépendante et mauvaise mère. Je ne suis plus vraiment un agent Athéna, et je ne suis pas non plus une femme normale. Je dois être quoi dans le schéma du monde ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Ducky : Tu es Ziva David. C'est déjà quelque chose.

Ziva : Tu parles ! Plus je lutte pour trouver un sens à ma vie et plus je suis perdue.

Ducky : Alors essaye de prendre ta vie en main. Deviens qui tu veux être.

Ziva : Je veux être la Ziva d'avant, mais c'est impossible.

Ducky : Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas être cette femme là. Regarde le chemin que tu as fait depuis ton arrivé au NCIS quand tu voulais sauver Ari. Tu étais tellement dépendante de ton Contrôleur de l'époque, tout en voulant sauver ton frère parce qu'il était un de tes seuls repères dans ce monde. Et puis tu as choisi de devenir libre. De rester en Amérique, de devenir un agent du NCIS, et tout ça tu l'as réussi.

Ziva : Et en contre partie je n'en suis que plus dépendante. J'ai simplement changé un Contrôleur par un autre.

Ducky : Moi je trouve que tu as gagné en autonomie. Qui a fait le choix de rester en Amérique ?

Ziva : Moi.

Ducky : Celui de devenir un agent du NCIS ?

Ziva : Moi.

Ducky : Et celui de devenir la mère de Louanne ?

Ziva : Moi, mais…

Ducky : Tu vois que tu es capable d'autonomie. Tony se contente juste d'appuyer tes choix. Est-ce qu'il te donne souvent des ordres ?

Ziva : Non, je déteste ça. Il le fait parfois pour ma sécurité quand je fais n'importe quoi.

Ducky : Je te trouve plutôt libre pour quelqu'un de dépendant.

Ziva : Merci Ducky. Je… Je dois y aller. Je te promets de revenir pour finir cette discussion.

Elle se leva brusquement et lui posa un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Ziva : Et apprend la langue des signes elle est plus riche pour communiquer.

Puis elle détala, s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur avec Jack. Avec une joie de vivre qu'il n'avait pas vu sur son visage depuis longtemps.

TBC


	45. Chapitre 45 Je t'aime

**Chapitre 45 Je t'aime**

Open Space. Quelques minutes plus tard.

Ziva déboula en courant sur l'espace de travail et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Tony, signant à une vitesse tel qu'il avait du mal à la suivre. Il contourna le bureau sans la lâcher du regard. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il lâche son regard quand elle lui parlait gestuellement, puis il lui saisit les poignets. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, mais il la maintint fermement faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, puis il l'attira à lui avant de lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres. Relâchant ses mains, il les sentit remonter jusqu'à sa nuque puis se glisser dans ses cheveux tout comme son corps qui se tendait contre le sien. Les yeux fermés, elle s'isolait du reste du monde, uniquement tourné vers lui. Elle se sépara de lui et lui sourit.

Ziva : J'ai un entrainement, je t'aime, et je dois y aller, garde Jack.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, fouilla dans un de ses tiroirs et en sortie un élastique avant de nouer ses cheveux en un chignon haut assez évasive. Mais elle laissait clairement voir sa cicatrice. Ca s'était un énorme progrès et il se demandait clairement ce que pouvait bien lui avoir dit Ducky pour la rendre aussi heureuse. Ca lui faisait tellement de bien. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi radieuse depuis si longtemps. Elle attrapa ses affaires signa un « Je t'aime » et s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur après avoir donné l'ordre à Jack de rester au NCIS. Tony se tourna vers le bureau de Gibbs.

Gibbs : C'est ta femme, pas la mienne.

Tony : Oh je sais ! Et je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. Si tu savais Gibbs…

Gibbs : Il y a des choses que je ne préfère pas savoir. Je suis ton Contrôleur pas ton psychologue matrimonial.

Tony : Bas en fait, dans notre cas, tu as toutes les fonctions.

Gibbs : Ziva est…

Tony : Elle a un entrainement de tir à la base militaire. Elle doit réajuster ses habitudes de tirs à longue portée.

Gibbs : Elle semble aller mieux.

Tony : J'en ai l'impression. Je crois que Ducky est un vrai génie.

Gibbs : Comment a-t-elle fait ?

Tony : Fait quoi ?

Gibbs : Et bien avant elle semblait bien plus indépendante et…

Tony : En partie parce qu'elle ne dépendait pas de moi. Et aussi parce qu'elle vous fait confiance, du coup elle essaye moins de cacher notre dépendance. De la même manière qu'elle a relevé ses cheveux avant de partir. Ziva évolue.

Plus tard…

Allongée sur le ventre, un treillis militaire sur le corps, Ziva respira profondément et fit le vide dans sa tête. Elle se sentait bien. Doucement elle réajusta sa position de tir. Et appuya sur la détente… pour toucher sa cible en plein centre. Elle arma de nouveau son arme et refit feu. Elle attendit l'ordre du colonel, qui lui tapota sur l'épaule pour sortir de son champ de tir.

Colonel Maters : Félicitations David. Très bon tir.

Elle hocha la tête, droite comme un I, et rejoignit les autres tireurs. Des jeunes recrues, des marines, qui s'entrainaient à devenir sniper. Elle les connaissait tous, au moins de vue. Elle s'entrainait souvent avec ce peloton. Ils étaient de bons soldats, disciplinés, obéissant comme elle l'avait été dans le passé. Aujourd'hui, elle était capable de se rebeller brutalement sans prévenir quand elle se sentait prise au piège. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle se sentait tellement calme. Tellement bien. En paix avec elle-même. Avec ce qu'elle était. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait femme, une femme comblée par son mariage, par son travail. Soudain elle vit le groupe tourner la tête vers la gauche, suivant le mouvement, elle vit Jack, arriver vers elle, courant aussi vite que possible avant qu'il ne la percute. Déstabilisée, elle chuta à terre alors que Jack s'évertuait à lui nettoyer le visage de sa langue râpeuse. Elle le repoussa, et se releva, elle avait de la boue dans les cheveux et sur son treillis.

Ziva : Hé Jack… Où est Tony ?

Le chien jappa, sautant comme un jeune chiot. Il était heureux de voir sa maitresse. Le colonel Maters esquiva un mouvement dans l'angle du champs de vision et Ziva se raidit, relevant la tête.

Ziva : Assis Jack !

L'animal obéit glissant sa tête dans le creux de la main de sa maitresse.

Ziva : Monsieur ?

Maters : Qui est-ce ?

Ziva : Capitaine Jack, monsieur. C'est mon chien… Mon chien d'assistance. Il… Il est Jack, c'est tout.

Ziva bafouillait avant de finir par se taire avant de se tenir droite.

Maters : Capitaine Jack…

Le chien jappa en direction du colonel et celui-ci esquiva un sourire. L'animal semblait avoir du caractère et il appréciait. L'animal semblait à la hauteur de sa jeune maitresse.

Ziva : Je… Monsieur, Jack n'est pas arrivé là seul. Je… Permission de rompre le rang.

Maters : Permission acceptée. Allez retrouver votre mari.

Ziva esquiva un sourire radieux avant de prendre la suite à la poursuite de son chien qui semblait avoir clairement compris ce que voulait l'agent du NCIS. Après une centaine de mètres, elle se jeta dans les bras de Tony qui l'attendait. Il la fit tourbillonner dans les airs avant de la serrer une nouvelle fois contre son cœur. Il la reposa sur le sol pour pouvoir lui parler.

Tony : Que me vaut cet accueil ?

Ziva : Rien. C'est juste que je t'aime. Et je suis heureuse que tu sois mon époux, Tony DiNozzo. Promet moi… Tu seras toujours là pour moi ?

Tony : Bien sûr, il n'en a jamais été autrement. Tu es ma femme pour toujours.

Ziva : D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tony : Je suis venu te déposer Jack. J'ai des autres à faire. Gibbs va ramener les filles au NCIS dans quelques heures. Tu devrais rentrer prendre une douche.

Ziva : Dis que je pue…

Tony : C'est un peu le cas, amour.

Ziva : Où vas-tu ?

Tony : Voir mon pseudo contrôleur.

Ziva : Oh oh…

Tony : Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis j'ai Gibbs au besoin.

TBC


	46. Chapitre 46 Jalousie

**Chapitre 46 Jalousie**

Gibbs entra dans l'open space accompagné d'Alaina et Louanne. Les deux enfants étaient tellement dissemblables. L'une blonde aux yeux bleus la peau pale, l'autre brune aux yeux verts et la peau halée. Apercevant Ziva, Louanne se débattit pour lâcher la main de Gibbs et fonça dans les bras de la jeune israélienne en scandant des « maman ». Ziva la réceptionna et la serra contre elle. Mais la suite se passa très vite, trop vite peut être. Rongé par la jalousie, Alaina se saisit du 9 mm de McGee qui revenait d'une mission, se décala pour se retrouver en sécurité assez loin de Gibbs et McGee et pointa l'arme sur Louanne, réagissant sur à la même rapidité, Ziva glissa Louanne dans son dos et se retrouva dans la ligne de tir de sa fille.

Ziva : Alaina ne fait pas ça. Gibbs n'avance pas.

Elle voyait clairement et arrivait à anticiper les réactions de sa fille. Comme elle vit le tremblement parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, signe de nervosité.

Alaina : Pousse-toi d'elle.

Ziva : Louanne ne t'a rien fait.

L'enfant dans le dos de Ziva sanglotait, Ziva ressentait les spasmes de son petit corps contre le sien. Et apparemment le bruit rendait Alaina un peu plus nerveuse.

Alaina : Pourquoi ?

Sa fille biologique semblait en colère et avait expulsé sa rage dans ce simple pourquoi.

Ziva : Pourquoi quoi ?

Alaina : Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Ziva David ! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle, elle a le droit à tout ça et pas moi ?

La jalousie. Apparemment sa fille venait de découvrir la puissance des sentiments à commencer par la jalousie. Sentiment le plus dévastateur. Elle-même avait du mal à le contrôler. C'est cette jalousie qui avait failli lui faire perdre Tony, cette jalousie qui avait manqué de lui faire perdre la vie. Une jalousie qu'encore aujourd'hui elle avait du mal à contrôler.

Alaina : Pourquoi Tony et toi m'avez abandonné là-bas entre ses mains ? Vous vouliez faire de moi un agent c'est ça !

Ziva : Non ! Bien sur que non. Alaina… Tu es ma fille ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour toi.

Alaina : Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé en Israël ?

Ziva : Je te pensais morte, assassinée à la maternité. Je pensais t'avoir enterré à Be'er Sheva. Alaina je t'en prie pose cette arme.

Alaina : Tu m'as laissé là-bas !

Ziva : Quand Tony et moi avons découvert que tu avais survécue. On a immédiatement voulu venir te chercher. Tony a même lutté contre son contrôleur pour ça.

Alaina : Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi tu la prends dans tes bras ?

La jalousie rendait sa fille incohérente. Et elle-même s'empêtrait dans ses sentiments, comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ziva : Je te serrais aussi dans mes bras si tu m'en laissais la possibilité. Je ne désire que ça depuis que je t'ai revu. Je prends Louanne dans mes bras, parce que je l'aime. Louanne est ma fille.

Alaina : Mais elle n'est pas… Je…

Ziva : Je t'aime aussi. Tu es mon bébé, je t'ai porté pendant neuf mois. Comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer l'enfant à qui j'ai donné la vie. Cette enfant que j'ai conçu dans l'amour.

Elle vit la chair de sa chair hésiter avant de fermer les yeux, signe qu'elle se rendait. Rapidement, Gibbs lui retira l'arme avant de la rendre à McGee qui le remercia d'un geste de la tête.

Alaina : C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas seulement ça pour…

Ziva : Viens là.

Alaina avança d'un pas. Puis un autre mais se stoppa. Gibbs fit le tour des deux femmes pour prendre Louanne et s'éloigner avec elle. Ziva croisa son regard avec reconnaissance. Elle avait maitrisé Alaina pour le moment, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en était qu'au début de ses expérimentations sentimentales. Les choses ne s'apprendraient pas en un jour pour la petite fille. Il y aurait encore bien des moments difficiles.

Ziva : On va rentrer à la maison et discuter. D'accord ?

Alaina hocha la tête consciente que si elle parlait sa mère ne l'entendrait pas. Oui Alaina voulait rentrer dans cet endroit qui ressemblait le plus à un foyer pour elle. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce que ça faisait d'être aimé et d'aimer. Mais en même temps, c'est le sentiment d'avoir trahis qui l'envahie.

Le lendemain. 

Le soleil se leva et Alaina quitta sa chambre pour descendre à la cuisine, il savait que son père se levait rarement avant le levé du soleil quand il ne travaillait pas. A la différence de Ziva qui était debout comme elle dès cinq heure du matin. Elle guetta la personne présente dans la cuisine et fut soulagé de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Tony DiNozzo.

Alaina : Aba…

Tony se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce une tasse de café à la main et sourit à sa fille.

Tony : Oui ?

Alaina : Je peux te parler ?

Tony : Bien sûr.

Il la vit regarder en direction du Dojo pour vérifier que sa mère n'était pas dans les parages.

Alaina : Ailleurs.

Tony : Tu veux aller à l'étage ou manger un morceau en ville ?

Alaina : On peut aller dehors ?

Tony : Va chercher une veste, je préviens Ziva.

Alaina : Elle ne va pas m'en vouloir ?

Tony : Bien sûr que non.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer une veste à se mettre sur le dos. Tony lui, descendit au Dojo, sachant pertinemment qu'il y trouverait sa femme. Quand il arriva en bas de l'escalier, le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, lui plaisait. Ziva était là, assise sur un tabouret de bar devant un chevalet. La toile représentait la ville de Jérusalem vu du ciel. Il pouvait clairement reconnaitre le célèbre dôme d'or du Rocher. Cette dernière était magnifique. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, ayant senti sa présence et reconnu son odeur, la jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

Ziva : Tony…

Tony : Salut ma douce…

Ziva : Un problème ?

Tony : Je sors avec Alaina. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Ziva : Non bien sûr que non. Tu rentres pour déjeuner ?

Tony : Non. Ça t'ennuie de manger seule ?

Ziva : Pars tranquille je vais aller chez Gibbs.

Restaurant.

Installés tous les deux, au fond de la salle de restaurant, ils attendirent que leur petit déjeuné leur soit servit avant d'aborder les sujets plus sérieux afin de ne pas être déranger. Tony prit une gorgée de café et ferma les yeux, conscient que son regard pesait sur son enfant.

Alaina : Je voulais m'excuser. Aba, je suis désolé. Quand vous m'avez fait quitter Israël…

Tony : Alaina, si tu essayes de me dire que tu avais des ordres pour gagner ma confiance, dans le but de tuer Ziva, je le sais. Je sais également que c'est pour cette raison que la femme que tante Tali aimait est morte. Alaina, Ziva et moi sommes comme toi. Je connaissais tes intentions à la minute même où tu as rendu les armes dans ton combat face à Ziva, j'ai su.

Alaina : Je suis tellement désolé… Je ne savais pas que… Je ne savais pas ce que s'était d'avoir une famille. Vous ne vouliez que mon bien j'ai failli tout détruire… Et même si je ne comprends pas encore tout…

Tony : Du calme, Alaina. C'est du passé maintenant. Ziva ne t'en voudra pas, à condition que tu fasses un effort. Peux-tu essayer de considérer Ziva avec un peu plus de considération ? Elle t'aime, que tu le penses ou non. Elle était prête à venir te chercher seule quand mon contrôleur m'a interdit de venir te prendre.

Alaina : J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir été très juste avec elle. Mais on m'a tellement appris à la considérer comme une traitresse…

Tony : Je pense que du point de vue de son père elle l'est. Mais du mien, je pense qu'elle a le droit d'être maîtresse de sa vie et de son existence. Je suis heureux d'avoir croisé son chemin parce qu'avant la seule chose que je voulais s'était faire mon temps sur cette Terre et mourir. Aujourd'hui je veux vivre pour elle, pour ma famille.

Alaina : Je peux en faire partie ?

Tony : Tu en fais déjà partie, Alaina.

TBC

Attention ceci les le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue…


	47. Epilogue Dix ans plus tard…

**Epilogue Dix ans plus tard…**

Gibbs sonna à la porte et fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'aboiements, mais il ne s'en fit pas. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Cette étrange passion pour les chiens, qui avait pris la famille DiNozzo, il y a une dizaine d'années. La meute pouvait d'ailleurs impressionner. Pas moins de neuf chiens avaient envahis les lieux. Et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il venait, il était surpris par la propreté des lieux. Et la meute était aussi varié qu'improbable. Il y avait toujours eu Jack, qui bien qu'à un âge avancé avait maintenu une complicité avec Ziva impressionnante. Il s'était douté qu'il la suivrait jusqu'à la mort et qu'il serait difficile pour la jeune femme de prendre un nouveau chien guide. La meute comptait donc également Shadow, le golden retriever guide de Louanne. Vagabond, un berger allemand récupéré à la SPA de justesse, deux ans après l'arrivée de Jack, Belle, un énorme berger des Pyrénées blanc. Prune, un Terre neuve noir, Louanne l'avait ainsi prénommé, attirant les rires de pas mal de membre de l'équipe. Laïka le pitbull de Ziva. Zeus et Apollon deux dobermans. Et enfin Hatchi, un Akita inu roux qui avait noué avec Alaina une drôle de complicité. Gibbs était toujours surpris que l'animal accepte de vivre avec les autres lui qui normalement ne supportait pas vraiment ses congénères. Hatchi était à l'image d'Alaina, indépendant, inattendu, parfois un peu brutal. Il entendit à travers la porte la voix de Tony qui donnait des ordres à la meute en hébreu et se fut le silence. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Tony : Gibbs… Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

Gibbs : Comment va-t-elle ?

Tony : Entre, ne reste pas dehors.

Gibbs : Ziva ?

En entrant dans le corridor, il fut intrigué de découvrir qu'une nouvelle fois qu'aucun chien n'était présent. Puis il regarda la mine fatiguée de son agent avant de poser son regard sur Alaina qui descendait les marches de l'escalier suivis par Hatchi. La jeune femme marchait la tête haute et le visage fermé à toutes émotions. Il observa la jeune femme. Du haut de ses 23ans elle lui faisait penser à Ziva lors de son arrivée au NCIS, alors sûr d'elle et de son savoir. Seul son regard détonnait, ses yeux verts profonds pouvaient glacer le sang de pratiquement n'importe qui. Elle était plutôt grande et ses cheveux d'habitude bouclés étaient lisse et lui arrivaient aux épaules.

Alaina : Mère ne va pas très bien je le crains.

Gibbs : Alaina.

Alaina : Bonjour, oncle Gibbs.

Impeccable dans son jean et son chemisier de satin marron, Alaina attrapa son sac et ses chaussures à talon posés près de l'entrée et les enfila avant de quitter la maison, suivit par Hatchi.

Tony : Elle a des partiels aujourd'hui. Et détrompe toi, elle est beaucoup plus affectée que tu ne le penses.

Gibbs : Avec Alaina je ne me pose plus vraiment de questions.

Tony : Tu es injuste avec elle.

Gibbs : Ta femme ?

Tony : Elle est très affectée, mais elle refuse de montrer ses faiblesses comme toujours. Elle s'est enfermée dans le Dojo et a activé les verrous. Essaye de raisonner une personne sourde à travers une porte toi !

Gibbs : Le système de communication ?

Tony : Elle a éteint l'écran.

Gibbs : Mince tu as conçu ce système de sécurité ! Il doit bien y avoir une porte de secours ?

Tony : Oui il y en a une, mais Ziva le savait et elle a prit mon portable.

Gibbs : Tu es obligé de toujours tout partager avec elle ?

Tony : Oui.

Il avait dit ça avec un naturel et une logique, défiants toute possibilité de faire appel. Même après dix longues années, et de multiples discussions avec Ziva, Tony et/ou Ducky, il était encore surpris par la logique du couple. Ils étaient à la fois un et deux. Même en étant une famille, l'unité entre Tony et Ziva était surprenante.

Gibbs : Tu sais ouvrir la porte.

Tony : Bien sur. Tu me prends pour qui. Je bosse sur l'algorithme depuis des heures. Alaina m'a prêté son portable mais j'ai du m'adapter à son style. Elle a programmé elle-même son système d'exploitation.

Gibbs : C'est du chinois pour moi.

Tony : Okay, désolé.

Gibbs suivit Tony près de la porte du Dojo sous l'escalier. L'italien s'assit par terre et récupéra l'ordinateur portable posé sur le sol relié par un câble à la serrure électronique avant de se remettre à pianoter sur les touches du clavier.

Tony : J'avais peur que ce jour arrive un jour. Jack était important pour elle. Il était son confident.

_**Flashback**_

_Le matin._

_Ziva :__ Noooooooooooooooon !_

_Le cri réveilla brusquement Tony qui dormait dans sa chambre. Se levant, il entra dans la chambre de Ziva. La jeune femme était assise sur son lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière en serrant son chien dans ses bras. A en juger par la situation, Jack avait du rendre son dernier soupir dans la nuit, là où il aimait le plus se trouver. Dans le lit, au coté de sa maitresse avec qui il partageait tout depuis dix ans maintenant. Lui-même sentie les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jack lui avait permit de faire un autre pas vers sa femme. Tony quitta la chambre et retourna dans la sienne pour attraper son téléphone portable, appuyant sur une touche de raccourci clavier._

_Tony :__ Aller… Réponds. _

_Il laissa un message sur le répondeur de Gibbs et quitta de nouveau sa chambre pour découvrir Alaina dans le couloir, indécise. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire face aux pleures de sa mère. Elle qui l'avait toujours connu comme une femme forte et qu'elle avait appris à aimer envers et contre tout. _

_Tony :__ Réveille Louanne, fait en sorte qu'elle ne voit pas Zi et conduit là au lycée._

_Alaina :__ Tu ne lui dis pas ?_

_Tony :__ Elle n'a pas besoin de voir votre mère comme ça. Arrête de discuter et fais ce que je te dis. _

_Alaina :__ Bien. _

_Et la jeune femme s'exécuta pendant qu'il rejoignait Ziva. Entrant dans la pièce il se glissa derrière elle et la serra dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop faible. Mais alors qu'il tenta de lui desserrer doucement les bras du corps du Capitaine Jack, elle se perdit dans ses émotions dans une crise d'une rare violence. Il réajusta ses bras autour d'elle et la serra. Il aurait dû attendre. _

_**Flashback end**_

La porte du Dojo s'ouvrit d'elle-même à leur plus grande surprise de Gibbs et Tony, mais la jeune femme passa à coté d'eux sans les regarder la tête baissée pour ne pas montrer son visage. Tony observa sa compagne monter les escaliers en silence et sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette femme était impressionnante, même malheureuse, elle essayait toujours de rester digne pourtant il sentait la douleur dans chacun de ses gestes.

Tony : Ça va, amour ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement. Elle tentait de se montrer forte, il le fallait pour elle, il s'agissait d'une condition _sine qua none _issue de sa formation d'agent Athéna_. _

Ziva : Je vais aller courir un peu pour faire le point. Je te promets que je ne ferai pas de bêtises mais j'ai besoin de solitude.

Il hocha la tête positivement, lui laissant le passage pour monter à l'étage, une poignée de minutes plus tard, elle quittait la maison en tenue pour courir.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Le froid, lui faisait du bien à mesure que ses muscles commençaient à se tétaniser sous l'effort. Voilà quatre bonne heures qu'elle courait, elle savait que Vagabond l'avait suivit au début mais l'animal avait lâché prise, de toute façon elle voulait courir seule, elle en avait besoin pour se sentir vivante, pour se dépêtrer de son chagrin. Jack… Il avait traversé tellement d'épreuve avec elle. Il avait toujours été là, ensemble ils avaient bien souvent agacé Tony, en général au moment du coucher. Et dire qu'après toutes ses années, ils faisaient encore chambre à part. Jack avec su prendre ses aises dans le lit de la jeune femme, et au milieu du couple quand ils partageaient le même lit.

_**Flashback**_

_Dans le feu de la passion, la jeune femme repoussa son amant contre le mur de sa chambre avant de capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Comme chaque fois leurs échanges étaient enflammés. Elle devait bien s'avouer que leur relation de dépendance et leur découverte tardive des sentiments rendaient leur ébat d'une rare intensité. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça avec personne d'autre. Et l'absence de son audition rendait les choses nouvelles. Elle avait appris à développer ses autres sens. Mais soudain, alors qu'elle ne sentait plus Tony concentré, elle ouvrit les yeux. Il parlait, pourtant encore prise dans les méandres du plaisir, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait avant que son regard se pose sur le lit de Tony où Jack avait élu domicile. Le chien ne semblait pas vraiment lui obéir et la jeune femme éclata de rire. Elle donna un ordre sec en hébreu et le chien détala. Ziva grogna de frustration quand son amant quitta l'étreinte de ses bras, mais il revient rapidement vers elle après avoir fermé la porte d'un tour de clef pour ne pas que Jack la rouvre. Il parlait, mais tous deux savaient que Ziva ne suivait pas le sens de ses paroles. Ne s'en souciant pas plus que ça, il reprit possession des lèvres de la jeune femme, l'entrainant avec lui sur son lit. _

**Flashback end**

Hospital de Bethesda. Morgue. Dans la nuit. 

Tony était là. Veillant ce corps selon les traditions juives. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans surveillance. Il n'en avait pas le droit et pas le cœur. Enfin le cœur était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vraiment. Le sien était brisé, en miette, saignant abondamment. Il sentait ses dernières heures filer avant de pouvoir la rejoindre en paix dans l'autre monde. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser sortir, mais elle n'était pas sa prisonnière, et elle n'avait pas de pulsion suicidaire quand elle avait quitté la maison pour aller courir. Elle avait eu besoin d'évacuer, d'épuiser son corps pour vider sa tête.

_**Flashback**_

_Perdue dans ses pensées, c'est à peine si elle se rendit compte que la voiture la percutait. Noyée dans son chagrin, elle sentit peu à peu son sang se rependre sur le sol, elle laissa la vie être drainé de son corps avec douceur sachant que les secours arriveraient bien trop tard pour elle. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une seule et unique personne : Tony. Elle avait peur de ce qui se passerait dans la vie quitterait son corps ne laissant qu'une enveloppe vide. Plus loin, Tony avait assisté à l'accident impuissant, courant vers elle, il avait tenté de la sauver. Gibbs en avait fait autant mais les deux savaient également qu'il était trop tard. Ziva ouvrit faiblement les yeux et croisa le regard de son compagnon. _

_Ziva :__ Ne pleure pas mon amour, nous avons eu une belle vie. Et bien plus longue et heureuse que si j'avais terminé ma vie en Israël. Je t'aime. _

_Tony :__ Je t'aime aussi… Ne me quitte pas. _

_Ziva :__ Je crois que c'est la fin pour nous. La vie n'est qu'équilibre et nous avons eu tellement de bonheur ensemble que ça devait finir un jour. Je t'aime Tony. Tu es ma vie. Tu es mien. On se retrouve bientôt. _

_Tony :__ Ziva… _

_Ziva :__ Je t'aime…_

_Les derniers mots murmurés alors qu'elle fermait les yeux définitivement sur la vie dans les bras de la seule personne qui avait vraiment compté dans la vie. Tony n'arrivait pas à réaliser, le corps encore chaud de sa compagne dans les bras. Il eu toute la peine à laisser les secours la lui prendre, il sentit à peine Gibbs le pousser dans l'ambulance tout ce qui importait était sur ce brancard et il ne résista pas à lui prendre la main pour ne plus la lâcher. _

_**Flashback end**_

Gibbs : Tony ?

Mais le jeune homme ne pleurait pas, ses yeux secs, son esprit sous le choc de la perte de son âme sœur, il en était incapable, pas plus qu'il était capable d'ouvrir la bouche tentant de se retenir de hurler sa douleur. Il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le corps de Ziva, son attache dans le monde réel. Sans elle, il n'était qu'une coquille vide. Sans elle, rien de servait de vivre. Il aurait voulu lutter, tenir le coup pour Louanne et Alaina mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était beaucoup trop difficile. Ziva… Sa femme, son amie, son amante, sa compagne, son cœur. Elle qui était toute sa raison de vivre.

Gibbs : Tu vas en finir, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne vivras pas sans elle ?

Tony : Non. Pas sans elle.

Gibbs : Et je suppose qu'un ordre direct ne changerait rien.

Tony : Non. Elle était mon ancrage dans le monde.

Gibbs : Je ne peux rien faire, n'est ce pas ?

Tony : Non. Si… Tu dois prendre le contrôle d'Alaina. Elle a confiance en toi, elle te respecte et elle a besoin d'un guide pour avancer dans la vie. J'ai déjà prit les dispositions pour que mes filles te soient confiées.

Tony parlait sans le regarder, toujours le regard posé sur sa compagne.

Tony : J'aimerai que tu me laisses maintenant.

Gibbs : Adieu mon ami.

Tony : Merci pour tout Gibbs. Pour m'avoir permis de partager toutes ses merveilleuses années avec elle.

Gibbs : De rien.

L'agent senior lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer le cours de l'histoire, Tony l'avait toujours prévenu de comment finirait les choses si l'un des deux mourraient. Et en passant la porte, il ferma les yeux en entendant le coup de feu qui résonna dans la morgue de l'hôpital. Il ne sait pas si une minute s'écoula ou une heure quand McGee apparu dans son champ de vision.

McGee : Boss, comment va Tony ?

Gibbs : Il l'a rejoint, Tim. Ils sont partis.

Suffocant, McGee se laissa glisser sur le sol, incapable de digérer la nouvelle, en quelques minutes les larmes envahirent ses joues pendant que Gibbs entrait avec le médecin légiste pour constater la mort de l'agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo. Le légiste, un homme d'une soixantaine d'années prit le pouls de Tony plus par acquis de conscience que par réelle nécessité avant de hocher négativement la tête.

Légiste : Vous avez des vœux à exprimer, agent Gibbs ?

Gibbs : Oui. Un seul. Je ne veux pas que leurs corps soient séparés une seule seconde. Je veux qu'ils soient comme ils ont toujours vécu pendant toutes ses années, ensemble, en attendant leur transfert à Arlington.

Légiste : Bien, je pense que je peux faire ça.

Gibbs : Merci.

Légiste : Pauvre enfant. Se donner la mort, après la perte de sa compagne… Il devait beaucoup l'aimer.

Gibbs : Plus qu'on ne pourra jamais l'imaginer je pense. Il a fait tant de sacrifices dans sa vie pour elle.

Gibbs décida de veiller leurs corps avec la tendresse d'un père et le respect de leurs croyances. Après avoir appelé Ducky et Abby pour leurs apprendre la funeste nouvelle et leur demander de prendre soin des filles en attendant son retour.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, j'en ai terminé avec cette fic, et j'aimerai vraiment remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivis. Vos reviews qui m'ont permises d'avoir le courage de la terminer. _

_Et même si je n'écrirai plus de fic aussi longue (je pense), cette fic a été une belle aventure…_


End file.
